Te amo, Mr President!
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Ranma Saotome es el candidato a la presidencia de Japón: amante de lo tradicional y preocupado por el honor y el que dirán. Akane Tendo una cantante considerada una bomba sexual que no le interesa el que dirán y vive su vida como quiere vivirla. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus caminos se crucen? ¿Que es mas importante para ti, el amor o la presidencia? UA
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! **

**Se que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por que no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo podemos ver unos fragmentos de su canción "Lolita" por si quieren disfrutar de la canción. **

**En cuanto a esta historia no será tan densa como Protectora (la cual está en proceso de actualización, llevo escrito mas o menos la mitad del nuevo capítulo así que no teman, como siempre digo Protectora no será abandonada). Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena. **

**Sin mas, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Ranma Saotome, soltero, veintisiete años y el senador más joven de la historia de Japón, ese era el. Era un hombre alto, guapo y de buena familia que tenía al alcance de su mano ganar las elecciones para convertirse en el presidente más joven del país del sol naciente. Corría el año 1957 y Japón poco a poco se iba recuperando de los estragos que la segunda guerra mundial habían dejado en el paí había alguien capaz de terminar de levantar Japón de nuevo ese era él, y por Kami juraba que su principal meta en su vida era conseguir el sillón de cuero de la presidencia.

Su madre siempre le recriminaba que un hombre a su edad debería estar casado y tener hijos. Su padre y jefe de campaña estaba de acuerdo con su madre, por lo que acordó con la familia Kuonji, amigos de toda la vida de la familia Saotome que Ranma se casaría con Ukyo, la única hija de los Kuonji.

Ranma no se opuso al plan ya que Ukyo era su mejor amiga y una mujer de buena familia, educada y nada estrafalaria, perfecta como primera dama. No la amaba aunque él sabía de buena tinta que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el – El amor llegará con el tiempo – le había dicho su madre cuando les comprometieron.

Su vida estaba programada pero él estaba cómodo con eso, fue la vida que eligió vivir y la que quería vivir ¿Qué más daba casarse ahora o en diez años? ¿Y que importaba si su familia o el elegían a la candidata a ser la futura señora Saotome? Eso a él le daba lo mismo ya que no veía diferencia entre uno y lo otro.

\- Hermanito – Ranko entró disparada en el despacho de su hermano. Ranma bufó molesto ya que a pesar de tener prácticamente treinta años y de ser un hombre con dinero y fama aún no se había independizado. Y no entendía el por qué.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estoy trabajando! – Ranko era la hermana pequeña de Ranma, muy parecidos pero a la vez distintos. Ranma alto de pelo negro y ojos azules era un hombre chapado a la antigua, siempre pendiente del honor, el deber y el qué dirán. Ranko por el contrario a sus dieciséis años era una chica bastante alocada, con ideas modernas y con un impresionante pelo rojo.

\- Necesito que me prestes dinero – dijo mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado. Ranko sabía bien que era el ojito derecho de su hermano aunque él lo negara, había llegado al mundo cuando Ranma tenía once años y desde entonces era su consentida, se lo tapaba todo y le otorgaba todo lo que pedía.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó desconfiado. Desde que había entrado en la adolescencia Ranko se había vuelto un poco rebelde. A diferencia de él que hacía todo lo que sus padres le decían, Ranko siempre estaba castigada por romper las normas, todo por culpa de esa cantante descocada…

\- En la revista _Kawaii_ hay un reportaje completo sobre Akane Tendo y necesito comprármela – dijo emocionada la chica – por favor, prometo que mamá no se enterara.

Ranma bufó levemente – Ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que escuches la música de esa mujer y a mí tampoco.

\- Pero si ni siquiera la has escuchado, estás muy ocupado con tu aburrido trabajo intentando sentar tu culo plano en una silla de cuero que solo te traerá dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó – mi culo no es plano – Ranko soltó una carcajada y Ranma supo que había perdido la batalla. Sacó su cartera y le extendió un billete 2.000 yenes – ¿es suficiente?

\- De sobra – contestó Ranko con los ojos brillante. Se acercó a su hermano mayor y besó la mejilla de este – eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

\- No tienes otro – dijo con gracia Ranma – venga, ve a comprar esa revista pero que mamá no se entere o nos matará.

\- Soy una tumba – se giró haciendo que el vuelo de su vestido azul celeste ondeara en el aire, pero antes de salir se giró y preguntó – ¿Por qué mamá y tú odiáis a Akane Tendo?

\- No la odio, simplemente no me parece que esa mujer sea un ejemplo a seguir para las señoritas – respondió tranquilamente.

\- Eso es una tontería, no tenéis ni idea, Akane Tendo es la chica más genial del mundo, deberías escuchar alguna de sus canciones.

\- ¿Y llenar mis oídos de tacos e insinuaciones? No gracias.

\- Aburrido – bufo Ranko para luego alejarse del despacho cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Ranma soltó una risita y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Sinceramente se arrepentía de haberle dado el dinero a su hermana ya que no quería que acabara siendo igual que esa tal Akane Tendo.

Sabía muy poco sobre ella, solo que era una cantante tan famosa como polémica, palabra que a él no le gustaba nada. Nunca había escuchado una canción suya o visto una foto o entrevista, pero según su madre esa mujer se paseaba con escotados y apretados vestidos – se cree una _pin-up_ americana – había dicho su madre una vez que había pillado a Ranko escuchando una canción suya.

Según lo que había oído Akane Tendo no era la típica cantante japonesa, todas recatadas y cantando tristes canciones sobre amores perdidos. Ella en cambio llevaba atrevidos vestidos y tocaba el tema de la sexualidad con una tranquilidad que le resultaba pasmosa. Akane Tendo era considerada un icono sexual al alcance de muy pocos pero eso a él no le interesaba siempre y cuando no salpicara su impecable carrera política.

Ranko quería ser como ella, hablar como ella, moverse y vestirse como ella y según había oído no era la única, cientos de chicas en todo el país se morían por ser Akane Tendo, pero también otras muchas la tachaban de fresca, como era el caso de Ukyo.

Ranma suspiró levemente dejando a un lado el discurso que debía dar en dos días en una fábrica de máquinas de coser. Se sobó la cara y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón. Estaba agotado, desde que habían empezado las campañas electorales apenas tenía tiempo para recostarse en un sofá y leer un buen libro, o ver una película.

A veces desearía haber seguido con su carrera de abogado pero como habían dicho sus padres, ser presidente de la gran nación japonesa era un honor mucho más grande para él y su familia que ser un abogado más.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Vaguear? – le preguntó su padre que había entrado en el despacho.

\- No, descansaba un rato – contestó enderezándose.

Genma Saotome era un hombre de cincuenta y tantos, calvo y gordo, siempre vestido con elegantes trajes extranjeros muy caros y unas enormes gafas redondas.

\- Hijo, sirvámonos una copa, tengo noticias para ti – dijo sentándose en el sofá que había a un lado del despacho.

\- Espero que sean buenas noticias – se levantó y fue directo al mini bar donde sirvió dos vasos de coñac con dos piezas de hielo. Le acercó un vaso a su padre quien meneó el vaso con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, las mejores – Ranma dio un sorbo a su bebida enarcando una ceja diciéndole sin palabras que le escuchaba.

\- Los primeros sondeos te ponen como el ganador de las elecciones, tu política conservadora y tu buena planta te tienen el primero de la lista y gran favorito.

\- A penas ha empezado la campaña electoral, todo puede truncarse.

\- Por eso tú debes encargarte de que nada se trunque – dijo Genma serio – Eres joven, eres guapo, tienes a todas las mujeres del país suspirando por ti, tienes un pensamiento que gusta al país, tus medidas económicas son un soplo de aire fresco para los comerciantes y tu imagen familiar impecable es un plus.

\- ¿Me estas intentando decir que no me vea involucrado en algún escándalo? – Preguntó Ranma con ironía – porque si es lo que intentas decirme ya lo sé.

\- Sé que eres un hombre listo Ranma y que nunca te verás envuelto en un escándalo, pero siempre está bien recordártelo. Tienes una prometida divina que gusta a la gente, es educada, bella, de buena familia, estudiada y recatada, la mujer perfecta para ser tu primera dama.

Ranma rodó los ojos con cansancio, sabía que su padre estaba muy interesado en que pusiera sus ojos sobre Ukyo de manera romántica pero por ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas, quizás en el futuro.

\- No te preocupes padre, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

\- Eso espero hijo – alzó la copa frente la cara de su hijo con una gran sonrisa – por ti hijo, porque ganes las elecciones y seas feliz en tu matrimonio.

Ranma le imitó con una falsa sonrisa y se bebió su copa. Empezó a sentir calor y se desabrochó la corbata. Genma soltó una risita – Eso hazlo solo en tu casa, que los periodistas no te vean de esas trazas o pensaran que eres un guarro.

\- Tranquilo padre, no soy estúpido.

\- Lo sé – Genma se puso en pie – debo irme, tu madre quiere ir a comprar no sé qué armario para el salón, está loca con el estilo americano.

\- Todo el país lo está – dijo Ranma observando su despacho totalmente occidental – Desde la guerra este país se ha enamorado de todo lo americano, desde su ropa hasta sus muebles y su forma de vida. Se está perdiendo la tradición y lo mas curioso de todo es que mientras yo estoy luchando para tener una política tradicional madre ande comprando mercancía _yankee_.

\- Esperemos que no hijo pero ya conoces a tu madre... es muy entusiasta con todo – sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre – Por cierto esto ha llegado hoy a la sede del partido, es una invitación para una gala benéfica, para recaudar dinero para los huérfanos de guerra.

\- ¿Debo ir no? – preguntó Ranma tomando el sobre con aburrimiento.

\- Es bueno para tu imagen, el futuro presidente en actos benéficos… esto te sumara unos mil votos más.

Ranma dio un suspiro – Allí estaré.

\- Lleva a Ukyo – dijo Genma – a la gente le encanta veros juntos, os llaman los nuevos Grace Kelly y Rainiero de Mónaco.

\- La diferencia es que yo no soy europeo, Ukyo no es actriz, ni voy a heredar un reino.

Genma sonrió de forma ladeada – si juegas bien tus cartas no tendrás un reinado pero si una presidencia que puede llevarte años y darte mucho poder.

\- Lo que digas padre – dijo Ranma intentando terminar la conversación, estaba terriblemente agotado quería terminar el papeleo, cenar e irse a la cama – si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Por supuesto hijo! – Genma se apresuró a salir del despacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Te dejo trabajar.

\- Nos vemos luego.

Una vez Genma Saotome abandonó el despacho, Ranma se dirigió a su mesa y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó en la silla. Debía hacer un último esfuerzo, quedaba poco para las elecciones y si se esforzaba podría ser el presidente de Japón, tenía muchas opciones para lograrlo, era para lo que se había preparado toda su vida y nada ni nadie lo truncaría.

Con gesto cansado tomó sus papeles y se dispuso a seguir trabajando. Cuando terminó eran casi las ocho de la tarde, con pesar descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Ukyo. La bocina dio dos tonos y la cantarina voz de su prometida sonó en el aparato.

\- _¿Hogar Kuonji?_

-_ Ukyo, soy yo._

_\- Ranma mi amor, que bueno oírte._

_\- Hola, te llamo para comunicarte que en dos semanas hay una gala benéfica para recaudar dinero para los huérfanos de guerra y creo que sería correcto que acudiéramos._

_\- Por supuesto, siempre está bien que acudas a esos actos, tu imagen se verá muy favorecida._

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Ukyo – _También es bueno ayudar a unos niños que no tienen nada más que a ellos mismos._

\- _Bueno, también_ – Ukyo soltó una boba risa – _¿y será de noche o de día?_

_\- Por la noche._

_\- Perfecto, pues debo ir a comprarme el vestido adecuado, la futura primera dama no puede ir por ahí dando el espectáculo._

_\- Aun no sabemos si ganaré Ukyo._

-_ Estoy segura de que ganarás_ – dijo con convicción – _con tus dotes y nuestra ayuda, ya lo verás._

\- _Eso espero Ukyo_ – el cansancio era palpable en el tono de voz de Ranma, quería colgar cuanto antes porque sabía que Ukyo terminaría poniéndose cariñosa y no le apetecía mucho aguantarla – _voy a colgar, estoy agotado._

_\- Sí, lo noto en tu voz, deberías descansar querido._

Ranma se sobó el puente de la nariz – _Si eso haré, hasta mañana._

\- _Hasta mañana mi amor, te quiero_ – Ranma se apresuró a colgar el aparato ante las palabras de su prometida. Se quedó mirando fijamente al gran teléfono de madera y hierro con miedo. Odiaba que Ukyo le dijera te quiero porque él no podía corresponderla como merecía, la quería como amiga, eso estaba claro pero él sabía que Ukyo buscaba un te quiero diferente, un te quiero que por ahora él no podía otorgarle.

Subió las manos al aire y estiró su espalda sintiendo su camisa salírsele del pantalón. Se levantó y recogió sus papeles guardándolos en una carpetita de cartón. Salió de su despacho y se encaminó a su habitación, no tenía ganas de cenar, solo quería irse a su cuarto y tumbarse a dormir.

Al pasar por el cuarto de su hermana escuchó una ligera melodía que salía del gramófono que tenía Ranko en su habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que su hermana estaba tendida en la cama leyendo una revista, seguramente enfrascada en la entrevista con la tal Akane Tendo, la misma que sonaba en el aparato diciendo frases tales como: "_Se lo que los chicos quieren, no me ando con juegos"_, _"podría ser tuya, podría ser tu chica esta noche",_ _"no me importa lo que digan de mi"_ o la que más le escandalizó _"brillando como un dios, no me puedo creer que te tenga dentro mío"_

Quiso entrar y quitar esa cosa que su hermana llamaba canción pero se contuvo, no tenía ganas de pelear, ya mañana le diría que no era correcto para una señorita como ella escuchar esa serie de obscenidades.

Se encaminó hacia su cuarto y se quitó la corbata, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama bocabajo. Suspiró con pesar notando sus ojos pesados, el día de mañana sería tranquilo pero estaba seguro de que acabaría discutiendo con Ranko. Siempre discutían.

El la quería y le gustaba que su hermanita fuera una chica con carácter pero lo que no estaba bien era que quisiera ser como esa cantante que tanto idolatraba, no era bueno para ella y para que mentir, para el tampoco. Si Ranko se veía envuelta en un escándalo le salpicaría a él y podría hacer temblar su carrera y todos sus esfuerzos, definitivamente hablaría con ella y si el no conseguía nada, hablaría con su madre para que la pusiera firme de una vez.

Se giró para mirar el techo y sonrió levemente – Como si eso hubiera funcionado anteriormente.

Pensó entonces en la letra de aquella obscena canción, Ukyo y su madre solían escuchar a las grandes cantantes japonesas como Tamaki Miura o la famosa cantante francesa Edith Piaff, su madre y prometida era gran fan de estas mujeres de voz dulce que cantan bonitas y melódicas canciones, nunca jamás se había dado el caso de una cantante femenina que tocara temas como la sexualidad en sus canciones ¿Qué lleva a una mujer a cantar eso? ¿Serán sus propias experiencias? ¿Eso quería decir que lo de la tal Akane Tendo no era fachada? ¿Sería ella así de verdad?

Movió su cabeza ligeramente para sacar esos pensamientos, poco le importaba lo que hacía con su vida esa mujer que no sabía si quiera como era su rostro, ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo. Poco a poco dejó su cuerpo relajarse y se acomodó en el colchón, cerró los ojos y notó como su cuerpo pesaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dormido.

La fecha de la gala benéfica había llegado, Ranma vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca esperaba a su prometida en el recibidor de la casa de los Kuonji. Ranma fingía escuchar con interés el parloteo desmedido del señor Kuonji sobre lo maravilloso presidente que sería y la gran mujer que se llevaba.

Ranma contestaba monosílabos o pequeñas frases comodín como "sí", "no" o "sin duda". Estaba un poco harto de que todos sus familiares, allegados y subordinados vendieran la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, su contrincante era un gran rival, un hombre con muchísimo apoyo que en cualquier momento podría desbancarle, una cosa era ser optimista y otra muy diferente ir de arrogantes por la vida.

Observó con gesto cansado el reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que se hacía tarde. Con una falsa sonrisa cortó el monólogo de su futuro suegro – Discúlpame pero creo que debería llamar a su hija, se nos hace tarde.

El señor Kuonji puso gesto de sorpresa pero luego sonrió afable y le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres chico, quieren verse siempre perfectas.

\- No lo dudo pero creo que no solo el físico es importante, la puntualidad es una gran virtud.

Cuando su suegro iba a contestar las risas se escucharon al final del pasillo. La señora Kuonji, una mujer muy bonita pero algo tosca llego y abriendo los brazos de forma teatral – Ranma querido, espero que no te desmayes de la impresión.

\- Seguro que podré contenerme – contestó Ranma fríamente con una falsa sonrisa.

La señora Kuonji soltó una risita – No creo que puedas resistirte a esta belleza que te entrego – apartándose a un lado Ranma vio la silueta de Ukyo enfundada en un bonito y recatado vestido color oliva. Era cerrado hasta el cuello y con las mangas hasta los codos, el vuelo de la falda era coqueto pero muy correcto, justo por debajo de la rodilla. Iba maquillada resaltando los bonitos ojos azules y su pelo estaba levemente recogido a un lado. Realmente Ukyo era bonita, pero para su desgracia Ranma no estaba impresionado.

\- Llegas tarde, querida – dijo el querida con tono irónico haciendo que Ukyo se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza avergonzada, no por el reproche velado sino por el apodo que Ranma había usado con ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la señora Kuonji – sé que se nos ha hecho tarde pero la espera ha merecido la pena ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que si – se adelantó el padre de Ukyo – estas preciosa querida, Ranma tendrás que tener cuidado esta noche si no quieres que otro te quite semejante belleza.

\- Sin duda – dijo Ranma con una falsa sonrisa tendiéndole el brazo a una sonriente Ukyo – ahora si nos disculpáis, llegamos tarde.

\- Divertíos – canturreó a su espalda la señora Kuonji que había ido a la puerta a despedirse. Ranma abrió la puerta del elegante coche negro que los llevaría a la fiesta para que Ukyo pasara. Una vez la muchacha se acomodó dentro fue su turno de entrar, cerró la puerta y mandó al chofer que iniciara el trayecto.

El viaje fue agotador pues Ukyo no paraba de parlotear – Ay querido que ganas tengo de llegar a esa fiesta ¿crees que alabaran mi vestido?

\- Seguro Ukyo, estas estupenda.

\- No quería ser muy extravagante, el protagonista eres tu – dijo con tono meloso acomodando su cara en el pecho del muchacho – estoy tan feliz Ranma.

\- Sí, yo también – se sentía un poco incómodo por lo que la alejó levemente y buscó con rapidez una excusa para mantenerla entretenida – ¿esos pendientes son nuevos?

Los ojos de Ukyo brillaron como dos soles en verano y llevó su mano a la delicada joya – sí, los compre el otro día, regalo de papá.

\- Son muy bonitos - halagó el muchacho – vas perfecta Ukyo, no creo que haya mujer más elegante y bella que tú.

Esa conversación era un arma de doble filo ya que Ukyo podría albergar esperanzas de que el empezaba a interesarse románticamente en ella cuando no era así, pero por otro lado los halagos eran la debilidad de una mujer y el entusiasmo de Ukyo al empezar a explicarle como, donde y por qué había elegido esa joya la mantuvo alejada de él el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión donde se haría el banquete Ukyo se quedó impactada. Era una mansión moderna al estilo americano, nada tradicional, ni siquiera una pagoda en el jardín, ni un triste sakura… todo occidental – Se están perdiendo las tradiciones – murmuró Ranma una vez bajó del coche y observó la escalera de mármol que les daba la bienvenida.

Ukyo observaba todo extasiada y tomó del brazo a su prometido – ¿Has visto Ranma? ¡Es maravilloso!

\- Sí, muy bonito – dijo Ranma una vez entraron a la casa, les recibió un hombre gordo con poco pelo y con un traje gris perla.

\- Señor Saotome, es todo un honor tenerle aquí – para sorpresa de todos en vez de hacer el tradicional saludo japonés le apretó la mano con determinación – así es como se saludan en occidente.

\- Lo sé – contestó Ranma con una amable sonrisa – ya veo que es un gran apasionado del estilo americano – contestó viendo la decoración dela casa, amplia, de mármol y color blanco, con amplios ventanales y suelos brillantes.

\- Gracias a ellos amasé una fortuna al final de la guerra – dijo el hombre – pero dígame ¿Quién es tan encantadora dama?

Ukyo sonrió orgullosa y Ranma presentó a la que en un futuro sería su esposa – Señor Kiusu le presento a Ukyo Kuonji, mi prometida.

El hombre le tomó la mano y besó el dorso haciendo que Ukyo se incomodara un poco pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamientos. Al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha el hombre rio con ganas – no te sonrojes mujer, pero que delicia de chica, eres un hombre afortunado hijo.

\- Lo sé, es una gran muchacha.

Ukyo le dio un leve golpecito a Ranma en el brazo – Basta, lo dices por decir.

\- Por supuesto que no – corroboró Ranma.

\- La verdad es que hacéis una pareja encantadora – habló el hombre – si ganas las elecciones tendremos a la primera dama más hermosa del mundo.

\- Muchas gracias señor Kiusu – agradeció Ukyo – es un honor para nosotros ser invitados a tan hermoso acto, no nos lo podíamos perder.

El anfitrión tomó una copa de champan del camarero que pasaba por allí y bebió un sorbo – El honor es mío querida.

\- Eso me recuerda una cosa – dijo Ranma buscando en el bolsillo de su camisa – Aquí tiene un cheque, 10.000 yenes para los huérfanos, no es mucho pero…

\- Es más de lo que muchos han aportado – agradeció el señor Kiusu – es muy generoso señor Saotome, será un gran presidente.

\- Eso espero – contestó amable Ranma.

\- ¡Pero bueno no nos hemos movido de la puerta! Vamos Ranma ¿puedo tutearte? – Tras recibir el asentimiento de Ranma el señor Kiusu sonrió – vamos a tomarnos una copa con el resto de caballeros, Ukyo querida te presentaré a mi esposa, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- Será todo un placer.

Caminaron por el amplio salón saludando a varios conocidos, muchos eran empresarios, había varios políticos y un par de artistas, toda gente adinerada que podía permitirse el lujo de rascarse el bolsillo por una buena obra.

La mujer del señor Kiusu era una mujer entrada en años, muy delgada, tan delgada que parecía enferma y muy pálida, no era una belleza pero si muy elegante enfundada en un traje largo de color vino de manga larga y cuello alto. Por lo visto muchas mujeres llevaban a rajatabla ese estilo recatado, colores sobrios, mangas que cubrieran al menos la mitad del brazo, cuellos altos y faldas largas, nada de dejar ver más piel demás. Todo correcto y eso no le desagradaba, se veía que eran mujeres tradicionales y de buena familia, nada estrafalarias.

Ukyo entabló una agradable conversación con varias mujeres y Ranma se fue con los hombres. Charló sobre política tanto interior como exterior, contestó un par de preguntas sobre su candidatura y charló de temas tan banales como la música, el cine o los deportes.

La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrido, esas reuniones solían ser soporíferas y aunque a él le gustaba la corrección y el decoro llegaba un momento de la velada que preferiría estar cenando en un buen restaurante con música ambiental y buena compañía que estar allí.

Tomó su vaso de coñac y dio un sorbo cuando una silueta plateada llamó terriblemente su atención. Desvió la vista y lo que vio lo dejó literalmente sin palabras. Una preciosa mujer, delgada, de cabello corto azulado y un cuerpo voluptuoso envuelto en un atrevido vestido plateado que dejaba a la vista de todos más carne de lo políticamente correcto estaba enfrascada en una charla amena con un chico bastante joven.

Ranma tragó con dificultad al ver el bonito rostro de la muchacha, llevaba un potente labial oscuro que resaltaba su pelo y la sonrisa que puso cuando el muchacho le dijo algo lo dejó sin aliento ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

\- Vaya, creo que se lo que estás mirando.

Ranma se giró para encontrarse frente a él al señor Kiusu con una juguetona mirada en el rostro. Desvió de nuevo sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en la muchacha quien coqueteaba descaradamente con el chico.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¡No me puedo creer que no la conozcas! ¡Es Akane Tendo! – Dijo como si Ranma fuera un loco o una especie de marciano de otro planeta – es una celebridad y una belleza si me permites decirlo.

\- Es una fresca – dijo la voz de una mujer a su espalda. Cuando se giró Ukyo y la mujer del señor Kiusu miraban con malicia a la cantante – miradla, que exhibicionista.

\- La vemos querida, la vemos – el señor Kiusu recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha y Ranma sintió algo parecido a un malestar en la boca del estómago. Sorprendido achacó ese malestar a que había bebido demasiado.

\- Por Kami – dijo otra mujer que se había unido a ellas – mirad que escote lleva, no es decente salir con eso.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga mujer? – Habló el señor Kiusu – ¿Qué las deje en casa?

Ukyo le miró con ojos incendiarios y Ranma tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada de aquella mujer que poco a poco se alejaba contoneando las caderas hacia la barra de bebidas. En su camino otro hombre, este un poco más mayor la interceptó y tras un par de palabras y una sonrisa por parte de ella se alejó con él a por otra copa.

Ranma intentaba disimular el asombro pero a Ukyo no se le escapaba nada, mientras sus nuevas amigas discutían con sus esposos por mirar a otra mujer ella se acercó a Ranma y tomándole del brazo para acércale le susurró – ¿te gusta?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo – bufó molesta Ukyo – he visto como la mirabas.

Ranma rodó los ojos – No es lo que crees, simplemente me sorprendí al saber quién era.

\- ¿No la conocías? – Preguntó irónicamente Ukyo – es el ídolo de tu hermana.

\- Y yo que se – refutó Ranma mal humorado – tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo que interesarme en la cantante favorita de mi hermana.

Ukyo le escudriñó con la mirada, buscando un ápice de mentira en su rostro pero Ranma como buen político que era puso una máscara de amabilidad y tras ofrecerle una copa dijo – No te preocupes querida, sabes que las mujeres tan extravagantes no son lo mío.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa – dijo Ukyo poniendo un lindo puchero – no quiero que mires a otra.

Ranma restó importancia a la situación, un mayordomo avisó que era la hora de la cena y todos los invitados se dirigieron a un amplio comedor. En la mesa del anfitrión se sentaron Ranma, Ukyo, un par de diplomáticos y un exitoso escritor japonés.

Los ojos azules de Ranma buscaron la figura femenina que le había dejado medio lelo, la encontró dos mesas más allá rodeada de jóvenes y un par de mujeres que la miraban como si quisieran clavarle el cuchillo en la yugular.

\- No me puedo creer su descaro – habló la mujer de un diplomático coreano – ese escote es como mínimo indecente.

\- Y parece que se ha comprado un vestido dos tallas más pequeños – dijo la señora Kiusu – temo que en cualquier momento le reviente la cremallera.

Ranma miro de reojo a la receptora de tan amables comentarios y corroboró que efectivamente la estrechez del vestido dejaba entrever cada curva del femenino cuerpo, a pesar de llegarle a los pies, la tela del vestido envolvía su cuerpo como una segunda piel dándole un toque sensual.

\- ¿Por qué la odiáis tanto? – Preguntó el anfitrión de la fiesta – no es como si hubiera matado a alguien.

\- Es un instinto primitivo de las mujeres – habló el escritor, un hombre mayor de amables facciones – cuando ven a una mujer segura de sí misma con encantos que ellas consideran mejores que los suyos sacan las uñas y despellejan a la susodicha como bestias salvajes.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Ukyo mirando de reojo a la muchacha – lo que nos pasa es que nos parece una falta de educación y decoro pavonearse de esa forma frente a hombres casados.

\- Son ellos los que deben lealtad a sus esposas – respondió el escritor – ella es soltera así que no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie sobre cómo vivir su vida.

La señora Kiusu bebió de su copa mientras fulminaba al pobre hombre con la mirada – Señor Yamato parece que está excusando su vida de adultera.

\- ¿Adultera? – preguntó Ranma con curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que hacía esa mujer? ¿Sería acaso que se aprovechaba de su fama para conseguir parejas? ¿O era su fama la que venía derivada de sus escarceos con hombres importantes?

\- ¡Cuentos! – Dijo el otro diplomático – os dejáis envenenar por la prensa rosa, la señorita Tendo es una gran artista, sus letras son un poco… sugerentes pero ¿Quién no ha echado una canita al aire alguna vez en su vida?

Los hombres de la mesa asintieron solemnemente, Ukyo torció la boca mirando a la joven Tendo toquetear el antebrazo de un muchacho quien sonreía como un bobo – No creo que sea necesario dar tales espectáculos.

La mesa entera se giró para observar el coqueteo entre la cantante y el hombre, el señor Kiusu soltó una risa burlona – es un hombre soltero, al igual que ella, ¿Quién sabe? Igual surge el amor.

\- Nadie podría enamorarse de una descocada – dijo Ukyo tensa.

En la mesa hubo un intercambio de comentarios acerca de la cantante más polémica y famosa de la última década, pero poco a poco el tema fue degradando a una conversación sobre los millones que pensaban recaudar para los huérfanos de guerra. Todos comentaban y daban sus opiniones salvo Ranma quien no podía apartar los ojos de la sensual joven quien parecía que el coqueteo y la sensualidad le nacía de dentro, no era un papel, no era forzado, ella era simplemente una mujer fatal.

\- Ranma – le llamó su prometida captando su atención – La señora Kiusu te está hablando.

\- Discúlpeme, estaba pensando en… un meeting que tengo en dos días – le dio una ligera sonrisa a la mujer que la hizo sonrojarse.

\- No importa, es entendible – el señor Kiusu rodó los ojos ante la risa nerviosa de su mujer por la sonrisa del apuesto jovencito – le preguntaba cómo piensa usted llevar el peso de un país tan afectado por la guerra.

\- Bueno, principalmente trabajando e impulsando la economía – el resto de la cena se la pasó respondiendo respuestas sobre sus proyectos y planes en caso de que ganara las elecciones.

Contestaba a todas y cada una de las preguntas de manera rápida y fluida dejando impresionados a varios de los comensales que le acompañaban. Ukyo sonreía orgullosa y cada poco le tocaba el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Y aunque a ojos de todos los que había en aquella mesa, Ranma estaba metido en su papel de político, lo que no sabían es que estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de cierta jovencita de cortos cabellos negros, la cual parecía no estar al tanto de su escrutinio.

Al menos lo parecía ya que dicha joven puso una torcida sonrisa en el momento en el que sus ojos se toparon en apenas un segundo con los del joven Saotome.


	2. Capítulo II

**¡Hola! **

**Se que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por que no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que al estar escrita se me hará mas fácil actualizar. **

**En cuanto a esta historia no será tan densa como Protectora (la cual está en proceso de actualización, llevo escrito mas o menos la mitad del nuevo capítulo así que no teman, como siempre digo Protectora no será abandonada). Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena. **

**Sin mas, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes, Ranma hablaba con varios hombres, haciendo negocios y campaña con quienes podía ya que tener buenas conexiones y amigos te podía otorgar lo que desearas en aquel mundo. Como decía su querida madre – hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno.

Pero a pesar de lo interesante de las conversaciones, sus ojos no se apartaban de Akane Tendo quien bebía en solitario en la barra del bar. Le parecía una mujer más bien extraña ya que no estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de mujeres como ella.

\- Es un ángel ¿verdad? – le preguntó el Kiusu. Ranma le miró sin entender y el hombre movió su cabeza hacia Akane – no es una mujer convencional.

\- No, no lo es – dijo serio Ranma recibiendo una leve sonrisa del hombre quien se apartó de él y del grupo de políticos que charlaban sobre no sé qué nuevo invento americano. Ranma suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansados, ya llevaba allí un par de horas y solo quería irse a su casa.

\- Ranma querido – dijo Ukyo colgándose de su brazo – estoy muy cansada, vámonos a casa.

El pelinegro la miró con aburrimiento y soltó su brazo – No puedo irme hasta el final de la fiesta, pero si quieres puedo decirle al chofer que te lleve a tu casa.

Ukyo puso un delicado puchero en su cara – pero quiero ir contigo.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿A mi casa? – murmuró por lo bajo, ante el asentimiento de Ukyo la tomó levemente por el brazo y la apartó del grupo de hombres - ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Por qué? Eres mi prometido.

\- No es correcto – dijo Ranma escandalizado – No estamos casados, además mis padres y mi hermana de dieciséis años viven conmigo ¿Qué crees que pensaran?

\- Deberíamos tener nuestra propia casa.

\- Eso se hablará cuando nos casemos – dijo firme Ranma – avisaré el chofer de que te lleve a casa.

\- Pero Ranma… - ante la severa mirada del chico Ukyo bajó la vista avergonzada y le siguió sin rechistar.

Ranma habló con el chofer mientras Ukyo se despedía de sus nuevas amigas. Había quedado con que el chofer la dejaría en su casa y luego volvería a por él. Aunque tuviera unas ganas locas de largarse el también su deber era quedarse hasta el final ya que era necesario hacer socios.

Una vez Ukyo estaba en el coche Ranma se asomó por la ventanilla – Que sea la última vez que insinúas algo así delante de tanta gente importante.

\- Pero querido, no me ha escuchado nadie, además vamos a casarnos y…

\- No pienso permitir que piensen que mi prometida es una fresca que se acuesta conmigo antes de estar casados, eso no es decente.

\- Lo siento Ranma, tienes razón. No volverá a pasar.

Ranma asintió levemente – Bien – le dio un poco de pena el triste rostro de la castaña por lo que dio un leve suspiro y dijo – Buenas noches Ukyo, descansa.

Cuando el coche arrancó volvió a la fiesta donde el señor Kiusu le presentó a un importante empresario de Kyoto – sería bueno que le tuvieras de tu parte muchacho, el señor Futaba mueve a mucha gente - le susurró al oído.

\- Gracias, haré lo posible.

El señor Kiusu les dejó a solas y Ranma soltó el discurso que usaba siempre que quería ganarse el favor de alguien, que si el solo busca el bien del país, que Japón era una gran nación autosuficiente, que era necesario tener buenas relaciones internacionales pero conservar la tradición… no le costó mucho convencerle ya que el señor Futaba tenía los mismos pensamientos que él.

\- Me gusta mucho tu forma de pensar hijo – dijo el señor Futaba encendiendo un puro – es una visión joven y fresca de lo que es este país, eres moderno sin caer en el exceso y piensas con la cabeza, ves más allá de lo que otros no pueden ver… seguro serás un gran presidente.

\- Aún es pronto para saberlo, mi rival en la oposición tiene muy buenos argumentos también.

\- Un idiota americanizado, no es lo que este país necesita ahora mismo – respondió con rabia el señor Futaba – como bien dices: hay que avanzar pero no olvidar. Si fuera por tu oponente dejaríamos de hablar japonés y haría lengua oficial el inglés.

\- Esperemos entonces que las elecciones me sean favorables – bromeó Ranma haciendo reír al señor Futaba.

\- Esperemos que si, por ahora mi voto y el de mi esposa lo tienes.

Ranma agradeció al hombre su apoyo, tras la conversación se dispuso a buscar algún grupo de caballeros con los que charlar amenamente, pero en vez de eso fue apresado por el señor Kiusu de nuevo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Ranma hijo, ven quiero presentarte a alguien más.

Ranma pesando que le presentaría a otro potencial votante le siguió sin protestar pero cuando a lo lejos divisó la imponente figura de Akane Tendo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. La muchacha le miraba con una leve sonrisa, pero una sonrisa para nada dulce, más bien mortal. El señor Kiusu se paró frente a la muchacha y con una cantarina voz dijo:

\- Señor Saotome le presento a la señorita Akane Tendo. Akane querida, él es Ranma Saotome.

\- Un placer señorita Tendo – dijo Ranma fingiendo tranquilidad e inclinándose levemente. Inclinación que no le fue devuelta ya que Akane le observaba con curiosidad con su copa de whiskey en la mano.

La muchacha jugó con el vaso levemente antes de sonreír coqueta y decir – El placer es mío sin duda.

Ranma tragó en seco ante el tono usado por la muchacha. Lo poco que sabía de ella no le gustaba para nada, pero si bien era cierto que desde que sus ojos se posaron en ella una terrible curiosidad llenó sus entrañas ¿era Akane Tendo tan libertina como parecía o sería solo una fachada cara al público?

\- El señor Saotome se presenta para las próximas elecciones – explicó el señor Kiusu a la joven quien no despegaba sus ojos de él.

\- Vaya, o sea que es usted un gran político. Me apena decir que no estoy muy puesta en ese tema, soy una completa ignorante en el ámbito político actual.

\- Al menos lo intento – contestó Ranma fingiendo indiferencia. Nadie debía notar el nerviosismo que le producía aquella pequeña y hermosa mujer.

Akane sonrió lentamente de medio lado – ¿Y de que ideología es usted, señor Saotome?

\- Soy conservador modernista – explicó el muchacho ante la atenta mirada de Akane – quiero que nuestro país avance pero sin olvidar lo que somos. Mi política se basa en una modernización moderada de nuestras industrias y nuestra sociedad.

\- Es decir, que para usted debemos abrirnos al mundo, pero no demasiado – concretó Akane bebiendo de su copa.

\- Bueno, no es eso. Creo que Japón es rico en materias primas y cultura ¿Por qué desprendernos de nuestras raíces y adoptar las costumbres extranjeras? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente desarrollarnos internamente y colaborar de manera superficial con otros países?

\- Bueno, no es un mal plan – dijo Akane – yo no sé mucho de política como le he dicho, pero sin duda sabe usted venderse.

Ranma trastabilló un momento y Akane no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. El señor Kiusu que se encontraba al margen de la conversación se disculpó y se alejó para hablar con un hombre bajito que Ranma no conocía. De repente y sin saber por qué se sintió incómodo, la pequeña mujer a su lado le observaba intensamente, casi sin pestañear como si le estuviera analizando. Miró disimuladamente a todos los lados y agradeció a Kami que todos los presentes estuvieran entretenidos en otras cuitas y que no les prestaran atención, lo último que necesitaba era que cuchichearan sobre él y Akane Tendo.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó Akane sacándole de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que si buscas a alguien – repitió Akane con burla – No paras de mirar alrededor.

\- No lo siento, es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido, discúlpame.

Akane se encogió de hombros y se terminó de un trago su copa. Ranma agradeció internamente que Ukyo se hubiera ido. Si su prometida siguiera allí seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo y les contaría a sus padres que había entablado conversación con una mujer como Akane Tendo. No es que temiera a sus padres, ya era un hombre adulto, pero no tenía ganas de que le repitieran el mismo sermón de siempre.

\- ¿Y estas casado? – preguntó de sopetón Akane.

\- No, soy soltero – contestó sin pensar. Justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca quiso morderse la lengua ¿Cómo que soltero? ¿Por qué diablos había mentido de aquella manera? ¿Y por qué esa mujer le miraba como si fuera un dulce en la puerta de un colegio?

\- Interesante – murmuró la muchacha haciéndole tragar saliva. No le gustaba el camino que llevaba aquella extraña y casi monosílaba conversación por lo que buscó en su cerebro un tema de conversación ajeno al que llevaban.

\- Si me permite, mi hermana Ranko es una gran admiradora suya.

\- ¿De verdad? – Akane sonrió ampliamente y el corazón de Ranma se paró en seco. No era una sonrisa juguetona como las anteriores que le había visto, esta vez era una sonrisa verdadera, de alegría y agradecimiento, una sonrisa tan perfecta como letal.

\- Si, le encanta todo de usted.

\- Tutéame por dios, tenemos la misma edad – le cortó.

\- Sí, disculpa la costumbre.

\- Si no te parece mal podrías darme tu dirección para mandarle un regalo como agradecimiento por su apoyo.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! Se volverá loca de contenta. De mayor quiere ser como usted.

\- Seguro que sus padres no están de acuerdo – bromeó Akane.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que varias mujeres les miraban de mala manera, cuchicheando mientras fulminaban a la joven con la mirada, más Akane no parecía darle importancia.

\- ¿No le molesta que la gente hable de usted? – preguntó haciendo alusión a las mujeres allí presentes.

Akane se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Hay mucha envidia por el mundo, pero me importa poco, que te envidien es un símbolo de admiración.

\- Siempre hay que mirar el lado positivo – dijo Ranma haciendo sonreír a la joven.

Para sorpresa de Ranma el resto de la noche la pasaron bastante amena. A veces a la conversación se les unía algún hombre o muchacho joven deseoso de la atención de la joven Tendo que coqueteaba levemente con ellos y luego los despachaba con una elegancia pasmosa.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a irse, incluida Akane Tendo. Ranma se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su coche y Akane aceptó gustosa. Salieron de la sala y la acompañó hasta el jardín donde la esperaba un imponente coche rojo, un Cadillac último modelo que le dejó sin aliento. La señorita Tendo sin duda tenía buen gusto.

\- Gran coche – dijo Ranma.

\- Me gusta llamar la atención en todo lo que hago – contestó.

Un hombre bajito y gordo con un simpático bigote le abrió la puerta de atrás. .Para su propia sorpresa Ranma no quería despedirse de ella, quería seguir descubriendo que había detrás de aquella espectacular mujer, que escondía detrás de aquella mortal y seductora mirada, quería saber que mas le gustaba, cual era su libro favorito y que comida detestaba mas, si prefería el día o la noche, si le gustaba madrugar o era una remolona, si sacaría disco pronto, quería saber si era tan intensa a la hora de trabajar como parecía o si por el contrario era mas bien descuidada. Se moría por saber que más escondía Akane Tendo, pero no debía por lo que soltando un suspiro le deseo que pasara una buena noche.

\- Lo mismo te digo, ojazos.

\- ¿Ojazos? – preguntó curioso viéndola subirse en el coche.

Akane soltó una juguetona risa y bajó la ventanilla para poder hablar sin problemas – Tienes unos ojos poco comunes.

\- Me lo dicen a menudo, pero nadie más me ha llamado así nunca.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – murmuró la joven guiñándole un ojo – buenas noches, ojazos.

Ranma se quedó sin palabras y vio como el coche de Akane se alejaba hasta salir de la propiedad. Se había llevado una agradable sorpresa con Akane Tendo. Lo que sabía de ella era lo que contaba la prensa del corazón o lo que su madre, Ukyo y Ranko comentaban de ella: que era una mujer explosiva, coqueta, descarada, con la lengua afilada y algo promiscua, con un enorme talento para cantar y una personalidad abrumadora.

Mucho de lo que decían era cierto, o al menos eso le había parecido lo poco que había hablado con ella, pero si había algo que le había prendado era la habilidad dialéctica que tenía la mujer. Era hermosa si, preciosa hasta decir basta y con un cuerpo fenomenal, pero también era inteligente. Muchos pensarían que es la típica mujer florero que tienes para enseñar en las grandes cenas y eventos de sociedad, pero esa noche había descubierto que Akane Tendo era también inteligente, leída y culta, una mujer con la que podías hablar de todo.

Y para su desagrado le había gustado. Demasiado.

Frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza hacia los lados intentando olvidarse de ella, no podía haber nada entre ellos, ni siquiera una amistad ya que eso podría perjudicarle. Giró para entrar en la casa donde los últimos invitados aun bebían y charlaban.

Cuando se unió al grupo la señora Kiusu y un par de mujeres más le increparon por su conversación con la señorita Tendo.

\- Señor Saotome, no puedo creer que se haya rebajado a su nivel.

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Ranma asombrado.

\- Al de la furcia Tendo – dijo malhumorada la señora Kiusu para luego lanzarle una mordaz mirada a su marido – que no sé qué hacía aquí.

\- Esta cena no ha sido para hacer amigos querida, sino para recaudar fondos – explicó tranquilamente el señor Kiusu – y si me permites decirlo, esa mujer ha sido la que ha donado la mayor cantidad de dinero, tan mala no puede ser.

\- A saber cómo ganará tanto dinero – dijo con dobles intenciones otra mujer, gorda y bajita.

\- Cantando – habló un muchacho, el hijo de un alto cargo de una empresa – es muy famosa.

La mujer gorda soltó un bufido – No es decente, no deberían permitir que sus discos se vendan. Además ni siquiera canta bien.

\- Huele a envidia – volvió a hablar el muchacho haciendo que las mujeres presentes soltaran exageradas carcajadas.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿De que, de sus malos modales y su descaro? ¡Jamás!

\- Ranma querido – habló la señora Kiusu – no sería bueno para ti ni tu carrera que la gente te viera relacionándote con ella.

\- Solo hablábamos – dijo Ranma muy serio – mi hermana la idolatra y le estaba hablando de ella. Además no me importa quién sea o como vista, es un potencial votante, debo ser amable.

\- Es cierto querida – dijo el señor Kiusu echándole un guante – yo mismo les presenté, deberías verle que meeting político le dio a la pobre muchacha.

\- Se cuál es mi sitio y el de mi prometida – habló tajante mirando con fiereza a la señora Kiusu – intentaba ser amable, sé muy bien quien es Akane Tendo y créanme no me gusta para nada su forma de vivir y actuar, pero sigo siendo un caballero y ella es una mujer, intentaba ser amable.

\- Lo se querido, discúlpame – dijo la señora Kiusu con vergüenza – sé que adoras a tu prometida.

Ranma no respondió pero se alegró de que el tema se quedara allí, habría sido su ruina si entre aquellas personas corrieran falsos rumores sobre él y la señorita Tendo. Para quitar tensiones el anfitrión les ofreció la última copa antes de irse. Cuando la velada finalizó Ranma entró en su coche que había vuelto tras dejar a Ukyo en casa.

El trayecto fue silencioso y cuando llegó a casa se dirigió presuroso a su cuarto sin hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a nadie. Una vez en su habitación se aflojó la corbata y se tiro cuan largo era en la cama, estaba agotado.

Los días pasaron con normalidad y Ranma no volvió a tener noticias de Akane Tendo más allá de lo que su hermana y sus amiguitas parloteaban. En cierta forma se sintió tranquilo al ver que su breve conversación con la cantante había quedado en el olvido de la alta cuna japonesa y que todo seguía su cauce, pero por otro lado una parte de su mente no podía parar de darle vueltas a aquella conversación.

¿Es que ella habría olvidado su promesa para con su hermana? En ese caso era muy mala profesional y bastante desconsiderada con sus fans… eso era lo que sin duda le molestaba y no el pensar que para la señorita Tendo él no había sido más que una conversación pasajera en una aburrida cena de sociedad.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba para nada serle indiferente a esa mujer ¿Por qué debería molestarle?

Cuando Ranko se enteró de que había conocido a su ídolo casi se desmaya – ¿Cómo es? ¿Es tan bonita en persona? ¿Canta tan bien como en sus discos? ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Oh hermanito que envidia!

\- Cierra la boca – le dijo en un susurro intentando que su madre que rondaba cerca no les escuchara pero para su desgracia nada se escapaba a los oídos de Nodoka Saotome.

\- ¿A quién has dicho que has conocido? – inquirió la mujer con ojos acusadores.

Ranma sabía que podía mentir de manera descarada pero también sabía que mentirle a su madre era inútil ya que con solo una mirada su madre podría sacar hasta sus más escondidos secretos.

\- A Akane Tendo – dijo suspirando.

Nodoka se llevó la mano a la mejilla consternada – ¿Por qué conoces tu a esa mujer?

\- Fue cosa del señor Kiusu, el anfitrión de la cena benéfica, no le pude decir que no – se explicó – fue apenas un breve intercambio de palabras, solo le comenté que Ranko era muy fan suya y me dijo que le diera las gracias en su nombre. Ya está.

\- Espero que no haya pasado de ahí – hablo su madre mirándole con intensidad.

\- Se bien como tratar en estas situaciones madre, tranquila. No pasó de ahí.

La matriarca Saotome volvió a lanzarle una mirada desconfiada pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió – Bien, eso espero – luego puso una dulce sonrisa en su rostro – me tengo que ir, Ukyo y yo nos vamos de compras.

\- Que lo paséis bien – dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Quieres venir? – le preguntó Nodoka a su hija quien negó fervientemente.

\- Paso, ya sabes que doña frígida no me cae bien.

\- ¡Ranko! – le riñeron su madre y su hermano a la vez haciéndola reír.

La conversación no derivó en más, su hermana se retiró a su cuarto y su madre salió a comprar con su prometida a la par que él se encerraba en su despacho a trabajar. Tenía mucho papeleo atrasado, muchos puntos de su campaña que no estaban del todo claros o bien pulidos… tenía mucho trabajo por delante como para andar preocupándose por Akane Tendo.

Y no lo hizo, al menos no mucho ya que su campaña electoral y su gabinete político le estaban ocupando la mayoría el tiempo. Fue casi tres semanas después cuando estaban desayunando en la casa de los Saotome que un repartidor llegó con un paquete para Ranko.

La muchacha pelirroja apartó su desayuno y colocó el paquete en la mesa abriéndolo con curiosidad. Sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas y el grito que pegó casi reventó los tímpanos de sus padres y su hermano quienes pegaron un salto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Genma levantándose para acercarse a su hija, temiendo que algún detractor de Ranma le haya mandado algo de mal gusto a su hija más pequeña.

\- No me lo creo, no me lo creo – repetía entre saltitos Ranko sacando del paquete un vinilo – ¡Es un _single_ de Akane Tendo! ¡Y está dedicado! – dijo leyendo la inscripción en elegantes letras doradas.

Su madre le arrebató el regalo y leyó la dedicatoria – _Para mi amiga Ranko, con cariño Akane._

\- También hay una nota – dijo Ranma sacándola de la caja – _Querida Ranko, espero que este pequeño presente te guste. Gracias por ser tan incondicional conmigo y espero que disfrutes de esta canción que saldrá en la radio exactamente en el momento que recibas este paquete. Muchas gracias por todo y espero conocerte algún día, y recuerda tu puedes ser lo que tú quieras. Con amor, tú amiga Akane._

\- No me lo creo – seguía repitiendo Ranko quien miraba la foto dedicada de Akane junto con el vinilo – creo que voy a llorar.

\- Espera hay más,_ PD mira dentro de la cajita de madera._

Ranko dejo en la mesa sus regalos y rebusco en la caja apartando pequeños trozos de papel de periódico tirándolos al suelo. Cuando encontró la caja la abrió y pegó de nuevo un grito.

\- Ranko por Dios, nos vas a dejar sordos – protestó su padre – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es su collar… es el collar que lleva puesto en la sesión de fotos de su nuevo disco… y la tarjeta dice que es para mí… ¡definitivamente voy a llorar!

\- No creo que debas aceptar eso – le dijo Genma mirando el collar con recelo – devuelve todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Protestó la muchacha – es un regalo y es de mala educación rechazar los regalos, mamá siempre lo dice.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en la matriarca quien observaba en silencio los presentes que había recibido su hija. Dio un largo suspiro y asintió – está bien, puedes quedártelo – Ranko dio un asaltito de alegría – aunque estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en que deberíamos devolver todas estas… cosas no es de buena educación hacerlo y si algo distingue a los Saotome es por sus buenas formas y saber estar.

-¡Gracias mamá! – Gritó Ranko extasiada – llevare todo esto arriba.

Ranma que se había mantenido al margen observó a su hermana pequeña salir del cuarto tarareando una canción que supuso sería de Akane Tendo.

\- Ya que todo esto es cosa tuya – habló con dureza Nodoka – creo que también es tu deber mandarle una nota agradeciéndole todo esto.

\- Así lo hare madre.

\- Pero tampoco te extiendas mucho – le advirtió Genma – cuanto más alejado estés de esa mujer, mejor.

Ranma asintió y horas después había enviado el más grande y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que encontró en una floristería. Ranma supuso que un buen ramo y una nota de agradecimiento cerrarían aquella extraña historia que había vivido con Akane Tendo.

Una vez más y como llevaba haciendo desde que se dedicaba de manera profesional a la política Ranma estaba encerrado en su despacho, metido con la cabeza en unos importantes papeles sobre los alarmantes números de hambruna infantil en el país, cuando unos golpes llamaron su atención.

\- Pase – dijo con voz firme sin alzar la vista.

\- ¿Has mandado ya la nota? – preguntó Nodoka a su hijo.

\- Así es madre, hace un par de horas, por cierto buenas noches a ti también.

Nodoka rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla frente a su hijo – no entiendo que le ve tu hermana a esa muchacha, pero no me gusta.

\- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas madre? – Preguntó algo mal humorado – vete a darle la charla a Ranko, yo estoy muy ocupado por si no lo sabes mañana tengo que ir al despacho a reunirme con Ryoga y los demás para aclarar unos puntos sobre el déficit económico y la caída del precio de la seda así que no estoy de humor para sermones.

\- Que humor – bufó molesta Nodoka – tu hermana es una fanática de esa chica pero que ahora tenga contacto directo es cosa tuya.

\- Ya te expliqué como fue la situación madre, ni que yo hubiera buscado acercarme a ella.

Nodoka alzó una ceja – es hermosa.

Ranma que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros miró a su madre con sus profundos ojos azules y con una voz muy seria dijo – Se bien cuál es mi sitio madre, no te preocupes no voy a tirar por la borda mi futuro ni todos vuestros esfuerzos, ya os lo he dicho mil veces, soy mayorcito y se lo que debo o no debo hacer.

\- Lo se hijo – susurró Nodoka un poco compungida – es solo que me preocupa Ranko, está en una edad muy mala y…

\- Ranko no es estúpida – le cortó su hijo – sabe perfectamente que debe y que no debe hacer.

Los Saotome se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Ranma observando sus papeles y Nodoka jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. Sabía bien que su hijo era un hombre íntegro e inteligente, no tenía de que preocuparse pero Ranko… era otra historia.

\- Por favor Ranma, espero que el tema de esa cantante haya quedado zanjado para siempre y que se aleje de nosotros.

\- Créeme madre, lo está. Mi misiva no deja opción a replica ni contestación.

\- Eso espero hijo – susurró preocupada para luego levantarse y acercarse a su hijo para depositar un beso en la coronilla, como cuando era un niño – no te sobre esfuerces.

\- No te preocupes madre. Esta todo controlado.

Tras dejar a su madre más tranquila Ranma intentó seguir con su trabajo pero le resultó imposible. En su cabeza volaba la imagen de Akane Tendo y la nota que le envió ¿y si mal interpretaba el gesto? ¿Y si pensaba que ese ramo de rosas indicaba que el buscaba algo más? ¿Y si empezaba a perseguirle? Tenía fama de ser una mujer que conseguía lo que quería a base de la tan famosa técnica del "pico y la pala" ¿haría lo mismo con él?

\- Deja de pensar estupideces – se auto regañó – La carta no dejaba entre ver nada más por mi parte, y ella puede tener al hombre que quiera, sería egocéntrico por mi parte pensar que está interesada en mí.

Comenzó a removerse inquieto en la silla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por la incomodidad de pensar que esa mujer se confundiera y pensara que el buscaba algo? ¿O era un comezón en su estómago producto de pensar que ella no estaba interesada en él lo que le producía mal estar?

Con violencia se removió los cabellos y centró su cerebro en lo realmente importante, levantar un país empobrecido y roto por la guerra para devolverle la gloria de antaño, eso era lo verdadera mente importante y no lo que una coqueta cabaretera de tres al cuarto pensara o no pensara de él.

\- Como si me importara lo que hace con su vida – murmuró tomando de nuevo su pluma.

Pasaron dos días hasta que Ranma descubrió lo que su escueta misiva y su ramo de rosas habían provocado en la joven. Aquella mañana estaba en la oficina ubicada en un céntrico edificio de Tokyo y aunque fuera mucho mas cómodo y espacioso para trabajar, le gustaba mucho mas hacerlo en casa que en aquel edificio, pero era necesario hacerlo pues su gabinete y consejeros estaban allí casi 24 horas al día por lo que si surgía alguna reunión o aparecía de repente algún problema era mucho mas rápido todo.

Estaba leyendo unos documentos que le había dado su amigo y consejero Ryoga sobre sus siguientes meetings cuando su secretaria le entregó el correo, como siempre puntual a las diez en punto de la mañana. Tras leer algunos documentos descubrió un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito.

Su corazón se paró al reconocer la limpia y pulcra caligrafía. Era de Akane Tendo. Aunque el sobre no traía remitente no tenía dudas de que era de ella. Con manos temblorosas rasgó el sobre ¿sería una carta de amor? ¿Una tarjeta de un hotel? ¿Una nueva carta para Ranko?

Para su sorpresa no era nada de eso, era una foto promocional, no era la misma que la de su hermana, pero se veía que era de la misma sesión de fotos.

\- ¿Qué… que es esto? – preguntó tembloroso y en voz baja.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la mujer allí plasmada. Akane Tendo vestía unos sexys pantalones ajustados color azul cielo y una corta camisa rojo pasión. Estaba apoyada de perfil en un coche mirando al infinito, como si hubiera sido tomada en un descanso de la sesión sin que ella lo notara. Sus pies, pequeños y blancos estaban descalzos y en su mano sujetaba unas graciosas gafas de sol en forma de corazón. Todo ella rezumaba USA, y eso era algo que a Ranma no le agradaba en absoluto… pero en ella, en ella todo era diferente.

Justo en la parte de abajo, con rotulador negro se leía _"Gracias por las rosas"_ y su firma, perfecta, simple, nada pomposa ni recargada. Una simple A. Tendo con una línea recta debajo del nombre.

Ranma observó la foto durante unos segundos más, y en un pequeño momento su cerebro estuvo decidido a tirar aquella foto ¿Para que quería el eso? La fan era su hermana el no era un adolescente hormonal ¿para que quería el una foto dedicada de Akane Tendo? Aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y sin que nadie le viera metió el regalo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. No supo por que lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

Se acomodó en su silla, se tiró sobre el respaldo y resopló – Akane Tendo ¿Qué pretendes?


	3. Capítulo III

**¡Hola! **

**Se que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por que no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo la canción que "suena" al comienzo es "Out of The races". **

**Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que al estar escrita se me hará mas fácil actualizar y como aquí en españa estamos en una horrible y tediosa cuarentena ya que nos han prohibido salir de casa, tengo mucho tiempo libre podré dedicarme (por fin) a escribir y continuar con Protectora (que recordemos jamás será abandonada) No hay mal que por bien no venga.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena. **

**Sin mas, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Había pasado una semana desde que Akane le había mandado el vinilo a Ranko y el pobre Ranma deseaba arrancarse las orejas, no porque la mujer tuviera mala voz, eso era una gran mentira, sino porque su hermana llevaba horas escuchando en bucle la dichosa canción sin parar ¡Incluso él se la sabía casi de memoria!

Una vez más tenía puesta la dichosa canción, la muy lista aprovechaba a que sus padres no estuvieran en casa para ponerla tan alto como el aparato permitía.

— La muy bruja… le importa un rábano lo que yo le diga — debido a lo sugestivo de la letra Ranma le había prohibido ponerla un par de veces, pero la pequeña Saotome siempre se pasaba por el arco del triunfo parisino lo que él le dijera.

— _Mi hombre mayor es un hombre malo_ — Ranma rodó los ojos al escuchar de nuevo el inicio de la melodía.

Sintió ganas de levantarse de su silla e ir a tirar el aparato por la ventana ya que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó quieto escuchando la canción.

—_ El me_ _ama con el latido de su cocainómano corazón—_ Ranma se sobó el puente de la nariz al escuchar esa frase. La señorita Tendo no solo cantaba todo lo que una mujer con clase no debía hacer sino que también hablaba sobre la clase de hombres que le gustaban y eso no era del todo su agrado. Hombres fuertes, maltratadores psicológicos con vicios, como la moderna droga proveniente de Estados unidos…

— _Nadando en una reluciente piscina cariño, me quito mi bikini blanco con mis uñas pintadas de rojo_ — A Ranma le recorrió un escalofrío al darse cuenta del mensaje de la muchacha. La primera vez que escuchó la canción sintió repulsión por la letra ¿Qué mujer que se respete canta sobre sus relaciones de esa forma? Prácticamente era una metáfora a la prostitución… a una vida de lujos conseguida por acostarse con hombres ricos y poderosos… alguien como él.

— _Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, se un buen chico haz lo que yo quiera_ — Ranma soltó una risita amarga al escuchar esa frase, estaba seguro de que no debía rogar tanto para que los hombres hicieran lo que ella les pedía, Akane Tendo tenía pinta de ser la que dominaba a los hombres aunque la gente pensara lo contrario.

Justo en ese momento el estribillo de la canción sonó — _Y voy a las carreras con cajas de Bacardi, persiguiéndome por toda la ciudad. Porque él sabe que estoy acabada frente a la Isla Rikers de nuevo, y no saldré de ahí_ — para su sorpresa Ranma se encontró leyendo sus papeles jugando con su pluma entre sus dedos y cantando en voz baja la canción a la par que la joven Tendo.

— _Porque estoy loca cariño, necesito que vengas y me salves. Soy tu pequeña Scarlet, tu estrella cantando en el jardín, bésame en mi boca abierta, estoy preparada para ti_.

El estribillo de la canción era como menos vulgar pero tenía un ritmo que la hacía pegadiza además de que la voz de Akane Tendo era hipnótica. Nunca, en toda su vida había conocido a una mujer que pidiera a alguien que la besara "con la boca abierta" ¿eso significaba un beso francés? Ukyo se moriría de vergüenza antes de pedirle algo así por mucho que quisiera, ya podía imaginársela roja y balbuceante al borde del colapso, pero Akane Tendo… Akane Tendo no solo te decía que se quitaba el bikini en una piscina para proporcionar a su hombre un espectáculo privado, no solo aceptaba que bebía y besaba con pasión sino que además dejaba claro que estaba más que lista para entregarse a su hombre.

— Ranko no debería escuchar eso — murmuró intentando auto convencerse, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, cuanto más escuchaba la canción más le gustaba.

_— A él no le importa que tenga una vida miserable, de hecho dice que es lo que más le gusta de mí_ — y tenía toda la razón del mundo — pensó Ranma.

Lo que atraía de la mujer no solo era su belleza y su exuberante cuerpo, era su personalidad libre y descocada, tenía un aura de misterio y tragedia encima que la hacían terriblemente interesante.

— _Le gusta mirarme en la ducha de cristal del Chateau Marmont deslizándome en mi vestido rojo, poniéndome maquillaje en el espejo de la habitación, perfume, coñac, aroma a Lila, dice que se siente como el cielo para él._

— Como mamá se entere de esto Ranko… - murmuró entre agobiado y simpático. La canción en aquel momento rozaba lo vulgar y él sabía que al menos una parte de la canción mentía. Akane tengo no olía a Lilas, olía a vainilla con un toque cítrico, un toque único que removía las tripas de todo aquel afortunado que la tenía cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para inundar sus fosas nasales de aquel perfume.

— _Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas quédate conmigo para siempre, dime que te pertenezco_ — No había caído hasta aquel momento que Akane Tendo estaba recitando a Navokov, no había duda de que no era la típica mujer florero, ya lo había sospechado en la gala y por lo visto no se equivocó, la muchacha estaba instruida y por lo que parecía le gustaba la literatura rusa.

Una vez más el estribillo sonó y Ranma se reclinó en su sillón escuchando atento la letra —¿De verdad eres así o es todo fachada? — preguntó al aire. Entre el sonido de la voz de la joven escucho la cantarina voz de su hermana.

— _Voy a las carreras, encaje, el cuero de mi cintura está muy ajustado_ — cantaba a pleno pulmón Ranko sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en casa y tenía libertad de cantar sin ser regañada — _y estoy cayendo._

— _Puedo ver tu cara desvergonzada_ — cantaron Ranko y Akane a la vez haciendo a Ranma sonreír y negar con la cabeza — Para desvergonzada tú, señorita Tendo.

_— Te quiero pero voy a caer_ — cantó la joven Tendo — _Dios estoy tan loca, cariño. Discúlpame por mi mal comportamiento, soy tu pequeña puta, estrella, reina del Coney Island, elevando el infierno por toda la ciudad, lo siento por eso._

Ranma trastabillo un momento al escuchar a su hermana decir esa palabra: puta. Se había autollamado a si misma puta y todo por Akane Tendo. Ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba que Ranko escuchara esa canción.

Salió de su despacho y se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana entrando sin llamar primero encontrándola mirándose en el espejo, con un cepillo de pelo en la mano cantando la canción — ... pero confío en la decisión del señor que vela por nosotros.

— Por ella te garantizo yo que no — dijo Ranma apagando el aparato que hizo un sonido estridente.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? — gritó enfurecida Ranko enfrentándose a su hermano.

— Las jovencitas de tu edad no deberían escuchar estas marranadas.

— Está cantando al amor — protestó la muchacha.

— Sí claro, llamándose puta y dejando claro que está con los hombres por dinero, que gran historia de amor y que gran modelo a seguir te has buscado — dijo Ranma sarcástico.

Ranko frunció el ceño — No entiendes nada de la letra, trata sobre una muchacha con muy mala vida que se enamora de un hombre malo que se aprovecha de su debilidad.

— No digas tonterías — espetó Ranma — que sea la última vez que te oigo cantar esa estúpida canción.

— Tu sí que eres estúpido y un santurrón — murmuró Ranko.

— Te he oído — gritó Ranma desde el pasillo.

— ¡Eso quería! — le gritó Ranko de vuelta cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Ranma que había vuelto a su despacho se sentó con cansancio y lanzó un largo suspiro. No podía entender que tenía Akane Tendo que te hacía amarla y odiarla a la vez con tanta facilidad.

Es cierto que tenía una capacidad de cantar abrumante, su talento nadie lo ponía en duda pues la voz de la Tendo era dulce y melódica como la de una sirena pero ¿era necesario todos esos tacos e insinuaciones? ¿Todo para qué? ¿Lo haría solo por la fama? ¿Tanto dinero podría ganar con esa personalidad y esas letras sujerentes? Tal vez esa forma de comportarse era una forma de captar atención, si debía ser eso…

— ¿ Ya ti que te importa Ranma Saotome? — murmuró el futuro presidente al darse cuenta de que estaba analizando la letra intentando conocer algo más de la sexy cantante. A él no le importaba si era fachada o de verdad era así ¿y que si se acostaba con mil hombres? Lo único que a él le importaba era hacer una gran campaña y ser nombrado el presidente de Japón, para eso había luchado y para eso se esforzaba.

No podía permitirse que una coqueta como Akane Tendo le despistara.

— Ahora, viendo que la paz ha vuelto a esta casa — dijo tomando de nuevo la pluma y centrándose en sus papeles — volvamos al trabajo.

Saboreó un momento el silencio total que había en el hogar Saotome y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas de su documento — El déficit económico que asola el país es una lacra que debemos superar, con esfuerzo, dedicación y sobre todo…

_—Mi hombre mayor es un hombre malo_ — la voz de Akane Tendo volvió a resonar por la casa haciendo que los nervios de Ranma se crisparan. Definitivamente su hermana se pasaba por el arco del triunfo lo que le dijera.

— ¡Ranko!

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde de aquel día después de que la casa Saotome se convirtiera en un campo de batalla entre los hermanos, Nodoka entró con Ukyo cargada de bolsas. Ranma estaba en la cocina tomándose un café solo bien cargado.

— Oh hijo, estás aquí — dijo Nodoka.

— Hola madre, Ukyo.

La muchacha de pelo largo se acercó a su prometido y le beso la mejilla castamente — Hola querido ¿Qué tal el día?

— Agotador — bufó Ranma moviendo el cuello a ambos lados — tengo gana de darme una ducha y relajarme un rato, tal vez vea algo en la tele o lea un libro.

— ¿Por qué no vais a cenar? — Propuso Nodoka con una gran sonrisa — estaría bien que os dejarais ver juntos, sabéis que sois una pareja muy querida.

—Es buena idea suegra — los ojos de Ukyo se iluminaron como dos soles. Ranma sintió algo de pena por la muchacha que le mostraba abiertamente lo mucho que le quería, le daba mucha rabia no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos ni mostrarse tan pletórico con los planes de boda —¿y a dónde iremos?

Ranma la miró con una ceja alzada — aún no he dicho que sí.

—Oh vamos no seas tonto — le dijo Ukyo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo —será una buena forma de relajar la mente y además… —la muchacha bajó la cabeza y un lindo sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas — es una buena forma de compartir tiempo juntos a solas, desde que nos prometimos no hemos tenido un plan romántico.

—_ Nunca hemos tenido un plan romántico_ — pensó Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ukyo tiene razón hijo — interrumpió Nodoka — es una gran forma de afianzar su relación e ir cogiendo confianza.

Ranma soltó un bufido molesto, no tenía nada de gana de sacar a Ukyo a cenar esa noche. El solo quería relajarse, tomar un buen vaso de coñac y leer un libro ¿era mucho pedir? — Esta bien Ukyo, será como tú quieras.

— ¡Bien! — La muchacha se tiró a los brazos del joven quien se puso algo tenso, no estaba cómodo con esas muestras tan efusivas de la muchacha — estrenare un bonito vestido

— El que compraste hoy te vendrá perfecto — afirmó contenta Nodoka — A todo esto Ranma ¿y Ranko? Le he comprado una falda preciosa.

— Está arriba, esta enfurruñada así que no creas que será fácil lidiar con ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Ukyo fingiendo interés. Ranma sabía de buena tinta que ella y Ranko no se llevaban nada bien. Ukyo pensaba que su hermana era una niña rebelde y problemática que acabaría viviendo amancebada con alguien. Ranko por el contrario pensaba que Ukyo era una puritana estúpida con ínfulas de señora.

— Ni siquiera es bonita — le había dicho a su hermano una tarde que había discutido con Ukyo.

— Lo que pasa es que tu hijo es un bobo — dijo Ranko entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Es que no podéis estar un día sin discutir? — pregunto Nodoka cansada.

— Que te diga por qué hemos discutido

Ranko le miró con furia y se cruzó de brazos — Me ha quitado el disco de Akane Tendo

—Pues muy bien hecho — comentó Ukyo.

—Tú no te metas — la cara de Ranko se transformó en furia.

— Es un problema familiar, por lo tanto tengo derecho a meterme.

Ranko se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada altanera — Porque seas la prometida de mi hermano no quiere decir que te considere de mi familia. Eres más bien su objeto de decoración.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —Gritó Ukyo buscando con la mirada el apoyo de su prometido — Ranma di algo.

— ¿Yo? Eso es cosa vuestra — No es que no quisiera defender a Ukyo, vale que no la quería como un hombre debería amar a la persona con la que se va a casar pero para él era una gran chica y un apoyo, era casi su hermana, la veía y amaba como podía ver y amar a Ranko. Por eso no se podía ni quería meterse en medio de la disputa, prefería mantenerse al margen.

— Me está diciendo que no soy parte de tu familia y nos vamos a casar.

— Ni el día que te cases te consideraré de mi familia, eres un cuadro de mujer.

Ukyo abrió la boca ofendida pero antes de que pudiera reclamar la insolencia de la joven Saotome, Nodoka alzó la mano frenando la disputa en seco.

— Ya basta Ranko, Ukyo es parte de esta familia por lo que le debes respeto — la morena puso una sonrisa triunfal en la cara — y tú querida deberías tener más tacto a la hora de hablar con mi hija solo es una niña y ya sabes lo mucho que idolatra a esa tal Akane Tendo.

— Señora solo me preocupo por ella y el honor de los Saotome.

— Lo se querida pero esto de Akane Tendo es una moda pasajera, se le pasará pronto.

— Esperemos — contestó Ukyo.

— Akane Tendo es una leyenda, cuando tú no seas más que un recuerdo casi olvidado colgado del brazo del que alguna vez fue al menos candidato a la presidencia de este país ella seguirá siendo la misma estrella que es.

— Ranko cielo, esa muchacha te está nublando el juicio, todos los artistas tienen su tiempo. Incluso Akane Tendo.

Ranko bufo con rabia fulminando con la mirada a su madre y su no deseada cuñada. Se dio la vuelta airada y desapareció por la puerta con pasos de elefante que resonaron por toda la casa.

Nodoka negaba con la cabeza para luego suspirar y girarse mirando a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que las piernas de Ranma temblaran.

— Bueno, ¿a que estas esperando para prepararte y llevar a Ukyo a cenar? Vamos, vamos.

Y cuando su madre lo sacó a empujones supo que no tenía más remedio que sacar a su prometida a cenar, aunque tuviera más ganas de tirarse al tren.

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba en un caro restaurante de carne asada fingiendo escuchar a su prometida quien parloteaba sin parar de su desencuentro con Ranko.

— Y me parece muy mal que no me defendieras, si me tuve que meter fue precisamente por ti — explicaba con furia la castaña mientras esperaba por su orden — No quiero que tu reputación se vea manchada por ningún escándalo y siento decirte esto querido pero tú hermana tiene todas las papeletas para darnos problemas en un futuro.

Ranma solo asentía ligeramente de vez en cuando y daba un ligero sorbo a su bebida. No estaba haciéndole ningún caso aunque a ojos de Ukyo toda la atención del joven estaba en ella y solo en ella.

— Y todo es por culpa de esa Akane Tendo ¿que le verán las jóvenes para venerarla tanto? — justo cuando Ukyo nombró a la cantante, Ranma parpadeo fijando entonces sus oídos en Ukyo — Es una... una... desvergonzada. Utiliza su cuerpo para conseguir las cosas, fuma, bebe y sale por las noches hasta tarde dice muchos tacos y que hablar de su vida amorosa. Las revistas de prensa rosa están plagadas de escandalos suyos, no se como alguien la contrata y produce su música, seguro que son tan vulgares como ella, o tal vez se haya acostado con un magnate musical porque si no... estoy segura de que su vida amorosa es as larga que la muralla China.

— ¿Su vida amorosa? — la pregunta de Ranma fue más para si mismo que para su prometida ya que solo de pensar en la muchacha con algún caballero sin rostro le creaba un incipiente malestar que le molestaba.

— Una enorme por lo visto, el otro día leí en la revista Kokoro que puede ascender a cifras ¡de más de cien hombres! Eso es una desverguenza.

La cabeza del candidato a presidente estaba tan ensimismada en el recuerdo de la noche con Akane Tendo que sus oídos se habían desconectado por segunda vez en la velada.

Cien hombres... eso era una barbaridad ni si quiera el más galán de los caballeros japoneses aspiraría a tan enorme suma de conquistas... ¿y si solo eran inventos de la prensa? El mismo había sufrido alguno que otro y había tomado medidas legales... tal vez a Akane Tendo le pasará lo mismo, pero ella no denunciaba a nadie, ni siquiera lo desmentía ¿era porque esa imagen de devora hombres sin corazón subía las ventas de discos o era porque en realidad si había estado con más de cien hombres? Esa sola posibilidad le quito el hambre al joven Saotome.

— Ranma, ¡Ranma! — el grito de su prometida le saco de sus pensamientos — ¿Querido te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por que no iba a estarlo? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Ukyo alzó una ceja y le tomó la mano con suavidad — Estabas muy tenso y temblabas — explicó preocupada — mira, si estas estrangulando tu servilleta.

Ranma desvió su vista a su mano izquierda y pudo ver el pequeño trozo de tela siendo maltratado dentro de sus grandes manos ¿cuando había agarrado aquel trozo de tela con tanta rabia? ¿Y por qué esa rabia?

Soltó la servilleta con fuerza asustando a Ukyo — Ranma, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—No Ukyo, estoy bien, solo cansado.

— No debí insistir en que viniéramos, me dijiste que estás agotado y yo egoístamente te obligue a venir.

Ranma miro con pena a la muchacha, se veía avergonzada y triste. No quería que la chica se sintiera mal por su culpa — No te preocupes Ukyo. Puedo aguantar.

—¿Estas seguro?

Poniéndo esa sonrisa del millón de yenes que tenía perfectamente trabajada y que tanto le servía a la hora de encandilar a la gente Ranma asintió — Cenemos y luego volvemos a casa.

Ukyo sonrió gustosa y empezó a parlotear sobre no sé qué reunión de mujeres que había tenido hace dos dias. Ranma temió que la muchacha pensara que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella pero si Ukyo se hacía ilusiones era precisamente porque él le daba pie a ello — es normal, nos casaremos algún día — pensó intentando auto convencerse a sí mismo de que la idea no le parecía descabellada. Siempre había estado conforme con la eleccion de sus padres de comprometerle con la joven Kuonji pero desde hacía algún tiempo un par de ojos castaños rodaban por su mente con mayor frecuencia de la que él desearía.

No podía dejar de pensar en Akane Tendo y en su peculiar forma de ser. Es más, durante la cena aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer frente a él su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, en un lugar desconocido y acompañado por una sexy cantante que cada día le generaba más curiosidad.

Según decían todos, Akane Tendo hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería y más haciendo oídos sordos a los mal intencionados comentarios del mundo sobre su persona ¿habrá algo en este mundo que afectará de verdad a Akane Tendo?

Era curioso para él ver como las perspectivas de la vida eran tan variadas en cada persona. La joven Tendo no hacía caso a los insultos que recibía diariamente de otras mujeres a cerca de su excentricidad, es más parecía que incluso disfrutaba de ellos y se burlaba de sus atacantes coqueteando descaradamente, dejando claro que ella era así y no le importaba el que dirán. Su familia y la mayoría de las familias con la que tenía amistad por el contrario, eran personas más preocupadas por el que dirán que de su propia felicidad.

Si su madre o Ukyo fueran el centro de rumores como los que protagonizaba Akane Tendo tendría que enterrarlas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba pagando la cuenta y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar. Había sido un día agotador.

Llevaba más de dos dias con una jaqueca terrible, Ranma temía que su salud estuviera tambaleándose. Si caía enfermo debía ser sin duda producto del estrés que aquella campaña electoral estaba produciéndole. Ryoga su mejor amigo y parte irremplazable de su gabinete le tenia ahogado con "sugerencias" sobre que decir y donde dar sus _meetings_.

Ryoga era un gran hombre, trabajador, leal y muy inteligente, no podía imaginar su carrera política sin su mejor amigo ya que muchos de sus discursos eran producto de la ágil mente de Ryoga. El escribia en un papel lo que quería expresar y él con su magia le añadía palabras y frases rimbonbantes que encandilaban a los votantes.

Tras escribir el final de su discurso lo releyó para ver si había expresado correctamente aquello que quería exponer a la nación y suspiró al darse cuenta de que parecía más la carta de un abogado que de un politico. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de teléfono de su mano derecha.

— Hibiki al aparato.

— Ryoga, soy yo.

— Oh el gran Saotome se acuerda de sus subordinados — Ranma rodó los ojos al notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su mejor amigo.

— Déjate de tonterías — gruñó escuchando la cantarina risa de su amigo tras el auricular — Necesito que le eches un vistazo a un discurso que acabo de escribir, creo que necesito un poco de tu magia para no sonar como un viejo carcamal.

Una vez más la risa de Ryoga inundó los oídos de Ranma — ¿Cuando no me necesitas?

— Ryoga...

Su voz sonó autoritaria, quería y necesitaba a Ryoga en su vida pero había veces que el joven Hibiki le sacaba de quicio — Tranquilo, cuando te dignes en pasar por el despacho lo recojo y le daré mi toque mágico.

— Gracias Hibiki.

— De nada, Saotome — no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono usado por su amigo. No podía enfadarse con ese idiota.

— Está tarde me pasaré por el despacho, tranquilo podrás ver mi hermosa cara más pronto que tarde.

— Ya sueño con ello — dijo con tono de damisela.

Una vez más no pudo soltar una carcajada — Te veré luego.

— Nos vemos.

Tras colgar el teléfono resoplo y se frotó las sienes, ese maldito dolor de cabeza no remitía ni un momento. Mejor comía algo y se preparaba para irse, cuanto antes lo quitara todo de delante mejor.

Bajo las escaleras y se hizo un pequeño bocadillo, algo ligero y rápido con lo que engañar al estómago. En la casa de los Saotome a diferencia de muchas familias de buena posición no tenían asistenta y si Ranma no tenía una era porque su madre no se lo permitía ya que según Nodoka Saotome ella sola podía hacerse cargo de su hogar y su familia como buena ama de casa.

Para él eso era una tontería ya que si tenía a alguien ayudando en casa podrían colaborar en la creación de empleo además de que su madre tendría más tiempo libre para su pasatiempo favorito. Irse de compras.

Tras acabar su comida se asomó al salón donde Gemma miraba con desagrado un papel entre sus manos.

— ¿Que es eso?

Gemma pegó un bote ante la voz de su hijo — Ranma hijo menos mal que estás aquí — el alivio en el tono de voz de su padre crispo los nervios del joven Saotome — Mira que acaba de llegar a casa.

Ranma tomó el papel que le tendió su padre y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Era una foto, una foto terriblemente sensual de la famosa Akane Tendo. Sintió unas terribles ganas de salibar, pues la joven se veía mejor que nunca.

— ¿No me digas que no es repugnante?

— Completamente — contestó Ranma sin poder apartar la vista de las endiabladas curvas de aquella menuda mujer. Era un cuerpo echo para el pecado, todo en aquella imagen exudaba sexualidad y sensualidad.

En aquella foto Akane llevaba el vestido tan exquisito que había llevado a la gala en la que se conocieron, un hombre la abrazaba por detrás de forma poco decorosa y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la cantante quien miraba a la cámara con el rostro ligeramente alzado y los labios entre abiertos.

Ranma notó la boca seca.

— Por favor desaparece eso de mi vista.

— ¿Como ha conseguido esto? — preguntó mirando con curiosidad a su padre. Gemma alzó una ceja y Ranma asintió entendiendo todo — Ya claro. Es cosa de Ranko.

— Como no — dijo Gemma con sarcasmo — Tú madre la pilló con ella y se la quito. Deshazte de ella.

— Lo haré — guardo la foto de Akane en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Escucho como Gemma bufaba — No entiendo como tu hermana puede idolatrar tanto a una mujer así — contestó encendiendo un puro y llenándose una copa de Brandy — No es honorable eso de andar fumando, bebiendo y fornicando sin parar.

Ranma alzó una ceja curioso al ver que su padre estaba haciendo prácticamente aquello que criticaba en la joven Tendo, pero claro, él era un hombre.

— Se le pasará — dijo Ranma intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Esperemos, tú madre está al borde del colapso — río para luego darle una calada a su puro — ¿vas al despacho?

Ranma asintió levemente — Quiero que Ryoga haga unas remodelaciones a mi discurso.

— Es buena idea, ese muchacho es muy bueno en esto — jugó unos segundos con su copa en la mano poniendo una sonrisa perversa — lastima que sea tan blando, su novia le tiene dominado... es una lástima seria un gran político.

— Ya... — Ranma no tenía gana de hablar con su padre así que mirando el reloj fingió tener prisa y salió del hogar Saotome para reunirse con su gabinete político.

Se subió al coche donde su chofer personal le esperaba y tomó el periódico que tenía en el asiento contiguo.

Leyo un poco por encima las noticias nacionales y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente al enorme edificio modernista que destacaba tanto por su altura como por su elegancia.

Entro por la puerta con su maletín en la mano y un par de hombres le saludaron, dio un golpe de cabeza a modo de saludo formal y siguió caminando. Subió al moderno ascensor y pulsó el botón número 5.

El aparato empezó a subir lento y al llegar al cinco sonó una pequeña campana avisándole de que había llegado .

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo apreciar un pasillo repleto de gente corriendo de aquí para allá. Muchos le saludaban al pasar y otros no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

— Buenos días señor Saotome — saludo una joven sentada en el escritorio — ¿quiere que avise al señor Hibiki de que se encuentra aquí?

— Por favor — contestó escuetamente pero sin llegar a ser grosero. La joven levantó el teléfono rápidamente y pulsó una tecla.

— El señor Saotome está aquí — dijo tras un breve silencio — muy bien señor — Tras colgar le miro con una gran sonrisa en su bonito rostro — Pase señor.

— Gracias.

Entro al despacho de su amigo encontrándose una estampa bastante cómica. Su amigo se encontraba con la chaqueta arrugada en los codos y con las manos enredadas en su pelo, su cara tenía un gesto de frustración que le hizo soltar un bufido.

Ryoga levantó los ojos con gesto de enfado — No se que te hace tanta gracia.

— Tú — contestó antes de cerrar la puerta tras el — No tienes buen aspecto.

— Estoy muy estresado — gimió estirándose en la mesa en un gesto de desesperacion.

Ranma sintió lástima de su pobre amigo— siento la carga de trabajo a la que te estoy sometiendo.

— Tranquilo, que tú campaña y revisar tus discursos es lo de menos — alzó la cabeza y miro a su amigo con gesto cansado — Akari no deja de atosigarme.

— ¡Oh claro! ¡La boda! — el cerebro de Ranma reaccionó. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que apenas se había acordado de que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de contraer nupcias — ¿Como van los preparativos?

En respuesta Ranma recibió un gemido de frustración — ¿Tan mal va?

— No es que vaya mal — contestó colocándose de nuevo erguido en su silla — Pero Akari es muy insistente, no deja de pedirme que elija entre un montón de tonterías — le mostró un caos de papeles esparcidos por su escritorio. Ranma echo un vistazo y noto que eran fotos de flores, comida, jardines y templos — ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que da igual lo que elija, esa mujer siempre le saca un pero ¿¡Para que demonios quiere mi opinión si luego va a elegir lo que ella quería en un principio?

Ranma soltó una risita ahogada — Ya sabes como son las mujeres con esto de las bodas. Es su gran día y no permitirán que nada salga mal.

Ryoga soltó un largo suspiro y recogió los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

— Supongo que has venido a entregarme tu discurso.

— Así es — con calma abrió su cartera y sacó un par de folios — creo que es demasiado...

— Demasiado tú.

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo ¿eso era un halago o un insulto?

— Quiero que le des un par de vueltas y que quede perfecto.

— Mis discursos siempre quedan perfectos.

— Lo se — respondió sincero — por eso eres mi mano derecha.

Ryoga sonrió con amabilidad y empezó a leer el documento. Cogió una pluma de su escritorio y de vez en cuando ponía alguna anotación. Ranma ni siquiera parpadeaba, solo miraba estupefacto la rapidez y destreza de Ryoga a la hora de trabajar. Era un hombre culto y avispado aunque algo tímido. Era leal y muy bueno en los negocios así que ¿que mejor mano derecha que el? Aparte de su padre claro...

— Bueno, creo que ya está — dijo Ryoga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — tampoco estaba tan mal.

Ranma cogió el papel y comenzó a leer las anotaciones de Ryoga — Demonios, eres un genio.

— Lo se — dijo Ryoga con una petulante sonrisa — Por cierto se me olvidada.

Su amigo comenzó a rebuscar entre una pila de sobres que tenía a mano derecha en su escritorio — Esto es para ti, es una invitación a una cena.

— ¿otra? — preguntó con pesadez. Si hacía poquísimo había acudido a una cena benéfica. Y aún le daba dolor de cabeza los acontecimientos allí sucedidos...

— Está es importante — declaró firme Ryoga — los mandamases de los paises vecinos van a estar allí, está viene escrita directamente desde China.

— ¿China? — Leyo con curiosidad el reverso de la carta — Ministro Tzu... es ese chino de gafas con la esposa curvilínea ¿no?

Ryoga asintió varias veces — Se llama Mu Tzu, pero como se nos hace casi imposible pronunciar bien ese condenado nombre, entre los camaradas vecinos se hace llamar Mousse.

— Interesante.

— Tienes que ir — sentenció Ryoga — es una gran oportunidad para entrablar relaciones internacionales. China puede ser un gran aliado junto con Corea

— Algunos pensarán que nos aliamos con el enemigo...

Ryoga rodó los ojos — No estamos en guerra, gracias a Dios. Ahora lo que importa es avanzar, el futuro del pais está en tus manos y en la de esos hombres así que pórtate bien, ponte guapo, coge a tu novia florero y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

— No llames así a Ukyo — protestó.

Ryoga alzó las manos en un gesto preocupado — Discúlpeme señor, no quería ofenderle ni a usted ni a su futura esposa.

— Rezumas sarcasmo por todos tus poros — comentó Ranma guardando la invitación en su cartera — Esta bien, le diré a mi secretaria que confirme mi asistencia.

— Me parece correcto.

Antes de salir Ranma cayó en la cuenta de algo — ¿Tú iras?

— Por supuesto, tengo también una invitación personal y todo por ser tú mano derecha y prácticamente sombra. Ventajas del fiel servidor.

— No digas tonterías, no eres mi siervo eres mi amigo y consejero.

Ryoga sonrió agradecido por las palabras de Ranma, la verdad es que reconfortaba saber que lo que hacía era bien recibido. Y agradecido.

— Lo se, era una broma.

— ¿Entonces si iras?

— Por supuesto. Akari me mataría si dijera que no.

Saber que Ryoga estaría presente tranquilizó a Ranma. No le gustaba estar en sitio llenos de gente que no conocías y que te hacen la pelotea solo para sacar beneficio. Ese no era su mundo, o si lo era... más bien era su mundo pero no se sentía muy cómodo en el.

Saber que Ryoga estaría cerca para librarle de los apuros le pareció un regalo del cielo por eso no se preocupó mucho cuando el fin de semana de la cena llego.

Estaba plantado con Ukyo enganchada a su brazo delante de un lujoso hotel. Llego temprano como siempre hacia y entro con paso seguro hacia el vestíbulo donde fue recibido por un jovencito.

Les dirigió hacia el salón donde se celebraría la cena y realmente se quedó impresionado del lujo que allí había.

Las paredes blancas y el suelo de mármol, pan de oro y grandes lámparas de araña. Las mesas perfectamente distribuidas y un ligero hilo musical de violines y contrabajos.

— Vaya querido — habló Ukyo impresionada — esto es fascinante.

— Mucho — comentó mirando el panorama frente a él.

Hombres y mujeres ataviados con carísimos trajes y vestidos, alguno incluso llevaba su traje regional como los coreanos que charlaban amenamente con una joven pareja que Ranma no conocía.

El ambiente era la viva imagen de la opulencia de los nuevos y poderosos ricos. Y no le gustaba mucho, la verdad sea dicha.

— Ranma Saotome, es un gusto conocerte al fin — los prometidos se giraron para observar a un hombre no mucho más mayor que Ranma vestido en un elegante traje sastre. El hombre de largo pelo negro y gafas de culo de botella, pero no por ellas menos guapo, les sonreía con amabilidad.

— Hola... em... Mu.. Mutzz — se maldijo internamente por no poder recordar el nombre de aquel hombre.

El chino río con gracia e hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano — Tranquilo nadie consigue decirlo nunca bien, puedes llamarme Mousse, así me llaman en el resto del mundo.

— Disculpe — Ranma dio una respetuosa inclinacion que le fue devuelta. Al menos el ministro chino no parecía tan ensimismado con el occidentalismo. Normalmente la mayoría de los políticos daban la mano. Ese gesto le gustó — Un placer Mousse, yo soy Ranma Saotome y ella es mi prometida Ukyo Kuonji.

— Mucho gusto señor — Ukyo hizo una larga inclinación en señal de sumo respeto y dio un paso hacia atrás, colocándose justo en la espalda de Ranma.

Mousse hizo un gesto interrogante ante el gesto de Ukyo pero no dijo nada.

— Bueno y que le trae por Japón señor.

— Por favor tutéame, tendremos casi la misma edad — la alegria genuina de Mousse le inquietó un poco, él era bastante serio sobretodo a la hora de hacer negocios y en cambio el chino parecía que estaba en una reunión de amigos un sábado noche — La verdad es que este pais tiene algo que me atrae. Su gente, su cultura, su comida... creo que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que China y Japón no eran los mejores amigos. Hay que avanzar.

— Opino igual — dijo Ranma serio — espero que podamos hacer negocios juntos en un futuro.

Mousse asintió — he oído que eres el gran favorito. El niño bonito de Japón.

— Espero que la gente me vea más que eso. Quiero ser un líder humilde y justo, que sea elegido por sus capacidades y sus renovaciones y no porque sea el fetiche de la población.

Ranma notó que su tono se había endurecido levemente y quiso morderse la lengua. Estaba seguro de que hasta Ukyo estaba en tensión por su abrupto cambio.

Temió que Mousse se sintiera ofendido y se largara rompiendo futuros pactos debido a su torpeza verbal pero por suerte para él no fue así, el chino colocó una sonrisa ligera en su rostro — Eso es cierto, también he escuchado que tienes una especial debilidad por huérfanos de guerra.

— Son los más débiles y los que más ayuda necesitan.

— Opino igual — asintió Mousse con una mirada juguetona — Creo que podremos llevarnos bien, obviando futuros pactos o negocios, personalmente me refiero.

— Opinó igual — Ranma parpadeó levemente al darse cuenta de que estaban repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez como dos idiotas. O tenían muchas cosas en común o aquello estaba yendo fatal.

Hubo un silencio breve que fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Ukyo — Y dígame señor, ¿está usted casado?

La cara del chino se iluminó de tal forma que no le hacía falta ni siquiera responder para saber cuál era su situación amorosa. La cara de Mousse era la cara de una persona completamente enamorada.

— Así es — dijo el chino con una voz aterciopelada —estoy casado hace dos años.

— Nosotros vamos a casarnos pronto — declaró Ukyo sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado — ojalá poder quedar los cuatro juntos.

— Por supuesto, mi mujer es una chica encantadora.

Ukyo sonrió levemente — Seguro que es hermosa también, me encantaría conocerla.

Mousse amplió su cara de embobado y Ranma sintió un poco de incomodidad — Pues no esperareis mucho porque ahí está ¡Xiam Pu!

Ukyo y Ranma se giraron para mirar hacia la dirección en la que apuntaba Mousse y no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos ante el panorama.

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello púrpura y voluptuoso cuerpo caminaba hacia ellos con un candencioso andar, moviendo sus caderas de forma exagerada acentuando sus curvas.

Ranma había escuchado que la mujer del Ministro chino era curvilínea y un regalo a la vista pero eso era quedarse corto. Esa mujer era la viva imagen de la belleza con esos espectaculares ojos púrpura.

Ranma miro de reojo a Ukyo y pudo ver un leve fruncimiento de labios, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

El vestido de la china se ajustaba a su figura a su cuerpo mostrando un generoso escote. Se acercó con una felina y coqueta sonrisa en sus labios y agarró el brazo de su marido con sensualidad.

Ranma juraría que había visto el humo salir de la cabeza del chino.

— Mi preciosa Xiam Pu, te presento a Ranma Saotome uno de los candidatos a la presidencia de Japón.

— Encantada — la voz de la china era aterciopelada y un tono más agudo de lo normal. Al agacharse su generoso escote se mostró aún más haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente.

Ukyo notó eso y le dio un ligero codazo.

— El placer es mío — contestó Ranma tras un momento perdido — Esta es mi prometida, Ukyo.

La morena tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Ranma estaba seguro que toda la felicidad de Ukyo por codearse con las grandes esferas de Asia se había visto truncado por la desaprobación que sentía hacia la mujer del ministro chino.

A decir verdad la mujer era exuberante como poco. Ese largo vestido negro se le ajustaba como una segunda piel dejando poco a la imaginación al contrario que su prometida que llevaba un elegante traje azul marino que mostraba vagamente sus hombros y cubría hasta el antebrazo.

— Un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien — la voz de la mujer era unos grados más aguda de lo normal llegando a ser incluso incomoda. Para sorpresa de Ranma la china se mantuvo a la misma altura que Mousse, justo a su lado. Ukyo por el contrario seguía un paso por detrás de él.

Ukyo puso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, una tan falsa que no logró convencer a nadie — Eso espero Sha... Sian...

— Puedes llamarme Shampoo. Así me conocen fuera de China — dijo con amabilidad.

Ukyo asintió levemente algo sonrojada por su torpeza. Ranma carraspeó y volvió a dirigir su atención al ministro chino quien observaba embobado a su mujer — Y dime Mousse, ¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo?

Mousse salió de su ensoñacion y bajo la vista sonrojado al verse descubierto babeando por su propia mujer, cosa que hizo que la china sonriera coquetamente.

Una vez recompuesto dijo — No mucho un par de semanas quizás, vamos a ver a un par de amigos y luego volveremos, tengo obligaciones pero un descanso siempre es bien recibido.

— Debe ser estresante llevar el peso de una nación entera.

— Es difícil si — asintió acomodándose las gafas — Por suerte tengo dos buenas formas de superar el estrés.

Ranma alzó una ceja intrigado — ¿Y cuáles son? Si me permites el atrevimiento.

— Pues obviamente mi preciosa mujer — Shampoo le dio un codazo juguetón — y las artes marciales.

— ¿Prácticas artes marciales? — preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

— Desde que tengo me memoria practico Kun Fu, ¿te interesa el arte?

— ¿Que si me interesa? ¡Soy un gran aficionado! — si había algo que le encantara a Ranma era charlar sobre artes marciales. Si debía hacer negocios con Mousse le alegraba enormemente saber que además tendrían alguna afición en común de la que charlar aparte de los tediosos negocios y acuerdos.

— ¿Prácticas alguna modalidad en concreto?

Ranma negó — Un poco de todo, estilo libre. Aunque he de admitir que llevo un tiempo alejado de ellas.

— Pues eso no puede ser — le reprendió medio en broma Mousse — Si ganas las elecciones estaras bajo una gran presión y un constante estrés, no puedes dejar a un lado una afición tan sana tanto física como mental, deberías sacar tiempo aunque sea una hora al día.

— Ojalá así fuera — suspiró derrotado Ranma — hay veces que siento que el día no tiene horas suficientes.

Mousse soltó una débil carcajada — Te entiendo, a veces me siento igual. Pero bueno, siempre hay tiempo para todo, hasta para ir al cine con tu mujer ¿verdad querida?

Shampoo estaba buscando a alguien, se notaba. Sus preciosos ojos se movían por toda la sala. Ranma desvió la vista hacia su prometida que tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido.

— ¿Que te ocurre? — murmuró en voz baja.

— Es una grosera — respondió en el mismo tono Ukyo sin apartar la vista de la china quien pasaba completamente de su marido. Ranma rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Ukyo, se notaba a leguas que la china no le había caído nada bien y no entendía muy bien el porqué. Si apenas habían hablado.

— Querida — repitió Mousse esta vez tocando el hombro de su mujer.

— Si lo siento es que buscaba a alguien.

Mousse la miro curioso — Si ya lo veo — dijo al observar frustrado como su mujer volvía a ignorarle.

— ¿Esperais a alguien? — preguntó Ranma curioso.

— No tengo ni idea — contestó el chino encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues por lo visto su esposa si — Ranma se giró y riñó a su prometida con la mirada. La joven bajo la vista avergonzada ante los duros ojos azules que la observaban.

A Ranma no le había gustado nada el tono que había usado Ukyo. Sonaba como el de una vieja cotilla insinuándole a un hombre que era un cornudo.

—¡Ahí está! — gritó Shampoo contenta — ¡A-chan! ¡Aquí!

Ranma y sus acompañantes se giraron para buscar con la mirada a la persona que Shampoo saludaba tan fervientemente. Cuando vio quien era notó que su corazón dejaba de latir una milésima de segundo.

— ¡Oh! Así que al final a podido venir — comentó Mousse alegre.

El futuro presidente no se lo podía creer. Allí en la puerta, vestida con un arrebatador vestido rojo de lentejuelas estaba Akane Tendo. Más hermosa y sensual que nunca. Y le estaba mirando directamente a él.

Sintió que su alma se iba a los pies cuando la joven cantante se acercó a ellos con una felina sonrisa en sus labios.

Era su fin.


	4. Capítulo IV

**¡Hola! **

**Se que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por que no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo la canción que se nombra es "Cola". **

**Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que al estar escrita se me hará mas fácil actualizar y como aquí en españa (y gran parte del mundo) estamos en una horrible y tediosa cuarentena ya que nos han prohibido salir de casa, tengo mucho tiempo libre podré dedicarme (por fin) a escribir y continuar con Protectora (que recordemos jamás será abandonada) No hay mal que por bien no venga. Mucha fuerza para todos aquellos que están en la misma situación y recordad: ¡Quédate en casa, juntos podemos con esto!**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena. **

**Sin mas, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ranma sentía sus piernas temblar a medida que veía la pequeña figura de Akane Tendo acercarse. Estaba hipnotizado por el bambolear de esas enormes caderas, sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de picardía y sensualidad que hizo que su corazón martilleara con fuerza.

De repente una pequeña pero fiera mano se aferró a su brazo y tiro de el. Ukyo había agarrado su brazo con posesion y le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, dejando entrever que lo suyo era algo más que una amistad.

Cuando la cantante llegó a su lado abrazó efusivamente a Shampoo para sorpresa de Ranma y Ukyo, esperaban que hubiera una bonita amistad pero de ahí a esas confianzas...

— Querida Shampoo — dijo Akane apretando a la mujer — que alegria verte, estas preciosa.

Shampoo giró sobre sí misma con coquetería — ¿Verdad que si? Tu también estas preciosa.

Akane sonrió agradecida y miró al resto de los presentes, cuando sus ojos se toparon con Ranma las piernas del futuro presidente temblaron y una ligera sacudida inundó su cuerpo, cosa que puso a Ukyo de muy mal humor.

— Akane cuanto tiempo — Akane miro a Mousse e hizo una leve reverencia, ante esto Ranma no pudo evitar observar la parte baja de la espalda de la joven que se realzó levemente en aquel ajustado vestido.

— Hola Mousse.

— Te presentó a un colega de profesión — Alargó la mano hacia la joven pareja — Estos son Ranma Saotome y su prometida Ukyo Kuonji.

Akane sonrió de forma torcida cuando Mousse nombró el parentesco de la pareja, aunque a sus ojos era muy obvio que ambos eran más que amigos o conocidos. Ukyo no estaría tan tensa si no fuera una mujer defendiendo a su pertenencia.

Ranma sudó en frío al pensar que Akane le echaría en cara que le hubiera mentido la noche que se conocieron. Aquella noche sin saber muy bien por qué le había dicho que era soltero y un par de semanas después mágicamente tenía una prometida. Seguramente eso enfadaría mucho a la cantante así que Ranma se tensó esperando un ataque directo.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

— Lo sabemos — dijo Ukyo con el ceño fruncido — es usted terriblemente famosa.

Akane y Shampoo se lanzaron una rápida mirada y empezaron a reírse por lo bajo. Ranma se había quedado sorprendido por el hecho de que Akane Tendo habia fingido no conocerle de nada. Una parte de él, la más orgullosa se molestó bastante porque la cantante fingiera demencia.

No entendía porque había hecho eso, cualquier otra mujer le habría reprendido por mentirle de esa forma, Ukyo habría puesto el grito en el cielo ¿Por que ella parecía tan indiferente? ¿Es que le daba igual?

— Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí — dijo Shampoo agarrando las manos de su amiga — Pensé que no vendrías.

— No pude confirmar hasta ahora — Shampoo alzó una ceja consiguiendo que Akane sonriera como un gato malicioso.i

— ¿Mucho trabajo Tendo? — la picardía en la voz de la china le puso los pelos de punta al futuro presidente. Esas dos mujeres parecían llevarse terriblemente bien y lo que es peor, tenían un carácter muy parecido. Ambas terriblemente seductoras, estaba seguro que ni siquiera se lo proponían. Shampoo era una mujer alta con curvas exageradas, un pecho amplio y un rostro moldeado. Akane por el contrario era más bajita, sus pechos no superaban a los de la china pero las caderas... tenía unas caderas anchas y firmes que hacían que las palmas de sus manos empezaran a picar.

Y su rostro... su rostro era de otro mundo, ese pelo corto azulado enmarcaba su pálido rostro, sus enormes ojos marrones tenían una forma de mirar que hipnotizaba, igual que Medusa tenía el poder de paralizarte... sus labios, su nariz... no tenía ni una sola imperfección en su rostro.

— Un poco — Akane tomó una copa de champán que ofrecía un camarero que pasaba por allí — nuevo disco.

— ¿Y conquistas?

Akane río en alto alzando su cabeza dejando a la vista su largo cuello que a ojos de Ranma era terriblemente erotico — No se te escapa una querida — bebió un poco de su copa y sonrió de lado aún con ella en los labios. Ranma notó un paron en el corazón al ver ese gesto — La verdad es que ayer un chico muy, muy guapo me tuvo bastante entretenida.

Shampoo soltó un grito al aire captando la atención de todos pero le importó entre poco y nada. Mousse rodó los ojos con cansancio y bebió de su copa.

— Lo sabia — chilló entre saltitos Shampoo — ¿Quien es? Cuéntame.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante la conversación que estaba presenciando. No tenía nada de gana de saber con quien había intimado la noche anterior aquella menuda mujer. Le daba terriblemente igual si se acostaba con uno o con un millón.

— Pues sinceramente, no recuerdo bien su nombre — la joven cantante se rascó la cabeza buscando aclarar sus ideas para luego encogerse de hombros — es un ayudante de sonido, muy guapo. Estuvo bien.

Ranma sintió que sus tripas se contraían en su estómago, pero no de celos, por supuesto que no. Lo que le molestaba era que Akane Tendo aireara esos temas como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, era una desverguenza y una falta de educación. Si su madre estuviera presente...

— ¡Señorita Tendo! — el tono de Ukyo era de completa indignación — Es usted una desvergonzada.

Akane miró a Ukyo con ojos cansados — ¿Por que?

— Por andar hablando de esos temas tan a la ligera, eso es una vulgaridad ¿es que no le da vergüenza? Comportarse así...

Akane se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber — Soy una mujer libre, no le debo respeto a nadie y no hago nada malo si una noche conozco ha alguien y me atrae lo suficiente como para divertirme un rato con el.

— Eso no es ético ni moral.

— Bueno, a quien no le guste que no mire ¿no?

Ukyo se quedó boquiabierta ante la contestación de la cantante quien acabó su bebida de un solo sorbo. Shampoo soltó una risita y cogió a su amiga del brazo alejándose de ellos entre risas cómplices.

— Disculpalas — la voz de Mousse no sonaba avergonzada pero si un poco baja — Son una chicas muy dulces pero tienen un carácter...muy libre.

— Es una vergüenza que permita a su mujer mezclarse con gente como Akane Tendo — protestó Ukyo.

Mousse torció el gesto en forma de desagrado — Mi mujer no es de mi propiedad — aseguró severo — puede tener las amistades que ella quiera. Shampoo es mi compañera de mi vida, no mi pertenencia.

Ukyo se quedó de piedra por la contestación. Ranma carraspeó levemente para quitarle hierro al asunto aunque sus ojos se posaban de vez en cuando en la figura de Akane — Disculpa a mi prometida, tiene un pensamiento muy tradicional de como deben comportarse las mujeres.

Ukyo le lanzó una fea mirada a Ranma pero no reprochó nada — Veo bien que cada persona tenga sus ideas y pensamientos pero no está bien que las mujeres se arrastren entre ellas solo por envidia.

— Yo no envidio a Akane Tendo — recalcó la castaña —Simplemente opino que su manera de ser no corresponde al de una mujer decente.

— ¿Que es ser decente hoy en día? — preguntó Mousse — Eh Ranma creo que debería presentarte a unos amigos.

Ranma asintió algo perdido por la situación que acababa de vivir. Ukyo se aferró aún más a su brazo y le zarandeó levemente — Espera, ¿no irás a dejarme aquí sola verdad?

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Ranma — Esperaremos a que Ryoga llegue y así podrás estar con Akari — Ukyo pareció conformarse con aquello por lo que Ranma dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Mousse — si no te importa esperaré con ella hasta que llegue un amigo, no creo que tarde.

Mousse quito hierro al asunto con un gesto amigable — Tranquilo, cuando puedas estaré allí — señaló un grupo de hombres de mediana edad quienes charlaban amenamente.

Mientras el chino se alejaba Ranma resopló, noto como sus pulmones se deshinchaban lentamente y una extraña jaqueca apareció en su cabeza ¿es que los dolores de cabeza iban a ser parte de su día a día?

— Ranma no me has defendido.

La voz malhumorada de Ukyo le irritó levemente, se giró para lanzarle una fiera mirada — Eres una mujer adulta, defiéndete sola de los ataques que tú misma lanzas.

— ¡Eres mi prometido! — dijo frustrada.

— Exactamente, soy tu prometido, no tu niñera — Ukyo puso un leve puchero en su rostro que le hizo sentirse un poquito mal. Estaba pagando su mal humor con Ukyo pero es que desde que la pequeña Tendo había puesto un pie en el salón sus nervios estaban a flor de pie. Aún en la distancia sin mirarla podía notar los murmullos y las miradas lujuriosas que recibía. Y no entendía porque eso le ponía enfermo.

— Esa buscona se ha metido conmigo y tu no hacías más que babear por ella.

Ranma frunció el ceño irritado — deja de decir tonterías. Estas celosa.

— Por supuesto que si, porque mi prometido ha empapado el suelo en babas por esa cochina mujer.

Ranma se sintió atrapado. Dentro de su cabeza había disimulado muy bien el hecho de que Akane Tendo le descolocaba, por eso saber que Ukyo había notado su sorpresa le molestaba.

— Eres insoportable cuando te pones así — se sobo las sienes con fuerza ¿Donde diablos estaba Ryoga cuando le necesitaban?

— Ranma amigo — cuando la voz de Ryoga llegó a sus oídos fue como si escuchara cantos celestiales.

— Por fin — suspiró con alivio. Al girarse vio a su mejor amigo y compañero acercarse sonriente con su pareja del brazo — ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?

— Disculpa Ranma, fui yo quien nos retrasó — se disculpó Akari avergonzada — tarde más de la cuenta en arreglarme.

— Ya te he dicho mil veces que estas guapa te pongas lo que te pongas — la adulo Ryoga galante consiguiendo soltar una sonrisa dulce en la boca de su prometida.

Ukyo observaba la escena con envidia, Ranma nunca le había dicho tales halagos, al menos no sinceramente como Ryoga.

— Ukyo querida, estas muy bella — le dijo Ryoga a Ukyo quien le otorgó una gran sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, Akari tu vestido es bellísimo.

La prometida de Hibiki se puso colorada. Ranma giró los ojos aburrido de tanta palabrería y tanto halago vacío. Tenía demasiadas ganas de alejarse e ir a hablar con Mousse y sus amigos. Nada tenía que ver que a un par de metros de ellos estuviera Akane Tendo parloteando con la china, por supuesto que eso no tenía que ver ¿por que querría estar cerca de ella? Solo le interesaban los contactos de Mousse... solo eso.

— ¡Ranma! — el grito de Ukyo le sacó de sus pensamientos e incluso llamó la atención de algunos a su alrededor — ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? Ryoga te está hablando.

— Si perdona estaba distraído.

Ukyo entre cerró los ojos con malicia — Si lo hemos visto, me pregunto porque.

Ranma trago seco e intentó huir del interrogatorio/sermón de Ukyo. Agarro del brazo a Ryoga y le arrastro — Te necesito, te voy a presentar a Mousse el ministro chino. Me va a presentar a varios amigos y a tu lado sabré cómo actuar.

Ryoga no sabía bien que hacer o decir solo se dejó arrastrar por un histérico Ranma dejando atrás los gritos de reproche de Akari y de Ukyo. No tenía muy claro que tenía a Ranma así pero le notaba muy raro, estaba más acelerado de lo normal y tenía claro que no iba a parar hasta saber el porque.

Pasaron varias horas hablando con varios ministros y peces gordos que Mousse le presentó. Ryoga y el chino se habían llevado fenomenal, mientras Ranma soltaba su discurso de conquista votos como le llamaba Ryoga entre unos y otros, ellos reían e intercambiaban opiniones sobre deportes y arte, ya que ambos eran grandes amantes del arte moderno.

Cuando los llamaron para cenar sus prometidas, que no les habían quitado el ojo en toda la noche, se aferraron a su brazo esperando encontrar su mesa, pero para sorpresa de unos y mal estar de otras Mousse llegó con su mujer a comunicarles que compartirían mesa.

Cuando llegaron vieron que sentada jugando con una servilleta se encontraba Akane Tendo con gesto aburrido. Ranma trastabilló un momento pero se recompuso con rapidez. Poniendo su mejor cara de político camino hacia la mesa como si nada pasara, aunque por dentro se estuviera derritiendo.

— Akane ya estamos aquí — dijo animada Shampoo sentándose — ¿hemos tardado mucho?

Akane negó con la cabeza — para nada — Mousse se sentó a su lado entre ella y Shampoo. Cuando Ranma se iba a sentar junto a ella Ukyo le dio un tirón de brazo frenándole en seco.

Oportunidad que aprovechó Ryoga para sentarse junto a la cantante, junto a él Akari y luego Ranma quien tenía una buena visión de la cantante quien le lanzó una rápida y disimulada mirada. Ukyo estaba justo en frente de ella y a su lado un joven Coreano buen amigo de Mousse. Apenas rozaba los veinti tantos y ya era una persona muy importante en su país.

— Akane tu no les conoces este es Ryoga mano derecha de Ranma y... ella es...

Akari frunció el ceño ante el gesto del chino, antes de que Ryoga dijera nada se adelantó — Soy su prometida, Akari Unryu.

Akane la miro con amabilidad y sonrió — Un placer conocerles mi nombre es Akane Tendo.

— Lo se — dijo Ryoga con una boba sonrisa en la cara —es usted muy famosa.

— No se si para bien o para mal — dijo Akane con una picara sonrisa en su rostro que hizo reír a Shampoo.

— Por su puesto que para bien querida Akane — habló el coreano — pocas artistas hay con tan buena voz y tanta belleza como tú.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante las palabras del muchacho. Ver su rostro sonrojado y su ligero tembleque le indicó que estaba completamente enamorado de la cantante quien le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

— Muchas gracia Hyun, siempre tan galante.

Ranma rodó los ojos al ver que al joven se le caía prácticamente la baba — menudo idiota — murmuró.

— ¿Decías algo? — preguntó Ukyo captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Ranma se tensó al notar los ojos de sus acompañantes sobre él pero sobretodo ese par de ojos marrones que le miraban entre divertidos y coquetos.

— No nada estoy cansado.

— ¿Mucho trabajo señor Saotome? — preguntó Akane apoyando su cara en su mano.

— Así es — contestó escuetamente. No quería que la muchacha pensara que estaba interesado en entablar una conversación con ella.

— Es normal — hablo Shampoo — cuando estaba en campaña mi Mousse estaba siempre muy cansado, a veces no tenía tiempo ni para mi.

Mousse babeo ante el coqueteo de su mujer quien disimuladamente había colocado su mano en su muslo. Akane rodó los ojos — Shampoo vete a una habitación, no está bien comer delante de los pobres.

Shampoo y Mousse soltaron una risita tonta y Ranma sintió ganas de vomitar. Una cosa es estar enamorados y otra muy distinta ser unos empalagosos como aquellos dos.

— Entonces es usted ayudante del señor Saotome ¿no? — preguntó Akane a Ryoga quien observaba asombrado al matrimonio.

— Em... si... se podría decir que sin mi no habría llegado tan lejos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es verdad! — gruñó Ranma.

Akari soltó una boba risa — Admítelo Ranma, Ryoga te ayuda bastante.

— Que me ayude bastante no significa que lo haga el todo. Si estoy donde estoy es por mi mismo.

Akane sonrió de medio lado haciendo que el corazón de Ranma se acelerara — entonces se podría decir que hacéis un buen equipo, prácticamente perfecto — Ryoga se sonrojó enormemente — por no decir que tenéis mucha suerte, tenéis unas prometidas preciosas.

— Oh por favor que vergüenza — gimió Akari sonrojada.

— ¿ Por que? Eres muy bonita deberías estar acostumbrada a los halagos.

— Yo la halago siempre que puedo — aseguró Ryoga.

— Es lo que un buen esposo debe hacer — dijo Shampoo quien lanzó una rápida mirada a Ukyo — ¿verdad Ukyo? Seguro que el señor Saotome te halaga todos los días.

Ukyo tembló de rabia — Por supuesto que si.

Ranma observó como Akane y Shampoo se lanzaban otra rápida mirada. Podría asegurar que esas dos se entendían sólo con mirarse y que dentro de su cabeza se estaban burlando de su prometida.

— No soy un hombre de muchas palabras pero Ukyo sabe perfectamente que a mis ojos es muy bella — los ojos de Ukyo brillaron con alegria y se aferró a su brazo. Podía ser que no estuviera muy de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio pero no iba a tolerar que esas dos mujeres se burlaran de Ukyo. Aunque ella hubiera sido una mala educada con ellas minutos antes.

Akane le lanzó un reto con la mirada, uno que él no estaba dispuesto a perder. Por suerte antes de que pudiera contestar los camareros empezaron a servir la cena y la charla cambio de rumbo.

La cena pasó amena, Akane supo ganarse a Akari con amables comentarios que encandilaron tanto a la muchacha como a Ryoga.

Shampoo y ella parecían compartir muchas cosas en común se notaba una gran amistad entre ellas, tanta que se pasaron gran parte de la cena hablando entre ellas e ignorando al resto de los presentes. Aunque a ojos de los demás Ranma estaba enfrascado en una charla sobre economía con el ministro chino, una parte de él estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Akane Tendo.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales y estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres cada vez que se llevaba los palillos a la boca o bebía una copa de vino. Y cuando reía, estas seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo que su risa causaba en los presentes.

— Parece que lo estáis pasando muy bien — hablo Mousse cuando llegó el postre y las carcajadas de su mujer resonaban cada vez más alto.

— Está mujer querido, un día de estos me va a matar.

Akane quien también reía a carcajada limpia se quito una lágrima que caía de sus ojos — No es mi culpa tú has preguntado.

— ¿Y de que tanto se ríen? Si se puede saber claro — dijo con un sutil tono irónico Ukyo. Al igual que Ranma, Ukyo había tenido un ojo encima de la cantante durante la cena pero a diferencia del resto que estaban encandilados ella no estaba nada contenta. Esa pequeña mujer era experta en captar miradas, incluso la de Ranma quien nunca prestaba atención a nadie durante más de cinco minutos. Eso la exasperaba.

— Pues no sé si deba decirlo, a sabiendas de que es usted una mujer tan formal y correcta.

— Por favor, díganos Akane — la voz de Akari era la de una niña emocionada al conocer a su ídolo.

— Bueno... en mi canción Cola hay una frase un poco... controvertida y Shampoo me preguntó de donde la había sacado.

— ¿Controvertida? — la carcajada de Shampoo retumbó por la sala captando la atención de las otras mesas. Para ser la mujer de un ministro no era para nada educada. A ojos de Ranma, Shampoo era una mujer bastante paleta.

— No he oído esa canción — explicó Ukyo con sorna — en realidad no he escuchado ninguna.

— Pues esa es muy buena — dijo Shampoo — pero con la frase de _"mi coño sabe a Pepsi cola"_ me preguntaba de donde había sacado la inspiración para semejante frase.

Ukyo ahogó un grito y su cuchara de postre cayó en el plato. Ranma no sabía dónde meterse, no entendía como una mujer tan bella como Akane podía cantar ese tipo de cosas. No entendía nada.

— Que barbaridad — murmuró Ukyo con los ojos de par en par.

Akane lejos de sentirse avergonzada por las miradas de sus acompañantes de mesa se alzó de hombros restándole importancia — un novio que tuve me dijo eso una noche después de... ya sabes...

Shampoo una vez más empezó a reír agachando la cabeza intentando tragarse las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Mousse comía despreocupado su postre como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones y los prometidos Hibiki y el joven político estaban entre sorprendidos y fascinados.

— ¿Es que no le da vergüenza? — increpó Ukyo de mala forma recibiendo una mirada aburrida.

— No — contestó simplemente Akane.

Ranma estaba abrumado por la situación. En su joven y casta mente apareció la fogosa imagen de una Akane desnuda en una enorme cama mirándole con deseo. A él le encantaba ese refresco americano...

Sacudio la cabeza fuertemente intentando alejar esos lujuriosos pensamientos de su cabeza, nunca le había pasado pero esa mujer era demasiado para su autocontrol y hormonas.

— Pues a mi me parece un descaro — dijo Ukyo — y más delante de hombres que están comprometidos. Es una desverguenza.

Akane lanzó una rápida mirada a Akari quien bajó la vista avergonzada — ¿te ha molestado mi comentario?

Akari negó levemente con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas bastante sonrojadas — me ha sorprendido eso si.

— Discúlpame, no era mi intención incomodarte ni a ti ni a tu prometido.

— Esas cosas deberían quedarse en la intimidad — siguió Ukyo de mal humor — ni mi prometido ni yo tenemos porque escuchar semejantes perversiones.

Ranma observó que el apacible rostro de Akane se crispo. Estaba seguro de que Ukyo había acabado con la paciencia de la cantante.

— ¿Es que tu prometido no te come lo que tienes entre las piernas?

Shampoo soltó un gritito entre la sorpresa y la emoción. El rostro de Ukyo se puso de un rojo intenso y bajo la mirada cosa que Akane aprovechó de buena gana — oh... ya entiendo...

— Creo que se está pasando — soltó Ranma muy serioconsiguiendo una mirada juguetona de parte de la cantante quien apoyó su cara entre sus manos.

— Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, espero que tanto tu como tu prometida me perdonéis.

La sonrisa que le otorgó Akane le revolvió las tripas. Su corazón empezó a martillearle el pecho y un extraño calor le recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Shampoo soltó una risita que fue reprendida por Mousse. Lejos de callarse la china le agarró por la cabeza y besó con coquetería su mejilla.

Ranma tenía claro que tanto Akane Tendo como Shampoo tenían una personalidad libre y arrolladora, una personalidad que no cualquier hombre está dispuesto a enfrentar. Al menos en Japón.

Ambas eran mujeres seguras de sí mismas y sabían como conseguir lo que querían con sus atributos.

— Cambiemos de tema — dijo Akane animada — ¿cuando se van a casar? ¿Pronto?

Ukyo alzó la mirada un poco recelosa — Aún no tenemos fecha, pero en cuanto Ranma gane las elecciones nos casaremos.

— ¿Tan seguros estáis de que ganara?

— Absolutamente — se unió Ryoga — Ranma es un político excepcional y sabe llegar a un amplio público.

— Vamos que sabe decir lo que la gente quiere escuchar— afirmó la cantante.

— No es así — refutó Ranma — me gusta escuchar al pueblo y saber cuales son sus miedos e inquietudes. No soy el típico político que hace promesas que no va a cumplir, yo de verdad me intereso por el bien de esta sociedad.

Akane se quedó observándole en silencio un par de segundos. Ranma sintió que era una eternidad, que esos grandes ojos marrones estaban escuadriñandole, buscando dentro de él, perforándole casi hasta el alma. Se removió inquieto en su sitio ya que los ojos de la cantante eran como dagas, dos hermosas dagas que te atravesaban.

— Ademas — continuó Ranma tras aclarar la garganta intentando alejarse de los ojos de la cantante — los sondeos me dan por ganador. Tengo fe en mi y mis capacidades.

— Eso está bien, hay que tener seguridad en uno mismo. Eso me gusta en la gente.

Una vez más hubo un rápido cruce de miradas, pero esta vez los ojos de Akane no tenían ese brillo juguetón que solía tener, esta vez era una mirada seria y seductora, como si intentara grabarse en la pupila del futuro presidente.

— ¿Vas a votar? — preguntó Ryoga.

— No lo creo, como bien saben algunos no se me da bien la política.

Ranma sudó en frío al recordar la noche que la conoció, como en su conversación Akane Tendo le dejó claro que no estaba puesta en la política y temió por un momento que descubriera el pastel y que le dejara en evidencia frente a todos. Pero no fue así.

Tras darle una coqueta mirada al joven camarero que retiró los platos de la mesa dijo — Además, ningún partido político me convence. He escuchado varios discursos incluido el suyo señor Saotome —Ranma trago en seco ante la forma que Akane Tendo dijo su nombre, no había coquetería sino... ¿despreció? — y aunque sus discursos son terriblemente adorables en cuanto a los pobres y muy bien elaborados... no me los creo.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó Ranma anonadado.

— No me malinterprete — se apresuró a aclarar la joven cantante — no pienso que sea mala persona ni que no sea sincero pero... no me gustan los políticos.

— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó el joven coreano que no había dicho palabra hasta aquel momento. Ranma frunció el ceño al escuchar cierta decepción en su voz.

Akane se encogió de hombros — No los veo... reales. Todos fingen ser perfectos, con esposas y familias perfectas y en el fondo son como todos los demás.

Hubo un breve silencio en la mesa roto por la voz de Akari — No entiendo.

— Es simple. De cara al público venden una vida maravillosa, sin pecados ni trapos sucios y en el fondo... todos son iguales, mentirosos y lujuriosos. Capaces de todo por alcanzar el poder, son bastante viciosos y torpes y eso me enferma. La gente falsa no me gusta.

Ranma miraba incrédulo a la joven cantante que en aquel momento tomaba una copa de champán que le había llevado el camarero de antes.

La joven Tendo dio un largo trago y guiño un ojo al joven quien casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

— Señorita Tendo, eso es generalizar — dijo Ranma aún sorprendido.

Akane le observó unos segundos y paso su vista por la mesa notando la incomodidad de sus acompañantes. Se mordió la lengua levemente y soltó una risita.

— Bueno, bueno no hay que ponerse tan serio. Hemos venido a pasarla bien — Mousse miro a su mujer quien no apartaba la vista de su amiga, mirándola como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

— Ha sido usted quien ha roto el buen ambiente señorita Tendo — protestó Ukyo, siempre dispuesta a reprender a la joven cantante.

Akane se encogió de hombros — Suele pasarme muy a menudo. En fin, dejando a un lado mi opinión espero que tengan un matrimonio fructífero, ambos — dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Ranma con recelo.

Alzó la copa en su mano y se levantó solemne — Porque Dios bendiga su unión y tengan mucha suerte en la vida marital — paseo sus ojos por la sala, como si buscará a alguien. Ranma observo que buscaba al joven camarero pues cuando lo encontró una sonrisa pícara surcó la cara de Akane — y mucha suerte para mi también. Espero divertirme esta noche.

Dio un largo sorbo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó la copa en la mesa y caminó moviendo las caderas hacia la salida de la sala no sin antes pasar al lado del camarero y darle un juguetón apretón el brazo consiguiendo que la siguiera.

— Descarada — murmuró Ukyo viendo el proceder de la cantante — ha sido bochornoso.

— Disculpadla — dijo Shampoo — es muy sincera. A veces demasiado.

— No se como puede ser su amiga cuando a dicho semejantes palabras sobre el oficio de su esposo.

Shampoo rodó los ojos con aburrimiento — No tiene nada de malo decir lo que piensa cada uno, que no le guste la política no va a afectar a mi relación con ella.

— Además — intervino Mousse — a mí no me ha molestado para nada. Se que Akane nos aprecia a ambos. Y en cierta parte no ha mentido...

— En realidad no — hablo Akari tímidamente — los políticos a veces hacen promesas que no pueden cumplir porque su objetivo es ganar. Es lícito ¿no?

— No todos — dijo Ranma con rapidez — es como decir que todos los policías son corruptos.

— Muchos lo son.

— Tonterías — bufo molesto — acepto su opinión pero no la comparto.

— Ha sido muy desagradable, que se puede esperar de alguien como ella — la mesa se quedó en silencio tras las palabras de Ukyo.

Shampoo y Mousse se levantaron de la mesa y se disculparon con el resto, debían ir a ver a unos amigos a los que no habían saludado. Ranma, que era bastante observador notó que segundos antes Shampoo había lanzado una mirada a su esposo con un claro mensaje — _sácame de aquí no soporto a esta mujer._

Tras despedirse el joven coreano también se retiró, Ranma supuso que iría a buscar a la joven cantante quien no había aparecido en el salón de nuevo. Al igual que el joven camarero...

Ranma frunció el ceño, apretó sus puños con furia y sus dientes crujieron debido a la presión que estaban soportando.

— Querido ¿estas bien?

Ranma salió de su letargo — ¿Que?

— Te pusiste muy tenso en un segundo — explicó Ukyo preocupada tocando la cara de su prometido — Espero que no te estes poniendo enfermo.

— Tranquila estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? — se preocupó Ryoga — te has puesto rojo.

Ranma asintió varias veces y bebió de su copa. Ukyo no estaba muy segura por lo que volvió a insistir.

— Si no te encuentras bien, mejor nos vamos.

— He dicho que estoy bien — espetó Ranma sorprendiendo a Ukyo. Su voz había sonado más abrupta de lo que quería — Disculpa.

— Tranquilo, se bien lo que te pasa — le excuso Ukyo.

— ¿ah si? — preguntó Ranma preocupado. Lo que menos quería en aquel momento era una escena de celos de Ukyo, seguro que en su cabeza se había montado una película en la que él quería ir a buscar a la cantante porque moría de celos.

— Estas enfadado con esa odiosa mujer ¿verdad? — la boca se le seco unos momentos — es normal, fue muy mal educada contigo.

Ranma respiro aliviado — No es eso, tranquila. Estoy bien. Puede decir lo que quiera, no me afecta.

— Eres un gran político mi amor — dijo amorosa Ukyo acariciando su rostro — no dejes que esa mala mujer te haga creer lo contrario.

— No te preocupes — por puro instinto se alejó del toque de su prometida. Le dio algo de vergüenza que Ukyo fuera tan melosa en público. Una parte de él pensaba que lo que la castaña buscaba con tantas muestras de cariño público era marcar territorio.

— Que buena pareja hacéis — dijo Akari con voz chillona.

— Podríamos hacer una boda doble — propuso Ryoga.

— ¡Ni hablar! — gritaron a la vez las prometidas para luego empezar a reír como niñas.

Gracias a la salud mental de Ranma el ambiente se relajó y Ukyo y Akari comenzaron a charlar amenamente con Ryoga sobre la boda que estaban planeando.

Ranma no hizo caso en ningún momento, sus ojos azules se paseaban por la sala buscando el cuerpo de una menuda y extraña mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba.

No le gustaba la idea de imaginársela por ahí, en cualquier rincón con ese camarero casi imberbe. No entendía que había atraído tanto a la morena de aquel mocoso sin aspiraciones ni talento.

¿Estarían juntos? ¿Estaría siendo aquel niño el afortunado aquella noche en recibir el cariño y atención de Akane Tendo? ¿Por que el? Había muchos hombres interesados en ella en aquella sala. Algunos muy poderosos y ella posaba sus ojos en un asalariado más, seguro que no tenía ni coche propio. Seguro que vivía con sus padres.

_— tu también vives con tus padres_ — le dijo la voz de su conciencia. Apretó los puños con rabia.

¿Que diablos le importaba lo que hiciera esa mujer? Por él como si se acostaba con todos los camareros que había en la sala. Por él como si se acostaba con todo Japón y parte del extranjero. No le importaba.

Por mucho que esos estupidos tirones en el estomago se lo negaran. A él le daba igual lo que hiciera Akane Tendo. No estaba celoso de aquel niñato con suerte. No estaba celoso de ser él quien acaparara la atención de la cantante. Le daba igual, aquello que sentía no eran celos.

Seguramente le había sentado mal la cena y por eso su estómago saltaba al imaginársela con el, seguramente tuviera acidez por aquella sopa que había cenado y no era la rabia acumulada en su pecho al pensar que ese idiota acabaría entre aquellas largas piernas esa noche lo que ardía en el centro de su torso.

No eran celos, el nunca había sentido celos de nada así que aquella no sería la primera vez... ¿verdad?


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Hola! **

**Se que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por que no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro.**

**Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que al estar escrita se me hará mas fácil actualizar y como aquí en españa (y gran parte del mundo) estamos en una horrible y tediosa cuarentena ya que nos han prohibido salir de casa, tengo mucho tiempo libre podré dedicarme (por fin) a escribir y continuar con Protectora (que recordemos jamás será abandonada) No hay mal que por bien no venga. Mucha fuerza para todos aquellos que están en la misma situación y recordad: ¡Quédate en casa, juntos podemos con esto!**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato. **

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena. **

**Sin mas, a leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se levantó un poco abrumado. La noche anterior la velada acabó muy tarde pues después de terminar de cenar, los hombres decidieron hacer una tertulia al igual que las mujeres que se habían dedicado a hablar sobre los últimos cotilleos, entre los cuales se encontraba Akane Tendo a la que por cierto, no volvió a ver.

Se acomodó el flequillo y resopló frustrado, sentado en su cama rememoró cada instante de la noche en la que sus ojos la buscaban con premura aunque no logró nada. Un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho le dobló, seguramente la muy descarada había pasado la noche con aquel camarero feucho.

Recordó cómo los chinos se disculparon con ellos al despedirse de parte de Akane. Según ellos se encontraba indispuesta aunque la sonrisa burlona de Shampoo indicaba que mentían y que simplemente la joven Tendo se había escaqueado por otras razones.

Por obvias razones.

Gimió frustrado y apartó con rabia la ropa de cama. Cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron el frío suelo aspiro el aire con fuerza. Necesitaba una buena ducha para alejar sus pensamientos.

Vio que su chaqueta estaba tirada en el suelo, echa un bulto y eso tenía una explicación. Aquella noche tras dejar a Ukyo en su casa había entrado en su habitación como un torbellino, arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Recordó cómo la imagen de la joven Tendo en brazos de aquel hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, cruzó su mente consiguiendo que una extraña furia recorriera su cuerpo para luego quitarse la ropa con rabia y meterse en la cama para descansar de una vez.

— Que estupidez— ahora que estaba sereno y descansado se dio cuenta de lo inmaduro que había sido. No estaba furioso porque la Tendo se hubiera ido con ese pelele, sino porque su descaro le había abrumado. No era correcto ver a una mujer joven y casadera portarse así y pensar que su pequeña hermana la idolatraba tanto le preocupaba a la par que le enfadaba. Lo que menos quería era que Ranko copiara el proceder de esa mujer que no tenía reparos en ofrecerse de esa forma ante los hombres. No tenía ni dignidad ni respeto por sí mismas.

— Necesito una ducha urgente — se habló a sí mismo al notar sus músculos de nuevo tensos.

Recogió la ropa y la llevo al baño para meterla en una cesta que tenía para meter la ropa sucia. Comprobó uno a uno los bolsillos del pantalón y camisa para comprobar que no hubiera nada de valor dentro. Tras retirar una pluma y un pañuelo desechable paso a hacer lo mismo con la chaqueta.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar como en el bolsillo del pecho había una tarjeta. La miro con curiosidad y el corazón le bombeo a cien por hora al ver una caligrafía terriblemente conocida.

Era una tarjeta de visita de Akane Tendo. Con su nombre y un teléfono de contacto.

—¿Que hace esto aquí? — en el reverso de la tarjeta se veía una pequeña nota escrita a mano.

— Querido Ranma, necesito hablar contigo, pásate por mi casa esta tarde. Te espero. Llámame a este número — comprobó que el número que había escrito a mano era diferente al que aparecía en la tarjeta.

El corazón le iba a reventar en el pecho ¿porque esa mujer quería verle? ¿Y cuando demonios había puesto esa tarjeta en su chaqueta?

Un huracán de preguntas sin respuesta comenzaron a galopar por su mente llegando incluso a marearlo. Pensó que aquello era una osadía y que debía tirar aquella tarjeta.

Estuvo tentado a hacerlo de verdad, incluso se acercó al bote de la basura que había en el baño... pero no lo hizo. Apretó la tarjeta en sus manos y la colocó encima del lava manos.

— Esto es una locura... una horrible locura.

Decidió que lo mejor era ducharse rápido, el agua tibia le ayudaría a pensar cuál era el mejor proceder en aquel caso. Llamarla o no llamarla, esa era la cuestión.

Minutos después ya duchado y vestido se encerró en su despacho. Se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a jugar con la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Notaba una ligera temblorina, como si estuviera nervioso.

— ¡Oh por favor! — gimió frustrado arrastrando el teléfono hacia el — Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Descolgó el teléfono dispuesto a decirle a esa mujer que no le rondara más, que era una desvergonzada y que no quería tener nada que ver con ella y su mala vida. Que no quería que le mandara regalos a su hermana y que le dejara en paz para siempre.

Mientras marcaba los números, en su cabeza aquella valentía empezaba a menguar.

— No, tienes que hacerlo — se dio animos para marcar los últimos dos números — esa mujer debe entender de una vez que soy un hombre prometido.

Cuando el teléfono dio un tono comenzó a temblar, con otro su respiración se entrecortó pero cuando una dulce voz llegó a sus oídos toda su valentía se fue por el desagüe.

— ¿Casa de Akane Tendo?

Las palabras no salían de su boca, la abría pero de ella no salían palabras coherentes. Solo pequeños sonidos guturales sin sentido.

— ¿Hola? — la dulce voz de Akane le seco la boca y apretó el teléfono con fuerza en su mano. Empezó a sudar copiosamente y sentía que la respiración le fallaba — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¡Si! ¡Disculpa! Hola, soy...

— Ranma, hola — la voz de la cantante sono dulce, muy dulce. Casi había maullado su nombre, como una gatito dócil. Como si Akane Tendo fuera una mujer dócil.

— Si, hola. Verás he visto tu tarjeta y... me preguntaba que querías.

La risa de la cantante atravesó el auricular y llegó a sus oídos, era música celestial para el. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escucharla.

— Es que ayer no pudimos hablar como es debido, y siento que mi comentario te molesto bastante, tanto a ti como a tu prometida.

Ranma se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo — Bueno si, no te preocupes, es tu opinión.

— Creo que piensas que soy una mujer... desagradable.

— ¡No es cierto! — grito. De repente se puso rojo pues no obtuvo respuesta al instante, tanto Akane como él mantuvieron un ligero silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, la de él agitada, la de ella calmada, casi imperceptible.

— Bueno, quiero demostrarte que no soy tan desagradable como piensas, aunque me lo niegues sé que... no te he dado gran impresión.

— No importa, la última vez...

— Quiero disculparme — le corto con rapidez — por eso quiero invitarte a mi casa, a tomar un _brunch_ ¿que te parece?

— ¿Un que?

De nuevo esa dulce risa inundó su oído — Un _brunch_, es una costumbre americana. Se trata de una pequeña comida entre el desayuno y la comida. Te invito.

Ranma se quedó un momento pensativo. Una parte de él le exigía que colgara, que le mandara a paseo, que le dijera todo lo que pensaba de ella y su comportamiento y la dejara con la palabra en la boca.

Pero otra parte, una muy ruidosa por cierto le gritaba que aceptara, que por una vez en su vida cometiera una locura, que se dejara llevar e hiciera lo que su corazón deseaba.

— ¿Ranma?

El pulso del futuro presidente estaba al borde del colapso. No sabía que hacer, por una parte quería ir, pero por otra... ¡No! No podía caer en los encantos de esa mujer, no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo y la lujuria, había trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estaba, tanto él como su familia. No podía perderlo todo por esa coqueta mujer que parecía tener cierta inquina con el, seguramente le veía como un premio gordo. No podía sacrificar todos sus esfuerzos por esa mujer.

Debía cortar aquello de raíz. Carraspeo un momento y se estiró en su asiento, tras dar un par de respiraciones cogió fuerzas de donde no tenía y dijo con voz firme:

— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar.

— Oh — la voz de la mujer sonó decepcionada, Ranma podía jurar que había sido el primer hombre que había rechazado a Akane Tendo. No sabía si era un hombre fuerte o un imbecil — ¿puedo saber por que?

Lo más rápido habría sido decir que tenía mucho trabajo, pero si decía aquello posiblemente la cantante insistiría en quedar con él en otro momento y él lo que quería era cortar con aquello de raíz, por eso debía decir la verdad.

— Verás...

— ¿Tan mala impresión te he dado?

Ranma sintió sus piernas temblar al notar el ligero cambio en el tono de voz de la cantante. Era una voz suplicante y dolida, una voz que haría temblar las piernas del más fuerte de los hombres, una voz que había provocado un extraño y horrible hormigueo en su estómago.

— No es eso, pero... no puedo ir a tu casa.

— ¿Por que?

— Verás es que, no estaría bien visto — espero la contestación de Akane pero al no recibir respuesta se sobo el puente de la nariz y continuó con su explicación — Verás, no me caes mal, me pareces una mujer muy inteligente pero... si alguien me ve entrar en tu casa podría ser el fin de mi carrera política.

— Eso son tonterías.

— No lo es — dijo firme Ranma — me ha costado mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí. Tu tienes que saber lo que es trabajar duro para alcanzar tus metas, no puedo permitirme que la gente me vea ir a casa de una mujer como tú.

— ¿Una mujer como yo?

Ranma se tensó al escuchar el malestar en la voz de la joven Tendo. Prácticamente le había dicho que era una... ¿cualquiera? Al menos así había sonado en su cabeza. Una vez más la solución fácil era dejarle ver que eso era lo que quería decir, colgar y olvidarse de ella para siempre, pero el bello rostro de la mujer surcó su mente y sintió la necesidad de arreglarlo.

—¡No! Es decir, una mujer hermosa y... soltera.

— Ah, entiendo.

Ranma suspiró. Había sido difícil pero por lo visto todo había salido bien. A su parecer Akane Tendo había entendido que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir en contacto con ella. En su cabeza ella se disculpaba, ambos colgaban y aquello quedaba en una interesante anécdota que contar con el tiempo.

Pero Akane Tendo no era una mujer normal.

— Entonces no puedes venir a casa de una mujer soltera por miedo a que te vea alguien entrar ¿no?

— Em... ¿si? Más o menos.

— ¡Pues entonces voy yo a tu despacho!

Ranma casi se cae de la silla de la impresión — ¡¿Como?!

— Se donde trabajas, salió el otro día en un periódico así que me pasaré por allí más tarde.

— No espera — dijo Ranma intentando cortarla — no puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Por que? — preguntó con inocencia — El problema es si te ven entrar en mi casa ¿no? Es entendible, vivimos en un país de puritanos cotillas así que entiendo que quieras ahorrarte problemas. Por eso yo iré a tu despacho.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— Te veo allí a las tres!

— ¡No espera! ¡Akane! — antes de que pudiera responder nada Akane se despidió y colgó. Ranma se quedó quieto en su sitio, con el teléfono en la mano y escuchando aquel terrible pitido que suena cuando la llamada termina.

Sin fuerza dejó caer su brazo quedando prácticamente desparramado en la silla, abrumado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez más Akane Tendo se había salido con la suya. Apretó con rabia el auricular en la mano y sintió deseos de marcar de nuevo para frenar los pies a aquella descocada.

— Esto es inaudito — murmuró con rabia. Se enderezó dispuesto a marcar de nuevo y ponerla de vuelta y media, pero por algún motivo sus dedos no estaban dispuestos a marcar aquel número de nuevo.

Frustrado colgó el auricular con fuerza y se sobo el pelo con rabia — Maldita sea Akane Tendo — de repente y sin saber muy bien porque una pequeña sonrisa surgió su rostro, en el fondo la perseverancia de aquella pequeña mujer le parecía fascinante.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y suspiro, aquello iba a salir mal, muy mal estaba seguro, pero no podía evitar desear aquel encuentro.

— Maldita sea Akane Tendo. Me tienes a tus malditos pies.

A las tres en punto Ranma caminaba en dirección a su despacho. Iba bastante nervioso pues Akane Tendo iba a ir a verle. Aquel tiempo que había tenido antes de la hora acordada le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que a pesar de que lo había negado, o al menos había intentado negarlo, Akane Tendo le tenía terriblemente encandilado. Y eso no era bueno.

— Buenas señor Saotome.

— Hola — el ceño de su secretaría estaba tan arrugado que sus cejas se juntaban como si fuera una — ¿ocurre algo?

— Una mujer se ha presentado aquí hace diez minutos y ha entrado en su despacho.

Ranma casi se cae al suelo de la impresión —¿como dices?

— Le he pedido que se identifique pero me ha dicho que ya había acordado con usted la cita. No he llamado a la policía para evitar escándalos.

Ranma empezó a temblar como una hoja en otoño. Si su secretaria sabía que Akane Tendo estaba en su despacho, pronto todo Japón lo sabría también. Y eso no era nada bueno.

— ¿Y no sabes quien es? — preguntó intentando disimular sus nervios.

— No señor, no ha querido indentificarse.

— Veré a ver quien es.

— Si necesita algo, por favor avise.

Ranma asintió levemente y se paró frente a la puerta. Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire intentando frenar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Decidió entrar rápido pues notaba la mirada de su secretaria en su espalda. Tomo aire con fuerza y empujó la manilla hacia abajo entrando con rapidez y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Con vergüenza alzó sus ojos hacia arriba y vio a una menuda y hermosa mujer sentada en la mesa.

Ranma notó su garganta seca al ver a la joven Tendo entretenida con una revista de coches que tenía en su escritorio. Trago saliva con dificultad debido al atuendo de la mujer.

Se había preguntado como es que su secretaria no había reconocido a Akane siendo ella tan famosa como era. Ahora que observaba a la cantante entendía el porqué. La mujer no era estupida sabía que era conocida y que allí donde iba la podían reconocer por lo que había cubierto su pelo con una amplia pamela negra, unas grandes gafas de sol negras y un gran pañuelo atado al cuello que le tapaba gran parte de la cara.

Ranma sonrió levemente al verla, más que disimular llamaba aún más la atención.

— Oh, ya estás aquí — la dulce voz de Akane fue como un cálido abrazo. La vio quitarse todo el atuendo con calma aún sentada en su escritorio con sus piernas cruzadas de forma sensual.

— Hola — dijo simplemente.

Akane le sonrió de manera coqueta. Ranma notó que sus piernas se hacían de gelatina y que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso color rojo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la mujer.

El pequeño cuerpo de Akane Tendo era de otro planeta. Esa blusa blanca apretada que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además de que esa falda, de tubo negra por debajo de las rodillas pero que abrazaba sus caderas hacia que la retaguardia de la cantante se remarcara, aún a pesar de estar sentada.

El calor recorrió su cuerpo y pudo jurar que Akane se había dado cuenta del repaso que había dado a su cuerpo, incluso estaba seguro de que ella se lo había devuelto.

Se puso nervioso, temió que la mujer se le insinuara pero no, una vez más Akane Tendo se hizo la desentendida. Volvió a prestar atención a la revista de coches — Bonito despacho.

— Gracias.

No sabía que decir, se sentía un niñato hormonal y no un hombre hecho y derecho. Debía tomar las riendas de la situación, no podía dejar que aquella menuda mujer fuera quien llevara los pantalones. Ni pensarlo.

Tosió levemente captando la atención de la joven — Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

— Así es — dijo dejando a un lado la revista y acomodándose en la mesa. Echo sus brazos hacia atrás y se acomodó exponiendo de manera disimulada todo su cuerpo.

Ranma no sabía a dónde mirar pero tenía claro de que a ella no, porque si la miraba más tiempo de lo necesario se pondría a babear como un perro.

Definitivamente Akane Tendo era una mujer explosiva, no solo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser, le parecía abrumadora su sonrisa y su infinita energía, por no decir de su audacia y picardía que la hacían conseguir todo aquello que se proponía.

Estaba seguro que aquello que Akane quería, Akane lo tenía, como la noche pasada...

Ranma parpadeó un momento al darse cuenta de una cosa, si ella había desaparecido ¿como había llegado la nota a su chaqueta?

La miro con la ceja alzada buscando una respuesta, simplemente mirándola, cosa que aunque parezca raro incomodo levemente a la muchacha — ¿Que pasa?

— Me preguntaba... ¿como metiste la nota en mi chaqueta anoche? Si te fuiste con ese... niño.

Akane sonrió torcidamente ante las palabras del futuro presidente. El pobre hombre deseo morderse la lengua o tirarse por la ventana, cualquier opción era buena, para su mala suerte sus palabras habían sonado llenas de rabia y celos.

— Ah, eso... simple — explicó jugando levemente con su pierna moviéndola levemente — Shampoo.

—¿Como?

Akane asintió — Anoche antes de irme, le pase la nota para que te la diera pero obviamente de manera disimulada, no queremos que tu prometida se entere ¿verdad? — Ranma se removió incómodo en su sitio ante la mención de Ukyo — y por lo visto lo hizo bien ya que por lo que deduzco de tus palabras ni si quiera tú te diste cuenta.

— Así es, fue una sorpresa cuando la vi.

— Tiene experiencia...

— ¿Como? — preguntó sorprendido.

Akane negó con la mano levemente — Nada, olvidalo — se volvió a enderezar colocando el bajo de su falda que se había subido levemente. Esas piernas eran largas como varas de bambú, parecían terriblemente suaves y se veían tremendamente sensuales con aquella falda y aquellos zapatos rojos.

— No siquiera te has acercado — dijo la cantante con una risita al verle parado al lado de la puerta — Tranquilízate, no muerdo.

— Estoy tranquilo — protestó Ranma.

Dando una orden rápida con su cerebro sus piernas dieron un par de pasos, pero no más de cuatro, no quería estar demasiado cerca de aquella mujer.

Akane Tendo sonrió de nuevo y de repente la habitación se vio inundada por el silencio, más no era un silencio incómodo, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, sin necesidad de decir nada. Aquel silencio les daba calma y comodidad.

— Podría mirarla durante horas — pensó Ranma. Era una mujer preciosa, una mujer de las que quitan el aliento cuando pasan por tu lado, pero no era solo eso lo que le tenía prendado. No sabía muy bien que era pero Akane Tendo tenía algo, un magnetismo que la hacía única a sus ojos.

Se preguntó qué diablos veía una mujer como ella en un tipo como él... no es que fuera feo pero según decían las malas lenguas los hombres que frecuentaba la cantante eran hombres más... liberales.

— ¿Que has venido a hacer aquí? — soltó de sopetón tomando desprevenida a la mujer.

Akane no contestó de inmediato. Sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos se bajo lentamente de la mesa, Ranma notó que le picaban las manos al verla acercarse a él lentamente y deseo que se acercara aún más.

Bajo su vista cuando la joven se colocó frente a él, a pesar de sus tacones era bastante pequeña, a penas le llegaba a la barbilla.

— Quería saber — comenzó la muchacha — porque diablos me mentiste la primera noche.

Ranma parpadeó asombrado — ¿como?

— ¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? — preguntó sarcástica. Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él y cruzándose de brazos con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro — Por dios, eres un personaje público, un pez gordo entre los gordos ¿de verdad pensabas que no me iba a enterar de que tenías pareja?

Ranma bajo la vista avergonzado — Ni siquiera lo pensé.

— Ya lo veo — afirmó Akane — tu rostro y el de doña perfecta están en todos los periódicos, ya sabía que estabas prometido antes siquiera de conocerte.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Ranma.

— No quiero una disculpa, quiero saber el porqué.

— No hay un porqué — Se estaba empezando a enfadar y no sabía muy bien porque, tal vez por la insistencia de la mujer o por saberse pillado en la mentíra, tal vez lo que le molestaba era saber que la Tendo iba prácticamente dos pasos por delante de él, daba igual, lo único que tenía claro es que estaba a punto de explotar.

— Siempre lo hay — insistió Akane — ¿es que me tomabas por idiota o que?

— ¡No quería que pensaras que tenía una relación! — soltó con rabia apretando los puños — Por alguna extraña razón... tú...

Ranma la observó directamente y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó aquellos enormes ojos mirándole con un brillo especial. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, lo sabía pero demonios si valía la pena si con ello podía ver aquel brillo una vez más.

— Cuando te vi, no pude evitar quedar prendado de ti... ¿vale? — Akane abrió los ojos de par en par como si se sorprendiera por sus palabras — quería impresionarte y si te decía que tenía pareja a lo mejor te espantaba.

— Que estupidez — soltó Akane consiguiendo como respuesta una ahogada risa.

— Lo se, es decir... mi vida es pública. Soy el candidato a la presidencia más joven de Japón, mi cara como bien dices está en todos los periódicos pero... no sé muy bien porque... cuando te veo me vuelvo un idiota.

Akane quien se había quedado prácticamente de piedra no dijo nada, solamente le miraba con atención, clavando sus preciosos ojos chocolate en el, como si estuviera intentando leerle.

— Repito — dijo con voz calmada — menuda tontería. No me habría espantado el saber que estas prometido. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

— ¿ a que te refieres?

La cantante se encogió de hombros y se giró para darle la espalda, regalándole una privilegiada vista de aquel trasero que tan perfecto le parecía.

— No sería la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien prometido e incluso casado.

Ranma se apartó de ella, como si estar cerca quemara. Un malestar comenzó a recorrerle de cabeza a pies inundando su cuerpo y su alma de rencor, había estado a punto de caer en la trampa de aquella sirena, de aquel demonio debora hombres que casi le hace caer en sus redes.

Eso no estaba bien, estaba cayendo en un juego peligroso que le podía costar toda una vida de esfuerzos. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de mandarlo todo al demonio por esa menuda mujer?

Aunque su cara era de no romper un plato en su vida, la realidad era muy diferente. Akane Tendo era una mujer desvergonzada, una mujer que salía de lo tradicional y le daba una patada a todas las normas éticas y morales estipuladas. Y ni siquiera se ponía colorada al hacerlo.

Además sus palabras calaron hondo en su pecho, su ego masculino se vio terriblemente afectado cuando la menuda mujer afirmó haber estado en la misma situación pero con otros hombres. Le mataba el orgullo pensar que la cantante había estado en brazos de otros hombres algunos incluso con pareja ¿conocería él a alguno de esos hombres? ¿Serían colegas de profesión? ¿Eran japoneses o extranjeros? ¿Ambos tal vez?

— ¿que ocurre? — preguntó Akane con inocencia al ver el cambio en su gesto.

— ¿es que no te da vergüenza? — el tono de voz de Ranma era un tono grave, bastante ácido. Dejaba entrever la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Akane alzó una ceja sin comprender nada — ¿que debería darme vergüenza?

— Su forma de vivir la vida, esa forma despreocupada, descocada incluso con la que vas por el mundo — explicó entre disgustado y enfadado — No está bien que andes con hombres que tienen esposa en casa, es más, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Yo estoy prometido.

Akane se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, haciéndole una intensa radiografía con la mirada. Ranma se sintió un pelin incómodo por aquella intensa mirada.

— Y tu para ser un hombre eres muy mojigato — dijo finalmente Akane para sorpresa de Ranma.

La cantante dio un largo suspiro y se giró para recoger sus cosas —Si fueras otra persona posiblemente actuaría de forma más... persistente — Ranma trago saliva ante las palabras de la mujer — Pero me caes bien, me pareces un hombre bueno por lo que lo ultimo que quiero es darte problemas.

Ranma observó anonadado cómo se acomodaba las gafas y el pañuelo de nuevo cubriendo parte de su bonito rostro.

— ¿Que harás entonces?

Antes de colocarse la pamela, Akane le miro y le sonrió levemente — lo que estás deseando que haga. Desaparecer.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del candidato Akane siguió hablando — No volveré a molestarte, no tendrás que preocuparte de que la gente te relacione conmigo. Si sabes algo de mí será por la televisión o la radio.

— Te... te lo agradezco — balbuceo Ranma — Me caes bien pero...

Akane le frenó alzando la mano — Lo entiendo. Tranquilo, está bien de verdad — a paso lento y coqueto se acercó al cuerpo de Ranma quien se quedó totalmente de piedra. Sus hombros y piernas se tensaron quedando clavado en el sitio, no podía moverse ni parpadear a medida que aquella sexy mujer se acercaba hasta su cara.

Rojo de vergüenza y temblando como una hoja cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente movimiento de la cantante, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aquel delicado par de labios no estaban reclamando los suyos sino parados delicadamente en su mejilla.

Comenzó a hiperventilar. Se sentía un niño idiota, un adolescente que se bloqueaba ante la presencia de una mujer bonita. Deseo arrancarse la cara a golpes.

Akane por el contrario sonrió satisfecha. Separándose de él lentamente se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió con brío y con voz chillona dijo — Nos vemos primo Ranma. Saluda a la prima Ranko de mi parte.

Los ojos casi se le salen de la órbita al escuchar las palabras de Akane. Se giró para observarla alejarse por el pasillo rápidamente bamboleando las caderas como solo ella sabía hacer.

Su vista se clavó entonces en su secretaria quien estaba tan confusa como el — señor, siento mucho no haber reconocido a su prima — se disculpó avergonzada — la próxima vez la dejaré pasar sin ponerle problemas.

Ranma se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su secretaria. Akane, esa astuta mujer había soltado aquella frase para no levantar sospechas en su secretaria. Comenzó a sonreír de manera disimulada y a negar con la cabeza.

— Tranquila, le he dicho que la próxima vez se anuncie como Dios manda.

La secretaria asintió y fijó su vista en unos papeles. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se recargó en ella dando un largo suspiro. Alzó su mano y tocó la mejilla que minutos antes había besado Akane y su corazón se aceleró.

Akella mujercita no solo era hermosa también lista como un zorro, sabía conseguir lo que quería y cuando no lo hacía recogía su dignidad y se iba como una ganadora. Era una mujer que no sentía lástima de sí misma y eso maldita sea le gustaba. Le encantaba esa seguridad que tenía la joven Tendo.

Una lástima que no la volviera a ver nunca más.


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escucha las dos canciones llamadas "Serial Killer" y "Be my daddy"**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que al estar escrita se me hará más fácil actualizar y como aquí en España (y gran parte del mundo) estamos en una horrible y tediosa cuarentena ya que nos han prohibido salir de casa, tengo mucho tiempo libre podré dedicarme (por fin) a escribir y continuar con Protectora (que recordemos jamás será abandonada) No hay mal que por bien no venga. Mucha fuerza para todos aquellos que están en la misma situación y recordad: ¡Quédate en casa, juntos podemos con esto!**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Ranma tuvo noticias de Akane Tendo. Al menos noticias que venían directamente de la cantante.

El candidato a presidente jamás pensó que la "amenaza" de la joven de desaparecer fuera cierta, es más al día siguiente de su despedida en su despacho estuvo esperando la llamada de la muchacha, y el siguiente, y el siguiente y así hasta que le quedó claro que Akane Tendo era una chica de palabra.

Si sabía algo sobre ella era por la radio y la televisión. En las tertulias radiofónicas que escuchaba su madre las colaboradoras no paraban de repetir lo obscena que era la nueva canción de Akane.

— _Palabras soeces, drogas, palabrotas y fornicación_ — así habían resumido el nuevo éxito de la cantante.

— Que vergüenza — murmuró su madre mientras leía una revista — Keiko Watanabe tiene razón, deberían prohibir ese disco

Ranma que se estaba sirviendo un café se encogió de hombros — las chicas conseguira comprarlo de alguna forma.

Nodoka levantó la vista del papel — Tu hermana la primera, esa chica... hace que la veneren de una forma enfermiza. No sé qué le ven.

El joven Saotome bebió de su vaso fingiendo indiferencia, pero el bien sabía lo que era sentirte atraído por esa mujer y no saber muy bien el porqué. Si su madre se enteraba de que él mismo era un apasionado fanático de la chica le desollaría vivo.

— _La canción Serial Killer ha pasado con éxito la censura, siendo una clara apología al adulterio y al asesinato_ — dijo una rimbombante voz en la radio captando la atención de los Saotome.

— Dios mío — Nodoka se llevó una mano a la cara — ¿cómo pueden permitir eso?

— _Y se preguntarán_ — continuó la voz — _¿cómo se permite eso?_ — Ranma soltó una risa disimulada ante la pregunta ya que su madre afirmó varias veces mirando a la radio como si la interlocutora la estuviera viendo.

— _Es fácil amigos, según dicen tiene una relación... especial con un alto cargo que pasa por alto las escandalosas letras, dando luz verde para llevarlas al mercado_.

— Dios, que vergüenza.

Ranma apretó su taza con rabia y sintió sus tripas removerse con rabia ¿sería cierto? ¿Estaría Akane en relaciones con otro hombre y por eso no había vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto con él?

Removió sus hombros inquieto, había sido él quien le había pedido que se alejara, ¿por qué entonces aquel malestar? Debería estar contento...

— Seguro que tu hermana comprara el disco.

Su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos, debía olvidar a aquella dichosa mujer con voz de sirena y cuerpo de ninfa. Si se había alejado de él mucho mejor para todos.

— Estoy seguro de que removerá cielo y tierra para conseguirlo — aseguró Ranma.

Nodoka arrugó el entrecejo — Más le vale que no porque como la oiga escuchar tales marranadas le partiré el disco en la cabeza.

Ranma rodó los ojos — Sabes que no lo harás.

— Vale, tal vez eso no — se corrigió Nodoka — pero lo haré añicos.

— _La canción Serial Killer es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá en un disco que la comisión de mujeres moderadas ha tachado de lujurioso y ofensivo._

Ranma prestó atención de nuevo a la radio mientras su madre pasaba las hojas de la revista con insistencia — _Es_ _una abominación_ — dijo una voz rota en la radio. Ranma rodó los ojos con cansancio, conocía esa voz, Meiko Fuji un dolor en el trasero y presidenta del comité de mujeres moderadas. Costaba encontrar algo en el mundo que esas mujeres no vieran pervertidor y desagradable.

—_ La joven Tendo es un peligro para esta sociedad decente y un peligro para todas las jóvenes de Japón. Fomentando la libertad sexual y exaltación al alcohol y al juego, Akane Tendo conseguirá si no la frenamos pronto que no quede en esta gran nación una sola chica pura y decente._

— Un poco exagerado ¿no crees?

Nodoka bufo ante la pregunta de su hijo — Tiene toda la razón.

— _Debemos frenar esta ola de perversión e indecencia, por eso padres de Japón, os pedimos que no permitáis a vuestras hijas que escuchen a Akane Tendo. Quemen todo aquello relacionado con ella e inculquen un severo castigo a aquellas jóvenes que no están dispuestas a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto._

— ¿Y por qué no quemamos a la señorita Tendo en la hoguera? — Ranma estaba anonadado de lo que escuchaba y por un momento temió por Akane y su seguridad. Esas viejas estaban locas...

Pero luego recordó que aunque cueste creerlo Akane Tendo no solo tenía a jovencitas entre su horda de fanáticos, muchos hombres y mujeres eran unos aficionados a ella y su música, incluso en el extranjero.

Además estaba seguro de que Akane sabría defenderse de los ataques y salir airosa, esa pequeña era astuta como un zorro.

— ¿Y tú porque la defiendes tanto? — preguntó su madre con gesto curioso.

Ranma se puso nervioso y trastabilló un momento sorprendiendo a su madre quien alzó una ceja. Sudo copiosamente ante la mirada de su progenitora y con toda la rapidez que tenía se enderezó poniendo su mejor cara de póker, haciendo un vago intento por disimular.

— Simplemente pienso que la gente le da más importancia de la que tiene ¿que la chica se acuesta con medio Japón? Es su problema ¿no?

Nodoka abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" — si no te conociera bien pensaría que te estás volviendo un liberal.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a su madre, Ranko entró como un tifón arrasando todo a su paso.

— Apartaos, apartaos — chillaba acercándose a la radio para acallar a esas cotorras y cambiar el dial.

— Hola a ti también — espetó irónico Ranma.

Nodoka observó patidifusa a su hija buscar entre los canales de radio como una posesa — ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

— Shhhh — Nodoka frunció el ceño ante el gesto de su hija, Ranma por el contrario puso un gesto entre anonadado y vacilante al ver como su hermana con todo su valor había mandado callar a su madre.

— ¡Ranko! — Ranma cerró los ojos al percibir que su pequeña hermana había acabado con la paciencia de su santa madre. Seguro que venía una bronca.

— _Bienvenidos al show de Takao Hashimoto _— una juvenil voz resonó por la sala — _hoy estamos de celebración, nuestra cantante favorita acaba de sacar un nuevo tema y por mucho que algunas voces críticas se empeñen en censurarlo nosotros no pensamos privaros de semejante maravilla creada por una mujer igual de maravillosa._

— ¿Qué es esto Ranko? — preguntó a su hermana.

— El show de Takao, es un programa de radio para jóvenes y hoy no me lo puedo perder.

— ¿y por qué no? — preguntó su madre con extrañeza

— _En primicia para todos y todas las jóvenes que nos escuchan, aquí esta, aquí lo tenemos_ — los ojos de Ranko brillaron con anticipación mirando a la radio como si fuera algún dios todopoderoso — _El nuevo tema de Akane Tendo ¡Serial Killer!_

— ¿¡Que!?— gritaron al unísono Ranma y Nodoka.

Ranko por el contrario brinco de alegría y pegó un gritito cuando la música empezó a sonar.

—_Ojalá pueda...Ojalá pudiera encontrar a mi amor verdadero esta noche ¿Crees que puedas ser tú?_ — Ranma trago saliva ante la primera frase de la canción.

— Canta como los ángeles — resopló Ranko en un suspiro de admiración.

_— Sé que lo que hago no está bien pero no puedo dejar de hacer lo que amo._

Nodoka soltó un bufido — Al menos es consciente de que lo que hace no está bien y que es una vergüenza.

— Es una metáfora mamá — respondió Ranko sin dejar de prestar atención a la canción.

Ranma quien también estaba muy atento a la melodiosa voz de Akane sintió un extraño escalofrío en las tripas cuando la dulce voz de la joven cantó — _Viéndolos caer uno por uno, ellos pelean ¿Crees que me amarás también?_

¿Sería una indirecta para él? ¿Le estaría diciendo que aunque los hombres del mundo se pelearán por estar entre sus brazos ella quería que él también peleara por ella? ¿Por su atención?

Cuando el estribillo sonó Ranko empezó a tararear sorprendiendo a Ranma ¿cómo sabía Ranko el ritmo si la canción se acababa de lanzar? —_Cariño, soy una sociópata (Dulce asesina en serie). En pie de guerra porque te amo un poco demasiado. Te amo un poco demasiado (mucho, mucho)_

No podía ser que fuera una indirecta, apenas se conocían se habían visto un par de veces ¿porque iba a cantarle Akane Tendo a él? Sobre todo después de haberla prácticamente apartado de su vida. Literalmente. Él le había pedido que le dejara en paz y ella no puso resistencia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla ¿porque iba a cantarle a él que luchara por ella? — Es ridículo...

— Es una pasada — dijo Ranko en éxtasis escuchando el estribillo que se repetía.

— He de admitir... — hablo Nodoka con desdén en su cara — que tiene buena voz... y que la letra no es tan desagradable.

Ranko la miro con ilusión y Nodoka le mando una ligera mirada que decía claramente — No te emociones.

_— Quizás saldré está noche, podemos pintar la ciudad de azul._

— La letra no es desagradable del todo, las tiene mucho peores — hablo Nodoka.

— _Estoy tan caliente, me enciendo_ — con esa frase el rostro de Nodoka palideció y su boca se abrió de par en par — _Bailando en la oscuridad y brillo, como una luz te estoy atrayendo._

— ¡Que desvergüenza! — Grito la mujer — retiró lo dicho, esa mujer sigue tan vulgar como siempre.

— ¡No es vulgar! — La defendió Ranko — es una mujer adulta y libre.

— Es una golfa.

Ranma ajeno al desencuentro madre e hija escuchaba la canción sintiendo como ese nudo en el estómago crecía más y más.

— ¿Por qué siento que esto es una especie de indirecta? — murmuró. Mientras la voz de Akane seguía sonando Ranma pensó que tal vez aquellas palabras sí eran un mensaje para él, un mensaje cifrado que a lo mejor él tenía que encontrar.

Una cosa tenía cierta la canción, Akane era una mujer que brillaba con luz propia y que atraía a todo aquel que posaba sus ojos en ella... incluido a él.

_— Me acerco sigilosamente a ti, realmente tranquila, susurro ¿soy lo que tú corazón desea?_

— ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio desearía mantener una relación con semejante descocada? — gruñía Nodoka. Ranma miro a su madre de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

— Más de los que te imaginas madre...

— _Te mantengo seguro, e inspirado, cariño, deja libres tus fantasías... Podemos hacer lo que quieras_ — Ranma trago en seco y recordó la escena en su despacho hace casi dos meses. Como ella había coqueteado con él, como había usado descaradamente su cuerpo para tentarle, porque Akane Tendo sabía que era la fantasía de muchos... también la suya.

— _Sabes que me encanta la emoción de ser perseguida_ — Ranma sonrió en un suspiro, ¿que si le gustaba que la persiguieran? Era un hecho. Aún recordaba esa carita de satisfacción al ver a todos los hombres tras de ella... ¿tal vez le estaba pidiendo a él que la siguiera? ¿Quería Akane Tendo ser perseguida por él? ¿A pesar de todo?

— ¡Quita eso ahora mismo!

— ¡Pero si ya está acabando! — grito Ranko devolviendo a Ranma a la tierra justo cuando la voz de Akane decía:

— _Solo diviértete. Quiero jugar contigo como un game boy. No quiero uno ¿Cuál es la emoción del mismo juguete?_

Ranma frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de pensarse tan especial como para que una mujer como Akane Tendo le escribiera una canción pidiéndole que la buscara? El bien sabía el tipo de mujer que era ella, el tipo de las que van saltando de hombre en hombre, jugando un poquito y desechándolos después a su antojo. Que idiota había sido... estaba claro que Akane Tendo solo quería volverle loco por puro ego, y nada más.

— ¡He dicho que apagues eso!

Antes de que Ranko contestara se escuchó un "clic" y la voz de Akane se calló.

Ranko se giró para mirarle enfadada — ¿Pero qué haces?

— Es suficiente — espetó furioso, aunque no tenía muy claro con quien — ya he tenido bastante de esa mujer por hoy.

— Si es que se le puede llamar así — dijo Nodoka con prepotencia llevando su atención de nuevo a la revista.

— ¡No tenéis ni idea de nada! ¡Sois muy cerrados de mente!

— Hay poco que entender ahí — reclamo Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro lo tuyo son las mujeres a las que pasear como perritos.

— ¡Aquí está! — grito Nodoka cortando la discusión que se avecinaba entre sus hijos, girando la revista y enseñándoles una foto donde Ranma y Ukyo aparecían en una visita a una fábrica de coches en el norte del país — Que guapísima esta Ukyo.

Ranma se acercó a ver la foto y se avergonzó levemente al observar la mirada que Ukyo le dedicaba en la foto mientras hablaba con un hombre al que apenas recordaba. La joven enfundada en un elegante traje verde menta estaba dos pasos por detrás de él mirándole con absoluta devoción.

— Por favor... — murmura Ranko con burla.

— Deberías intentar llevarte bien con ella — le reprocho su madre — ya sabes, enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Ranko bufo — Primero me clavo el abrecartas en la lengua.

Nodoka rodó los ojos con aburrimiento — Deberías intentar conocerla dejando a un lado los prejuicios. Es una chica muy inteligente, con una linda personalidad y tremendamente elegante, ojalá muchas chicas fueran como ella.

— ¡Ja! — Se burló Ranko — eso es lo que miss perfección hace creer pero está podrida por dentro, es una cotilla y una criticona.

— No seas extremista — dijo Nodoka intentando quitarle hierro al asunto — como a todas las mujeres le gusta hablar un poquito.

— ¿un poquito? Es una falsa mamá, y tú estás empeñada en vestirla de santa.

— Deberías hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pronto será parte de esta familia.

— Porque tú te has empeñado — reto Ranko — Si no fuera porque tú y mi padre os morís por aparentar Ranma jamás la habría escogido como esposa.

— Eso son bobadas — dijo Nodoka — Ukyo es la mejor opción y tu hermano estuvo conforme desde el momento uno.

Ranko le miro buscando apoyo pero su hermano apartó la mirada desligándose de la discusión. Ranma no tenía pensado meterse en ese tema que para él estaba zanjado.

A diferencia de Ranko, Ranma no veía interés o maldad en el acuerdo de sus padres, Ukyo era su mejor amiga de niños y le caía bien... no la habría escogido como esposa pero...

— Deberías imitarla un poquito más — dijo Nodoka mirando con fiereza a su hija — Mira, que porte se nota que exuda elegancia por los cuatro costados. Tiene todo lo que debe tener una mujer de verdad: carisma, personalidad y belleza.

Ranko apretó los puños con rabia y del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó una foto que plantó en la mesa frente a su madre con rabia — ¡Esto es una mujer de verdad!

Ranma y Nodoka abrieron los ojos al ver la foto de Akane Tendo vestida en una especie de traje de gánster enfundada en un vestido entubado y encendiendo un cigarro con su mechero pistola.

— Ella a diferencia de esa muñeca Barbie que tanto te gusta es una mujer que ha peleado cada día por lo que tiene, ha roto todos los estereotipos machistas que está estúpida sociedad nos obliga a acatar sin rechistar convirtiéndonos en sombras de nuestros maridos.

— Ranko...

— ¡No! ¿Quieres que me parezca a Ukyo? ¿Qué quieres que haga revolotear alrededor de los hombres y perder toda dignidad por pescar a un marido rico? ¿Eso quiere?

— Ya es suficiente — le advirtió su madre.

La pequeña Saotome puso voz chillona y con gesto burlesco fingió atusar la melena al viento — Miradme soy Ukyo Kuonji, soy una muñeca de plástico cuya única meta en la vida es que mi marido me mantenga, miradme soy hermosa y educada pero por la espalda soy peor que una vieja criticona.

— ¡Ranko ya está bien!

— ¡No! ¿No querías que fuera como ella? Pues así se comporta siendo una estúpida superficial cuya mayor preocupación del día es si mi hermano va a alagar su vestido.

— No sé porque estamos discutiendo esto — dijo tensa Nodoka.

— ¿Sabes quién es una verdadera mujer? — Con su dedo índice golpeó varias veces la foto de la cantante — Aquí la tienes, una mujer echa a sí misma, con personalidad y talento, dos cosas que le faltan a tu querida nuera. Por mucho que la insulten o la desprecien Akane Tendo siempre lucha valientemente, se levanta y vuelve a pelear dejando claro que nadie va a cambiar como es ella, una mujer libre que no espera a que un hombre le arregle la vida, así es como yo quiero vivir, siendo yo misma no siendo lo que mi marido quiera que sea.

Ranma miraba asombrado a su hermana, se le veía agitada, enfadada, prácticamente histérica por defender a su ídolo.

Nodoka por el contrario se mantenía impasible ante su hija quien la miraba con rabia. Tomo la foto con fuerza y se la paso a su hijo — deshazte de esta basura, no la quiero en mi casa.

Ranko se encogió sobre sí misma lanzándole una mirada suplicante a su hermano, pero una vez más Ranma no actuó como ella esperaba. Con un largo suspiro recogió la foto y la guardo en su chaqueta — No te preocupes.

— Y tú — dijo firme dirigiéndose a su hija — vete a tu habitación, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Ranma espero una reacción violenta por parte de Ranko pero para su sorpresa la joven Saotome salió del cuarto para entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Nodoka se sobo el tabique con rabia, se le veía cansada. Ranma seguía perplejo ante la reacción de su hermana pequeña, no sabía si lo que le sorprendía era la defensa de su hermana o el poder que tenía Akane sobre sus fans. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien adorar a Akane tal y como su hermana la adoraba y no solo las jovencitas, hombres hechos y derechos que bebían los vientos por la cantante y estaban dispuestos a discutir con cualquiera por defender su honor.

Le parecía abrumador la capacidad que tenía Akane de atraer y en cierta parte sentía hasta un deje de envidia. Envidia por la facilidad que tenía la cantante de hacerse querer, sabía que cualquiera se metería en un tanque de tiburones para defenderla y en cambio si sus votantes por algún motivo están descontentos con él, le tirarían a los caballos.

Debía sentirse bien saberse tan amada por tu trabajo.

— No sé qué hacer con ella.

El sonido lastimero de su madre le conmovió el corazón, odiaba verla sufrir, su madre era la persona más importante que tenía en su vida, es más, si no fuera por ella él no sería el hombre que era.

— Es solo una niña — intentó tranquilizarla.

— Una niña que me va a llevar a la tumba — Ranma puso los ojos en blanco. Si Nodoka Saotome era experta en algo era sin duda en el drama.

— Hablaré con ella.

— No, no es cosa tuya, esto es cosa mía — explicó con firmeza — debe entender de una vez cuál es su lugar.

Ranma se removió inquieto en su lugar. A pesar de que Ranko le sacara de quicio era su hermanita, la adoraba y sin duda quería que fuera alguien en la vida.

— Madre, aún es joven no te preocupes.

— ¿Que no me preocupe? — Preguntó con sarcasmo — Has visto el tipo de mujer en las que se fija ¿quieres que tu hermana se convierta en eso?

Ranma entendió la clara alusión que su madre hacía sobre Akane Tendo y no pudo evitar pensar en varios puntos clave.

¿Quería que su hermana tuviera la vida de Akane Tendo? En parte si y en parte no. No quería que Ranko se convirtiera en una descocada y durmiera con todo Japón, pero, otra parte de su mente deseaba un futuro tan prometedor como el que Akane tenía para su hermana. Un futuro ganado a pulso por su talento y no por el de su marido. Quería que su hermana fuera tan independiente como Akane Tendo pero no tan... vulgar.

— No es tan así — dijo con serenidad Ranma — Ranko es una excelente estudiante, imagínate lo que podría llegar a ser.

Nodoka bufo — Si claro eso está muy bien y por supuesto que me haría feliz si mi hija fuera una enfermera de provecho, pero también quiero que se case.

— ¿Y cuándo se case? — Preguntó Ranma probando a sí madre — ¿seguirá trabajando?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Una vez esté casada deberá entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su marido, como hace una buena mujer.

— ¿Entonces para qué quieres que estudie? Si en tu futuro perfecto Ranko acabará atada a un hombre que decidirá por ella.

Nodoka miro a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca varías veces intentando soltar algún contraataque pero su hijo la había dejado sin palabras.

Ranma sonrió orgulloso, por fin sus años de estudio de argumentación y debate daban sus frutos en algo productivo: Ganar una batalla verbal contra su madre.

Al verse acorralada Nodoka dio un leve golpe en la mesa haciéndole brincar del susto. Pasará el tiempo que pasará su madre tenía el poder de asustarle cuando se enfadaba.

— ¿Que me quieres decir? ¿Qué es mejor que Ranko no se case?

— No estoy diciendo eso...

— ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? — le corto retadora.

Ranma se encogió de hombros paseándose tranquilamente por la sala intentando huir de su madre. Nunca sabías por dónde iba a salir Nodoka Saotome y más si estaba tan enfadada como parecía.

— Lo que quiero decir es que Ranko es joven aún no sabe lo que quiere, pero tiene talento, le gusta estudiar. Si lo que quiere es ser una mujer trabajadora e independiente, que lo sea ¿no? Que se case si así lo desea y si no quiere casarse ¿qué más da? Pero que sea por su deseo no por imposición social.

Nodoka miraba a su hijo con un gesto asombrado en su rostro, Ranma sintió la tentación de lanzarle un trocito de papel a la boca que estaba terriblemente abierta.

— ¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado? ¿Te has vuelto un liberal o qué?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ranma de sentirse ofendido — ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Pues deja de decir tonterías — exclamó Nodoka tensa — tu hermana lo que tiene que hacer es ir a la universidad, casarse y darle honor a la familia Saotome, ser una mujer decente y ya está.

— ¿Y ya está? — preguntó Ranma asombrado. Él no quería que su hermana fuera la sombra de nadie — Pero...

— ¡¿Es que prefieres que tu hermana sea una perdida como esa Akane Tendo?! ¿Una mujer sin marido que duerme con los maridos de las demás?

Ranma abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su madre — ¿Cómo... como sabes...?

— ¿Quien no lo sabe? — preguntó con sarcasmos — por dios Ranma hijo, no sé porque la defiendes tanto.

El joven político sintió sus piernas volverse mantequilla. No podía levantar sospechas ante su madre de que Akane Tendo había estado rondándolo. Eso sería un escándalo que Nodoka se moriría por tapar y seguramente Akane Tendo recibiría alguna visita no deseada por parte de su madre que desencadenaría en un desastre que no estaba dispuesto a presenciar.

Su madre no podía sospechar nada ni mucho menos saber nada.

— No la defiendo a ella, sino los intereses de mi hermana.

— si de verdad te preocupas por tu hermana, deberías darme la maldita razón y dejar de taparla en todo — Ranma bajo la vista como un niño pequeño siendo regañado.

— Y ahora tira esa porquería a la basura — continuó Nodoka levantándose con gesto tenso. Al igual que hizo su hermana minutos antes, su madre salió de la sala con enfado.

Una vez se encontró solo dio un largo suspiro apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa de madera intentando tranquilizarse.

— Soy un cobarde — murmuró para luego dar un golpe seco en la mesa — ¡Soy un maldito chiste!

Él era capaz de ganar verbalmente a quien se le pusiera por delante, podía machacar en un debate a un oponente o cerrar las bocas de los malintencionados periodistas sin que le temblara el pulso, pero con su madre era completamente diferente. Nodoka Saotome le volvía un completo inútil.

Respiro varias veces con rabia al darse cuenta de que aunque ya fuera un hombre hecho y derecho seguía siendo un crio manipulable. De cara a la galería era el dueño de su destino pero la realidad era que seguía el camino marcado por sus padres y él había elegido esa vida...

— Soy un imbécil...

Horas más tarde Ranma se encontraba encerrado en su despacho leyendo unos papeles. Hacía poco que se habían dejado de escuchar los gritos de su madre y Ranko.

Por un momento sintió pena por su hermana, la discusión llegó a tal grado que Ranma sintió la necesidad de levantarse y abogar por su hermana, pero no lo hizo.

Recordó como su madre salió de la habitación echa una furia dando un tremendo portazo. Después de eso, nada. Absoluto silencio. El mismo silencio que seguía reinando el hogar Saotome.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y se los rasco inquieto, las letras de los documentos bailaban por el papel fruto del agotamiento mental y físico que tenía encima.

Pronto comenzaría la verdadera batalla por los votos de la población, estaba a unas horas de empezar las campañas y no podía andar preocupándose de tonterías, su futuro estaba en juego y nadie lo iba a truncar.

Meneando la cabeza a ambos lados, descenso su cuello y espalda y se enderezó en la silla — Todo tiene recompensa, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa — repetía como un mantra.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir leyendo papeles cuando unos golpes ligeros resonaron en la puerta.

— Pase.

La cabellera rojiza que se asomó dio paso a la triste cara de su hermana quien tenía rastros de llanto en su bonito rostro.

— Ranko — exclamó sorprendido — Pasa, ¿necesitas algo?

La pequeña de los Saotome se acercó a paso lento con el rostro decaído. Ranma sintió lástima de su pequeña hermanita. Sabía que estaba muy triste, terriblemente decaída por la discusión con su madre sino no habría tocado a la puerta, lo normal en ella habría sido entrar como un tornado derribando todo a su paso, la delicadeza con la que llamó y esos ojos apagados dejaban muy claro que Ranko estaba deprimida. Y eso le mataba.

La observó en silencio acercarse al sofá y dejarse caer en él como un saco pesado. Tomo un cojín y lo aplasto contra su cuerpo enterrando la cara en él y soltando un sollozo.

— Ranko — murmuró con ternura viendo la fragilidad de su hermana. Aunque la chica fuera de madura y adulta seguía siendo una niña, su niña.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado haciendo que su hermana apretara más el cojín. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber defendido a su hermana, por haber sido un cobarde y no enfrentarse a su propia madre... admiraba a Ranko porque ella, al contrario que él sí se atrevía a contradecir a Nodoka Saotome. Había que tenerlos muy bien puestos.

— No llores más — dijo tocando con delicadeza la cabeza como solía hacer cuando eran niños — te vas a poner más fea de lo que ya eres.

Esa pequeña broma pareció calmar a la joven Saotome que poco a poco levantó la cabeza del cojín, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en los de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué la odiáis tanto?

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par ante la pregunta de su hermana, sabía que se refería a la cantante que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba. Pero decidió hacerse el tonto, como no.

— ¿A quién?

— No te hagas el tonto — dijo ofendida apartando el cojín completamente de su rostro — A Akane, habló de Akane ¿por qué mamá y tú la odiáis tanto? ¡Apenas la conoces!

Ranma suspiro hondamente ante el regaño de su hermana. Si ella supiera...

— No la odio Ranko, simplemente no comparto su forma de vivir la vida — y no mentía. Si había algo que frenaba completamente a Ranma era la actitud que tenía Akane Tendo, descarada, coqueta, tremendamente vulgar a la hora de hablar. Todo lo que era Akane Tendo era todo lo que él odiaba en una mujer, por eso no podía tener aquellos sentimientos por ella. No era una mujer decente, no era la mujer para él.

— Eso es una tontería, ¿qué hace mal? ¿Vivir la vida como quiere vivirla?

— Una mujer decente no debe comportarse como Akane Tendo hace.

— ¿Una mujer decente? — Ranko soltó un bufido — Toda esa palabrería aprendida... tu siempre has sido Bueno con la gente. Siempre has ayudado a los débiles y necesitados, siempre intentando ver el lado bueno de las personas ¿por qué no intentas ver su lado bueno?

Ranma se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermana, ¿que no intentó ver el lado bueno de Akane Tendo? Si él había sido el primero en ofrecerle conversación en aquella cena donde ella era la protagonista de todas las críticas a pesar de poner en duda su intachable moral ante todas esas cotorras, si él mismo había sido quien le pasaba el dinero a escondidas de su madre a Ranko para que comprara las cosas de esa mujer, él siempre había sido el menos crítico con ella.

— Bien, convénceme — dijo obviando sus pensamientos — hazme ver el lado bueno de Akane Tendo.

— Colabora activamente en actos benéficos — dijo Ranko con firmeza — En los últimos años ha aportado más dinero a obras de caridad que todas esas estiradas que solo saben presumir de fortuna y solidaridad pero al final no donan ni un yen.

Ranma alzó una ceja sorprendido — Eso no lo sabía ¿qué más?

— Es una mujer que ha salido sola de la adversidad, una mujer que ha luchado para llegar a donde está cuando su padre con dieciséis años la echo de casa. Trabajo muchos años en una fábrica de telas hasta que la descubrieron, pero como era una mujer intentaron aprovecharse de ella pero no lo consiguieron. Peleo para demostrar que era tan válida como un hombre y no paro de trabajar hasta conseguir llegar a donde está ahora.

— Tampoco lo sabía — hablo sorprendido, nunca había esperado que la vida de Tendo fuera tan dura. Él siempre había pensado que la fama de la chica Tendo se debía a algún romance con un pez gordo importante que había pagado una gran suma de dinero por ponerla en el pedestal que estaba.

— Siempre dicen que fuma y bebe y que se encama con muchos hombres — Ranma sintió un nudo en el estómago ante las palabras de su hermana — ¿y qué? ¿Es eso importante acaso? También es una mujer muy inteligente que está llevando ella sola sus finanzas, tiene ayudantes si pero no toman ninguna decisión sin consultarle. Ella sola ha creado el imperio que tiene y solo saben juzgarla, un hombre que lleva una empresa hace lo mismo que ella, fumar, beber y encamarse con mujeres bonitas ¿les juzgan a ellos?

— No es lo mismo Ranko...

— ¿Por qué no? — Insistió — ¿Por ser mujer?

— ¡Pues si Ranko! — Dijo viéndose acorralado — No está bien que una mujer ande abriéndose de piernas con el primero que le ofrece algo, a mí no me gustaría que esa fuera la vida que tú tuvieras.

Ranko se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, los cuales Ranma notó terriblemente opacos.

— ¿No quieres que sea libre?

— Eres libre Ranko...

— No, no lo soy porque toda mi vida me han enseñado que mi deber era aprender a ser todo aquello que un hombre busca en una esposa, olvidando mis gustos y metas.

Ranma se quedó mudo de nuevo ¿qué podía decirle? No tenía palabras para contradecirla porque en el fondo tenía razón.

Su hermana soltó un lastimero suspiro y se levantó — Pensaba que tú eras diferente, que tú me entendería y querrías lo mejor para mí, ya veo que me equivoque.

— Quiero lo mejor para ti Ranko.

— No es cierto — dijo apretando los puños con rabia echando a andar no sin antes decir — ¿Cómo vas a querer lo mejor para mi si ni siquiera has sido capaz de elegir por ti mismo y tu felicidad?

Ranma se levantó dispuesto a hacerle frente a la insolente de su hermana que ya había abierto la puerta de su despacho.

Antes de salir se giró para mirar a su hermano una última vez — Tú puedes ser libre, eres un hombre libre hermano. No dejes que nadie sea el dueño de tu vida.

Ranko salió del despacho dejando a su hermano congelado en el sitio. Su hermana le acababa de dar dos golpes brutales sin siquiera tocarle, dos tremendos golpes de realidad que le dejaron sin respiración.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

Miro a su alrededor, observando detenidamente su despacho lleno de periódicos enmarcados donde se podían leer artículos sobre él y su habilidad política.

¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿O lo que le había hecho creer que quería?

Un rayo de lucidez paso por su cabeza al ver la foto de su familia encima de un mueble. La tomo y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón.

— Pues claro que es lo que quieres, maldita sea no podemos fallar ahora, debemos alcanzar la meta de ser el presidente más joven de Japón, nada más importa.

Vio el rostro sonriente de sus padres, entre ellos el serio y Ranko con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, todos... no puedo fallar ahora.

Necesitaba beber algo, tal vez incluso fumar un cigarro. Ranma no era un fumador excesivo pero cuando estaba en grandes momentos de estrés, muy nervioso o tremendamente relajado era cuando el cuerpo le pedía algo de nicotina.

Tomo la pitillera que tenía a su derecha y sacó un cigarro colocándolo entre sus labios para luego buscar en su chaqueta unas cerillas.

Nada. No tenía ni una.

Suspiro frustrado aún con el cigarro en la boca, iba a dejarlo a un lado cuando recordó que en su cajón debían quedar algunas.

Con rapidez abrió el cajón rebuscando pero lo que encontró fue nada más y nada menos la dos fotos de Akane que sus padres le había requisado a Ranko.

Las saco despacio y las coloco en la mesa. La del vestido y la de la promoción del disco... en ambas la joven Tendo era una visión a sus ojos.

¡Por dios si necesitaba nicotina! Revolvió de nuevo con prisa el cajón — Maldita sea, solo una — murmuró con rabia.

Cuando la encontró sus ojos se iluminaron. Encendió la cerilla y con ella el cigarro dando una profunda calada que llegó a sus pulmones dándole una tremenda sensación de paz.

Soltó el aire despacio mirando fijamente las fotos de la joven Tendo. Tomo la última entre sus manos y la observó sin pudor alguno. Su estómago gruñó ante lo que sus ojos veían — Que diablos escondes Akane Tendo...

Dio otra calada y acarició la imagen como si fuera el rostro de la mujer. Su hermana le había comentado varías cosas de la chica Tendo que él desconocía por completo ¿habría más por descubrir? — Seguro que sí.

Se revolvió el pelo inquieto y dejó la foto en la mesa ósea encender la radio, tal vez un poco de música le relajaba.

En la radio una melosa canción de amor inglesa le taladro el oído, la mujer tenía la voz demasiado grave para su gusto, la voz de Akane era mucho más suave y armoniosa.

Y hablando del diablo.

— _Preciosa canción que acabamos de escuchar_ — dijo el presentador del programa de radio mientras Ranma se servía una copa de whiskey con su cigarro en la boca.

Los ojos se le entrecerraron pues el humo le picaba, tenía las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo dándole un aspecto dejado.

Si su padre le veía así le mataba.

— _La canción Be muy daddy de la hermosa Akane Tendo_.

A Ranma casi se le cae el vaso al suelo de la impresión. Se giró mirando a la radio como si pudiera ver a Akane a través de ella, pero en vez de ver su rostro escucho su voz cantar una canción movida pero poco bailable.

— _Acostada en la playa con el sol caliente, si te quiero_ — Ranma se quedó hipnotizado ante la voz de la joven quien seguía cantando la movida canción.

— _¿Has olvidado como divertiré? Ven que yo te enseño_ — su voz era como cantos de sirena que hicieron que los pies del candidato a presidente caminara lentamente hasta su silla mirando fijamente a la radio, como si en algún momento Akane Tendo aparecería por ahí.

— _Eres rico y te estoy deseando, podrías ser mi señor. Delicioso al máximo te masticaría como a un chicle_ — Ranma trago saliva ante lo subida de tono que era la canción — _Me amas, él me quiere, y creo que yo le quiero también._

Ranma volteó para ver las fotos de Akane quien le observaba con una sexy sonrisa ladeada, esa que pone cuando quiere algo. Bebió de su copa vaciándola al instante cuando el estribillo hizo aparición.

— _Tu puedes ser mi papi esta noche _— ¿por qué aquella canción sonaba de nuevo como un mensaje cifrado para él?

— Me estoy volviendo loco — dijo encendiendo otro cigarro justo al terminar el primero.

— _Abierta como un regalo de navidad ahora_ — Ranma enrojeció ante esa frase y ante la visión de Akane en su escrito diciéndole eso a él, solo a él — _Tú puedes ser mi papi esta noche, si estás buscando el cielo, ven y cógelo._

Cogió de nuevo entre sus manos la foto de Akane, no debía, no podía desear verla de nuevo. Hacerlo sería caer en una elaborada telaraña que podría llevarle a la perdición, al fracaso o peor, a un escándalo que le costará la presidencia.

No, Akane Tendo no era para él, aquella terrible mujer no era para él. No podía desear verla, no debía desear abrazarla, no podía sentir curiosidad sobre ella, aunque se muriera de ganas de descubrir que había bajo esos ojos fieros y enormes.

— _Se mi papi esta noche_ — susurro la voz de Akane en la radio consiguiendo que la voz de la razón de Ranma fuera silenciada por un extraño sentimiento que no reconocía.

— Tengo que volver a verla...

Armándose de valor apaga la radio y toma el teléfono. Entre la guía de teléfonos personal busca uno en particular, aquel que le había dado ella en la tarjeta que estaba guardada en un cajón de su habitación alejada de ojos curiosos.

Busco el nombre clave que le había dado a Akane, busco por su agenda el nombre de Mu Tzu y marcó el número bajo el.

Dio otra calada sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ver que la mano que sujetaba el cigarro y la pierna izquierda temblaban — Sosiégate — se auto regañó.

Con cada tono el corazón se le paraba. Un tono, dos, tres y al cuarto.

— ¿Hogar de Akane Tendo?

— ¿Akane?

— Ranma — esa voz... aquella dulce voz diciendo su nombre le derritió completamente.

— Sí, soy yo — antes de que le interrumpiera preguntándole el porqué de su llamada, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y con toda la seriedad y sinceridad del mundo dijo — Necesito verte.

Por unos segundos solo se oía la respiración de ambos por lo que Ranma temió haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero entonces Akane con una voz aterciopelada respondió un simple.

— Vale.

Ranma soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones de alivio, un alivio que le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras concretaba su cita con Akane quien se oía más tierna de lo normal. Como si estuviera en shock.

Lo que no sabía es que al otro lado del aparato en la cara de Akane se pintaba una sonrisa victoriosa.


	7. Capitulo VII

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escucha la canción "Be my daddy"**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, estoy bien no me ha pasado nada espero que vosotros y vuestras familias también estéis bien. Lo importante es que he vuelto y como noticia diré que se está cociendo un nuevo capítulo de Protectora que llegará muy pronto. Mil gracias por todos los mensajes que me mandáis me alegran el corazón y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ranma se encontraba sentado en una modesta cafetería en un barrio poco concurrido temblando como una hoja. Había quedado con Akane allí porque era un sitio discreto y libre de ojos fisgones, aun así como sus caras eran terriblemente conocidas Akane le sugirió que llevara algo que ocultara sus rasgos característicos pero que no llamara demasiado la atención.

— Hazme caso, se de lo que hablo — le había dicho ella con seriedad.

Se había puesto un jersey de lana negro con cuello cisne y una gabardina del mismo color. Pantalones de pinza grises, un sombrero para cubrir su característica trenza y unas gafas de sol oscuras para tapar el azul de sus ojos.

Tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa mirando sin parar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? — Se preguntó mirando el reloj en su muñeca — Ya lleva diez minutos de retraso.

Se le veía mal humorado, a pesar de que su rostro era tapado prácticamente por el cuello de la gabardina su lenguaje corporal dejaba entrever que estaba molesto.

Aparto la vista de la puerta un momento solo para encontrarse que una camarera y el encargado del local le miraban con miedo. Alzó una ceja y se giró en dirección a una pareja que le miraba igual de asustados.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Me abran reconocido? — pensó con terror.

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo pero esta vez no por su encuentro por Akane sino por el pensamiento de saberse descubierto.

Su carrera se iba a ir por el retrete en cuanto alguno de los allí presente soltara la lengua. Se sobo la frente frustrado — Ha sido una mala idea, una idea terrible — murmuró para sí mismo.

Su pierna que se movía frenética de los nervios le alertó que la situación le había sobrepasado. No debió hacer aquella llamada, no debió quedar con esa seductora mujer en un sitio público...

Ranma abrió los ojos ante sus pensamientos — ¿En un sitio público? El error ha sido llamarla directamente.

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizarse para evitar llamar aún más la atención y miro su reloj, frunció el ceño y sintió ganas de irse. Si, lo haría. Se levantaría y se iría rápidamente para así evitar el escándalo.

— Ha sido una mala idea — repitió en un murmullo. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó su atención.

Allí estaba aquella imponente mujer enfundada en un pantalón verde agua, con un jersey amarillo que se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando las curvas de su cintura, un pañuelo estampado cubría su pelo y unas largas gafas tapaban su cara. Si no supiera quien era a Ranma le habría costado reconocerla.

La observó en silencio mientras le buscaba con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró le saludo con la mano y se acercó caminando con alegría hacia él consiguiendo tensarle.

— Hola — le saludó brevemente la mujer recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza — Casi no te reconozco con tanta capa encima.

— Es lo que pretendemos ¿no? — preguntó él haciendo sonreír de nuevo a la cantante.

— Creo que tú atuendo llama más la atención de lo que desearías — dijo mirando a las pocas personas en la cafetería que les miraban con disimulo.

— Estoy seguro de que me han reconocido — dijo con voz temblorosa. Al escuchar su propia voz asustada como la de una niña pequeña sintió una terrible vergüenza.

Él era un hombre hecho y derecho no una colegiala cobarde ¿qué había sido ese tono? Seguro que Akane pensaba que era poco hombre...

Contrario a sus pensamientos la mujer apoyó su mejilla en la mano y negó rápidamente — No creo que te miren porque saben quién eres.

— ¿Entonces porque? — preguntó con curiosas.

— Porque preces un miembro de la yakuza.

Ranma abrió la boca sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica que ojeaba la carta con tranquilidad. Acababa de compararle con un gangster y se quedaba tan tranquila.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó Akane — Yo ya he comido así que con un café me vale.

Ranma la observó en silencio, viendo fijamente su rostro medio tapado con el pañuelo y aquellas estrambóticas gafas.

— Buenas tardes — la voz de la camarera le sacó de su ensoñación. Al mirar a la pobre muchacha la vio dar un respingo sin alejar la vista de la libreta.

Definitivamente esa chica pensaba que era un mafioso.

— Yo quiero un café solo muy cargado — pidió la chica con amabilidad.

— Muy bien, ¿y el caballero?

Ranma que seguía algo nervioso se quedó congelado en su sitio. Tanto la camarera como Akane le observaban fijamente acelerando aún más su pulso.

— Querido... — hablo con dulzura Akane.

Ranma salió de su bloqueo mental y moviendo con rapidez la cabeza intentó centrarse.

— Un té por favor.

— En seguida lo traigo.

Antes de que la camarera se alejara Akane tocó el antebrazo y con voz melosa dijo:

— Tranquilo estamos muy lejos, tú esposa no se enterará de esto.

Ranma se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la chica. Akane quien sonreía coquetamente le acariciaba el antebrazo con dulzura provocando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina ¡si ni siquiera tenía contacto directo con su piel!

Cuando la camarera se alejó lo suficiente alejó su mano de él y sintió satisfecha — Creí que te ibas a desmayar.

Ranma que seguía estupefacto tartamudeó levemente — ¿Por... por qué has dicho eso?

Akane se encogió de hombros — Estabas llamando demasiado la atención, debía inventarme algo rápido antes de que nos descubrieran por tu histeria.

— ¿Y no tenías otra historia mejor?

— No. Además la camarera se ha ido con cara de póker y seguramente se lo contará al encargado y todo aquel que pase por caja y pregunte por nosotros.

Ranma iba a contestar cuando Akane volvió a tocarle esta vez tomando delicadamente su mano — Te he echado de menos ¿el ejército te quita mucho tiempo verdad?

— ¿Eh? — notó un calor terrible subirle por el cuerpo cuando los largos y finos dedos de Akane se enredaron con los suyos.

— Aquí tienen su pedido — Dijo la camarera más tranquila mientras le servía — si necesitan algo más por favor díganoslo.

— Gracias — le dio una amable sonrisa a la chica y volvió a centrarse en el pobre Ranma que estaba más tieso que una estatua — Ya me has dicho muchas veces que ibas a dejarla y ahí sigues casado con ella.

Ranma escuchó a la camarera ahogar un grito, intentó girarse para mirarla pero Akane tomó de nuevo su brazo frenándolo.

— No llames más la atención anda.

— ¿Me lo dices tú a mí?

Akane sonrió — Ahora todos estarán ocupados cuchicheando sobre un supuesto militar y su amante. Y hasta donde yo sé ni tú eres militar casado ni yo tú amante ¿o me equivoco?

Ranma trago saliva intentando tranquilizarse. Akane tomó su café y lo olió con ímpetu — No es muy normal que una chica tome café solo.

— Y tampoco es normal que a mi edad no esté prometida a mi futuro marido y ya me ves, bien tranquila aquí sentada contigo.

Ranma soltó una ahogada risa y bebió un poco de su té. Poco a poco los cuchicheos empezaron a dispersarse y el candidato a presidente se medio relajó.

— Y bien — soltó Akane de repente — Tú me has llamado porque querías verme.

— Bueno dicho así suena... — notaba su cara ardiendo por el calor de la vergüenza. Las palabras de Akane habían sonado como dedos acusadores, pero con mala intención sino de manera coqueta, seductora... como era ella.

Akane le lanzó una mirada gatuna a pesar de las gafas de sol mientras bebía otro poco de su café. Además alzó una ceja de manera sutil haciendo la imagen frente a él terriblemente sexy.

Resoplo rascándose el cuello. A esas alturas era una tontería ocultar sus pensamientos por ella. Él lo sabía, ella también ¿por qué actuar como un idiota desinteresado en su persona?

— Simplemente... quería verte, saber de ti.

— ¿Saber de mí?

Ranma asintió levemente — Conocer cómo eres tú de verdad, no por lo que dice u opina la gente.

Por la expresión de su rostro se dio cuenta de que eso no se lo esperaba ¿a lo mejor ella esperaba más que una charla con él? ¿Una proposición indecorosa tal vez?

Noto como ella se tensaba levemente y temió haberla asustado, a lo mejor no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal... pero si las revistas estaban plagadas de historias sobre ella... tal vez el sí tenía razón y esa mujer que aparecía en las portadas era una imagen creada para conseguir fama...

Miles de dudas recorrían su cabeza pero la notaba muy tensa. Se notaba que ante aquella pregunta Akane no estaba cómoda, como si quisiera mantener esa parte de ella en secreto.

Intentando quitar hierro al asunto jugó levemente con su taza y dijo — Estas muy guapa hoy.

La mujer se relajó levemente, lo noto en su lenguaje corporal. Sus brazos se relajaron y su espalda se curvó levemente hacia la mesa — Gracias, no es muy mi estilo, odio el estilo aniñado de Grace Kelly, pero si quiero salir sin llamar la atención no queda de otra.

Ranma alzó una ceja sorprendido ¿aquel atuendo para ella era aniñado? ¿Qué pensaría entonces de los trajes sastre de Ukyo que tapaban desde el cuello hasta debajo de la rodilla?

— ¿No te gusta Grace Kelly? Pero si es una celebridad y una mujer elegante.

Akane bufo — Una ñoña de campeonato. Su carrera me parece intachable es una gran actriz pero en cuanto a estilo... no gracias.

— Vaya, me sorprende — dijo sorprendido, hasta Ranko adoraba a la nueva reina de Mónaco — Entonces ¿quiénes son tus referentes?

— Adoro a Ava Gadner y Greta Garbo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Akane soltó una risita adorable que le turbó. Era preciosa.

— Son mujeres preciosas, trabajadoras y seguras de sí mismas.

La verdad era que a ojos de Ranma, Akane podría ser la Ava japonesa. Preciosa, sensual y trabajadora, con cierto gusto por las fiestas y como no, abanderadas de la liberación sexual de la mujer. Ava y Greta eran unas bombas sexuales en Estados Unidos al igual que Tendo lo era en Japón.

Si, definitivamente no le sorprendía para nada.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ella? — Ranma negó levemente — Su fuerza. Son mujeres exitosas que trabajan por y para ellas mismas. No se paran a pensar en qué dirán de ellas y mucho menos en qué pensarán los demás de sus actos. Solo hacen lo que quieren y ya está.

— Pues yo las veo... mujeres terriblemente solitarias — apuntó Ranma.

Akane se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirándole a través de la gafas de sol — Yo también lo soy.

Ranma la observó fijamente, notando que en su bonito rostro se había teñido de tristeza. Noto como un extraño sentimiento le recorrió el pecho, un sentimiento de protección de querer borrar esa mueca triste de su cara. Noto como deseo terriblemente abrazarla y confortarla y se asustó.

Se asustó mucho.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos — dijo Akane sacándole de sus pensamientos — la cafetería se está llenando y ya sería arriesgarse mucho.

— No me había dado cuenta — observó que había entrado bastante gente en la cafetería. La observó dejar el dinero en la mesa para pagar lo pedido — Espera, yo pago.

Akane alzó una ceja y soltó una risita — Tranquilo cielo, a día de hoy tengo dinero para pagarme un café.

— Si lo sé pero no creo que sea correcto que deje pagar a una mujer. No es lo normal.

— Yo no soy una mujer normal.

Se levantó con parsimonia y camino de manera rápida hacia la puerta sin dejarle rechistar. Observó asombrado el dinero en la mesa y suspiró. Dejo su parte y la siguió fuera.

La encontró junto a su coche encendiendo un cigarro. Definitivamente no era una mujer común. Una buena chica japonesa se dejaría invitar, aceptaría el acto como una forma de caballerosidad y no como un insulto hacia su independencia, nunca vería a una buena mujer japonesa fumar, Akane Tendo nunca sería una buena esposa, una esposa tradicional japonesa...

— ¿Vamos a otro sitio? — cuando la vio sonreír su corazón saltó y se dio cuenta de que quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días ¿qué más daba que no fuera una buena esposa japonesa si podía disfrutar de esa sonrisa toda su vida?

— ¿A dónde?

Akane le miro y tiro su cigarro al suelo, subió al coche y se colocó en la parte del conductor — Sube — le dijo al abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Sin siquiera pensárselo subió y cerró la puerta. Akane arrancó el coche y avanzó por la calle. Puso la radio y se quitó las gafas y el pañuelo descubriendo por sin su bonito rostro.

— Libertad por dios, que calor me estaba dando esto — la observó tirar hacia atrás el pañuelo y las gafas que rebotaron en el asiento trasero.

— Eso no ha sido muy femenino — aunque intentó ser un reproche la voz que usó Ranma fue melodiosa pidiendo pasar incluso por una broma inocente.

— Deberías quitarte todo eso tú también — le dijo de manera coqueta — ya estamos lejos del bullicio Nadir te verá.

— Tienes razón — se quitó todo el "disfraz" y al igual que ella lo lanzó a la parte trasera del coche.

— Eso no ha sido muy femenino — repitió Akane haciéndole reír. No sabía porque su cuerpo aquel día estaba burbujeando en un mar de sentimientos. Del miedo paso a la tranquilidad, a la alegría y a la emoción, así se sentía, emocionado, nunca en su vida había vivido una aventura tal, se sentía como un adolescente cometiendo una travesura pero no era la típica felicidad superficial, era una felicidad plena, una emoción que sentía solo por el mero hecho de que ella estaba a su lado.

— Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una mujer como tú, estás loca — Akane soltó una carcajada — ríete pero te lo digo en serio. Eres una mujer... de otro planeta.

— ¿Eso es un halago?

— Obviamente — afirmó — pocas mujeres hay como tú.

Akane le miro de reojo — Pues deberías también sentirte halagado de que te preste atención ¿no?

Ranma se quedó pillado un momento y alzó la ceja con burla — ¿Y por qué lo haces? Podrías estar con cualquier hombre más guapo y más rico, ¿por qué esa inquina en conocerme?

— No te tires tantas flores — le dijo burlona — simplemente me pareces interesante. Eres un hombre guapo, muy guapo y pareces interesante. No conozco a hombres de tu edad tan exitosos como tú, la gente te quiere y quería saber si de verdad eres así o te hacen los periódicos.

Ranma se sorprendió ante sus últimas palabras. ¿Akane pensaba que él era un producto creado? Se sorprendió no por los pensamientos de ella sino de que los pensamientos de la cantante sobre su persona fueran los mismos que él tenía sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué has descubierto?

Akane se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando directamente a la carretera — Que eres un hombre terriblemente serio, egocéntrico y que crees que eres superior intelectualmente a los demás.

Ranma frunció el ceño al escuchar la opinión que ella tenía sobre el ¿tan mala imagen le había dado? Antes de que pudiera refutar algo, Akane siguió con su explicación.

— Pero también descubrí que eres un buen hombre que se preocupa por el bienestar de los más débiles, muy culto y que no te avergüenza decir lo que piensas.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagado? — preguntó Ranma dudoso.

Akane asintió un par de veces — me causaste muy buena impresión el día de la gala, ya sabes la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ranma sintió un calorcito en su pecho al recordar la noche que la vio. Esa noche tenía muchos prejuicios sobre ella pero todo cambió cuando intercambiaron unas pocas palabras.

— Yo también tenía muchas dudas sobre ti ¿sabes? — Akane le miro interesada un momento — antes de conocerte todo lo que había escuchado sobre ti era muy confuso, toda la información venía o de las revistas o de mi hermana y las opiniones eran diversas. Unas muy buenas otras no tanto...

— No puedo imaginarme de dónde venían las malas — dijo con sarcasmo la cantante haciendo reír a Ranma — ¿y qué descubriste?

Ranma pensó un momento que contestar. No podía decirle que al principio pensaba que era una descocada estúpida, lo que menos quería era ofenderla por eso pensó que debía maquillar la verdad.

Al menos un poco.

— Descubrí que eres una mujer terriblemente inteligente. Tienes una belleza indescriptible — se sonrojó levemente al soltar esas palabras ya que era la primera vez que le decía un halago tan directo. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y sus manos sudaban levemente. Parecía una colegiala estúpida — pero no eras la típica mujer despampanante y estúpida. Contigo se puede hablar de cualquier tema, aunque no tengas idea sobre él.

— ¿Hablas de cuando hablamos de política?

— Por ejemplo — recordó como la cantante le había dicho en varias ocasiones que era una ignorante del tema pero podía conversar con coherencia sin darse ninguna ínfula y con mucha seriedad. Eso le había impresionado.

— ¿qué más descubriste?

Ranma pensó un momento en la primera impresión que se llevó de ella — también me di cuenta de que eres una mujer muy seria en el trabajo y bastante generosa. Donaste más que muchas viejas ricas que había allí.

Akane soltó una carcajada mientras cogía una desviación — Esas brujas se llenan la boca en la radio pidiendo dinero para terminar con él hambre en África pero luego no donan nada. Me ponen enferma.

Ranma la observó en silencio, su perfecto perfil estaba fruncido fruto de o frustración que causaban en ella esas avaras mujeres.

Era una mujer volátil. Akane Tendo pasaba de la sonrisa más brillante al enfado, de la emoción a la tristeza. Era una caja de sorpresas que parecía no tener fin.

— Estoy sorprendida — Dijo la joven sacándole de su ensoñación.

— ¿Cómo dices? — había estado tan ensimismado mirándola que no había entendido lo que había dicho.

Akane se giró un segundo para mirarle — Que estoy sorprendida de que todavía no le has preguntado a dónde vamos.

Ranma parpadeó un segundo dándose cuenta de la realidad. Estaba tan abducido y cómodo con su presencia que apenas se había percatado de que estaban en una carretera en medio de la nada que parecía llevar a las montañas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó curioso mirando por la ventana.

— A buenas horas preguntas — dijo Akane entre risas — estamos yendo hacia un mirador que conozco. Desde allí se ve toda la ciudad.

Ranma asintió levemente y se reacomodo en su sitio — Otra cosa que acabo de aprender de ti es que te fías de la gente demasiado pronto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Ranma curioso.

— Te has subido en mi coche sin preguntar a dónde vamos, te has quedado quieto en el sitio sin darte cuenta que nos alejábamos del centro... eso no es muy seguro para ti.

Ranma alzó una ceja pero luego sonrió al ver una mueca burlona en la cara de la mujer. Estaba de chiste y él no pensaba destrozar el momento — Aunque tu nueva canción dice que eres una asesina en serie yo no creo que lo seas. Me fío de ti — alzó las manos en señal de rendición — llévame contigo y haz de mí lo que quieras.

Akane le miro con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Una sonrisa juguetona que le hizo caer en su error. Aquellas palabras habían sonado terriblemente sexuales en sus inocentes oídos... y por la mirada que le daba Akane Tendo en los suyos también...

— Mejor no digas eso...

Ranma sintió que el sudor recorría su frente. En menos de un segundo se había puesto terriblemente tenso. No quería que la chica malinterpretara sus palabras. Akane debió notar que estaba muy tenso porque removió la cadena de radio intentando buscar un escape al tenso momento que estaban viviendo.

— Oh hablando del diablo — en una cadena de radio la voz de Akane resonaba con sensualidad. Ranma reconoció el tema, era la canción que le había impulsado a llamarla.

— Eh, Eda la conozco — dijo Ranma intentando también alejar la tensión.

— ¿De verdad?

Ranma asintió varias veces — No sabes la de veces que la he escuchado en la radio por culpa de Ranko. Es tu mayor admiradora.

Akane lanzó un ruidito mostrando que la acción de la chica le parecía muy dulce — Dale la gracias de mi parte.

La canción sonaba y de repente Akane comenzó a cantar de manera suave — te miro y sabes que estás encendido

Ranma la miro sorprendido. Ver a la imponente mujer cantando aquella canción que él había sentido como una indirecta para el justo a su lado le puso los pelos de punta.

Ni siquiera le miraba, conducía mirando directamente a la carretera que se había vuelto algo empinada cantando de manera indiferente.

— Él es rico y lo estoy besando, músico mágico conduciendo hasta el cine...

— ¿Dónde te inspiras?

La pregunta sacó a la cantante de su ensoñación — ¿cómo?

— Ya sabes, para escribir tales cosas... ¿de dónde lo sacas?

Akane se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras la canción seguía sonando en la radio. Se encogió de hombros y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con el dedo índice — No tengo más que esto.

— ¿No te inspiras en... nada? — quería saberlo. Necesitaba saber si todas aquellas letras obscenas eran reales porque le habían sucedido o simplemente fruto de su burbujeante imaginación. Quería saber si pensaba en alguien en concreto cuando escribía todas aquellos mensajes en forma de canción... necesitaba saber si Akane Tendo pensaba en el...

— Eso es secreto — dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

Ranma sabía que no conseguiría nada de esa mujer, era una cabezota. A lo mejor no se fiaba completamente de él.

Sin saber porque demonios hizo lo que hizo se estiró un poco en el asiento y cuando llegó una parte de la canción comenzó a cantar el también — ey cariño, ven y tómame. Iré a cualquier lado contigo...

Akane le miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ranma lo noto pero sin mirarla siguió cantando la canción despreocupadamente — Puedes ser mi mami esta noche...

Akane soltó una carcajada a medida que aparcaba — ¿Has cambiado mi canción?

Ranma sonrió mirándola a los ojos — Si dijera lo que cantas quedaría un poco... rarito.

Akane rodó los ojos y apagó el coche consiguiendo así que su voz en la radio muriera de forma abrupta — la masculinidad es tan frágil.

— No me puedes culpar de ello.

Akane negó levemente y salió del coche. Ranma la observó desde dentro del coche acercarse al capo encendiéndose otro cigarro — está mujer fuma como un camionero.

Salió tras la mujer y se colocó a su lado. La joven cantante se sentó en el capo de su coche cruzando las piernas de forma sensual dándole otra calada a su cigarro y ofreciéndole a Ranma su pitillera.

— ¿Sabes que fumas muchísimo? — dijo aceptando un cigarro.

— Lo sé, es para aliviar el estrés.

Ranma expulsó el humo inhalado mirando al horizonte — es un lugar precioso.

— Vengo aquí siempre que quiero relajarme del bullicio de la ciudad a estas horas está desierto... pero no vengas pasada la media noche.

— ¿Por qué? — Akane le miro alzando la ceja colocando una sonrisa en su cara — Ah claro ya entiendo.

— Te puedo asegurar que unos cuantos pequeños tokiotas fueron concebidos por aquí.

Ranma dio otra calada negando con la cabeza. Akane le observó con interés — Fumas muy raro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Coges el cigarro de forma extraña — imitó la técnica del hombre tomando el cigarro entre su dedo pulgar e índice — es muy incómodo.

Ranma sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Dio otra larga calada y tiro lejos el cigarro. Sabía que eso no estaba bien y que podía causar un incendio pero por otra parte quería ser masculino, quería hacerle ver que era un hombre y no un niñato asustado por su presencia.

— Es una costumbre que tengo — dijo observando como la mujer sujetaba el cigarro entre sus labios mientras se acomodaba el zapato. No supo por qué pero esa imagen le pareció terriblemente erótica y noto una tensión en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Sabes que las mujeres no deberían fumar?

Akane le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Parecía sorprendida ante las palabras del hombre. Temió haberse pasado y haber soltado un comentario poco apropiado, incluso pensó en retractarse pero Akane no se lo permitió.

— Las mujeres tampoco deben follar con extraños y yo lo hago a menudo.

Ranma abrió los ojos escandalizados ante las soeces palabras que había usado Akane para referirse al acto sexual. Vale que él no era un mojigato pero nunca, nunca, nunca habría usado esa palabra. Y Ukyo o su madre mucho menos.

No quería parecer un mojigato a su lado, su experiencia en esos mundillos era prácticamente inexistente. Siempre había sido un hombre popular entre las mujeres pero nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención… ¡No porque no le gustaran obviamente! Sino porque estaba más ocupado en otros temas.

– ¿con cuántos hombres has estado? – pregunto si realmente querer saberlo. El solo imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre le hervía la sangre, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Sabía que era una mujer… promiscua, podría decirse, pero una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que aquella interminable lista de conquistas no fuera más que inventos de la prensa intentando desacreditarla.

Como respuesta solo obtiene una mirada juguetona – no te voy a contestar a eso.

Siente un poco de desilusión en su pecho pero decide no presionar a la mujer temiendo que si lo hace el momento que están viviendo se esfume entre sus dedos. Tenerla allí, a su lado observando la enorme ciudad de Tokio en aquel solitario mirador… era de película.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? – le preguntó Akane de repente.

Esa pregunta le pillo por sorpresa. La observo sentada observando en la lejanía, su corto pelo era mecido por el viento y su cara tenía un extraño rastro de melancolía – feliz – dijo sin más – fui un niño muy feliz, mis padres me criaron con amor a mí y a mi hermana.

Observo como asentía levemente poniendo una triste sonrisa en la cara – ¿Y la tuya?

– Una mierda – contestó con rabia sin apartar la vista del horizonte frunciendo esta vez el ceño – mi padre era un machista de mierda y mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

– Lo siento…

Akane se encogió de hombros – No pasa nada, supongo que gracias a mi infancia estoy donde estoy.

– ¿Siempre quisiste ser cantante? – preguntó Ranma con interés sorprendido de que Akane Tendo se estuviera abriendo asó ante él.

– Siempre, me gusta la atención desde pequeña – explicó con gracia – Pero mi padre no lo entendía, él quería comprometerme a la fuerza ¿sabes? Con un idiota rico de mi pueblo – Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión.

– ¿Y qué hiciste cuando te lo dijo? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Negarme obviamente – afirmo firme – mi vida la controlo yo, por muy padre mío que sea no tiene el derecho de obligarme a vivir la vida como el desea.

– Pero a lo mejor lo hacía por tu bien.

Akane soltó una risa – No, lo hacía por el suyo. Mi hermana mayor está casada con un gran médico, mi hermana Nabiki con un empresario y yo… bueno… aquí estoy.

– Te va bien, eres exitosa sin tener a un hombre a tu lado – quería reconfortarla, su bonita cara tenía una mueca triste que no le gustaba ver.

Akane le miró por primera vez con un brillo dulce en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias por decirlo, realmente me hace bien – se removió inquieta en su sitio y movió su cabeza de forma brusca como si intentara alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Subió su rostro con rapidez y clavo sus ojos en los suyos – ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser político?

Ranma abrió los ojos ampliamente, no esperaba aquella pregunta ¿Qué si había querido ser político toda la vida? Buena pregunta…

– Al principio… al principio no.

– Me sorprende ¿Qué querías ser entonces?

–Abogado, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los más débiles. En el colegio siempre era amigo de los blanco fáciles de los abusones.

Akane le regalo una bonita sonrisa que le sonrojo – Eso es muy bonito por tu parte… pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Pues la verdad es que… no se… mi padre siempre ha sido muy activo en política y supongo que me atrajo ese mundo. Además de pequeño me decían que si era político y llegaba a ser presidente de este país podría ayudar a mucha más gente que siendo abogado.

Akane no pareció quedarse muy conforme con aquella respuesta pues en los ojos de la cantante apareció una chispa de duda, le miraba como si buscara dentro de su alma… se sintió un poco incómodo así que aparto la vista.

– Ranma… ¿tú quieres ser presidente?

Una vez más aquella menuda mujer le dejaba fuera de combate. Pensó un omento en su situación actual ¿deseaba de verdad ser presidente? ¿O había tomado el sueño de su padre como suyo propio?

Comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, no con ella, no con la situación… sino consigo mismo. Llevaba un tiempo sopesando aquella idea de que si lo que estaba haciendo con su vida era su verdadero deseo o no, incluso su hermana de dieciséis años se lo había echado en cara…

No lo tenía del todo claro pero estaba seguro de que su trabajo le gustaba así que un ligero temblor en su voz dijo – sí.

Una vez más la cara de la mujer le dijo que no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta. Le hacía gracia como aquel bonito rostro era tan expresivo, había gente que podía disimular muy bien sus emociones, pero Akane Tendo… Akane Tendo era misteriosa pero a la vez transparente. La joven enseñaba de ella hasta donde quería mostrar y eso la hacía terriblemente adictiva.

– ¿Y tú prometida?

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó sorprendido ante la mención de Ukyo.

Akane alzo una ceja – Vas a casarte con ella pero a mí me dijiste que estabas soltero…

– Ya te dije porque fue… –notaba su rostro ardiendo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

– No me cuadra… no eres el típico viejo verde que me cruzo en las fiestas que tiene a su mujer en casa e intenta acostarse con otras mujeres… tiene que haber una explicación lógica.

– Ya te dije que me pasó… no quería que pensaras… porque tu… es decir yo… – el pobre hombre era un manojo de nervios. Ranma era un hombre criado a la antigua, un hombre que fue enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma por eso tener que decirle a la cara que ella le atraía terriblemente era vergonzoso para él.

Akane le entendió por lo que le tocó la cara levemente para tranquilizarle aunque consiguió el efecto contrario ya que ese ligero toque paralizó el corazón del candidato a presidente unos segundos.

– Tranquilo, ya lo entiendo – en la voz de la chica había un deje de decepción y tristeza, sus ojos brillantes se volvieron levemente opacos y una triste sonrisa surco su rostro mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Ranma – Amas a tu prometida pero te sientes atraído por mi…

Ranma se quedó paralizado ante la lógica bastante equivocada de la mujer – yo no…

Akane alejo su mano del rostro del hombre – Por eso luego quisiste alejarte de mí. Otro hombre en tu situación se habría lanzado a la piscina de cabeza y sin salvavidas, pero tú… simplemente intentaste alejarte y eso es muy noble por tu parte.

Ranma la miraba confundido, la conversación había derivado a unos derroteros extraños y se estaba empezando a perder de verdad – Creo que te confundes.

– No no, lo entiendo perfectamente, amas a tu prometida.

– No lo hago – se apresuró a aclarar. Intuía lo que corría por la mente de la mujer, en su pequeña e imaginativa cabeza seguramente pensaba que él estaba usando ese día para probar su autocontrol y sentimientos o algo así. No podía dejar que pensara eso.

– ¿El que no haces? – preguntó esta vez ella confundida.

– Amar a Ukyo…

Akane soltó una leve risa – Ranma de verdad lo he entendido bien, no soy una cría. Que me llamaras no es casualidad tú y yo lo sabemos, no es que quieras saber de mi vida personal porque ¿a quién le importa mi infancia? ¿Qué hombre está interesado en saber qué tipo de café tomo? Ninguno.

– Yo sí quiero saberlo…

– Seamos sinceros Ranma… este día para ti ha sido una prueba de fuego, una prueba para saber si puedes controlarte conmigo a mi lado o eres fiel a tu mujer… me tienes aquí, sola para ti y dispuesta a lo que tú quieras – Ranma se sonrojo furiosamente ante la leve visión de ellos en la parte trasera de su coche – sabes que me gustas… y aun así eres todo un caballero… o me ha tocado la lotería o amas tanto a tu prometida que serías incapaz de engañarla… y créeme sé cómo eres, eres un hombre que va de duro pero por dentro eres un osito de peluche – soltó una bonita risa al decir lo último y volvió a acariciarle la cara al asombrado hombre – Ukyo es afortunada de que la ames de esa manera.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, que decir… ni siquiera podía moverse. Notaba esa suave mano acariciando su rostro, frente a el esa bonita cara con esos enormes ojos mirándole con ternura… ¿ella pensaba que él amaba a Ukyo? ¿Qué no la había tocado? Por Dios no es que no quisiera es que era muy tímido… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cuando notó que una vez más su mano se alejaba de el reacciono y con voz firme dijo – No amo a Ukyo… ella es mi amiga pero nada más.

Akane parpadeo un par de veces, parecía realmente sorprendida – ¿Cómo dices?

– El compromiso… no es cosa mía, es idea de mis padres. Ellos y los padres de Ukyo son buenos amigos y bueno… tuvieron la idea de comprometernos.

– ¿Y tú aceptaste? ¿Así sin más?

La dulzura en la voz y cara de la mujer se habían esfumado de un plumazo dando paso a la indignación. Ranma solo pudo asentir levemente ajeno a que el mal humor de la chica crecía por segundos.

– ¿Te comprometieron a la fuerza y tu aceptaste tranquilamente?

– Ya te lo explique es cosa de mis padres por mi bien.

Akane abrió los ojos escandalizada – ¿por tu bien?

– Así es – dijo Ranma tranquilo crispando más los nervios de Akane – si quiero ser elegido presidente debo mostrar una buena imagen a la gente, ukyo es el ejemplo perfecto de la buena chica japonesa… educada, de buena familia y…

Ni siquiera le dejo terminar soltó un bufido y se giró entrando furiosa en el coche dando un portazo. Ranma se quedó estático en su sitio al ver la reacción de la cantante. Se le notaba terriblemente enfadada… ¿tal vez estaba celosa?

Entro en el coche con miedo y en cuanto cerró la puerta Akane arrancó el coche. Ranma sin entender que le pasaba se rascó la cabeza – Ya nos vamos.

– Sí – respondió de forma seca.

Ranma no entendía que le pasaba a la mujer. De la calma pasó a la tormenta en cuestión de segundos y todo por decir que Ukyo sería una buena esposa… a lo mejor estaba celosa ya que ella había dejado claro que gustaba de el… tenía que ser eso no encontraba otra explicación.

– Escúchame… no tienes que sentir celos de Ukyo – noto como Akane se tensaba en su asiento y como apretó el volante con fuerza – la idea no fue mía fue de mis padres… según ellos Ukyo es todo lo que se espera de una buena mujer y tienen razón…

– ¿Crees que estoy celosa de que te vayas a casar con esa niñata? – preguntó con burla.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño ante el tonito usado por la cantante – es la única explicación que encuentro a que de repente estés así.

Akane bufó molesta – No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? Si al final todos los hombres sois igual de estúpidos y engreídos…

– ¡Pues explícame qué diablos te pasa! – grito ya enfadado el también. Esa mujer… esa pequeña mujer tenía la innata habilidad de hacerle vivir una montaña rusa de emociones.

Akane freno en seco el coche haciendo que el cuerpo de Ranma se moviera bruscamente hacia adelante. Miro a la mujer con gesto de pavor y de enfado en su rostro – ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Casi nos matas!

Akane le observaba apretando los dientes con rabia – eres un idiota ¿de verdad no sabes porque me he puesto así?

– ¡Pues no! Hasta donde yo sé soy político no adivino – dijo intentando controlar su respiración que se había disparado debido al abrupto frenazo.

– Lo que me pasa contigo es que en menos de un minuto me has decepcionado de manera impresionante – explico con rabia.

– ¿Qué te he decepcionado? – Preguntó asombrado – ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

– Porque lo que menos pensaba de ti era que fueras un niño de papá.

Ranma abrió la boca ofendido – ¡Yo no soy eso!

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Gritó con rabia la chica perdiendo la compostura – Haces lo que te dicen como un niño de cinco años. Te dedicas a la política porque te lo dijeron… te vas a casar con una mujer que no amas porque otros te han dicho que es lo mejor ¿es que no sabes pensar por ti mismo?

– Claro que pienso por mí mismo, ya soy un hombre.

– Pues no lo parece – dijo Akane seria volviendo a arrancar el coche – un hombre que no elige su destino no es un hombre, es un niño.

Ranma decide no replicarle pues no quiere seguir discutiendo con la joven. Simplemente se acomoda en el asiento y mira por la ventana en silencio. Esta tenso y nota en el ambiente que Akane también lo está.

No puede entender como un momento tan bonito e íntimo como el que estaban viviendo hace apenas unos minutos se haya ido a tomar vientos en dos segundos. No podía decir que no estaba enfadado, lo estaba. Le molestaba que ella pensara eso de el… que no era un hombre que solo era un niño…

Definitivamente llamarla había sido una mala idea, a la vista estaba que no eran compatibles y que nunca iba a funcionar. Se removió incomodo en su asiento ¿Qué diablos tenía que funcionar? Ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, ella no pertenecía a su mundo y el no deseaba entrar en el suyo… no estaban hechos para coincidir en la vida de manera romántica, estaba claro, por mucho que le doliera el pecho de solo pensarlo.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, roto solamente cuando Akane le preguntó dónde le dejaba.

– Déjame en mi despacho – contesto escuetamente – unas calles más atrás hay un callejón puedes dejarme ahí para que no nos vean. Yo te indicare.

Akane asintió levemente y siguió las indicaciones que él le dio. Aparco en una apartada callejuela escondida de ojos indiscretos. Antes de bajar del coche la miro un momento, buscando aunque sea una mínima mirada por parte de ella.

Mirada que no recibió porque estaba muy entretenida observando la parte baja de su volante. Suspiro levemente y abrió la puerta no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca. Antes de cerrar se agacho para mirarla por el hueco de la puerta.

– Adiós Akane…

La mujer alzo levemente la mirada y con voz tensa contesto – Adiós…

Ranma suspiro al notar que ella seguía furiosa con él. Nunca deseo que las cosas terminaran así, pero bueno, la vida seguía su curso como debía. Antes de cerrar la puerta escucho su voz, cargada de tristeza.

– Buena suerte en la vida Ranma…

No pudo ni siquiera abrir de nuevo la puerta para contestarle, la mujer encendió el coche y salió de la callejuela de forma rápida. Ranma suspiro observando como el coche de Akane se alejaba.

No la volvería a ver más, lo sabía esta vez aquellos ojos le habían dado el adiós definitivo y aunque sabía qué era lo más seguro para él y su futuro en la política un pinchazo en el pecho le revolvió las entrañas.

Con una profunda mueca de tristeza en la cara tomo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y tras expulsarlo de forma lenta susurró al viento – Buena suerte a ti también… Akane.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escucha la canción "Gods knows i tried"**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, estoy bien no me ha pasado nada espero que vosotros y vuestras familias también estéis bien. Lo importante es que he vuelto y como noticia diré que se está cociendo un nuevo capítulo de Protectora que llegará muy pronto. Mil gracias por todos los mensajes que me mandáis me alegran el corazón y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Seis días exactamente habían pasado desde la discusión que tuvo con Akane Tendo. Llevaba de un humor de perros desde entonces pues no entendía como aquel idílico momento se había roto en pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba furioso y frustrado, no quería ver ni escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Akane Tendo ya que a sus ojos la cantante había montado una escena innecesaria.

— ¿Quien se ha creído que es para hablarme así? — solo de recordar la gélida mirada que le regaló cuando le llamo infantil le daba ganas de coger los papeles que tenía frente a él y romperlos en mil pedazos. No debía pensar más en ella, si a los ojos de Akane Tendo él era un crio ella a los suyos era... era... ¡una fresca! ¡Una estúpida engreída que se cree mejor que los demás! Eso es lo que era ella.

Tras dar un largo suspiro tomó su pluma y comenzó a firmar papeles sin apenas leerlos — ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? — se regañó. Si tenía algo escrito a fuego en su cerebro era leer todos los documentos que llegaran a sus manos antes de firmarlos, aunque vinieran directamente de la mano de su padre.

Azotó con fuerza su pluma y tomó el primer contrato que tenía en la mesa. Con un bufido empezó a leer de mala gana murmurando entre dientes lo escrito — por la presente le proponemos una...

— ¡Ranma! — Grito Ranko echa un torbellino — ¡Te necesito!

Pego un bote en el sitio dejando los papeles en la mesa, su hermana pegaba saltitos en medio de su despacho — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Necesito que me hagas un gran favor — se acercó a él brincando y poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Al ponerse a su lado se agarró a su brazo y con una sonrisa que puso los pelos de Ranma de punta dijo con voz cantarina:

— ¿Sabes que eres el hermano más guapo del mundo?

Ranma alzó la ceja izquierda mirándola con sospecha — ¿qué quieres?

— Bueno, verás hoy es un día muy especial para mí porque en el canal uno hay un programa que es muy bueno y hoy es súper, súper importante que lo vea...

— Al grano — la cortó Ranma.

Ranko amplió su sonrisa y mirándole con ojitos que sabía que su hermano no iba a poder resistir dijo — Hoy van a hacerle una entrevista a Akane Tendo y quiero que me dejes vela aquí.

— Ni hablar — se negó rotundamente.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó la pobre chica con tristeza — Por favor Ranma sé que Akane Tendo no te gusta pero por favor te suplico que me dejes verla.

Ranma la miro seriamente a los ojos para luego repetir — No.

Ranko soltó con rabia a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos — Eres un idiota, no tienes idea de nada — Ranma no respondió, simplemente observó a su hermana caminar hasta la puerta soltando improperios poco apropiados para las chicas de su categoría — mentecato estúpido...

Antes de cerrar asomo su cabeza por la puerta — Eres un estirado y un reprimido — para acto seguido sacarle la lengua y cerrar de un portazo.

Ranma tomó una bocanada de aire y con sus manos puso la pose del buda según iba soltando el aire, en un intento rápido por serenarse y no correr tras su hermana y comenzar a discutir.

— Necesito nicotina — desde hacía un corto tiempo se había notado a sí mismo más enganchado al tabaco de lo que había estado nunca.

Busco en su chaqueta el ansiado cigarro tomó su pitillera y metió el cigarro en la boca. Busco el mechero en su chaqueta y en sus pantalones pero no encontró nada — mierda, siempre igual — gruñó al no encontrarlo.

Tomó entre sus dedos el cigarrillo con rabia — ¿dónde diablos he metido ese cacharro?

Abrió uno a uno los cajones de su escritorio revolviéndolo todo buscando el tan ansiado mechero. Cuando llegó al último cajón y lo abrió encontró lo que buscaba pero sus ojos no se posaron en él sino en las fotos que tenía debajo.

Con cuidado tomó las fotos de Akane y las saco de su escondite, las colocó en su escritorio y las observó con atención.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire y tomó una entre sus manos — Maldita sea Akane... ¿por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Los preciosos ojos marrones le observaban con picardía, en cada foto el objeto de sus deseos le miraban juguetonamente, de la misma forma que lo hizo en la cafetería...

No podía negar que era preciosa, un volcán de sensualidad pero... también era cabezota, voluble... una mujer terriblemente complicada que solo traía a su vida dolores de cabeza.

No quería toparse de nuevo con ella, no quería verla ni tenerla en su vida, estaba muy enfadado por la desagradable situación que vivieron... o eso era lo que quería pensar...

— No sé qué me has hecho... pero no voy a salir bien parado de esto — dejo la foto en la mesa y se froto con fuerza los ojos. Con los codos en la mesa metió sus manos entre su pelo y suspiro. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la echaba terriblemente de menos — Como es posible que en tan poco tiempo te necesite tanto... ¡maldita sea!

Se levantó de su asiento para salir de su despacho y camino por los pasillos de la casa Saotome. Se dirigió a paso lento hasta el cuarto de su hermana pequeña, cuando llegó a la puerta toco dos veces, esperando el consentimiento de Ranko.

— Pasa.

Abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza. Su hermana estaba sentada en su cama acariciando un peluche de conejito con gesto triste en su cara — ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ranma rodó los ojos ante la dramática expresión de su hermana pequeña, podría ser perfectamente actriz de teatro dramático.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama de su hermana — ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

— ¿A ti que te parece? — quiso reír ante la cara que tenía su hermana. Era la viva imagen de la indignación — Sabes bien lo importante que es Akane Tendo para mí y que mamá no me va a dejar verla en la tele del salón.

— ¿Y no puedo hacer nada para que me perdones? — le encantaba jugar con ella y hacerla rabiar. Desde que era pequeña y descubrió el temperamento que la pequeña Saotome tenía era uno de sus mayores placeres. Hacerla rabiar un poquito.

—No — contestó seca.

Ranma soltó una risita al verla poner una pose melodramática enterrando su cara en el peluche. Aunque a Ranko le encantara decir que ya era una mujer y hacerse la madura, obviamente Ranko aún era una niña.

A la vista estaba en su habitación, terriblemente colorida en tonos pastel, cubierta con fotos de Akane y repleta de peluches y muñecas. Menos mal que aún era su niña...

— Yo creo que si me puedes llegar a perdonar.

— No — bufo Ranko enterrándose aún más en el pobre conejo.

— Te digo que si cabezota — le arranco juguetonamente el peluche y le pego un golpe con él en la cabeza.

— ¡Ranma! — grito con rabia tirándose sobre él.

Forcejearon entre ellos entre reproches de la menor y de las risas del mayor. La disputa terminó con Ranko ofuscada echa un ovillo en su cama y Ranma a su lado riendo sin parar.

— Eres muy infantil — la picó en la pierna consiguiendo que la joven Saotome diera un respingo.

— Y tú un viejo estirado.

— ¡Oye! — Protestó Ranma — ¿a quién llamas viejo?

Ranko no contestó, dio un ligero gemido de tristeza y hundió su cara en la almohada como la colegiala que era. Ranma sonrió al verla, llevaba un vestido amarillo y blanco que a los ojos de su madre sería muy poco apropiado para su edad ya que era demasiado corto. A ojos de hermano mayor también lo veía demasiado pequeño pero sabía que era la forma en la que Ranko tenía de rebelarse ante el mundo y sus padres.

Quería aparentar y comportarse como una mujer adulta cuando seguía siendo una niña. Su hermanita.

— ¿Me has perdonado ya? — le preguntó tocándole la pierna de nuevo.

— No.

— ¿Y si te compro algo?

— No quiero nada — murmuró.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y se puso en pie — Bueno, pues qué pena que no me quieras perdonar...

— Vete.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa — habló Ranma desde los pies de la cama de su hermana — yo te propongo una cosa y tú decides si me perdonas o no ¿te parece bien?

— Nada hará que te perdone.

Ranma torció su sonrisa alzando una ceja — ¿Ni siquiera ver en mi despacho la entrevista de Akane Tendo?

Ranko se levantó de la cama rápida como un rayo clavando sus ojos azules en los de su hermano — ¿de verdad? — como respuesta recibió un asentimiento. La pequeña de los Saotome iba a saltar a los brazos de su hermano pero de repente frenó en seco.

Ranma observó extrañado como su hermana pasaba de la felicidad a la sospecha en un segundo y cuando la vio cruzarse de brazos frunciendo el ceño se sintió más perdido.

— ¿A qué viene ahora tanta amabilidad?

Ranma casi se cae del asombro, a lo mejor su hermana no era tan niña ya... no era fácil engañarla. Poniendo su mejor cara de político para no dejar entrever ningún sentimiento dijo con voz solemne — No es debido a nada, simplemente me he pensado mejor lo de dejarte ver la entrevista de Akane Tendo.

— ¿Por qué? No es propio de ti.

Ranma que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia tuvo que respirar varias veces intentando calmar sus ansias de ahogar a su dulce hermana. No podía decirle que quería verla, que necesitaba escuchar de nuevo su voz, antes se cortaba la lengua.

No le quedaba otra que hacer lo que mejor se le daba a un político, decir la verdad a medias.

— No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo, te vuelves insoportable y gruñona — Ranko abrió la boca ofendida — mira he venido con la mejor intención a sabiendas de lo que pienso de esa mujer. Lo tomas o lo dejas — Ranko pareció pensárselo un momento. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación — A mí me da igual pero si no quieres pues...

— ¡Sí que quiero! — Se apresuró a decir Ranko consiguiendo que su hermano frenara su salida — Gracias Ranma.

— De nada enana — como pago recibió una bonita sonrisa de su hermana que le llenó el corazón. La verdad es que no solo había aceptado por ver otra vez a Akane, Ranko era su debilidad desde siempre y hacia lo que fuera necesario por verla feliz — ¿a qué hora es la entrevista?

— Es a las ocho y media.

Ranma miro el reloj de pared que tenía su hermana en la habitación — Para esa hora papá y mamá estarán en casa, debo poner una buena excusa para que no nos moleste a ambos.

— ¿Y qué dirás? — preguntó curiosa.

Ranma permaneció unos segundos pensativo, luego miró a su hermana con picardía y dijo — déjamelo a mí, tú vete a mi despacho quince minutos antes con los libros de la escuela.

— ¿Los libros?

— No hagas más preguntas y haz lo que te digo. Te veo luego.

Y sin darle tiempo a su hermana de discutir salió por la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo suspiro con pesar. Lo que hacía por esas dos pequeñas mujeres...

* * *

A la hora exacta que su hermano le había dicho, Ranko se dirigió al despacho de su hermano con los libros como le había indicado. Dentro del despacho estaba su padre junto con Ranma hablando sobre temas que a ella le parecían terriblemente aburridos.

— ¡Hija, hola!

— Hola papa — Ranko lanzó una leve mirada a su hermano quien le lanzó una muda orden para que disimulara.

— Tú hermano me ha dicho que te va a ayudar con el examen de lenguaje.

Ranko abrió los ojos y entonces miro sus libros entendiendo al fin el porqué de la extraña petición de su hermano. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió sentándose en el sofá — sí, se lo pedí porque estoy algo apurada.

— Me parece muy bien hija — se veía a leguas que Genma se había tragado la mentira hasta el fondo. El lenguaje corporal le delataba, es más, a ojos de Ranma su padre era muy fácil de leer y por eso nunca había triunfado en la política.

— Danos cinco minutos Ranko — le habló a su hermana — Vete mirando las dudas que tengas.

— Si— dijo cantarina alargando la "i" abriendo su libro.

Genma miro a su hijo y le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro — Tú madre y yo estamos encantados de ver lo bien que os lleváis.

— A ratos — dijo Ranma terminando de leer los documentos — Bien esto ya está, mañana me paso por el despacho para pasárselos a Ryoga.

Genma guardó los documentos en su cartera — Me parece bien hijo. Ahora os dejo a lo vuestro — se acercó a su hija quien apretó fuertemente el libro entre sus manos en una clara señal de tensión. Ranma rodó los ojos — Esfuérzate hija.

— Lo haré papi.

Antes de que Genma saliera por la puerta Ranma le llamo — No quiero que nadie nos moleste, Ranko va apurada con este examen y necesita concentrarse.

— No te preocupes hijo, le diré a tu madre que os guarde la cena.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y observó como su padre salía del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ranko pegó un bote y dejó el libro a un lado pero su hermano puso un gesto firme y la freno con la mano.

— Espera — murmuró.

Estuvieron un par de segundos quietos como estatuas, escuchando el absoluto silencio. Ranma se levantó despacio de su sillón y camino hacia la puerta casi sin tocar el suelo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo, una vez comprobado que estaban a salvo cerro de nuevo y se giró para ver a su hermana quien le observaba nerviosa.

— Puedes poner ya la tele — Ranko salto hacia la tele para encenderla — voy a seguir trabajando ¿vale?

— ¿No vas a verlo conmigo? — preguntó con ojos de cordero.

— No gracias tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver la entrevista de esa... mujer — mentira, mentira grande, enorme, descomunal. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera hacer más que ver la entrevista de Akane, pero no podía quedar en evidencia.

— Eres un aburrido...

— Gracias — contestó con gracia sentándose en su escritorio y tomando un papel — solo no seas escandalosa.

— Cállate que empieza — Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su pluma dispuesto a fingir que trabajaba. Obviamente no iba a ser así. Desde su perspectiva veía la tele perfectamente y si Ranko le miraba podría disimular fácilmente. El problema era que el volumen estaba muy bajo.

— _Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al programa_ — Ranma observó al presentador. Cuarenta y tantos, pelo negro y alto. Daba la sensación de que era el típico hombre que se negaba a envejecer.

— Basta de cháchara viejo pesado — gimió Ranko frustrada haciendo reír a su hermano. Él también pensaba que ese hombre estaba hablando de más. A nadie en aquel momento le importaba si estaba emocionado o no aquella noche, estaba seguro de que todos los espectadores que tenía en aquel momento lo único que querían era ver a Akane Tendo.

— _Es un honor para mí presentarles a nuestra invitada ¡Akane Tendo!_

— Ya sale, ya sale — la emoción en Ranko era palpable, la pequeña Saotome, arrodilla frente a la tele daba pequeños saltitos de emoción — ¡Esta guapísima!

En la pantalla de la televisión Akane Tendo sonreía ampliamente lanzando besos, Ranma supuso que se los lanzaba a los espectadores que había presentes en el plató de televisión.

— Tiene un cuerpo espectacular — sin que su hermana lo supiera Ranma le dio la razón. Akane llevaba un vestido ajustado blanco que realzaba sus curvas. Llegaba por debajo de las rodillas pero tenía un escote pronunciado y dejaba sus hombros y clavículas al descubierto, muchas mujeres que el conocía tacharían ese vestido de indecente y vulgar, pero en ella no era obsceno sino... perfecto. Era una bomba de erotismo.

_— Muchas gracias por venir._

_— No, gracias a ti por tenerme en tu programa, es un honor._

Ranma sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la joven. Sus ojos clavados en la pantalla no podían despegar su mirada de la mujer que estaba sentada en una butaca cruzada de piernas.

_— Últimamente estás dando mucho de qué hablar._

Akane soltó una risita coqueta _— Para bien o para mal lo importante es que hablen_.

El presentador hizo un gesto con la mano tremendamente exagerado intentando hacer cuenta de que el comentario le había parecido jocoso —_ Además de ser hermosa tiene también el don natural de hacer reír._

_— Tengo muchos dones escondidos créame._

Ranma la conocía, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos sabía perfectamente leer su cara, y podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que a la joven Tendo no le caía bien aquel presentador.

_— Me encantaría conocerlos sin duda_ — dijo el presentador de forma coqueta.

Ranma noto una bola de fuego incrustarse en su pecho al ver el descarado coqueteo del hombre. Ranko se rio llevando las manos a la boca — Descarado...

— Es el tipo de hombre que a la señorita Tendo le gusta — dijo Ranma con rabia.

Ranko negó repetidamente — Ni hablar mira su cara, está claro que está fingiendo cortesía.

— _Y dígame señorita Tendo, sus canciones siempre llenas de palabras y rimas... algo subidas de tono_ — Akane asintió levemente ante las palabras del presentador sin siquiera ponerse colorada — m_ucha gente crítica esa actitud ¿qué opina usted de esas personas que la critican tan duramente?_

_— Les diría... que..._ — se llevó el dedo a la mandíbula de forma coqueta y miró al techo antes de contestar —_ se sacaran el palo del culo._

El plató se quedó en silencio, la cara del presentador era un poema, igual de sorprendida que la de Ranko y Ranma que miraban el televisor con la boca abierta.

El presentador, de repente, soltó una carcajada —_ Pero que maravilloso sentido del humor._

Akane fingió una sonrisa pero de repente su cara se torció cuando el hombre puso su mano en la rodilla de la chica.

Al igual que Akane, Ranma torció el gesto mirando aquella descarada mano que se moría por arrancarle. Le ponía enfermo ver el vago intento que tenía aquel viejo verde de coquetear con la joven.

— Seguro que él muy bobo piensa que tiene una oportunidad con ella — se burló Ranko en el momento en el que Akane golpeó levemente la mano del hombre para alejarla de su pierna. Ranma sonrió orgulloso al ver a la joven apartar aquellas asquerosas manos de su blanca piel.

— _Otra pregunta más querida Akane, muchos piensan que su personalidad... alegre_ — Ranma se sobo el puente de la nariz al escuchar la torpeza del presentador, acababa de llamar a Akane fresca, de forma disimulada pero lo había hecho — _es una fachada para crear controversia y vender más discos... ¿qué tan real es esa suposición?_

Ranma centro en ese momento toda su atención en la pantalla, ni siquiera le importaba si Ranko notaba su interés, quería escuchar la respuesta de Akane.

La cantante se quedó unos segundos sería mirando fijamente al presentador para luego poner una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

_— Pues verás mucha gente dice que mi personalidad es una careta, una forma poco acertada de llamar la atención para conseguir más ventas, y déjame que quede una cosa clara_ — pauso un momento su discurso para darle más énfasis al discurso _— yo soy así._

— _¿entonces tú vida es lo que se muestra en las revistas?_

—_ ¿y yo preguntó, tiene algo de malo?_ — la conocía bien, Akane se estaba molestando bastante aunque lo disimulaba bien con aquella sonrisa del millón de yenes que él no compraba pero que el presentador y seguramente parte de la audiencia si — _¿Qué tiene de raro mi vida? ¿Que salgo por las noches? ¿Qué bebo y fumo? ¿Que no tengo relaciones serias? No entiendo porque a la gente le molesta tanto lo que hago con mi vida, ¿y que les importa que me acueste con distintos hombres? No son nadie para juzgarme porque es mi vida y yo elijo como quiero vivirla y sobretodo con me acuesto con todos los hombres del mundo, solo con los que me atraen en algun aspecto - _Ranma entendió aquellas ultimas palabras, eran un mensaje velado para aquel hombre que intentaba inutilmente meterse en su ropa interior. Akane era una mujer que disfrutaba de su cuerpo pero no con cualquiera a pesar de que tuviera fama de ello, de alguna forma estaba poniendo una barrera con aquel baboso.

Aunque debía admitir que aquel pequeño discurso tambien le dio directamente a el. No era tonto y sintió que aquel mensaje era una certera bofetada en su cara. Aquella frase, a la vista inocente parecía una indirecta directa hacia su persona. Y le había dolido aquella bofetada sin manos. Mucho.

_— Bueno querida es entendible que a muchos no les parezca bien tu actitud._

— _¿por qué? ¿Por ser mujer no?_ — Inquirió Akane — _Ese es el verdadero problema, que nací siendo mujer y la sociedad piensa que mi deber en la vida es casarme y tener hijos, quedarme en casa sumisa y callada y renunciar a mis sueños para adoptar como propios los de mi marido ¿no?_ — el presentador se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo contestar, aunque la cantante tampoco le dio oportunidad — _pues permíteme aclarar una cosa: yo nunca seré eso. Yo soy mi propia dueña, soy una mujer independiente y por eso los estirados de turno me critican y piden mi cabeza ante los medios, si fuera un hombre estoy segura de que todos me alabarían y aplaudirían por ser un hombre de negocios y un conquistador. Como soy mujer soy una fresca que consigue todo lo que tiene con malas artes_ — soltó una burlona sonrisa — _me parece ridículo a la par que hipócrita y por eso mi nueva canción "God knows i trie" trata este tema, de cómo todos los lunes la prensa rosa alimenta los rumores mostrando lo que ellos llamas "mis desfases nocturnos" intentando tumbarme, minarme la moral hasta que decida abandonar mis sueños para convertirme en lo que ellos creen correcto, pero nunca lo consiguen. Siempre me levanto cada viernes dispuesta a pasármelo bien el fin de semana. Viviendo como quiero vivir sin importarme lo que piensen o digan los demás._

Akane terminó serena su discurso, no alzó la voz ni un momento pero por su cara y su lenguaje corporal la cantante estaba que echaba chispas. La imagen en blanco y negro de Akane en la pantalla era la viva imagen de la indignación. La del presentador por el contrario era de completo shock, por lo que optó por despedir a la cantante con educación y seguir con el programa.

Ranko se levantó del sitio y comenzó a aplaudir como si no hubiera un mañana — Que mujer ¿verdad?

Ranma no pudo evitar asentir levemente. Akane era una mujer con ideas claras y lo que era peor, con ideas propias algo que a la alta sociedad de la época no le gustaba nada, la veían como un peligro cuando a ojos de él, Akane sólo buscaba ser libre.

— De mayor quiero ser como ella.

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿No lo dirás enserio?

— Por favor no empieces a insultarla — protestó Ranko rodando los ojos.

— No iba a hacerlo — dijo Ranma para luego poner un gesto de horror en su cara — Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que airés tu vida sexual tan a la ligera como hace ella.

Ranko enrojeció tanto como su pelo — ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

— Soy tú hermano mayor ¿sabes lo traumático que sería para mí?

Ranko tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Por suerte Ranma era de reflejos rápidos y pudo esquivar el proyectil a tiempo — Que torpe.

— ¡No me digas esas cosas! ¡Estúpido! — la joven Saotome salió del despacho de su hermano avergonzada y echando humo por las orejas, dejando atrás a Ranma desternillándose de la risa ante la reacción de su hermana.

Por mucho que quisiera ser como Akane Tendo aún era demasiado tímida. Por suerte para él.

Horas más tarde tras cenar y darse una ducha rápida Ranma estaba tumbado en su cama sin poder dormir. Volver a verla y escuchar su voz había trastocado al pobre Ranma quien no paraba de dar vueltas en su enorme y moderna cama.

— Maldita sea — gruñó frustrado mirando el reloj. Las dos en punto de la mañana.

Suspiro derrotado, al día siguiente madrugaba bastante por lo que le costaría dolor y ayuda levantarse, debía buscar una solución rápida.

Tomó la pequeña radio que tenía en su mesita de noche y la encendió buscando algún dial interesante. Giró la rueda pasando los canales de tertulia política, bastante tenía ya en su día a día.

Paso también los religiosos y los de música extranjera. Cuando llegó a un canal bastante popular frenó en seco al escuchar el nombre de la canción que iba a sonar.

— _God knows i tried... es la canción de Akane_ — murmuró. Si su inglés no le fallaba traducido era algo así como "Dios sabe que lo intente..." era típico de la joven Tendo poner títulos en inglés, era su marca distintiva.

Dejo el aparato en la mesita y se recostó con los ojos cerrados escuchando la letra. Esa nueva canción se veía más triste y seria que las anteriores que había escuchado, podría pasar incluso por una balada pero no, era más que eso, era un grito desesperado.

_— A veces, me despierto por la mañana a ver los cielos rojos, azules y amarillos..._

La voz de la joven era dulce, era una voz especial. Nadie podía negar que tenía talento, ni siquiera todos aquellos que la odiaban, su voz era diferente al resto de voces que había en el país y se atrevía a decir que incluso en el resto del mundo no había una voz como la de ella, tan dulce, tan sensual, tan triste...

_— Bailo como si estuviera loca, me siento libre cuando no veo a nadie... Y nadie sabe mi nombre_

Ranma sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esa línea, en la voz de Akane había un tono de tristeza profundo, como si en esa canción estuviera abriéndose en canal y mostrara sus miedos. Ella le había dicho que era una mujer solitaria, pero ¿hasta qué punto le gustaba serlo?

_**— **Dios sabe que viví, Dios sabe que he muerto Dios sabe que le rogué, rogué y supliqué llorando. Dios sabe que amé, Dios sabe que mentí. Dios sabe que perdí, Dios me dio la vida... y Dios sabe que lo intenté._

Definitivamente aquella era una canción diferente, y se sentía decaído al escucharla. La Akane que él conoce es una mujer alegre y juguetona, aquella que llegaba a sus oídos era una mujer triste, cansada... cantaba con tanto sentimiento que le atravesaba el corazón haciéndole sentir su dolor, eso era lo que hacía a Akane una artista especial, ese poder que tenia de transmitir.

— _A veces, me despierto por la mañana a ver las luces rojas, azules y amarillas. El lunes me destruyeron pero el viernes reviví_  
Ahí estaba, la frase estrella que había soltado en el programa de aquel presentadorucho, la cruda realidad de su vida, una vida mirada con lupa para ser criticada en las revistas, hiciera lo que hiciera, pero Akane no se dejaba hundir...

_— No tengo mucho por qué vivir desde que encontré mi fama._

Ranma se sentó de golpe en el colchón y miró la radio como si fuera la mismísima Akane quien estuviera allí. Le dolía escuchar aquello, la chica estaba muy perdida, o al menos eso era lo que mostraba en aquella canción tan triste. ¿Sería real o una canción más escrita aprisa y corriendo? Una parte de él le decía que no buscara mensajes ocultos en las letras de Akane, que al igual que todas las artistas tenían canciones alegres y tristes pero sin significado personal, eran canciones puramente comerciales para tener beneficios... pero Akane... conocía a Akane y ella era una mujer apasionada que lo hacía todo con el corazón. Él lo sabía, aquella canción era una llamada de socorro.

_— Así que, que haya luz...Que haya luz, ilumina mi vida._

Una vez más sintió que en aquella letra había un mensaje oculto para él, un mensaje que tenía que descifrar para llegar a ella.

La canción siguió sonando, llenando la habitación de la armoniosa voz de la cantante, pero Ranma ya no prestaba atención, en su cabeza tenía el único pensamiento de hablar con ella, decirle que no quería que le odiara, pedirle perdón por todo y volver a verla, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Volver a verla.

A pesar de que no era lo correcto.

— Necesito hablar con ella — raudo se levantó de la cama y salió sigilosamente al pasillo para llegar a su despacho. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta y encendió la luz para luego acercarse con cuidado al escritorio y abrir muy despacio los cajones hasta llegar a la agenda donde tenía el número de la joven Tendo.

Marcó rápidamente el número de la mujer y esperó a que lo cogiera.

Nadie contestó.

Ranma observó extrañado el aparato — Volveré a probar— marcó de nuevo y tras unos segundos de espera, nada de nuevo. Akane no respondía.

— ¿Porque no lo coges Akane? — por su cabeza pasaron miles de opciones, tal vez no quería hablar con él y por eso no cogía el teléfono, pero no era probable ya que no tenía manera de saber que era él y podrían llamarle del trabajo por lo que no coger el teléfono no era opción.

Tal vez ya estaba dormida, pero un teléfono suena bastante alto, lo habría escuchado en la quietud de la noche. Esa no era tampoco una opción.

El corazón de Ranma frenó al instante ¿y si no estaba en casa? ¿Y si en aquel momento Akane estaba en casa de alguna de sus conquistas?

Frunció el ceño y la bilis se le acumuló en la garganta ante aquel pensamiento — No puede ser eso, seguro que no lo ha oído, volveré a probar.

Una vez más marcó sin éxito. Akane Tendo no contestó tampoco esa vez. Suspiro derrotado y guardó su agenda para volver a la cama.

Una vez dentro en la radio sonaba la voz de una cantante japonesa que era bastante famosa desde hace años. Suspiro y se froto los ojos con las manos frustrado. La sola idea de pensar en Akane en brazos de otro hombre le daba escalofríos y le subía la rabia hasta límites insospechados, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, solo tirarse en la cama e intentar dormir las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban.

Se giró a un lado y cerró los ojos, pero nada más hacerlo la imagen de Akane abrazada a un hombre sin rostro apareció en su cabeza.

Gruñó frustrado y se acomodó en el sitio.

— Creo que hoy no podré dormir...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ranma caminaba rumbo a su despacho saludando vagamente a todos los empleados que se encontraban allí. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior por lo que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras que llamaban terriblemente la atención.

— Señor Saotome, buenos días.

— Takeo-san, buenos días — Takeo era uno de los ayudantes de su gabinete, un hombre bajo y delgado pero bastante amable.

— Tiene mala cara ¿mala noche?

Ranma soltó una risa triste — Una muy mala.

El hombre le dio una leve reverencia y siguió su camino al igual que Ranma que ya vislumbraba a lo lejos la puerta de su oficina. Su secretaria le lanzó una sonrisa al notar su presencia — Buenos días señor Saotome.

No le dio tiempo a contestar a la amable chica pues de repente la voz de Ryoga retumbó por todo el pasillo.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Te necesito!

Asustado se giró para observar cómo su mejor amigo y mano derecha se acercaba a él corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando estuvo a su lado le agarró de los hombros zarandeándolo. Ranma le empujó levemente molestó — ¿qué diablos de pasa?

Ryoga le dio una mirada desesperada que asustó a Ranma, su amigo nunca haría tal cosa si no hubiera pasado algo malo

— Tengo un problema, uno muy grande que sólo tú puedes solucionar.

— Pues dímelo ya me estás alterando.

Ryoga puso una expresión desesperada en su rostro y agarrando de nuevo a su amigo por los hombros le contó su gran problema — ¡Akari quiere que Akane actúe en la boda y solo tú puedes conseguir eso!

Ranma se puso blanco y tapó la boca de su amigo. Miro con desesperación hacia los lados buscando algún oído indiscreto cerca pero por suerte para él no había nadie en el pasillo y su secretaria se encontraba ocupada atendiendo una llamada.

Suspiro aliviado y le arrastró a un rincón para poder hablar sin peligro. El pobre Ryoga hacía aspavientos con los brazos para que le soltara, empezaba a ponerse rojo.

Una vez alejados en una esquina Ranma le soltó y Ryoga dio una profunda bocanada de aire — ¡Casi me ahogas!

— Y tú casi me hundes ¡idiota! — grito en un susurro.

Ryoga alzó una ceja sin entender el porqué del enfado repentino de su amigo — Nadie puede saber que Akane y yo nos conocemos,al menos no tan intimamente.

— Pero...

— además, siento tener que decirte esto Ryoga — hablo muy serio el joven Saotome — pero por desgracia lo que me pides no podrá ser.

Ryoga abrió los ojos exageradamente — ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué no?

Al candidato a presidente no le apetecía nada darle explicaciones a Ryoga pero no le quedaba de otra — Ahora mismo... Akane y yo llevamos un tiempo sin hablarnos, no tenemos muy buena relación así que...

Ryoga alzó una ceja confuso — ¿Cómo dices?

— Sé que a Akari le haría mucha ilusión pero tienes que decirle que no puede ser, Akane y yo ya no nos hablamos y...

— Pero si lleva quince minutos en tu despacho.

Ranma se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Ryoga que le observaba como si estuviera loco. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho a toda prisa ¿podría ser verdad? ¿No se habría equivocado Ryoga? Sin dar respuesta a su acompañante se giró rápido para abrir la puerta de su despacho. Frenó en seco cuando en su campo de visión apareció Akane, sentada en su escritorio leyendo la revista de coches, como la otra vez.

La joven alzó su mirada y cruzó sus bonitos ojos chocolate con los suyos. Le dio una ligera sonrisa y dejó la revista a un lado — Hola.

Ranma trago saliva y cerró la puerta del despacho lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba preciosa con aquel ligero vestido rojo pasión ajustado a su diminuto y curvilíneo cuerpo. Una vez más tenía los hombros al descubierto dejando ver sus clavículas de una forma que su madre tacharía de indecente pero que para él era terriblemente bello.

Se acercó a ella lentamente sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, cuando la tuvo cerca alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla de la joven, queriendo estar seguro de que no era una creación de su mente.

Cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto con la suave mejilla de la mujer sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Si, era ella. Estaba allí con él.

— Akane... ¿qué haces aquí?

La mujer soltó un débil suspiro y bajo la vista levemente. Nunca había visto a Akane de aquella forma tan... sumisa.

— Quería pedirte perdón — soltó de repente mirándole de nuevo a los ojos. Ranma trastabilló sorprendido cosa que aprovechó la joven para bajarse del escritorio y ponerse frente a él.

Ranma noto que a pesar de los tacones que llevaba Akane le llegaba por el cuello, sin aquellos zapatos debía ser muy pequeñita, muy... abrazable.

— ¿Pedirme perdón?

Akane asintió levemente — Aquel día... no debí insultarte. Siempre me he jactado de llevar la vida que yo deseo vivir y no tuve tacto al reprocharte por la tuya.

— No importa, en serio.

— Sí que importa — le corto seria — yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida Ranma. Si esta es la vida que eliges, la vida que quieres, yo no soy nadie para meterme como hice el otro día... y por eso... te pido perdón.

La mujer hizo una profunda reverencia de 90 grados, dejando claro el arrepentimiento de esta. Ranma la miraba sorprendido ya que jamás espero que la joven Tendo fuera a su despacho a disculparse.

Se veía tan tierna.

Con cuidado todo su hombro haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza. Puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras la ayudaba a alzarse poco a poco.

— Tú no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, soy yo quien debe hacerlo.

— No es cierto Ranma, yo fui quien se metió en tu vida.

— Y yo te ofendí sin darme siquiera cuenta — contestó sereno acariciando levemente el hombro. Se sorprendió al notar como la piel de la mujer se erizaba — Te pido perdón si aquel día te disguste de alguna forma, si te ofendí de alguna forma, de verdad no fue mi intención.

Akane negó con la cabeza levemente alejando su mirada — Tú no hiciste nada malo, el problema soy yo.

— ¿Que te ofendió tanto Akane? — Preguntó desesperado — ¿Qué fue lo que dije o hice que te molestara tanto? Si me lo cuentas no volverá a pasar y nosotros estaremos bien.

Akane apretó los ojos con fuerza para luego relajar los músculos de su cara y poner una triste sonrisa en su rostro — No fue nada en realidad — alzó su cabeza para darle una tierna mirada al hombre frente a ella — simplemente me ofendió mucho que la vida que tú elegiste era de la que yo estaba huyendo.

— ¿Hablas del compromiso impuesto?

Akane se encogió levemente de hombros — De eso, de dedicarte a lo que quería tu padre... por un momento te odie por vivir de esa forma.

Ranma se estremeció ante la idea de que Akane le odiara — Pero luego pensé que... a lo mejor así eres feliz. Este tiempo que no nos hemos visto me ha dado para pensar y he llegado a la conclusión de que si esta es la vida que eliges y te hace feliz ¿quién soy yo para discernir en ello? Cada uno vive su vida a su manera y si tú aceptas los "consejos" — Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer unas pronunciadas comillas con sus dedos — de tus padres y estas conforme yo no debería meterme.

— No sé qué decir — murmuró Ranma.

Akane amplió su sonrisa y apoyó su frente en el pecho del hombre — Pues no digas nada.

Ranma notaba su corazón martillear en el pecho al notar a la cantante tan cerca, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Normalmente era una persona que no disfrutaba del contacto físico, era un hombre que agradecía el espacio personal y no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en él, pero con Akane era diferente.

Con Akane quería tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, abrazarla, envolverla entre sus brazos y acunarla en su pecho para que nada malo le pasara.

— ¿Sabes? — hablo Akane de repente sacándole de sus pensamientos. Se fijó entonces que no la había abrazado de vuelta, mientras ella se aferraba a su chaqueta con sus manos y apoyaba la frente en su pecho, él tenía sus brazos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se sintió un estúpido.

— Di... dime — tartamudeo rojo de vergüenza.

Akane se separó de él y con una sonrisa torcida dijo — Ha sido un gesto muy mono por tu parte el disculparte cuando has sido la víctima mortal de mi locura transitoria, cuando quieres eres adorable, ojazos.

Ranma trago en seco y noto su cara arder producto del sonrojo. La Akane sumisa y dócil había desaparecido y de nuevo, esa sexy mujer explosiva empezaba a hacer aparición frente a él.

— Bueno, dicho esto creo que debo irme — se giró para tomar un pañuelo blanco que estaba en la mesa y se giró para mirarle con gracia — No creo que sea seguro estar aquí tanto tiempo, aunque a ojos de tu secretaria sea tu prima del alma.

Ranma salió de su ensoñación al verla recoger — Akane no es...

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe haciéndolos botar en el sitio y alejarse el uno del otro. Ryoga había entrado como un huracán y tras cerrar la puerta con rapidez se acercó a Akane con gesto suplicante.

— Señorita Tendo, estoy aquí humildemente con mucha vergüenza para pedirle un favor.

Akane miró a Ranma sin entender, el pobre candidato se soñaba el puente de la nariz con hastío. Akane enarcó una ceja sin entender nada.

— Dígame señor...

Se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que no recordaba el nombre del apuesto muchacho. Ranma sonrió levemente al ver en la cara de la chica el intento de recordar el nombre de su cara sin éxito.

— Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki.

— Es cierto, disculpe mi despiste.

Ryoga negó rápidamente — No hay problema de verdad. Entiendo que en esa fiesta había mucha gente.

Akane sonrió avergonzada poniendo un gesto adorable, o eso le pareció a Ranma quien seguía al margen de la conversación.

— Pues dígame que necesita — hablo la muchacha servicial — Siempre y cuando pueda ayudarle pida lo que sea.

Ryoga se tensó en el sitio, luego hizo una profunda reverencia, la más amplia que Ranma jamás había visto para mostrar a la joven el respeto que le tenía.

— Mi mujer y yo vamos a casarnos y ella se quedó muy impresionada con su persona, por eso... ella... — cayó un momento intentando coger valor — Ella quiere que usted actúe en nuestra boda.

Akane parpadeó perpleja, seguramente no se esperaba tal confesión. Miro a Ranma quien se encogió de hombros dejándole claro sin palabras que él no tenía nada que ver.

El pobre Ryoga, ante el mutismo de la cantante se puso aún más nervioso por lo que tras titubear siguió su discurso.

— Sé que es muy repentino, pero a mi prometida le haría mucha ilusión ¡por supuesto le pagaré lo que solicite!

Akane que seguía bastante sorprendida se recompuso levemente para luego colocar la mano en el hombro de Ryoga quien por primera vez levantó la mirada.

— Por supuesto que acepto.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la cara de Ryoga se pusiera roja como un tomate cosa que molesto levemente a Ranma. Aunque no veía el típico coqueteo en la mujer podía notar los nervios y la vergüenza en Ryoga y eso no le gustaba. Le hervía la sangre al ver la cara de bobo que tenía.

— Gra... gracias de verdad ¡muchas gracias!

Akane negó con la cabeza — no es nada, además últimamente tengo bastante tiempo libre ya que varias canciones están ya grabadas así que no tendría ningún problema.

— Si quiere me pongo en contacto con su manager para hacer el pago...

— ¡No! Por favor, lo hago completamente gratis — tanto Ranma como Ryoga la miraron perplejos — No quiero el dinero, saber que haré feliz a Akari es más que suficiente.

— Pero señorita Tendo, no es justo para usted.

— Si me dedico a esto es por la satisfacción de ver a la gente disfrutar con mi música. Ver sus sonrisas es mejor pago que un cheque, créame.

La cara de Ryoga se iluminó, miró a la mujer como una deidad en la tierra, como si fuera el mismísimo sol.

— Muchas gracias... ¡muchas gracias de verdad!

Agarro la mano de la chica y comenzó a hacer leves reverencias, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Akane se notaba algo incomoda, le miraba con un claro gesto que decía — Ayúdame.

Ranma carraspeó un momento y tomó del antebrazo a Ryoga para que soltara a la pobre muchacha — Bueno, ya que has conseguido lo que querías... — le entregó con fuerza su portafolios, estampándoselo en el pecho con rabia — ahora tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Que? ¡Oye espera!

— No hay nada que esperar — dijo Ranma arrastrándole hacia la salida.

Con un gesto brusco Ryoga se soltó del agarre de su amigo — Espera un momento, pesado.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño por el apodo que le dio su amigo. Ryoga una vez más se acercó a la mujer pero esta vez como una persona normal, no un histérico.

— De verdad no sabes lo que va a significar esto para mi mujer. La dejo muy impresionada con su forma de ver y vivir la vida, creo que es su nuevo ídolo.

— No deje que me tome por ejemplo — rio Akane— no soy buen modelo a seguir.

— Sí que lo es —dijo Ryoga — Es muy amable, apenas me conoce y me hace este gran favor. Es muy buena persona y no tendría problema si mi mujer la toma como ejemplo.

Akane asintió agradecida y Ryoga dio otra leve reverencia. Al pasar al lado de Ranma le guiño el ojo y salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pareja se encontraba sola de nuevo, en el despacho se notaba un aire de tensión y nerviosismo. Akane jugaba con su pelo levemente y Ranma se rascaba la nuca, gesto típico en el cuándo estaba estresado.

— Ranma — Akane — hablaron a la vez.

— Tu primero — volvieron a repetir juntos. Esto provocó la risa de ambos.

— Tu primero — dijo Ranma caballeroso.

— Nada. Simplemente iba a decirte una vez más que lo siento y que es hora de que me vaya.

Se dispuso a colocarse el pañuelo de nuevo en el pelo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Ranma observó como la mujer se escapaba de su vida de nuevo y no podía permitirlo por lo que estiró rápidamente su brazo y tomó la mano de Akane quien se giró para mirarle asombrada.

— Espera. Por favor...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — noto como en las mejillas de la cantante aparecía un dulce sonrojo, apenas perceptible en sus blancas mejillas, pero allí estaba, solo para él. Sintió unas terribles ganas de tomar ese rostro entre sus manos y acariciarlo con devoción.

— No te vayas, espera un rato.

La atrajo levemente a su cuerpo y la abrazó con delicadeza. La chica se acomodó en su pecho y se acurrucó como una niña pequeña. Sus manos temblaban, su boca estaba seca, su cuerpo algo tengo y sus mejillas rojas como faroles, pero no le importaba porque tenía a esa pequeña mujer entre sus brazos, donde la quiso tener la primera vez que la vio, donde estaba prohibido tenerla y donde la quería mantener toda la vida.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurró Akane rozando su cabeza en su pecho — ¿Por qué quieres que me quede aquí?

— No hay motivo alguno — murmuró hundiendo la nariz entre su pelo y aspirando su aroma — solamente quiero tenerte aquí cerca, tenerte a mi lado un rato más...

Akane se tensó en menos de una milésima de segundo. De repente se separó del de un empujón y Ranma pudo ver el terror en sus ojos. Estaba asustada, como un cordero yendo al matadero, lo notaba.

— Yo... yo... tengo que irme.

Veloz se colocó el pañuelo y las gafas y salió corriendo del despacho de Ranma. El pobre hombre se quedó quieto en su sitio, sin entender que diablo había pasado esa vez. Camino asustado hacia la puerta y observó como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo.

— Ranma, apenas pude parar a Akane para comentarle la fecha de la boda, huía como si hubiera visto al demonio ¿qué ha pasado?

Ranma perplejo miró a su amigo a los ojos — No tengo mi idea.


	9. Capítulo IX

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escucha la canción "Yes to the heaven"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado. **

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Desde que Akane había huido de su despacho Ranma no había tenido noticias de la cantante. Se frustraba al ver como la vida se la arrebataba cada vez que había un acercamiento entre ambos, era casi una broma cruel de algún Dios que se divertía de lo lindo viéndoles ir y venir.

Días después de que Akane le dejara en shock había desistido en localizarla pues la mujer no daba señales de vida, la única esperanza que tenía era verla en la boda de su mejor amigo en la que había prometido actuar, y por eso allí estaba enfundado en un caro y elegante traje negro mirando en todas direcciones buscándola. La única pega que ponía es que Ukyo, su prometida a ojos de todos, estaba pegada a su brazo como un pulpo fantaseando con su propia boda con cada cosa que veía.

— Mira que flores tan elegantes querido ¿qué te parece si las usamos nosotros en nuestra recepción?

Como respuesta sólo recibía leves asentimientos y algún gruñido, más eso no minaba el ánimo de la castaña quien observaba todo a su alrededor extasiada.

— Akari está hermosa ¿verdad?

Ranma salió de su trance y miró a los recién casados que iban mesa por mesa saludando a sus invitados. Ambos se habían cambiado los trajes tradicionales y ahora vestían trajes nupciales de estilo occidental, mucho más cómodos para el banquete de bodas.

Ryoga con un elegante esmoquin negro y Akari engalanada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco de manga larga.

— Si, además se ven muy felices.

— A lo mejor el traje es demasiado ajustado ¿no te parece? — preguntó Ukyo. Ranma observó de nuevo a la novia pero no encontró nada reprochable en el vestido.

— No veo nada malo, es un vestido muy elegante y recatado.

Ukyo bajo la vista levemente avergonzada — No quería criticarla sólo...

— Ya lo sé... tranquila — la corto intentando quitarle hierro al asunto pues Ukyo se veía realmente afectada por su "reprimenda" — tú también estás muy guapa — dijo en un intento de animarla.

Los ojos de Ukyo se iluminaron como dos luceros mirándole con ilusión. Quizás había metido la pata.

— Gracias, lo ha elegido mi madre ¿no te parece excesivo el escote?

Ranma se sonrojó ante el discreto movimiento de la chica que había estirado su espalda levemente hacia él mostrando su ligero escote. Definitivamente lo había hecho a posta en un intento de seducirle.

— No para nada, es totalmente... correcto — dijo sin saber muy bien que más decir alejándose levemente de su prometida que puso una ligera mueca de disgusto.

— ¿No es un color demasiado llamativo? — Ranma alzó una ceja ante la pregunta. Aquel sencillo vestido color salmón no tenía nada de llamativo, es más a sus ojos era terriblemente aburrido y sin forma, no se pegaba a su figura haciéndola parecer un cilindro, al ser de tirantes cubría sus brazos y hombros con una elegante chaqueta tipo Chanel del mismo tono, su pelo adornado con una especie de sombrerito a lo Jackie Kennedy remataba el atuendo que gritaba a legua "ama de casa" ¿y ella se veía llamativa? Ni de broma.

— Está bien, tranquila.

Ukyo soltó un suspiro de alivio — Menos mal no me gustaría llamar la atención, ya sabes lo que dicen: el clavo que sobresale siempre se lleva el primer martillazo, yo hubiera preferido vestir un kimono tradicional pero madre insistió en que debía modernizarme un poquito.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bebía de su copa. La velada estaba resultando agradable y relajada, pero a él le faltaba algo, le faltaba alguien que ya debía estar allí.

— ¿Dónde estás Akane? — pensó para si Ranma ojeando la puerta una y otra vez.

Los novios se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados con algunos amigos en común más y saludaron a sus invitados agradeciéndoles estar allí.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial — dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

— Felicidades amigos — dijo la mujer de uno de los compañeros de partido — espero que los dioses os bendigan con hijos pronto.

Akari se sonrojó levemente — Ojalá, estoy deseando ser madre.

— Un hijo es la mejor de las bendiciones — hablo Ukyo para luego tomar la mano de Ranma — si esperas un poco podríamos tenerlos a la vez.

Ante las palabras de su prometida Ranma dio un brinco y apartó la mano de la de su prometida, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes creando un ambiente tenso. Ryoga le lanzó una mirada a Ranma que el candidato a presidente recibió como una regañina. Acababa de dejar a Ukyo en ridículo, debía arreglarlo.

— Todavía somos jóvenes, hay que disfrutar el matrimonio antes de tener hijos ¿no?

— Toda la razón — le apoyó otro de los compañeros de partido — Yo llevó sólo un año casado y estoy muy feliz así disfrutando de mi mujer solo para mí.

— Nosotros tuvimos a los gemelos muy pronto — dijo de nuevo la mujer de antes — y aunque sea mucho trabajo son lo mejor que nos ha pasado ¿verdad cielo? — le preguntó a su marido que asintió sonriendo como un bobo.

— Nosotros también queremos hijos pronto — dijo Akari mirando de reojo a Ryoga que se removía inquieto — bueno seguiremos saludando, por favor disfruten.

Tras otra leve inclinación se alejaron de la mesa y les sirvieron los postres. Una deliciosa tarta de chocolate y fresas.

Ukyo tomó delicadamente los cubiertos y cortó un trozo de tarta. Ranma la imitó, observando como sus acompañantes tenían una entretenida conversación sobre la vida marital, vida que pronto disfrutaría con Ukyo...

— ¿Te ha molestado?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó desconcertado mirando a su prometida quien tenía un triste gesto en su rostro.

— Lo que dije antes ¿te ha molestado?

Ranma permaneció unos segundos en silencio ¿que si le había molestado? Pues no lo tenía muy claro, al menos en su cabeza pues su cuerpo había reaccionado violentamente apartándose de su futura mujer. ¿Quería hijos en un futuro? Definitivamente ¿los quería con Ukyo? Así debía ser, así lo había decidido pero ¿era lo que de verdad deseaba? ¿Que Ukyo fuera la madre de sus hijos?

— No me ha molestado — aclaro rápidamente. Una parte de su cerebro se había imaginado como sería tener un hijo, pero no con Ukyo sino con Akane pero no podía dejar que la mujer a su lado lo supiera así que no le quedaba otra que mentir de nuevo — Solo me ha sorprendido.

— Lo siento — se disculpó — no era mi intención.

— Yo también lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, ya sabes que soy muy impulsivo y no me controlo.

Ukyo lanzó una leve risita — lo sé, es lo que me gusta de ti que eres un libro abierto, puedo leerte a leguas.

Mentira, no podía, si pudiera leerle tan bien como presumía estaría poniendo el grito en el cielo y armando un escándalo y no mirándole con aquellos ojos brillantes.

— Tengo ganas de la fiesta ya, ¿vosotros no? — preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Que? — la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido lo que causó la risita de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Que hacíais tortolitos? ¿Os estabais dando cariñitos? — Ukyo se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario de su compañero consiguiendo de nuevo que todos rieran — pero mujer no te pongas así es una broma, además sería lo normal estando prometidos.

— Aún no están casados — le reprendió su mujer.

El hombre hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano — Hoy en día eso no es importante, hay miles de parejas que duermen juntas antes de casarse.

— Eso es indecente — dijo Ukyo y Ranma no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la hipocresía de su prometida. En la intimidad no paraba de insistir en que durmieran juntos y que avanzaran pero de cara al público eso era indecente... ¿quién la entendía?

— Hablando de indecente — hablo la mujer del otro compañero en tono cotilla — dicen que Akane Tendo actuará en la boda.

— ¡¿Que?! — gritaron todos en la mesa sorprendidos a excepción de Ranma.

Ukyo le lanzó una seria mirada — ¿Es eso verdad?

Ranma se encogió levemente de hombros — Así es, por lo visto es idea de Akari.

— ¿Lo sabias y no has dicho nada? — gruñó Ukyo. Ranma rodó los ojos ignorándola completamente — ¡Responde! — exigió dando una sonora palmada en la mesa.

— Tranquila querida — dijo uno de los hombres.

— ¿Por qué ese humor de repente? — preguntó la mujer de su compañero.

— ¿Como que por qué? — espetó Ukyo indignada — Esa mujerzuela va a cantar y estáis tan tranquilo.

— Ukyo ya basta — dijo Ranma tenso, cada día odiaba más escuchar los insultos dirigidos hacia Akane sobretodo cuando su prometida era la primera que se lanzaba a sus brazos o le insinuaba que intimaran ¿y se atrevía a insultar a Akane?.

— No, sabes bien lo que opino de esa mujer, no quiero estar aquí y escuchar sus gritos obscenos.

— Pues por una vez en la vida vas a dejar de ser una niñata caprichosa que se sale con la suya — dijo Ranma mirándola con seriedad a los ojos. Estaba muy enfadado, odiaba que Ukyo insultara a Akane, odiaba que criticara el comportamiento que tenía Akane, cuando ella en la privacidad era igual o peor que ella, odiaba su hipocresía y odiaba esa cara de inocente que ponía ¿quién se creía que era?

— Pero Ranma...

— Nada de peros — la corto — por una vez vas a cerrar la boca y actuar como una mujer de tu clase ¿entendido?

Ukyo bajo la vista — Si querido.

— Bien — con rabia se levantó de la silla — voy al baño.

Sin mirar a nadie camino con paso firme hacia los baños que había fuera del salón donde se celebraba el convite. Aquella escena le había cabreado muchísimo por lo que decidió que levantarse y alejarse, era lo mejor pues si seguía allí acabaría montando una escena.

¿Que Ukyo sería una gran esposa? ¿Que Ukyo era lo que se esperaba de la mujer de un político? Mentira, puras estupideces, Ukyo era una consentida que siempre montaba escenitas para salirse con la suya sin importarle quien estuviera delante, ya lo había hecho innumerables veces sobre todo si Akane estaba metida en el ajo.

— Maldita hipócrita — gruñó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en el pasillo.

Akane era mil veces más elegante y con más saber estar que Ukyo que le importaba muy poco montar una escena de celos en cualquier lugar, pero claro luego ponía carita de perro abandonado pedía perdón y todo olvidado, porque eso era lo que hacía una buena mujer, ser sumisa... ¡patrañas!

Akane tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, aquellas mujeres todas ellas, vestían lujosos trajes y caras joyas iban tres pasos por detrás de su marido y eran obedientes para con los deseos de su esposo. Elegantes, recatadas pero ¿y en su casa? ¿Y en la intimidad? Al final el ser humano es un ser lujurioso y pecaminoso, todo el mundo acaba cayendo en los placeres de la carne, todas ellas se insinuaban a sus maridos y por lo que varios de los hombres de su partido contaban de la formas más extravagantes ¿por qué entonces tenían la cara dura de criticar a Akane? ¿Por qué ella no se escondía? ¿Era eso? La criticaban porque ellas son pajaritos en una jaula de oro y Akane un precioso mirlo blanco libre, una mujer con el valor suficiente de plantarle cara a todo el mundo y hacer lo que quiere sin miedo ni vergüenza. Por eso la odiaban, porque tenía el valor necesario para ser ella misma sin miedo a nada ni a nadie. Por eso la odiaban y por eso el la admiraba tanto... se moría de ganas de verla de una vez.

— ¡Ranma! — el grito de Ryoga lo sacó de su ensoñación. Fue tal la sorpresa que incluso pegó un bote en el sitio.

— ¿Qué te pasa por dios? — Dijo asustado llevándose la mano al pecho — casi me matas.

— Lo siento, pero estoy desesperado.

Ranma alzó una ceja sin entender que le pasaba al recién casado — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Es Akane... llega quince minutos tarde.

— Es una mujer muy seria en cuanto al trabajo se refiere, todo el mundo lo sabe — se dispuso a excusarla con rapidez — Seguro que hay un motivo para la tardanza.

Los ojos de Ryoga brillaron con temor — Akari esta histérica ¿no crees que nos haya dejado plantados verdad?

— Para nada — dijo Ranma firme — Akane es una mujer de palabra, si te prometió venir lo hará. Estoy seguro de que hay una razón de peso para su tardanza.

— No lo sé, pero como no venga estoy muerto.

Ranma rodó los ojos — No seas peliculero.

— Como se nota que no conoces a mi esposa — gimió Ryoga con miedo fingiendo un escalofrío. Ranma soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza — ¿la puedes llamar?

Ranma parpadeó perplejo — ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Tienes su número? ¿La puedes llamar? — insistió el recién casado poniendo un gesto suplicante con sus manos — por favor amigo te necesito, haz lo que sea para localizarla pero necesito que esté aquí.

Ranma no puede negarse ya que el rostro de su amigo era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Suspiro y asintió levemente, Ryoga siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle en todo, tanto en el ámbito laboral como en el personal, por una vez le tocaba a él sacarle de un apuro.

Ryoga se lanzó a sus brazos — Gracias, Gracias eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

— Ya, ya no es nada — dijo Ranma removiéndose inquieto para que su amigo le soltara - Voy a por el teléfono de recepción. En cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

— Gracias, yo voy dentro a tranquilizar a la fiera de mi mujer, no para de repetir que su gran día se ha ido por la borda.

— No será para tanto — dijo caminado por el pasillo alejándose de su amigo — vuelvo enseguida.

Camino por el pasillo del hotel directo al teléfono de la recepción, tantas veces marcando aquel número había hecho que lo supiera de memoria.

No solo había aceptado por Ryoga, en gran parte si pero una parte de él necesitaba saber el porqué de su retraso ¿estaría enferma? ¿Lo habría olvidado? ¿O era simplemente porque no quería cruzarse con él? Tantas preguntas lo tenían tan distraído que al girar una esquina no vio a la pequeña mujer que corría todo lo deprisa que sus zapatos le permitían por lo que terminaron chocando.

— Disculpe no la vi — se excusó.

— Tranquilo también es culpa mía — aquella voz, aquella dulce voz que tan bien conocía. Estaba allí. Alzó sus ojos azules y se encontró a aquella preciosa mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

— Akane...

— Hola Ranma — saludó la mujer amablemente. Ranma la observó extasiado debido a su belleza. Aquel vestido azul marino brillante ajustado a su cuerpo era tremendamente arrebatador.

Su blanca piel contrastaba con el oscuro color que hacía juego con su pelo azulado. El vestido largo hasta el suelo tenía una pequeña abertura por delante dejando ver levemente sus espinillas al caminar. Su escote era más recatado que de costumbre pero igual de sexy, con unos tirantes cruzados dejando un alargado hueco entre medio por donde se podía vislumbrar el inicio de su pecho.

A Ranma se le hizo la boca agua ante esa visión. Por primera vez en sus veintisiete años de vida se sentía un pervertido y un degenerado por desear de esa manera poseer el cuerpo de una mujer. Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños había sentido aquella extraña sensación en su bajo vientre.

Aquello era algo que solo Akane Tendo conseguía.

— Bueno — hablo Akane levemente pasando a su lado — debo irme, llego bastante tarde.

No pudo decir mucho más porque Akane camino por el pasillo en dirección al salón. Ranma casi se desmaya al descubrir que Akane llevaba la espalda completamente al aire.

¿Y Ukyo pensaba que su traje era llamativo? Era una aficionada. Cuando por fin reaccionó sus pies se movieron ágiles tras la cantante que ya estaba cruzando la puerta entrando al salón donde los recién casados la esperaban con ansia.

Ranma que al igual que ella ya había vuelto al salón la vio acercarse a la pareja y dar leves reverencias. Camino hacia ellos queriendo acercarse pero cuando estaba a un par de metros unas manos le agarraron del brazo frenándole en seco.

— ¡Ranma! — Ukyo, una vez más Ukyo — ¿La has visto? ¿Has visto su descaro?

— ¿Que descaro? — preguntó Ranma sin entender ¿que había hecho Akane para recibir críticas? Si ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

— ¿Como que cual descaro? ¡Mira que vestido! ¿Es que no había suficiente tela en su modista?

Ranma rodó los ojos y camino para terminar con la distancia que había entre ellos. Escucho como Ukyo soltaba quejidos pero nada le iba a parar. Cuando llegaron al lado de los novios pudo ver como en la cara de sus amigos el malestar había desaparecido.

— Una vez más siento el retraso.

Akari negó con la cabeza — No te preocupes Akane, entiendo que la vida de los artistas es muy ajetreada.

Akane le dio una amable sonrisa y al girarse vio a Ranma con su prometida aferrada a él como una lapa. Por un momento Ranma juro que la había visto fruncir el ceño.

— Señor Saotome, señorita Kuonji, un gusto volver a verlos.

— Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo — la increpó Ukyo de malas formas. Para sorpresa de Ranma, Akane puso una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

— Siempre tan amable ¿verdad señorita Kuonji? ¿Dónde está esa educación que tanto exaltan los periódicos? ¿O es que tiene amabilidad selectiva?

— Soy educada con gente que tiene mi respeto y usted señorita si es que se le puede llamar así no lo tiene.

— Ukyo ya está bien — riño Akari a su amiga.

— ¿No tengo tu respeto? — le preguntó Akane alzando una ceja.

— Nunca.

— Pero si no me conoces — inquirió Akane muy tranquila.

Ukyo frunció el ceño aún más — Ni quiero hacerlo, solamente leyendo sus escándalos se me quitan las ganas.

Akane soltó otra risita y negó con la cabeza — Su prometida tiene la lengua afilada señor Saotome, menos mal que se le da bien la interpretación pública. Si se comportara así delante de la prensa...

— Es usted quien me saca de mis casillas con ese comportamiento tan libertino del que presume. Es la verguenza de este pais.

— Ukyo ya está bien, estás avergonzándome — dijo Ranma claramente enfadado — discúlpela señorita Tendo.

— Esta bien no pasa nada, no necesito a nadie que me defienda como ve lo puedo hacer yo sola — Ranma la observó sorprendido. No se esperaba aquel tono de reproche después de su último acercamiento. Definitivamente alguien ahí arriba estaba jugando con ellos a su antojo — Ahora si me disculpan, debo prepararme.

— Si por favor, me hace mucha ilusión oírla cantar — dijo Akari con una gran sonrisa.

Akane le tomó las manos con camaradería, como si fueran dos amigas de toda la vida — Deseo que la espera merezca la pena.

— Es poco profesional llegar tarde al trabajo — dijo Ukyo una vez más con intención de ofenderla.

Akane se sobo las sienes — Que pereza de chica — una vez más miro a Ukyo con burla pero sin dejar entrever malestar — ya me he disculpado con los novios que son quienes deberían decirme algo. Tenía trabajo acumulado y no lo podía atrasar más.

— Lo entendemos — dijo Ryoga mirando a Ranma suplicándole con la mirada que frenara de una vez el ataque de cuernos de su prometida.

— Ukyo querida la vida de los artistas es muy ajetreada — dijo Ranma intentando quitarle hierro al asunto — la señorita Tendo se ha disculpado. Ya está.

— No es excusa — dijo la muchacha tozuda.

— Mira a lo mejor tú tienes una vida muy vacía con muchas horas muertas, pero yo no — hablo Akane esta vez realmente sería. Ranma la conocían bien y sabía que a la cantante le estaba molestando que pusieran en entredicho su profesionalidad— Así que tú dedícate a lo tuyo, vete callada y tres pasos detrás de tu marido usando solo el cerebro para recordar cómo se respira y a mi déjame seguir con lo mío — en el rostro de la cantante apareció una amplia sonrisa torcida enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes — con permiso — dijo con voz cantarina pasando al lado de Ranma directamente hacia el escenario mientras los invitados a la boda la observaban y murmuraban a su paso.

— Menuda mujer — silbó impresionado Ryoga.

— Es una maleducada.

— Tu empezaste — dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos — siempre es igual contigo y tus estúpidos ataques de locura. Si no sabes comportarte no te llevare a ningún sitio más ¿entendido?

— Si amor lo siento — dijo sonrojada y dócil cosa que enervó aún más al pobre candidato a presidente — pero ya sabes que pienso de ella.

— Pues ignórala.

— Tú me arrastraste hasta ella — se notaba el reproche en la voz de Ukyo — ¿por qué te acercaste a ella así eh?

Ranma la miro con rabia, no solo por cómo había tratado a Akane, sino porque no pudo controlar sus instintos. Se sobo con rabia el flequillo y resoplo frustrado.

— Quería saber qué excusa le pondría a Ryoga y Akari, pero todo sin montar una escena.

— ¿Y para qué querías saberlo?

— Porque son mis amigos — explicó harto — y quería saber qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer como para destrozar el día más importante de sus vidas.

Mentía terriblemente, era un mentiroso patológico e iría de cabeza al purgatorio donde los pecadores viven eternamente condenados sufriendo crueles castigos. Lo sabía y lo asumía pero debía mantener la compostura.

Claro que quería escuchar su excusa pero quería escucharla para saber que no estaba con nadie más, que si había llegado tarde no era porque no tenía deseos de encontrarse con él. Eso le habría destrozado. Aunque fue una explicación bastante vaga y poco original Ukyo se la tragó hasta el fondo porque relajó su rostro y se apoyó en su hombro.

— Eres tan buen amigo, por eso te quiero.

Ranma se removió inquieto y no dijo nada. Simplemente observó cómo sus amigos se colocaban en medio del salón a petición de Akane. Es resto de invitados les rodeaban aunque muchas de las miradas estaban en la hermosa cantante y no en la feliz pareja.

— Buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir a celebrar este feliz día con esta bella pareja. Ryoga, Akari os deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y os dedico esta canción que compuse hace poco. Espero que disfrutéis esta canción titulada _Yes to the heaven_.

Akane dio una señal con la cabeza a los chicos de la orquesta y comenzó a sonar una extraña melodía. Comenzó con un juego de guitarra que era totalmente nuevo a sus oídos pero hipnótico.

Akane cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar — _Si tú bailas, yo bailo y si no lo haces, bailaré de todos modos._

Los recién casados se abrazaron y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la rápida balada que Akane cantaba para ellos.

— _Dale una oportunidad a la paz, deja que tus miedos desaparezcan... tengo mis ojos puestos en ti._

En ese momento Akane abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia él aunque a ojos de los demás mirara a su público. Ranma sintió un escalofrío cuando las pupilas de Akane conectaron con las suyas y repitió — _Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti._

Ranma sintió como que eran los únicos en aquella enorme sala, que aquella canción era para él, y que su dulce voz era un regalo. A la guitarra le empezó a acompañar la batería y Akane siguió cantando con aquella única voz que la hacía tan especial — _Dile que si al paraíso, dime si a mí..._

— Que estupidez de canción — murmuró Ukyo quien seguía con cara de oler ajos. Ella no entendía nada, no entendía la profundidad de las letras de la joven Tendo igual que muchas personas allí presentes que la admiraban entre sorprendidos y con despreció.

Ninguno entendía lo que Akane estaba diciendo, ninguno entendía lo que ella le estaba expresando. Nadie la entendía salvo el.

— _Si te vas me quedare, y si decides volver te esperare aquí mismo _— cantaba la chica mientras se movía levemente de un lado a otro sujetando con delicadeza el micro.

Los recién casados bailaban también mirándose profundamente a los ojos con amor, sonriendo como un par de adolescentes. Aquellos dos eran la viva imagen de la felicidad.

— _Como una barcaza en el mar durante una tormenta, claramente me quedaré..._

Ranma la miraba extasiado contornearse al ritmo de la batería y la guitarra de un lado a otro pero sin moverse de su sitio, parecía una gata seduciendo a un asustado ratón, porque eso era en lo que se convertía a su lado, en un animal asustado.

Una vez más puso sus ojos en él a la vez que cantaba — _porque tengo mi mente en ti. Tengo mi mente en ti_ — la vio atusar su corto pelo levemente — _dile que si al paraíso, dime que si a mí..._

La gente estaba prácticamente hipnotizada viéndola cantar pero cuando llegó un hilo musical y ella solo se contoneaba a los lados aun sujetando el micro los ojos de todos no podían apartarse de ella, a pesar de tener a sus anfitriones bailando a pocos metros.

Ranma no era la excepción pero se sentía satisfecho al saberse el único que recibía la mirada de ella. Estaba orgulloso de aquella pequeña mujer que se movía en el escenario como un pez en el agua.

Entendió su mensaje a la perfección, sabía lo que le estaba diciendo le estaba dando un ultimátum, en aquella canción Akane le estaba mostrando sus pensamientos, le decía que ella estaba dispuesta a todo con el pero si él decidía seguir su camino sin ella no le importaría porque era una mujer fuerte que no necesitaba a un hombre para ser feliz. Y eso le fascinaba. Toda ella le fascinaba.

Akane paro su contoneo y clavo su mirada en el con seriedad – _Si tú bailas, yo bailaré, me pondré mi vestido rojo de nuevo. Y si tú luchas, yo lucharé... ya no importa, todo se ha ido._

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió levemente viéndola sumergirse otra vez en la melodía y seguir cantando. Recordó la noche de la cena donde le había dado su número, esa noche llevaba aquel espectacular vestido rojo de lentejuelas, ¿se referiría a ese? ¿Acaso importaba? Su corazón martilleaba en el pecho y sus ojos brillaban con emoción al escucharla cantar la última parte de la canción.

Cuando termino mucha gente aplaudió sobre todo los invitados más jóvenes, él tuvo que aguantarse la gana pues a su lado Ukyo le apretaba el brazo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le cortaba la circulación.

— Ukyo si sigues así me arrancaras el brazo — murmuró.

— Mírala, pavoneándose sin vergüenza sobre el escenario.

Ranma miro como Akane se inclinaba agradeciendo los aplausos y presentando a la banda para que se llevara su parte de la ovación, incluida la de los extasiados novios que aplaudían con ímpetu.

— No veo nada de malo a lo que hace.

— Está llamando la atención descaradamente, no solo con esa actitud de diva sino con ese atuendo, simplemente vergonzoso.

Ranma rodó los ojos — Te repites mucho Ukyo. Si vas a atacarla al menos se más original.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? — le preguntó Ukyo mal humorada haciendo que Ranma se tensara.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

Ukyo arrugó el entrecejo con rabia — Hace meses habrías puesto el grito en el cielo si hubieras compartido espacio con ella, según tú era una mujer de baja calaña y ahora siempre la excusas.

Ranma sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, tenía que quitar esos pensamientos de la mente de su prometida rápidamente o ambos estarían en un lío.

— No es que la defienda pero no quiero enemistarme con ella, para su suerte tiene muchos contactos, gente con mucho poder, si me enemisto con ella puede ser mi ruina.

— ¿Seguro que es eso? — preguntó Ukyo y Ranma suspiro aliviado al no escuchar el tono de reproche.

— Por supuesto ¿qué más puede ser? — vio como la chica bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a los novios, acto seguido fueron rodeados por varios invitados sobretodo chicas de la edad de Ranko que la miraban coló si fuera una especie De Dios. Observó como Ryoga le llamaba con la mano — mira, nos llaman.

— No quiero ir con esa mujer, sabes que no me gusta, no quiero meterte en ningún lío.

— Si cierras la boca no me meterás en ningún lío — tomo del brazo a Ukyo y la arrastro hacia donde estaba la cantante quien charlaba con los jóvenes que la rodeaban.

— Señorita Tendo ha sido increíble canta como los ángeles.

Akane sonrió amablemente — Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho todos los días para mejorar.

— Señorita Tendo es usted una inspiración para mí — dijo una chica de unos diecisiete años.

De detrás de la chica se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de una mujer vestida con un recatado kimono. Akane la observó y soltó una carcajada — ¿Es tú madre? — La chica asintió sonrojada — No creo que le haya hecho gracia eso que has dicho.

— Por supuesto que no — dijo otra mujer que tapaba los ojos a un adolescente quien luchaba por soltarse — permítame decirle con todos mis respetos señorita Akane que tiene usted muy mala fama.

— Eso depende a quien le pregunte — contestó Akane con falsa amabilidad.

— Las revistas la nombraron la bomba sexual del momento — dijo un hombre que también vigilaba a su hija — ¿cree que de verdad es un ejemplo para mi hija?

— Señor Yuta, la señorita Tendo es mi invitada así que por favor ahórrense sus comentarios irrespetuosos — dijo Akari levemente molesta pero Akane intercedió.

— Es normal que a la gente chapada a la antigua le moleste mi forma de vivir, pero es por miedo a lo desconocido.

— Es inmoral — murmuró una mujer.

— No lo es, no soy un gran ejemplo pero tampoco el peor, siempre les digo a mis fans que la única meta que deben tener en la vida es ser feliz, que vivan la vida como quieran vivirla tomando sus propias decisiones, nada más.

— Señorita Tendo — dijo una joven — yo lo que quiero es ser abogada pero mis padres quieren que me case.

— No te dejes amedrentar si es tu sueño persíguelo y pelea por él. Es tu vida no la de tus padres, recuérdalo siempre.

— ¿Le parece normal eso que ha dicho? — preguntó indignada Ukyo consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

— Completamente Señorita Kuonji.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar así y quedarse tan tranquila? Acaba de azuzar a una muchacha a retar a sus padres.

Akane alzó una ceja — ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Es malo que anime a una joven con sueños a ser la dueña de su vida?

— El problema señorita Tendo es que lo que parece que les recomienda a las chicas es llevar una vida pecaminosa e inmoral — hablo una mujer, la verdad es que esta no parecía tan indignada como las anteriores.

— Yo nunca he hecho eso, jamás he dicho a los jóvenes "eh, sed como yo, no os caséis, bebed, fumad, tenéis que vivir la vida como yo hago porque eso es lo correcto" jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

— Yo... a mí me gustaría casarme algún día — hablo una joven muy tímida.

— Pues cásate, si es tu deseo casarte, tener hijos y ser ama de casa ¡también está bien! Nadie dice lo contrario, pero que sea porque tú así lo deseas no porque otros te obliguen a serlo.

— ¿Entonces usted no ve mal el matrimonio? — preguntó otra chica.

— ¡Claro que no! Si estás enamorada de verdad y quieres casarte, hazlo. Si quieres tener hijos, tenlos. Y si no quieres pues no pasa nada.

— El deber de una mujer es casarse — dijo Ukyo con resentimiento.

Akane la miro fijamente — ¿De qué te sirve casarte con un hombre que no te ama? Eso es lo que no quiero para las jóvenes, que hagan caso a sus padres y acaben atadas a un hombre al que no quieren y que no las quiere, no quiero ver una generación de jovencitas que se han rendido a la vida y que con setenta años y viudas se dan cuenta que su vida ha sido una mentira. Eso me daría mucha pena. Pero claro, eso no lo entendería nunca porque a su edad tiene la mente más cerrada que muchos ancianos.

— Yo tengo la mente muy abierta — protestó Ukyo — lo que no estoy es a favor es del libertinaje. No me gusta ver como mujeres de su calaña ensucian la imagen de la esposa tradicional y echa a perder a miles de jovencita de buena familia.

Akane negó con la cabeza — Jovencitas de buena familia... ya... eso es lo que le importa... la alta sociedad, la vida que usted conoce...

— No quería decir...

— Se muy bien lo que quería decir — le corto Akane muy seria — y permítame que le diga una cosa señorita Kuonji... prefiero vivir la vida que llevo a ser una amargada en cuyos hombros cae el peso de fingir día a día ser alguien que no soy solo para satisfacer la visión que tiene la sociedad de la mujer perfecta — Ukyo se quedó perpleja. En toda la sala reino un profundo silencio tenso.

Ranma no sabía que hacer o que decir se había mantenido al margen de la disputa, solamente había sido un mero espectador de aquel feroz diálogo, le había fascinado ver a Akane pelear por sus ideas y sus principios sin dejarse amedrentar, era simplemente hipnótica.

Ukyo salió de la sala entre lágrimas, no había podido soportar la presión de las palabras de la cantante. Ranma la observó huir pero no fue tras ella.

Akane le lanzó una triste mirada, algo en sus ojos había cambiado en apenas unos segundos y eso le preocupó. Vio cómo se giraba hacia los novios y daba una profunda reverencia — siento mucho esta espectáculo, creo que por la paz fe todos será mejor que me vaya.

— No por favor señorita Tendo — intentó frenarla Ryoga — nadie estará incómodo en su presencia.

Akari le tomó las manos — además es mi boda aquí mando yo y si la novia decide que se queda, así será.

Akane sonrió levemente y asintió — Gracias, aun así... creo que saldré a tomar el aire.

Paso al lado de Ranma sin mirarle siquiera. El candidato a presidente la siguió con la mirada, observando atento él lento caminar de la chica.

— Creo que deberías ir a buscar a alguien — le dijo Ryoga como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque para los pocos que seguían a su alrededor su amigo hablaba de Ukyo, Ranma había entendido perfectamente el mensaje velado de Ryoga. Sonrió ampliamente y fue tras la hermosa cantante en dirección a los jardines.

Debido a la poca luz que había en el jardín le costó encontrarla, la divisó alejada en la penumbra apoyada en un árbol mirando la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo.

Se acercó a ella lentamente casi sin pisar el suelo, quería abrazarla, cubrirla con sus brazos y estrecharla junto a él.

— Está muy sola — soltó de repente Akane haciéndole frenar en seco sus acciones. La cantante giró su cabeza levemente para mirarle de soslayo. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ranma señaló al cielo — La luna, está muy sola.

Ranma miro el hermoso satélite mientras se acercaba a la menuda mujer. Soltó un ligero suspiro y sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en ella — Es preciosa y está sola... además es inalcanzable... como tú.

Akane soltó una burlona sonrisa y negó con la cabeza — No soy inalcanzable. Muchos hombres han llegado hasta allí.

Ranma sintió un malestar al escuchar la frase de la chica. Bufo molesto y volvió a mirar al cielo intentando serenarse. La visión de Akane en brazos de otro hombre le dolía, le abrasaba el pecho pensarla en brazos de otro y sentía deseos de destrozar todo a su paso con el simple hecho de imaginarla casada con otro hombre.

Se lo había intentado negar a sí mismo mucho tiempo, había peleado con inquina para no sentir aquel extraño sentimiento pero no podía seguir nadando contracorriente. Era estúpido seguir negándoselo.

Estaba dispuesto a declararse, a decirle lo que de verdad sentía, si solo fuera sencillo. La observó mirar tranquila el cielo, era tan bonita... ¡y él estaba tan nervioso!

Con rapidez busco en su chaqueta su inseparable pitillera y tomó un cigarro, le ofreció otro a Akane quien lo tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Encendió primero su cigarro y luego le ofreció fuego a ella, era una escena terriblemente íntima lo cual le puso aún más nervioso.

— Has estado espectacular — dijo Ranma intentando iniciar una conversación e ir rebajando los nervios.

— No ha sido para tanto.

— No, lo digo en serio, ha sido genial tienes un gran talento.

Akane no contestó, le dio una gran calada a su cigarro y cerró los ojos mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones.

Ranma se dio valor a sí mismo, se rascó la nuca levemente intentando buscar la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Se sentía estúpido pues él se jactaba de ser un hombre valiente, podía dar el mejor discurso del mundo frente a todo Japón pero en temas de mujeres era un fracaso. Y más si esa mujer se llamaba Akane Tendo.

Para su sorpresa fue Akane quien lanzó la bomba — No debemos vernos más.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó Ranma anonadado — ¿Por qué?

Akane terminó su cigarro y lo apagó en la suela de su zapato para luego tirar la colilla lejos. Expulso de nuevo el humo con parsimonia, casi en un suspiro — No quiero ponerte en un aprieto Ranma.

— No entiendo porque dices eso.

— Por favor, sé de sobra que si te ven conmigo puedes tener un gran problema — dijo sería mirándole a los ojos — un escándalo a estas alturas no te beneficiaría Ranma, por eso creo que no debemos vernos más. Vas a casarte con otra y aunque no lo hicieras tampoco sería conveniente... yo no soy conveniente.

— Eso debería decidirlo yo ¿no crees?

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par ante las afiladas palabras de Ranma. Bajo la cabeza y puso un gesto de tristeza en su bonito rostro.

— Si, deberías pero también sé que... esto no es más que un capricho, un tonto deseo, una forma de revelarte.

— ¡No es verdad! — Grito furioso por sus palabras — ¿por qué crees eso?

— ¿por qué otra cosa sería? — Se encaró ella — hasta hace muy poco me detestabas, lo vi en tus ojos la primera vez que nos conocimos, me dejaste muy claro lo qué lo pensabas de mí era lo mismo que pensaban todo.

— Eso no es cierto...

— Pero de repente tu mirada cambió — siguió ella sin hacerle caso — me mirabas de una forma extraña, diferente... yo pensé que era... — calló un momento, pensando que decir — me di cuenta de lo que en verdad era, un escape, una forma de revelarte al mundo, ¿qué mejor manera de rebelarse que enredándote conmigo? Por eso no podemos seguir viéndonos, no quiero que comerás un error por un capricho, no quiero que tires tu futuro a la basura por mí.

Ranma la miraba anonadado, si no fuera cantante Akane podría ser perfectamente guionista. Le dolía que pensara que para el ella no era más que una forma de escapar de las obligaciones.

No le conocía, no sabía que le picaban las manos cada vez que la tenía cerca por su anhelo de tocarla, no sabía que se moría por abrazarla, por acariciarla por besar sus pequeños labios... ella no sabía nada de eso y era por culpa de él, por no ser nunca claro.

Pero eso se había acabado.

— No sabes nada Akane — dijo muy serio clavando sus ojos en los suyos para que la mujer no dudara de su palabra — no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento realmente.

— Pues dímelo — le reto.

Ranma frunció el ceño — No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro por ser tan valiente. No tienes idea la de veces que te pienso al día deseando estar en la misma habitación que tú aunque sea solo para mirarte de lejos.

Los ojos de la mujer frente a él se aguaron, observó como la siempre brava y segura Akane Tendo se hacía pequeñita y frágil en su cara.

— No tienes idea las veces que he soñado tenerte entre mis brazos, que te he anhelado en silencio. No sabes lo que duele fingir que me eres indiferente cuando en realidad quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que te quiero — Akane soltó un ligero sollozo y una bonita lágrima cayó por su mejilla — porque si Akane, te quiero como un imbécil, como un idiota que está dispuesto a todo por ti. Te quiero por cómo eres y quien eres Akane y por eso no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti.

— Por favor... por favor Ranma, no te enamores de mí — suplico la mujer entre sollozos.

Ranma se acercó lentamente a ella y subió su mano para quitar con dulzura las lágrimas que caían por su bello rostro — Ya es tarde.

Akane soltó de nuevo un sollozo, esta vez más alto y desgarrado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A Ranma le dolía verla así, le dolía en el alma verla llorar.

Con cuidado acunó su rostro entre sus manos pasando su pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, borrando cualquier lágrima que amenazara con caer por sus mejillas.

— No llores más Akane... no tengas miedo.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. Pudo ver como en los ojos de la muchacha había una mezcla de sentimientos: confusión, rechazo, sorpresa, alegría, miedo, amor, rabia... sus ojos eran como dos espejos que gritaban lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro la cantante.

— Tengo algo que decirte — dijo Akane muy seria tomando las manos de él para separarlas de su rostro — Cuando nos peleamos la primera vez, en la colina, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ranma asintió levemente. Akane se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir — ese día me preguntaste con cuántos hombres me había acostado.

— Lo recuerdo — dijo Ranma — no me contestaste.

— ¿y si te digo que han sido más de cincuenta hombres? ¿Seguiría tu amor vivo si supieras que he dormido con más de cincuenta hombres?

Ranma se quedó quieto y serio, mirándola profundamente intentando buscar un atisbo de mentira en su mirada, pero no lo encontró. Ranma supo solamente mirándola a los ojos que Akane Tendo estaba diciendo la verdad, se estaba abriendo en canal para el por el miedo a amar y ser amada que tenía.

¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello? Un solo vistazo más a su rostro y la respuesta viajó sola a sus labios.

— Si fueras un hombre la gente te vería como un triunfador — recito parte del discurso que Akane había soltado en aquella entrevista para que supiera que la había visto, que a pesar de estar distanciados ella siempre ha estado presente en su mente.

Con aquella frase le decía indirectamente que la aceptaba tal cual era, con su pasado y todo. Akane comenzó a reír levemente aún entre lágrimas.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Totalmente seguro — tomó sus manos entre la suyas y las apretó con delicadeza — Te quiero Akane, te quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que algún días tú también me quieras a mí.

— Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo — dijo con ternura — porque yo también te quiero.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con alegría — Akane...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mujer le cogió del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle con fuerza. Era un beso pasional pero también cargado de amor.

Le fascinó el lado posesivo de Akane pues para él lo normal era que el hombre llevara el mando en las muestras de afecto. Lo normal para él es que fueran los hombres quienes daban el primer paso pero ¿qué más daba? ¿Es que con aquella menuda mujer había algo normal?

Decidió apagar su cerebro y contestar con las mismas ganas a aquel beso que se tornaba en un beso que jamás había dado ni le habían dado.

¿Cómo lo llamaba su madre? ¿Francés? ¿De tornillo? Que más daba si se sentía en el cielo. Con fuerza tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos como llevaba tiempo deseando y la estrechó contra su pecho. La joven cantante encajaba en él perfectamente como si estuviera hecha por y para él. Estaba feliz de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos y allí la quería siente.

En medio del jardín en la boda de Ryoga, rodeados por la oscuridad y lejos de ojos indiscretos por fin Akane y él se daban su primer beso.

Tras separarse levemente para respirar, Akane volvió a tener esa aura sensual sobre ella acariciándole la nuca con ternura y poniendo una torcida y juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus piernas temblaron y sus labios se movieron raudos hacia los de ella. Tenían muchos besos pendientes y no tenía tiempo que perder es más debían darse prisa antes de que alguien incluida su prometida los pillara.

Aunque sinceramente en aquel momento le daba igual, como si el mundo explotaba si tenía aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos.


	10. Capitulo X

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escuchan las canciones "Queen of disaster" y "This is what make us girls"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Ranma conducía su coche con parsimonia. Vestido cómodamente con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unas gafas de sol negras. Tenia una imagen que no era típica en él.

Normalmente él no conducía, es más se había sacado el carnet por tenerlo pero si había que desplazarse lo hacía con su chofer, era más cómodo para él.

¿Qué le había hecho cambiar tanto entonces? Fácil, su pequeña Akane. Desde la boda de Ryoga tenían una refrescante relación que para su desgracia debían mantener en secreto, ambos habían acordado que lo mejor era mantener la relación en las sombras hasta la resolución de las elecciones, tanto si ganaba como si perdía darían la noticia de su relación.

Ranma suspiro y acelero para luego tomar un desvío, se dirigía a la casa de Akane que se encontraba a las afueras apartada de la ciudad. Después de su beso habían acordado fingir que no había pasado nada, ella volvió a la fiesta y se fue al poco alegando que estaba cansa y él había ido a buscar a Ukyo que estaba haciendo una escena dramática digna de un óscar en el baño.

— Niña caprichosa — gruñó Ranma al recordar la escenita que le montó frente a las mujeres de varios de sus compañeros.

Siempre era lo mismo con ella, sabía que debía hacer así que simplemente le pidió perdón y ella dócilmente aceptó sus disculpas, se secó las lágrimas y con una rapidez que incluso parecía inhumada cambió su humor actuando como si el altercado no hubiera sucedido.

— Está loca — murmuró Ranma. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa de la mujer que le traía loco de verdad. Hacía semanas que se veían a escondidas y aunque en cierta parte se sentía mal engañar así a Ukyo y sus padres, por otra se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Cada vez que se veían era como si empezara a vivir realmente, como si el resto de su vida hubiera sido una simulación en la que ahora podía participar, para su desgracia solo duraba un par de horas pero Akane comprensivamente siempre le recordaba que pronto podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor.

Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y encendió la radio para hacer un poquito más ameno el viaje.

— Esa ha sido la canción Be my daddy de Akane Tendo.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua frustrado — me la he perdido maldita sea.

La voz de su chica se había convertido en su favorita, para el Akane era la mujer más talentosa en la faz de la tierra y sus canciones poesía pura. Por fin entendía lo que decía Ranko y el resto de las adolescentes obsesionadas con Akane, en sus letras había más que sexo, drogas, malas palabras y libertinaje, debía irse más allá, ahondar en ellas para buscar el verdadero significado de la canción. Y cuando lo encontrabas... veías el mundo de otra forma.

— Pero por suerte para todos nosotros nuestra cantante más famosa está trabajando en algo grande y nos va ofreciendo pequeños trozos — hablo el hombre en la radio — por lo que a continuación una de las nuevas creaciones de nuestra preciosa Akane: _Queen os disaster._

Ranma subió el volumen de la radio cuando la canción comenzó y la voz de Akane resonó en el coche.

— _Lo que me hiciste es indescriptible, me tienes brillando como una esmeralda _— Ranma sonrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su chica — _le prendes fuego a mi alma, me vuelves salvaje como el profundo mar azul._

Miro por el retrovisor para cerciorarse de que no venía nadie y giro el volante para entrar en una zona residencial.

— _Ningún otro chico me hizo sentir hermosa. Cuando estoy en tus brazos, siento que lo tengo todo..._

Ranma comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el volante al ritmo de la canción de Akane. La zona en la que vivía la chica era bastante discreta, las casas estaban muy alejadas las unas de las otras y se notaba el lujo.

— _Me haces girar como una bailarina, me siento un gánster cada vez que te veo... Tú eres el rey y yo... soy la reina del desastre._

Normalmente ellos se veían en hoteles alejados e incluso en otras ciudades pero había estado en su casa en varias ocasiones por lo que recordaba perfectamente el camino que debía tomar para llegar a la lujosa mansión de su chica.

— _Tengo rímel grueso, me pongo emocional. Sabes que yo era más que una simple chica fiestera _— Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una risa al aire ante ese trozo — _No es difícil ver lo que está pasando, estoy tan ida..._

— Tan ida — repitió Ranma cantando los coros de la canción. Le encantaba aquella movida canción, Akane se le había enseñado y ya se la sabía de memoria. Bueno, se sabía cada una de sus canciones de memoria, en muy poco tiempo se había convertido en su mayor admirador aunque el mundo no lo supiera.

A lo lejos divisó la gran puerta de hierro que guardaba la propiedad de Akane. Se acercó a ella con parsimonia.

— _Cuando vi tu cara fue increíble, pintando en mi alma, era imborrable_ — Ranma canturreaba a la par de la chica. Llegó a la puerta y abrió la ventanilla para sacar un brazo y tocar al timbre. Bajo un poco la radio que seguía sonando — (_Porque tú eres el que celebra) Nuestro destino retorcido, somos los rotos..._

— ¿Si? — escuchó la voz de su chica a través del aparato.

— Soy yo — no hizo falta decir más de repente la puerta se abrió muy lentamente y entró. Se aseguró de que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo a través del espejo retrovisor y avanzó por la carretera que llevaba a la puerta de la casa.

— _Me tienes dando vueltas como una el chico malo con el que siempre soñé. Tú eres el rey y yo soy la reina... la reina del desastre._

Mientras entraba en el garaje Ranma canturreaba la canción. Cuando aparco el coche la voz de Akane dejo de sonar. Abrió la puerta y salió rápido del coche.

Entro por una pequeña puerta lateral y entro en la casa de la joven Tendo quien le esperaba vestida con unos simples pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca.

— Hola — saludó Ranma quitándose las gafas.

— Pensé que llegarías más tarde — dijo Akane recibiendo un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron sonrió con picardía al ver que había dejado un rastro rojizo en los labios de su chico.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Pareces un payaso — comentó quitándole con el pulgar los restos del carmín — No pensé que te pasarías hoy tan pronto ¿qué excusa has puesto?

Ranma se encogió de hombros — les he dicho que debía ausentarme unas horas.

— ¿Tan fácil? — preguntó incrédula Akane moviéndose hacia el elegante salón de la casa. Se sentó en el gran sofá blanco que presidía la sala.

Ranma se encogió de hombros — mi padre no estaba en casa y mi madre no es que me pregunte mucho.

— ¿ Y tú prometida? — cuestionó Akane sentándose en el sofá no sin antes tomar entre sus brazos el pequeño cerdito negro que dormitaba entre los cojines.

— No tengo que darle muchas explicaciones tampoco, le digo que es cosa de trabajo y no me cuestiona más — acaricio con ternura la cabeza de la mascota de la cantante quien se revolvió inquieto.

— Claro, ¿cómo cuestionar a su hombre?

Ranma rodó los ojos y se relajó completamente en el sofá. Miro a su chica quien daba mimos a su peculiar mascota. La primera vez que visito la casa de Akane se sorprendió al conocer al pequeño P-chan, un cerdito vietnamita enano bastante tranquilo y que parecía odiarle.

Alargó su brazo para alcanzar el cuello de Akane y acariciarlo delicadamente de arriba a abajo. Se giró para mirarle con picardía recibiendo una torcida sonrisa de galán que sabía que la derretiría.

— Quien diría que con lo modosito que parecías seas un volcán sexual.

Ranma soltó una risa — ¿Me estas llamando pervertido?

— ¿Yo? Jamás.

Observó como la chica soltaba a su pequeña mascota y se acercó a él con sensualidad, se mordió el labio inferior y con cuidado se subió sobre su regazo a horcajadas.

— Pero he de admitir — susurro Akane acariciando el pecho de Ranma — que pensé que te costaría más avanzar... íntimamente.

— Te he dado una sorpresa entonces — murmuró juguetón acercando su rostro hacia el suyo. Akane sonrió torcida mientras se alejaba de él — no te escapes.

— No me escapo. Jamás huiría de ti — como si fuera una gata en celo restregó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Aquel roce sumado a la extrema sensualidad en su voz nubló la cabeza de Ranma quien se lanzó a besar a la mujer con pasión.

Akane recibió con gusto aquella muestra de afecto, abrió su boca para darle a aquel beso la profundidad que merecía.

Ranma suspiro entre besos abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Akane y pegándolo al suyo, tanto que apenas quedaba espacio entre ellos. Como bien Akane había dicho no le costó dar aquel importante paso con ella, a pesar de ser un novato en temas amorosos con ella se sentía confiado, solo había estado con una chica en su vida, en la universidad y no había sido la gran cosa por eso nunca tenía deseos de estar con nadie más.

¡Aaah! Pero cuando estuvo con ella, se volvió un adicto a sus labios, a su cuerpo perfecto, a sus gemidos,a sus jadeos, a ella entera. La primera vez que quedaron tras la boda de Ryoga quedaron en la colina de la otra vez. Decidieron que aquel sería su lugar secreto, un lugar donde podían estar juntos lejos de miradas indiscretas. Pasaron dos semanas viéndose dos o tres veces a la semana por horas en aquella colina, regalándose inocentes besos que cada vez subían más de nivel y que llegó un momento que les supo a poco. Una noche Akane le preguntó si quería dar el siguiente paso con ella y que si necesitaba tiempo no le presionaría.

No iba a negar que en aquel momento estuvo nervioso pues se decía de Akane que tenía una larga lista de amantes, incluso ella se lo había confirmado, por lo que temió no ser suficiente para ella, aun así dijo que si pues se moría por entregarse a ella y que ella se entregara a él, pertenecerse en cuerpo y alma.

Llevaban casi tres meses así viéndose cada vez más a menudo, aunque no lo que ellos deseaban para no levantar sospechas. Verse a escondidas, jugando como dos adolescentes era peligroso y le encantaba... le encantaba ese aire prohibido, pero también quería gritar como un loco que había conseguido lo que otros no pudieron: el corazón de Akane.

Cuando les empezó a faltar el aire se separaron. Ranma acarició con cariño el rostro de la mujer que estaba levemente sonrojado, apoyó su frente en la suya y jugó con su nariz.

— Te quiero.

Akane sonrió y le dio otro leve beso para luego separarse de él sin bajarse de su regazo.

— Y yo a ti ojazos.

— Ojalá poder decirle al mundo que tú serás algún día mi esposa.

Los ojos de la cantante se iluminaron — Sabes bien que aunque es mi deseo también, por el bien de tu carrera no es prudente. Al menos por ahora no podemos decir nada.

— Lo sé — murmuró desviando su mirada — pero hay noches en las que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y no puedo.

— Para mí tampoco es fácil — susurro acariciando la mejilla del hombre para que la mirara — ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando doña remilgues se pasa el día colgada de tu brazo?

— ¿Te pones celosa?

Akane le miro seria — Pues sí y no me avergüenza decirlo.

— No tienes por qué sentir celos de Ukyo — dijo Ranma firme, no quería que Akane dudara de su amor por culpa de su prometida.

— No siento celos de ella — Ranma alzó una ceja ante la burla en la voz de su chica — lo que me molesta es... que yo no pueda estar en su lugar.

Ranma sintió su corazón estrujarse, la cara que tenía su chica era tan tierna y tan triste. Quería borrar aquella tristeza de un plumazo, quería hacer desaparecer las inseguridades que puediera tener.

— Ese lugar te pertenece Akane, ya queda poco. Las elecciones serán pronto.

— Lo sé, eso es lo que me anima.

La mujer puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que no llegó a sus ojos. Sintió mucha pena, pena por no poder darle su lugar por ahora. Había sido idea de la propia Akane no comentar nada hasta que pasaran las elecciones ya que su carrera entera estaba en juego y aunque se moría por darle el lugar que le correspondía una parte de él agradeció a Dios que Akane pensara de esa forma. Había luchado mucho, habían sido muchos años de esfuerzo y trabajo que se esfumarían en un segundo y aunque la chica mereciera la pena, una parte de él no quería tirarlo todo por la borda así.

Por suerte para él aquella menuda y bonita mujer le entendía y aceptaba con su seria y aburrida vida, le aceptaba porque ella bien sabía lo que era trabajar como un esclavo para conseguir éxito. Le aceptaba porque le quería, se lo había dejado claro en el momento que decidió quedarse en la sombra y esperar el momento en el que pudiera darle su lugar como su mujer.

Era una mujer increíble y él iba a compensarle aquel apoyo y paciencia. Se lo compensaría muy pronto.

— He escuchado tu nueva canción — dijo Ranma intentando desviar ese tema ya que era un poco doloroso para ambos.

— ¿Si?

— En la radio. Suena mejor de lo que le enseñaste la primera vez.

La chica dio un par de palmaditas y se revolvió feliz en su regazo consiguiendo que en el bajo vientre de Ranma comenzara a crecer un delicioso hormigueo más que conocido.

— Ya tengo otras dos escritas, una se llama _This is what make us girls_ y me gustaría que Ranko la escuchara.

— ¿Mi hermana?

— ¿Conoces alguna otra Ranko? — Preguntó con burla alzando una ceja — tengo ganas de conocerla.

— Y ella a ti, eres como Dios para ella.

La chica se removió de nuevo entre sus piernas y se pasó la lengua por los labios de una forma que a Ranma casi le paraliza el corazón.

¡¿Por qué diablos era tan sexy?!

— Para ti también lo soy ¿no es verdad Ranma?

— Por supuesto que si — murmuró acariciando levemente las pantorrillas de Akane notando como la piel de los brazos de la chica se ponía de gallina — tienes un poder especial con los jóvenes Saotome.

Akane negó con la cabeza y apoyó su cuerpo en el de Ranma abrazándole pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de intención oculta, simplemente notaba que la chica buscaba en él apoyo y una fuente de amor. La rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su rostro entre su pelo.

— Hueles bien.

— ¿Insinúas que alguna vez huelo mal?

— Claro que no tonta — le pinchó en un costado donde sabía que tenía cosquillas ganándose un gritito y un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Idiota! — Ranma reía a pierna suelta. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía aquella mujer de relajarlo. Con ella podía hablar de todo, y la conversación y las bromas fluían de manera natural, nada forzado. Eso le encantaba.

— ¿Y porque le quieres enseñar esa canción a Ranko?

Akane se separó de él para poder mirarle a la cara — En esa canción intento reflejar la vida de una chica adolescente, de todo lo que una chica de la edad de tu hermana debe vivir y experimentar. Es un reflejo de mis años de juventud.

— ¿Quieres ver si se siente identificada?

— Más o menos — dijo despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros — en realidad... esa canción la escribí recordando cómo fue mi adolescencia mi periodo de...rebeldía a los dieciséis.

— Empezó con dieciséis y sigue hasta el día de hoy — bromeó Ranma intentando borrar ese extraño gesto que tenía Akane en su cara. Funciono porque la cantante frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

— Y bien que te gusta que sea una loca.

— No lo voy a negar — comentó entre risas. La chica de nuevo se removió entre sus piernas y esta vez ya no hubo marcha atrás, no podía aguantarse más el tenerla entre sus brazos. Alzó su mano para pasearla por el estómago de Akane y subir lentamente pasando entre los pechos, su cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

Akane jadeó y ahogó un débil gemido cuando la mano de Ranma se posó en sus labios acariciándolos con fuerza. Ella se sentía igual que é,l podía verlo en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

— ¿sabes? — Comentó Akane mordiendo levemente con erotismo el pulgar de Ranma — Tengo una cosa en mi habitación que quiero enseñarte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ranma de jadear. La lengua de la cantante lamió levemente el dedo del chico, fue un rápido lametón pero que consiguió que la poca sangre que le quedaba fluyendo por sus venas fuera directa a una parte de su anatomía que ya estaba más que despierta. Akane lo noto y torció su sonrisa.

— Pues no se a que estamos esperando — tomando a la chica en brazos, se levantó y la llevó entre risas a su cuarto dejando atrás a un pobre P-chan quien les miraba sin entender nada.

Tiempo más tarde la pareja se encontraba desnuda en la enorme cama de Akane quien apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ranma. Mientras disfrutaban del silencio y de la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo Akane dibujaba corazones en el pecho de su amante.

Ranma suspiro y beso la cabeza de Akane observando la habitación gris y blanca. Era enorme, con los muebles de color claro y apenas decorada, algunos bonitos cuadros y poco más, lo que destacaba era una enorme puerta que daba al baño privado de la mujer. Aquel cuarto parecía demasiado sencillo para una mujer tan particular como ella pero le gustaba, aquel cuarto le daba paz ¿o era tenerla acurrucada en su pecho lo que le daba tanta paz?

Noto como Akane frotaba su rostro contra su pecho y sonrió, siempre le entraba el sueño después de que hicieran el amor, porque si, ellos no tenían relaciones sexuales ellos iban un paso más allá de aquel simple acto, ellos hacían arte cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, era una conexión tan especial y única que nadie más que ellos lograrían entenderla algún día.

Bostezo el también y escucho como Akane soltaba una débil risita.

— Te vas a quedar dormido.

— No importa — murmuró cerrando los ojos acomodando a Akane en su pecho.

— ¿Cuando tienes que irte?

— Aún es temprano, además no he venido solo a esto, quiero estar contigo acurrucados y hablando.

No quería que Akane pensara que estaba con ella por el tema del sexo, tenían bastante si pero su relación no era solo eso, no quería que Akane pensara que si la iba a ver era buscando un desfogue. Había veces que no se acostaban y solo charlaban, comían, se bañaban en la piscina e incluso la veía componer, disfrutaba muchísimo verla en aquel enorme piano de cola que tenía en el salón concentrada en crear su arte.

— Sé que no lo haces pero no quiero que tenga problemas — dijo Akane alzando los ojos buscando los suyos.

— No tendré problema tranquila — Akane asintió y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho — Con que me vaya antes de la cena estará bien.

— Vale — murmuró la chica apretando su abrazo. Ranma noto la tristeza en la voz de su chica y es que aunque ella intentara negarlo y fuera la primera que se opusiera a mostrar su relación sabía que el secretismo que tenían le hacía daño.

Akane debía sentirse una segundona en su vida, alguien a quien no podía mostrar abiertamente y en parte era así. Si el mundo sabía que mantenían una relación el escándalo sería tan grande que podría destruir su carrera y aunque a ella le doliera no poder salir al cine o a cenar como una pareja normal no decía nada. Confiaba en él tanto que incluso esperaba paciente a que le diera su sitio cuando él pudiera, dejando a un lado sus valores y forma de ser, entregando su vida en sus manos para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, le daba su total y absoluta confianza y que una mujer independiente como era Akane hiciera aquel acto tan desinteresado de amor le derretía.

La amaba tanto, la quería tanto pero ¿la quería bien? ¿Debía hacerla pasar por aquello? Egoístamente pensó: si, porque la tenía a su lado. No quería que Akane se alejara de él ahora que era totalmente suya. Era un cabrón egoísta pero juraba que se lo compensaría como merecía, solo debían esperar y tener paciencia.

— Akane — la llamo recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido — canta nuestra canción.

Akane se alzó levemente mirándole con infinita ternura, le acarició con ternura la cara y se acomodó para que esta vez fuera él quien se acurrucara en su pecho. Le envolvió entre sus delicados brazos y comenzó a catar aquella canción que había hecho para ellos, esa canción que tanto amaba y que tanto le relajaba. Esa canción que Akane de verdad había escrito para él.

Poco a poco se fue durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Ranma entraba en la casa de los Saotome. Entro sin hacer ruido y cerró con cuidado la puerta, la oscuridad llenaba la casa por lo que estaban todos dormidos.

Camino despacio por la casa y llegó a su habitación, abrió con cuidado para que nadie se despertara, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que dar explicaciones.

La visita a Akane se había alargado más de la cuenta pero no importaba, siempre podía decir que ese socio con el que tenía hoy la reunión le había invitado a cenar y la cosa se había alargado. Aun así no tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie así que abrió con cuidado la puerta y la cerró igual de despacio. Sonrió en la oscuridad de forma victoriosa, pero cuando encendió la luz y vio a su hermana sentada en su cama pegó un enorme bote.

— ¿¡Que haces!? — Grito en un susurro — Casi me muero del susto.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó su hermana mirándole sería.

— Y a ti que te importa, el que debería preguntarte qué haces aquí acechando en la oscuridad soy yo.

Ranko se dejó caer todo lo larga que era en la cama – Bueno se me hizo raro que llegaras tan tarde a casa, según mama estabas haciendo un importante contacto pero yo no te creo – miró fijamente a los ojos a su hermano quien intentaba disimular su asombro – ¿Dónde estabas de verdad?

No podía dejar que su hermana pequeña supiera la verdad, Ranko tenía la boca floja y seguramente tardaría entre cero y nada en pregonar a los cuatro vientos que su hermano era la pareja de la gran Akane Tendo.

– Estaba haciendo negocios, no sé qué esperas que te diga.

– Te conozco desde que nací – dijo poniendo una ligera sonrisita de burla en la cara — y se bien que ni por negocios llegas tan tarde a casa.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su astuta hermana, Ranko era joven pero tenía un ojo y un olfato dignos de los mejores cazadores, seguro que su hermana en su otra vida fue un zorro — Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no he estado en ningún lugar, ese hombre es un pez gordo entre los gordos. Quiso ir a cenar a un Izakaya, por más que quería irme a casa no podía hacerle ese feo — Ranko alzó una ceja mirándole con desconfianza — créeme si fuera por mí me habría largado hace horas.

Los hermanos Saotome se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, buscando un atisbo de mentira y el otro ponerse la máscara de la indiferencia lo mejor posible para no caer ante su hermana pequeña.

— Bueno —suspiró Ranko — tendré que creerte.

— Muchas gracias, que honor – contestó Ranma con sarcasmo. Su hermana le arrojo un cojín que esquivó fácilmente — ahora si no te importa estoy agotado.

Ranko se levantó de la cama de un salto — si yo también tengo sueño — se acercó entre saltitos dándole un leve abrazo a su hermano que le descolocó completamente — que tengas dulces sueños Ranma.

— Lo mismo te digo enana — dijo dándole una cariñosa palmadita en la cabeza. Ranko caminó hacia la puerta mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta, antes de salir por la puerta Ranko se giró y dijo — Por cierto, hueles muy bien… no esperaba que las izakayas olieran a vainilla. Buenas noches.

Ranma se giró con tanta fuerza que casi se rompe el cuello, pero su hermana ya no estaba allí. Se sintió aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Ranko supiera la verdad, por un instante pensó en ir tras ella y obligarla a cerrar el pico, pero por otra parte aunque Ranko fuera una cotilla era su hermana pequeña, no haría nada que le perjudicara ¿Verdad?

Dio un largo suspiro y se quitó la ropa con rapidez. Se quedó en calzoncillos sentado en la cama con su camisa en sus manos ¿de verdad olía a vainilla? Aspiró con fuerza y si, olía a vainilla, como Akane.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos de aquel día, de cómo paso las horas en sus brazos, en aquellos brazos que tanto le gustaban y que tan cálidos eran, aquellos brazos que tenía que abandonar al final del día.

Se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo imaginando el día en el que por fin pudiera gritar al mundo que se amaban, lo anhelaba. Las elecciones estaban cerca y en cuanto ganara podría explotar la bomba — Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor.

Esa noche Ranma soñó con el futuro que le esperaba junto a su preciosa Akane.

Habían pasado un par de días y Akane estaba en el estudio grabando su nueva canción, aquella que le escribió a Ranma. Aquella canción la escribió plasmando todo el amor que sintió por el político nada más verlo, fue como un flechazo del que intentó huir pero no pudo.

— Eso ha estado muy bien Akane — dijo su productor — este disco va a llegar a lo más alto.

Akane sonrió complacida — Eso espero ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

— Así es — el hombre revolvió en un cajón y sacó un disco dentro de un papel blanco — Aquí tienes, ten cuidado ¿vale? No queremos que se filtre antes del lanzamiento oficial.

— No te preocupes es para una amiga muy cercana.

Los ojos del productor brillaron como soles — ¿Para Shampoo? — Akane le lanzó una mirada burlona, sabía lo enamorado que estaba su productor de su amiga china pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad — Es decir… para la señora Tzu.

– Si por supuesto, ¿para quien más? — le daba lastima el pobre hombre, había intentado acercarse a su amiga siempre que pisaba Japón, le importaba poco que estuviera casada y en realidad no le juzgaba pero ella sabía perfectamente que la época de vida loca y descocada de su amiga habían pasado a la historia en cuanto conoció a Mousse.

¿Sería ella igual ahora que estaba con Ranma? ¿Estaba dispuesta a ser esposa?

— Akane… Akane te has ido…

— Disculpa, estaba pensando una cosa — el productor la miró curioso pero le lanzó una coqueta sonrisa que desarmó al hombre. Sabía que su productor también gustaba de ella y alguna vez tuvieron sus encuentros pero nada más allá de eso, en otro momento quizás aprovecharía la situación pero ahora que estaba con Ranma solo el pensar en estar con otros hombres le revolvía el estómago ¿estaba preparada para ser su mujer? Definitivamente ¿podría dejar a un lado la vida de excesos? Ya lo estaba haciendo ¿dejaría su trabajo como hizo Shampoo para acompañar a su marido? No estaba tan segura…

Prefirió dejar a un lado esos pensamientos — Takeo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

— Lo que tú quieras — dijo insinuante,

— No, no es nada de eso – dijo con seriedad cortando cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera la profesional — eso se acabó querido, necesito también la copia de la que acabamos de grabar ¿podrás hacerlo?

En la cara del hombre apareció la viva imagen de la desilusión pero se recompuso rápidamente — Sí, claro por supuesto pero me llevara un par de horas.

— No tengo prisa. Puedo ir a tomarme un café o seguir escribiendo en la sala, pero me harías un gran favor si sacaras también la copia.

— Sin problema Akane — le dio una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Justo iba a retirarse cuando picaron a la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las chicas de la recepción con un paquete en la mano.

—Esto es para la señorita Tendo.

Akane miró curiosa el paquete — ¿De quién es?

— No trae nombre señorita, el mensajero lo dejo y se fue, tenga cuidado.

Akane soltó una risita — No creo que sea una bomba tranquila — la mujer dio una leve reverencia y salió de la sala. Akane abrió con delicadeza el paquete encontrándose un estuche de terciopelo negro — ¿Qué es esto?

Abrió la caja y se quedó sin aliento al descubrir el precioso collar de diamantes que había dentro — Oh dios mío… ¿Qué es esto? — Acarició con delicadeza el collar. Había una pequeña tarjeta dentro del estuche que rezaba_ "espero verte solo con el puesto. R"_

— Vaya eso tiene que costar una fortuna —dijo Takeo mirando el regalo — ¿Sabes quién puede haberlo enviado?

Akane, que tenía una sonrisa torcida en los labios guardó la tarjeta y cerró el estuche — Me puedo hacer a la idea — tenía ganas de largarse de allí e ir a buscar a aquel hombretón que conseguía hacerla estremecerse sin estar siquiera en la sala. Aquella insinuación le había enviado corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo ¿y luego la descocada era ella? Si supieran…

— Entonces no son imaginaciones mías, Akane Tendo ya no está libre.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó curiosa mirando a su productor quien la miraban con dulzura.

— La canción, el regalo y la clara tranquilidad que lleva ahora tu vida... no hay duda, estas enamorada.

Akane parpadeo sorprendida unos segundos ante las palabras del hombre pero luego asintió levemente apretando el regalo contra su pecho — Podría decirse que sí.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado? — Preguntó Takeo con algo de dolor en la voz — porque conseguir el corazón de la gran Akane Tendo es digno de reconocimiento.

— Es complicado… no te puedo dar detalles lo siento.

— ¡Oh! ¿Está casado?

Akane se removió inquieta en su sitio — Más o menos, bueno basta de preguntas ¿además de productor eres periodista? — Takeo sonrió con gracia ante la ironía de la cantante — Estaré fuera, haz esa copia también por favor.

— A sus órdenes dulce Akane.

La cantante salió de la sala y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había en la sala de espera del estudio. De nuevo abrió la caja y sacó el collar no sin antes admirar de nuevo el gusto y la belleza del objeto. Debió costarle muchísimo dinero.

— Está loco — murmuró enamorada mientras se ponía el collar en el cuello. Era perfecto, no pesaba y según la imagen que proyectaba un enorme espejo colgado frente a ella le quedaba de lujo. Sonrió con malicia al pensar en que diría Ranma cuando la viera. Tendría que esperar un le dé días pero valdría la pena.

Sonrió como una colegiala enamorada. No podía esperar el momento de volver a verle.

Dos días después Ranma entraba a casa de Akane, habían sido dos días agotadores. La verdadera campaña electoral había empezado y se la pasaba yendo y viniendo de barrio en barrio, de ciudad en ciudad... eran días agotadores e interminables pero por fin tendría un descanso que pensaba aprovechar con Akane. Tenía ganas de llevarla al cine y a cenar pero por ahora no podía ser.

Como siempre entro por el garaje encontrándose a su chica en un encantador vestido rosa de flores ceñido a su cuerpo que le sentaba como un guante.

— ¡Ya estás aquí! — la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con cariño.

— Lo estaba deseando han sido los días más largos de mi vida — miro con poco disimulo el amplio escote de Akane y sonrió al ver el collar que había en su cuello — veo que te ha gustado — dijo acariciando con delicadeza el collar.

— Es precioso pero no debiste molestarte, te habrá costado una fortuna.

— Para mi chica lo mejor — Akane acarició con cariño su cara — en cuanto lo vi supe que estaba echo para ti.

Akane soltó una risita adorable alejándose un par de pasos — Me ha encantado de verdad — Ranma la observó con gesto emocionado, la había echado terriblemente de menos, su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa... su cuerpo...

Le recorrió un dulce escalofrío al ver como en la cara de Akane se pintaba una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Por lo visto la cantante pensaba igual que él.

— Creo recordar — empezó la mujer murmurando con voz aterciopelada mirándole fijamente a los ojos — que alguien deseaba verme solo con esto puesto.

— ¿A si? — preguntó casi sin aliento al verla llevar sus manos a la parte de atrás de su vestido y bajarlo.

— Aja — tragó saliva con fuerza al ver como el vestido caía a plomo al suelo dejando ver la sexy combinación que ocultaba la desnudez de Akane — ¿Quieres verme solo con este collar?

Ranma sintió que sus manos picaban al ver como Akane jugaba con los tirantes de la combinación y sonreía como una gatita juguetona. Asintió levemente sin mediar palabra, no porque no supiera que decir sino porque se le había secado la boca ante la apetitosa imagen frente a él.

— ¿Si? Muy bien pero deberías cerrar la boca, te van a entrar moscas.

El pobre Ranma cerró la boca de inmediato pero cuando la combinación de Akane acompañó al vestido en el suelo volvió a abrirla.

El pequeño cuerpo de Akane estaba frente a él en un precioso conjunto blanco que le hacía perder la cabeza ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor?

— Ranma, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó de forma sensual mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo — Creo que te gusta mucho lo que ves.

— Ni te lo imaginas — contestó el esta vez dejando a un lado el nerviosismos y dejando salir todo el deseo que tenía por ella y solo por ella. Con rapidez colocó sus manos en la fina cintura de la mujer y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba a abajo casi imperceptiblemente lo que consiguió que la piel de Akane se erizada y de la boca de la cantante saliera un leve gemido.

Akane con esa cara juguetona que siempre ponía en momentos así tomó con delicadeza las manos de Ranma y las llevó hasta el broche de su sujetador.

— Pensé que tu deseo era verte completamente desnuda ¿no?

Ranma amplió su sonrisa cuando la vio morderse el labio con sensualidad — Efectivamente señorita Tendo. Esto es un estorbo para mi vista aunque he de decir que le queda estupendamente — Con rapidez abrió el enganche de su ropa interior y lo bajo con delicadeza por los brazos de su chica quien se alejó un par de pasos para que la pudiera ver bien.

Ranma suspiro enamorado, era prácticamente perfecta ¿que ojalá la hubiera podido llevar al cine y a cenar? ¡Tonterías! Ya tendrían tiempo para eso ahora solo quería disfrutar de ella.

— Preciosa — murmuró viéndola semidesnuda.

Akane soltó una risita y con delicadeza se bajó la última prenda que llevaba quedando gloriosamente desnuda con sólo aquel bonito collar adornando su cuerpo ante la hambrienta mirada de Ranma.

— Bueno ¿qué tal? — Dijo coqueta señalándose a sí misma — ¿Es la vista tan buena como imaginabas?

— No... — murmuró casi sin voz recorriendo aquel inmaculado cuerpo. Akane alzó una ceja sin entender la negativa de Ranma pero su rostro se relajó al verle acercarse a ella con un irrefrenable deseo — Es aún mejor.

Agarro el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y lo alzó consiguiendo que las largas piernas de Akane se enredaran deliciosamente en su cintura. La beso con fuerza, como quien come después de pasar una larga huelga de hambre. La beso con todo el amor y el deseo que tenía acumulado por y para ella.

Necesitaba hacerla suya en aquel instante, tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo no era bueno para su salud mental pero si además hablamos de la escasez de ropa, Ranma era una olla hirviendo a punto de explotar.

Cuando se separaron Akane mordió de forma sensual el labio inferior de Ranma tirando de él jugando. Ranma no podía controlarse más, aquellos estúpida pantalones le estaban matando — Vas a ser mía mujer.

— Lo estoy deseando — murmuró sobre sus labios para volver a besarlo con pasión mientras se dirigían entre risas y gemidos al cuarto de la cantante. Allí dieron rienda suelta a la pasión acumulada aquellos interminables días.

Los días pasaron, era prácticamente la hora de cenar y Ranma caminaba a hurtadillas por la casa de los Saotome para llegar a la puerta de su hermana. Sonrió antes de entrar al escuchar el suave murmullo que llegaba de dentro de la habitación, una vez más Ranko estaba escuchando el disco de Akane a escondidas.

Cuando sus padres no estaban en casa la ponía tan alto como aquel aparato le permitía pero cuando los patriarcas estaban en casa más le valía que no se enteraran pues los discos saldrían por la ventana — Es una inmoralidad – Ranma soltó una carcajada al escuchar en su propia cabeza la voz de su madre soltando aquello.

Si ella supiera a lo que se dedicaba el, si supiera que su perfecto hijo del que tan orgullosa estaba y del que tanto presumía con sus amistades de las grandes esferas era tan inmoral como Akane e incluso más le daría un ataque al corazón.

Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar los apasionados encuentros que había vivido con la sexy cantante. Se notaba que era experimentada y que el apenas estaba entrando en los terrenos amatorios a pesar de su edad pero nunca se lo hecho en cara, es mas siempre le dejaba su tiempo y espacio además de la oportunidad de aprender todo sobre las artes amatorias con su pequeño y deseable cuerpo ¡no podía estarle más agradecido!

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos de su cabeza sino necesitaría una ducha helada. Miró a su alrededor y entró en el cuarto de su hermana sin llamar.

— Ranko

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Preguntó asustada dando un bote en la cama — pensé que eras mama, casi me muero de un susto.

Ranma sonrió burlonamente — lo siento hermanita.

— No lo haces — dijo frunciendo el ceño al verle ampliar su sonrisa — quita esa sonrisa de idiota si no quieres que te la borre de un guantazo.

— Bueno, bueno que agresividad — comentó Ranma mirando al techo de la habitación — yo que venía a darte una sorpresa.

Ranko entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al ver que su hermano mantenía las manos tras su espalda — ¿Qué sorpresa?

Movió sus manos hacia delante para mostrar el disco que portaba. Su hermana comenzó a hiperventilar al darse cuenta de lo que era. En el sobre de papel que guardaba el disco podía leerse el nombre de la canción y el nombre de Akane.

— ¿Es lo que pienso? – Ranma asintió levemente — ¿De verdad no es una broma?

— Para nada – Le lanzó el disco con cuidado — es un regalo, en primicia solo para ti la nueva canción de tu amada Akane Tendo.

Ranko miraba el disco en sus manos como si fuera un objeto divino, algo superior, Ranma incluso juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar — ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? — preguntó apenas sin voz.

Ranma tragó saliva, llegaba el momento de la actuación — Como sabes coincidí con la señorita Tendo en una cena, ya te había mandado un par de regalos ¿no? — Ranko afirmo varias veces — bueno como sabes esa mujer no es… bueno no es el tipo de mujer con el que mantengo una relación de amistad — _mentiroso_, le gritó su mente — pero por suerte para ti ¿el día que llegue tan tarde? bueno pues fue para reunirme con un hombre que dio la casualidad era un gran admirador y amigo de Akane Tendo.

— ¿De verdad? Que hombre más afortunado.

— Si… bueno, pues le comenté que te encantaba y prometió hablar con ella para que te enviara algo más y ya ves… te has llevado el premio gordo, llegó esta mañana de parte del señor… Hasioka.

— Debería agradecerle por las molestias — dijo Ranko feliz.

— Ya está hecho, despreocúpate — observó en silencio como su hermana colocaba con rapidez el disco en el aparato. Se sentía bien ver a su hermana tan feliz porque a pesar de sus constantes discusiones Ranko era su ojito derecho y si era tan feliz era gracias a su chica ¿Cómo la gente podía tacharla de mala persona si era capaz de hacer feliz a la gente? Nunca lo entendería.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo a escucharlo?

— No creo que…

— Por favor — le rogó su hermana — sé que no te gusta Akane Tendo pero por favor hazlo por mi ¿sí? A lo mejor de tanto escucharla te acaba gustando.

Ranma suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana pensando en sus palabras — no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta ya — pensó mirando la nada con una sonrisa. De repente una música bastante nostálgica salió del aparato.

— Suena genial — dijo Ranko para luego cerrar los ojos. Ranma la observó con curiosidad.

— _Recuerdo cuando solíamos ir de fiesta todas las noches, escabulléndonos buscando probar lo que es la vida real, bebiendo en el pequeño pueblo a la luz del fuego…_

Ranma se congeló al escuchar la letra de la canción, sonaba bastante melancólica, no era una canción que te ponía triste y te daba ganas de llorar como algunas artistas niponas, no, esta canción tenía un deje de melancolía que le resultaba familiar.

— _Habíamos llegado a nuestros dulces dieciséis caminando por la calle mientras ellos nos silbaban "hola, hola"_ — parecía una anécdota, alguien contando una historia, recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la cama cuando ella le dijo que quería enseñársela a Ranko y se había comportado tan extraño ¿querría que él también la escuchara? — _Robando coches de policía con los chicos de último año, los profesores decían que no saldríamos de esto con vida._

— Vaya que intenso — murmuró Ranko frotándose el brazo, Ranma notó que tenía la piel de gallina.

— _Allí estaba ella, mi nueva mejor amiga, sus tacones en la mano balanceándose en el viento, ¡oh! Empezó a llorar, su rímel corriendo por sus dulces ojos ¡Oh Akane, como odio a estos chicos!_

Ranma comenzó a darle vueltas a la letra y a las conversaciones que tuvo con Akane. Él sabía que su pasado en su pueblo había sido complicado, que había sido una chica bastante rebelde y que había tenido problemas con su familia, recordó como ella no contó muchas intimidades sino que le explicó por encima aquel pasado que le dolía recordar ¿sería esta su forma de contárselo a él y al mundo? ¿Sería esta su forma de hacerle ver a todos los que la critican que no todo en su vida ha sido fácil?

— _Esto es lo que nos hace chicas, todas buscamos el cielo y ponemos el amor como prioridad, algo por lo que moriríamos. Es nuestra maldición, no llores por ello_ — Ranma se removió en su sitio según la canción avanzaba — _esto es lo que nos hace chicas, no nos quedamos juntas porque ponemos el amor como nuestra prioridad, no llores por él, no llores por el pronto algo pasara._

— Que triste y cuánta razón — murmuró Ranko bajando el rostro levemente, se le veía bastante afectada.

— _Ahí es donde comenzó el principio del fin, todos sabíamos que nos divertíamos demasiado, nos saltábamos las clases y bebíamos en el trabajo con el jefe _— Ranma sintió que su canción iba un poco más allá de su primer pensamiento, no solo quería mostrar su pasado al mundo sino mostrar que no pasaba nada por cometer errores y disfrutar cuando uno es joven, es lo normal y natural.

— ¿Crees que tuvo un trabajo y se enrolló con su jefe? — Preguntó divertida Ranko — eso sería brutal.

Ranma sintió que se le encogía el estómago ante sus palabras mas no dijo nada y continuo escuchando la letra de la canción — _habíamos llegado a nuestros dulces dieciséis, bailábamos por encima de las mesas en el bar local…_

— Creo que es su forma de hacernos ver que fue joven y que vivió la vida al máximo, que tuvo sus más y sus menos pero que no se arrepiente y que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo, disfrutar mientras se pueda — razonó Ranko buscando los ojos de su hermano los cuales estaban clavados en la pared — ¿Tu qué opinas?

— No lo sé... — estaba bastante descolocado, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto y pensar que detrás había un drama adolescente pero si Akane había insistido tanto en que fueran ellos los primeros en escuchar aquella canción debía ser por algo ¿no?

— _Si, solíamos meternos en algún hotel para nadar en la piscina, huíamos de los policías en nuestra ropa interior negra gritando "atrápanos mientras estamos calientes"_

— De verdad que cada vez la admiro más, aunque no te guste y seguramente estés a punto de explotar de la indignación — rio Ranko mientras resonaba de nuevo aquel estribillo.

En parte su hermana tenía razón estaba a punto de explotar pero no de la indignación sino… por las dudas por las preguntas… tenía la sensación de que Akane tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, un pasado doloroso que aun llevaba de mochila y que le costaba soltar, pero el la ayudaría, la acunaría entre sus brazos y le diría que no temiera nada, que él estaría ahí para ella siempre, que jamás volvería a estar sola.

Porque eso era lo que hacía sentir esa canción, que Akane contaba su pasado un pasado turbio del que no se arrepentía pero que le había hecho sufrir y por el que todo el mundo la acribillaba y criticaba, un pasado que la había llevado a huir de casa muy joven y sentirse muy sola durante años…

— Akane — susurró apenas audible.

De repente Akane ya no cantaba sino que susurraba con un tono frio y burlón que le produjo escalofríos — _Las chicas populares más hermosas que verás en tu vida, con lazos en nuestro pelo y ojos brillantes que reflejan una generación ingenua de degeneradas reinas de la belleza ¿y sabes algo?_

Ambos hermanos ahogaron un grito ante la crítica social que acababa de hacer la cantante — _Ellas fueron las únicas amigas que he tenido, nos metimos en problemas y cuando la cosa se puso fea me enviaron lejos y mientras me despedían en la estación del tren lloraba porque sabía que jamás volvería…_

Ranma apretó sus manos con nerviosismo, definitivamente Akane estaba contando su historia una historia que intuía, una historia de la que seguramente quedaba mucho por contar y que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle.

— _Esto es lo que nos hace chicas, buscamos el cielo y ponemos el amor como prioridad. Algo por lo que moriríamos, es nuestra maldición ¡No llores por ello! Esto es lo que no hace chicas no nos quedamos juntas porque ponemos el amor como prioridad, no llores por eso…_

Poco a poco la canción fue terminando y en un segundo la habitación quedó en silencio. Los hermanos Saotome permanecieron inmóviles mirando el aparato sin casi respirar. La canción de Akane les había impactado a ambos pero de diferentes maneras.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ranko quien comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente — Increíble… es una reina.

Ranma por el contrario no pronuncio palabra, no podía perder más tiempo, debía ir con Akane que seguramente le estaba esperando. Iba a cometer una locura e iría a buscarla, pasaría allí el resto de la noche si era necesario pero necesitaba verla.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo Ranma levantándose de golpe asustando a su hermana.

— ¿Adonde? ¿Estás bien?

— He quedado con un amigo — dijo inventándose la primera excusa que se le ocurrió — Es importante que esto que acabamos de escuchar no salga de aquí, si se filtra sabrán que fue nuestra culpa y meterás en un problema al señor Fukushoka y a Akane Tendo.

— ¿No era Hasioka? — preguntó Ranko con curiosidad.

Ranma trastabillo un momento por su error — eso, me he confundido, que no salga de aquí. Me tengo que ir.

— ¡Ranma! — sin hacer caso a su hermana salió por la puerta y fue directo a su despacho a coger la llaves de su coche. Una vez las tuvo en su poder camino hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la altura del salón escuchó a sus padres hablando tranquilamente — Salgo no me esperéis esta noche — les dijo sin mirarles mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos extrañados. Mientras se colocaba los zapatos con rapidez su madre apareció por la puerta del salón sin entender que le pasaba a su hijo mayor.

— ¿Pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Y cómo es eso de que no te esperemos despierto?

— He quedado mama y ya llegó tarde — dijo atándose los zapatos.

— ¿Con Ukyo? — preguntó ilusionada al pensar que su hijo por fin mostraba interés en intimar con su joven prometida.

— ¿Que? ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? — preguntó ofendido. Nodoka borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces a dónde vas así de repente? No es normal en ti.

Ranma suspiro y miro a su madre con pesadez — Madre sabes que te respeto, llevo veintisiete años de mi vida respetándote y haciendo tu voluntad pero hoy me apetece salir por ahí un rato.

— ¿Te has peleado con Ukyo? ¿Es eso?

— ¡Y dale con Ukyo! ¡No tiene nada que ver con ella mamá!

— ¿Entonces qué es? Llevas un tiempo llegando muy tarde no es normal en ti y...

— ¡Madre ya está bien! — La corto enfadado — Ya no soy un niño, no sé si te has dado cuenta — soltó con ironía haciendo que su madre abriera la boca por la sorpresa de ver a su hijo revolverse así contra ella — soy un hombre adulto que quiere ir a pasar una noche por ahí con sus amigos ¿tiene eso algo malo?

— No claro que no cariño pero entiéndeme me preocupo por ti no quiero que alguien te vea por ahí y que malinterprete la situación, no quiero que tengas problemas hijo.

— No hay problema de nada sólo voy a pasar la noche con unos amigos y ya llego tarde — se encontraba ansioso, nunca había tenido deseos de gritarle a su madre como en aquel momento, pero no podía perder los nervios.

— Hijo un hombre prometido decente no se pasa la noche de copas con sus amigotes, no me gustan esas nuevas amistades tuyas.

Harto de la charla de su madre se giró para encararla con rabia. Nodoka dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida por la expresión que tenía en la cara su hijo, parecía muy enfadado.

Y lo estaba, Nodoka no se equivocaba al pensar que su hijo echaba humo. Ranma se sentía harto de aquella situación, de sentirse controlado ¡por dios! Tenía veintisiete años y aquella mujer se empeñaba en tratarlo como un niño ¡y todo por el maldito que dirán! ¡Estaba harto!

— ¡Ya está bien! — Gritó rabioso — ¡No tengo seis años madre soy un hombre hecho y derecho y no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer y menos que amigos debo o no debo tener! ¡Estoy harto de que me trates como un crio!

— Ranma...

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? — preguntó Genma acercándose a su mujer y su hijo sorprendido — ¿que son esos gritos?

— Tu hijo ha perdido el juicio — dijo Nodoka quejumbrosa.

— No mamá, no he perdido el juicio simplemente me cansé de que me manejéis a vuestro antojo ¿qué tiene de malo que un hombre salga a cenar y a pasar la noche bebiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante con sus amigos? Papá lo hizo mil veces y nunca dijiste nada.

— Ranma, tu madre solo se preocupa por ti.

— No — dijo con firmeza — sólo se preocupa por ella misma, por no ser la comidilla en la reunión de la asociación de amas de casa.

Nodoka frunció el ceño y se encaró a su hijo — No es cierto ¡lo único que no quiero es que te emborraches y que al día siguiente seas la comidilla de esos periodistas carroñeros! No puedes tirar tu futuro así por la borda.

— No voy a hacer una escena mamá, aunque no te lo creas sé qué hacer con mi vida y sé comportarme en público. No te necesito a mi lado dándome tus "consejos" — dijo entrecomillando la palabra — toda la vida. Ya soy un hombre y no me creo que a mi edad estés intentando prohibirme reunirme con mis amigos.

Ranma y Nodoka se quedaron en silencio retándose mutuamente con la mirada. Ranko estaba asomada con timidez desde lo alto de la escalera y Genma miraba a su hijo muy serio. La casa Saotome paso de los gritos al silencio sepulcral en cuestión de segundos.

El primero en romper aquel silencio fue Genma quien sin apartar la mirada de su hijo dijo con calma — Nodoka, Ranma tiene razón no tiene nada de malo que pase una noche de hombres.

— ¡Pero Genma!

— Nodoka...

La matriarca Saotome abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de bufar frustrada y alejarse dando zancadas. Genma miro a su hijo de nuevo de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

— No deberías haber tratado así a tu madre, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Ranma se sobo el puente de la nariz frustrado — Lo sé, mañana me disculpare pero es que me enfada muchísimo que me trate como a un niño.

— Tienes razón, hablaré con ella — Ranma asintió en agradecimiento. Cuando se giró para salir por la puerta escuchó a su padre decir — Ten cuidado con lo que haces hijo.

— Tranquilo papa, no soy un niño.

Salió por la puerta apresurado y subió en su coche, ya había perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo con su madre, necesitaba estar con Akane, necesitaba abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Condujo por la carretera con rapidez llegando a rozar lo temerario, debía bajar la intensidad o nunca llegaría a verla porque se acabaría matando.

No podía creerse que había plantado cara a sus padres, en sus veintisiete años de vida nunca había llevado la contraria a nadie en su familia y se había sentido muy bien al poder por fin expresar sus sentimientos y frustraciones.

Todo aquello había sido gracias a la menuda mujer que le esperaba en su casa, aquella mujer a la que vería pronto. Akane le había enseñado a ser valiente y a mostrar sus ideas, eso era peligroso pero se sentía tremendamente liberado.

Entro en la propiedad de Akane y tocó el timbre esperando a que la cantante abriera.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Akane por el micro.

— Soy yo, ábreme.

— ¿Ranma?

— El mismo — dijo juguetón, la sorpresa en la voz de ella le pareció muy tierna. Se moría por abrazarla — Ábreme anda, antes de que alguien me vea.

Escuchó un pitido y la puerta se abrió. Entró con el coche y aparco donde lo hacía siempre. Al bajarse del coche entro por la puerta que conectaba el garaje y encontró la bonita imagen de su chica en un ligero camisón de seda blanco con su mascota en sus brazos.

— Ranma ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

No la dejo terminar. Con fuerza tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con fiereza. Akane se quedó un momento aturdida entre sus brazos pero luego contestó el beso con gana.

Cuando se separaron Akane puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro — Yo también te he echado de menos.

Ranma sonrió y dio otro ligero beso en la punta de la nariz — Siento haberme presentado de repente.

— No te preocupes, estaba a punto de irme a la cama pero puedo esperar — Ranma la miro con algo de vergüenza — no importa, creo saber porque estas así... ¿has escuchado mi canción? — Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta — Ya veo, tendrás muchas preguntas.

— Las tengo pero no he venido solamente a saciar mi curiosidad, también he venido a verte y a reconfortarte... quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que nunca más vas a estar sola.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron con amor, las pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero la cantante se negó a dejarlas salir.

— Gracias — susurro acariciando su rostro con dulzura — Solo tú me entiendes de esta manera.

— Estamos hechos el uno para el otro Akane, no importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, con solo mirarnos sabemos lo que pensamos y sentimos.

Akane soltó una risita burlona — Eso ha sonado terriblemente cursi — se giró y caminó hasta el salón — siéntate, te prepararé un té.

— No hace falta.

— Si, nos hará falta a los dos — dejó a P-chan en el sofá y salió del salón camino a la cocina. Cuando Ranma se sentó el animal escaló por sus piernas y se acomodó en su regazo para dormir.

Al poco rato la cantante llegó de nuevo con los tés. Se sentó junto a él cómodamente, ladeada en su dirección y apoyando la cabeza en su mano — Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

— Por donde quieras, te doy la batuta a ti.

Akane soltó una risita y bajo su mirada pensativa, buscando por dónde empezar — En esa canción cuento parte de mi adolescencia y como es que soy quien soy ahora. Es una especie de mensaje para las jovencitas que no se atreven a expresarse como desean, para que vean que no hay nada de malo en divertirse en la juventud.

— ¿Son experiencias propias? — Akane asintió levemente — Vaya, una juventud divertida supongo incluso algo me pareció escuchar de que escapabais medio desnudad de los guardas.

— Lo fue, no me arrepiento de ella sinceramente, gracias a como fue mi vida soy quien soy, mi infancia y adolescencia forjaron mi carácter.

Ranma acarició el lomo de la mascota de su chica quien se acurrucó en su pecho — ¿Quiénes son las chicas de las que hablas? con las que salías.

— Se llamaban Sayuri y Yuka, al igual que yo pensaban que estaban hechas para algo más que casarse y heredar la tienda de la familia — se quedó un momento pensativa y Ranma noto que sus ojos se volvían tristes — No sé nada de ellas desde hace tiempo.

— Ellas seguro que saben de ti — expresó a modo de broma intentando hacerla sonreír.

Lo consiguió a medias porque en la cara de Akane apreció una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos — Seguramente... espero que sean felices.

Ranma la observó en silencio como se encerraba en sus recuerdos, en sus ojos podía verse miles de recuerdos pasando por su mente, algunos felices, algunos tristes, algunos salvajes...

— ¿Te enrollaste con tu jefe?

Akane alzó la mirada y le miro enarcando su ceja — ¿Cómo?

— Que si te enrollaste con tu jefe, Ranko se lo pregunta gracias a una frase de tu canción.

Esta vez sí consiguió su cometido de hacerla reír — Puede ser... algo recuerdo, he de decir que no estaba muy cuerda cuando paso.

Ranma se removió inquieto en su sitio y sintió como Akane acariciaba su nuca con ternura — No te sientas celoso, ni siquiera sabía que existías.

— No estoy celoso — gruñó.

Akane soltó una risita y Ranma la miro de reojo haciéndose levemente el ofendido. Observó cómo su chica poco a poco mudaba su expresión, casi imperceptiblemente su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se tornó serio.

— Desde que soy pequeña he sido... diferente... siempre me gustó que me miraran y cantar con mi madre mientras hacía las labores del hogar, fue la primera persona que me dijo que tenía talento — los ojos de Akane brillaron ante el recuerdo de días felices junto a su progenitora — Desde que mi madre murió mi padre se volvió aún más machista de lo que era y yo desarrollé un carácter rebelde, si mi padre me quería en casa cocinando yo salía con chicos mayores a saltar al rio o a cazar insectos — empezó a relatar con seriedad — en el colegio me peleaba con niños y niñas por igual y siempre suspendí las asignaturas de labores del hogar, odiaba coser siempre me pinchaba y acababa sangrando.

Ranma sonrió levemente y se acomodó mejor para poder observarla de frente. El cerdito en su regazo cayó al sofá, dio un gruñido y se acercó a su dueña acomodándose a su lado.

— Mis hermanas siempre han sido niñas ejemplares, Nabiki de pequeña era algo rebelde pero se le pasó al llegar a la adolescencia y notar que a los chicos les gusta tener mujeres sumisas a su lado — Akane acarició con cariño la cabeza de su mascota y sonrió — mi padre odiaba que su hija pequeña fuera él hazmerreir de Nerima, me llamaban mariamacho y muchos apostaban que acabaría en algun bar de mala muerte desnudándome por dinero ya que solo frecuentaba amistades masculinas — dijo con amargura — la gente en pueblos pequeños es realmente cruel, las estiradas con las que te relacionas a su lado son angelitos.

— Pues sí que tiene que ser horrible.

— Ni te lo imaginas pero aprendí a hacer oídos sordos — Ranma sonrió ante el gesto que puso Akane en su cara — siempre estuve muy sola pero no me importaba, yo no quería quedarme allí y casarme con el hijo de la pescadera para limpiar tripas de atún toda mi vida. Yo quería ser alguien importante alguien a quien admirar, siempre quise convertirme en cantante gracias a mi madre. Cuando le dije a mi profesora que quería dedicarme al espectáculo se lo contó a mi padre como si le hubiera dicho que quería ser asesina en serie — comentó con tono jocoso — nunca tuve amigas, las chicas decían que era una marimacho tonta y sus madres alimentaban esas burlas... pero me daba igual, yo era feliz en mi mundo hasta que de repente cuando cumplí los catorce años hice dos amigas: Sayuri y Yuka, al igual que yo tenían mala fama en el pueblo.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hacían? — preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

— Nada, simplemente tenían carácter al igual que yo, por lo visto en Nerima tener ganas de ser libre era algo malo, lo curioso es que tardaramos tanto en conocermos viviendo en el mismo pueblo. Al poco de conocerlas deje la escuela y empecé a trabajar de camarera en los bares del pueblo y a salir de noche, empecé a fumar y a beber alcohol, las tres éramos las chicas más populares de Nerima, los chicos querían salir con nosotras y las chicas nos odiaban. Nos sentíamos rebeldes y nos divertíamos mucho.

— Algo he oído...

Akane soltó otra leve risita, le encantaba hacerla reír — En realidad no teníamos tantos novios como la gente insinuaba, salíamos con algunos chicos mayores pero poco más, como mucho un manoseo inocente, ¡éramos niñas por dios! Solo jugábamos a ser adultas, lo del sexo vino después.

— No me importa si te saltas esa parte.

— Tengo vida antes de ti Ranma, lo sabes bien.

El hombre se refregó los ojos con algo de agobio — Ya lo sé y lo respeto pero... no me gusta escuchar que mi chica estuvo en los brazos de otro.

— Ninguno se compara a ti ¡caballo salvaje! — dijo poniendo una vocecita juguetona, Ranma sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó para seguir escuchando.

— Con quince años fue la primera vez que estuve con un chico, era un soldado americano que estaba de paso... tenía unos veintitantos, se quedaron un par de días en el pueblo, él y dos compañeros más, te imaginaras con quien terminaron ellos... — Ranma asintió — Eran muy amables y nos enseñaron muchas cosas de Estados Unidos, nos parecía un lugar tan bonito, imagínate ¡el país de la libertad y las oportunidades! Eso para tres niñas de un pequeño pueblo de Japón era lo mejor del mundo. Una noche después de una cuántas copas después del trabajo acabe acostándome con él. No fue una mala primera vez, fue dulce conmigo. El día después se fueron del pueblo y nunca más lo volví a ver — Ranma sintió que su estómago se llenaba de celos al escuchar la historia y el cariño con el que su chica recordaba a aquel estúpido yankee— mi padre enfureció cuando se enteró.

— ¿Cómo se enteró? — a pesar de sus celos quería saber que había pasado después.

— Yo me encargué de que se enterara — dijo con rabia en su voz — quería que sufriera vergüenza, quería que lo pasara tan mal como lo pasaba yo por su culpa. Siempre estaba menospreciándome, insultándome, haciéndome pensar que era basura y que no era digna de pertenecer a su familia, que era una golfa. Imagínate lo que fue para el saber que su hija era la puta de los soldados americanos ¡que vulgaridad! La gente tuvo cotilleo para una temporada larga.

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué hizo? No creo que se quedara tan tranquilo ¿verdad?

— ¡Para nada! Me castigo sin salir hasta que me casara — dijo rodando los ojos con aburrimiento — obviamente no lo cumplí, me escapaba de casa cada noche con los chicos, tardó meses en enterarse. Creo que llegó un momento en que desistió en intentar corregir mi comportamiento, tengo muy claro que si no fuera por mi hermana mayor me habría expulsado de casa hace tiempo.

— Eras una rebelde eh...

Le miro de reojo con un gesto coqueto — No lo sabes bien... he de decir que mi padre no era un santo pero al menos no me ponía la mano encima lo suyo era más bien él desprecio, no sabes bien la cantidad de palos que le cayeron a Yuka... me sentí fatal que por mi culpa su padre se enterara y le pegara, aunque supongo que estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Le pegaba a menudo?

— De vez en cuando, a ella y a su madre ¿y sabes lo peor de todo? — le preguntó con ironía — que cuando llegaban a algún sitio con la cara marcada la gente decía "es tu culpa por salir tanto con esa golfa de Tendo" o "tu marido solo quiere hacerte ver que estás criando muy mal a tu hija" aunque mi favorita sin duda era "bueno pues dejad de ser tan mala hija y esposa y eso no os pasará más" putos idiotas...

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era cierto que no vivían en la sociedad más abierta del mundo pero si una mujer llegaba a su oficina con rastros de violencia doméstica el sería el primero en hablar con el marido de la mujer, nunca la apuntaría a ella con el dedo culpándola de semejante atrocidad, aunque conocía a bastante gente que si lo haría, incluidas mujeres.

— Tu pueblo parece un sitio horrible.

— Es un nido de ratas — murmuró — Bueno a lo que iba, por suerte para mi después de que la gente se enterara de que ya era activa sexualmente en el pueblo se empezó a correr la voz de que Sayuri, Yuka y yo nos acostábamos con cualquiera. Como comprenderás eso nos hizo aún más populares entre los chicos lo que avivaba más los rumores. Éramos las apestadas con la vida social más amplia de Japón.

Ranma soltó una risa ante las palabras de la chica — Me lo puedo imaginar, tres chicas guapas con mala reputación... ¡seguro que venían a buscaros incluso de pueblos vecinos!

— La verdad es que sí. Para cuando cumplimos los dieciséis éramos las chicas más populares y descarriadas de todo Nerima. Nos lo pasábamos bien y salíamos día si día tambien, tengo varias lagunas que a día de hoy no se aclaran pero no me arrepiento de nada — en su rostro se pintó la melancolía, se podía notar como Akane disfrutaba recordando aquellos años de vida — fui feliz porque como tenía mala fama ninguna familia quería que su hijo se casara conmigo por muchos pretendientes que mi padre buscara. Con Sayuri y Yuka paso lo mismo hasta que un día todo se fue a la mierda.

Ranma se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con cuidado, la voz de Akane se había quebrado y quería calmarla. Como agradecimiento recibió un beso en la palma de la mano.

— Un día Sayuri y yo estábamos en el bar bebiendo con unos amigos y llegó Yuka llorando, un hombre había ofrecido a su hijo para casarse con ella a cambio del negocio de alimentación que tenían los padres de mi amiga, obviamente aceptaron ya que sino no tendrían otra oportunidad de casar a su hija y deberían mantenerla toda la vida.

— ¿Y aceptó? — preguntó Ranma.

— No le quedó más remedio, era la única forma que veía de lograr que su padre dejara de pegar a su madre y escapar ella también de el. Según ella el muchacho no parecía mal hombre.

— Es injusto. Debió ir a las autoridades.

— En un pueblo como Nerima no hay justicia en estos casos, simplemente gana el que tiene el poder y ese es el hombre.

— ¿Se casó?

Akane se encogió de hombros — No lo sé, yo me fui antes de que celebraran la boda. Sayuri también tuvo un destino parecido, sus padres hartos de los excesos de su hija y viendo que en Nerima o en los alrededores no encontraría a nadie para casarse la iban a mandar a Kioto con su abuela para empezar de cero y alejarla de Yuka y de mí.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Ranma no quería interrumpirla mucho, prefería que su chica se abriera y contara lo que ella quisiera contarle aunque a veces no podía evitar preguntar.

— Al poco tiempo mi padre consiguió encontrarme prometido, un hombre "honorable" y rico que aceptaba casarse conmigo a pesar de mi dudosa reputación — escupió con rabia — como si fuera una especie de salvador ¡tonterías! El muy idiota sabía que mi padre sólo tenía un dojo ruinoso por el que no sacaría nada, si acepto casarse conmigo era por su maldita locura. Según mi padre lo hacía por mi bien, para que pudiera corregir mi deshonrosa actitud y tener la vida tranquila y hogareña que una mujer debe tener, para Kuno era un fetiche raro que tenía, desde bien joven me perseguía por el pueblo aunque lo rechazaba siempre. Me dejaba claro que su deseo era hacerme ver que mi vida pecadora era un error y convertirse en el hombre que hiciera temblar mis piernas o algo así... ¡solo de pensarlo me dan arcadas! Me negué en rotundo y el resto ya lo sabes... una noche cuando tuve la oportunidad hui lejos con la ayuda de mis amigas. Tome una pequeña maleta, mis ahorros, me compre un billete, me subí a un tren y llegué a Tokio. Trabaje sin descanso día y noche durante mucho tiempo para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para empezar mi carrera como cantante y gracias a Dios me ha ido bastante bien — dijo con suavidad alzando las manos para que Ranma observara su amplia mansión — y esa es mi historia, como ves eso de que la gente hable mal de mí no es algo nuevo, por eso no le afecta.

Ranma se quedó quieto y en silencio, no porque quisiera decir nada sino porque no sabía que decir. Sus palabras se acumulaban en su garganta pero no encontraban el camino para salir.

Se había imaginado que la vida de Akane no había sido fácil pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera una adolescencia tan turbia, comparada con la suya él había tenido que pasar por un camino de rosas y Akane por uno de cristales.

Su vida había sido fácil, siempre había tenido todo lo que pedía, tuvo una infancia feliz y tranquila, estudio en las mejores escuelas y nada más salir de la universidad comenzó su carrera política. Aunque no niega que se esforzó mucho en llegar a donde estaba nunca podría compararse con Akane. Ella había llegado a Tokio siendo apenas una niña con una maleta y unos cuantos billetes, había llegado a la ciudad solo con ilusión y un sueño y había logrado llegar al más alto con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Ambos habían logrado sus metas pero él nunca sabría lo que es dejar a tu familia atrás y no hablarte con ella, nunca sabría lo que era vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si podrás comer al día siguiente, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por el dinero o trabajar en varios negocios para lograrlo. Akane si, Akane había sido una guerrera que se había hecho a sí misma. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Y tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho donde se acurrucó como un bebé — Eres muy valiente Akane. Fuiste tremendamente valiente.

— Lo fui, me costó mucho esfuerzo llegar a esto pero lo logré yo sola. Con mi trabajo.

— Lo hiciste, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Akane alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos — No me avergüenzo de mi pasado Ranma, no me avergüenza decir de dónde vengo pero... no me gusta exponerme demasiado. Ahora que estoy contigo no tengo miedo a mostrarme como soy y como me siento, me das esa paz y esa seguridad que nadie me ha dado nunca Ranma.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado para darte esa seguridad, lo prometo.

Akane se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos suspirando. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza y beso su cabeza. Saber que su chica confiaba tanto en él le hacía muy feliz. Akane se había abierto en canal con él, le había contado su pasado con todo lujo de detalles sin miedo a su reacción. Aquello no había hecho más que afianzar su relación y estaba encantado con ello.

— Me he sentido muy sola gran parte de mi vida Ranma — hablo de repente la cantante — pero contigo no hay soledad... solo... hay alegría e ilusión.

Ranma sintió que sus ojos picaban, no era un hombre sentimental, gracias a su trabajo había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones pero con Akane no tenía miedo a exponerse tal cual era — Nunca más te sentirás sola, te lo prometo... Te quiero... Te adoro tanto.

— Yo a ti también — murmuró Akane besando su cuello con amor. Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su relación aquel beso en el cuello no llevaba ninguna intención oscura escondida, era una simple muestra de afecto desinteresado.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados disfrutando de su olor, su calor y su mutua compañía. En la casa de Akane solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos y algún que otro beso amortiguado, pero nada más.

— ¿Le ha gustado? — preguntó de repente Akane medió adormilada.

— ¿Que?

— A Ranko — aclaró — ¿le ha gustado la canción?

— ¡Ah, sí! Mucho, incluso aplaudió al terminar — Akane soltó una risita mientras frotaba su rostro contra el pecho de Ranma — te llamo literalmente reina.

— Oh, que dulce.

— Eres una reina pero eres mi reina ¿quién se cree esa niña que es?

Comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la chica con calma, sabía bien que a Akane la relajaba muchísimo que le acariciaran el pelo, era prácticamente un sedante.

— La escribí para chicas como ella, para que pudieran sentirse identificadas conmigo y que pudieran mostrarse tal cual eran, sin miedo.

— Lo se — murmuró Ranma viendo por encima como su chica se estaba quedando dormida — a mí también me ha gustado mucho a pesar de saber el mensaje oculto que lleva.

— El mensaje era solo para ti — murmuró adormilada — me conoces muy bien señor Saotome. No le ha faltado tiempo para venir a verme.

Ranma soltó una carcajada y de nuevo beso la cabeza de Akane — Ni se lo imagina señorita Tendo — Akane dio un pequeño y adorable ronquido que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquel abrazo era hora de irse a dormir. Con cuidado la levantó entre sus brazos y caminó hasta la habitación de Akane. La metió con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¿Qué haces? — murmuró Akane más dormida que despierta.

— Hoy duermo contigo ¿no quieres?

Akane puso un adorable gesto en la cara, una mezcla entre sueño y alegría mientras se removía en el colchón como un gatito acomodándose entre las sábanas buscando calor — Me gusta mucho la idea pero ¿no será peligroso?

— No, les he dicho a mis padres que estoy con unos amigos — comentó metiéndose bajo las sábanas junto a Akane. Abrió sus brazos para que la chica pudiera colocar la cabeza en su pecho.

— Que buen niño. Avisando a sus papás de que va a salir de noche con sus amiguitos.

Ranma apretó la cadera de la chica juguetona mente haciendo la reír — No juegues Tendo.

— Lo siento — murmuró besando el pecho del hombre — estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, es agradable.

— A mí también me hace feliz.

— Solo espero que no tengas problemas después de esto.

Ranma de nuevo acarició el pelo de su chica mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir — Por mí que se caiga el mundo, no me importa nada solo quiero estar contigo.

— Y yo contigo — murmuró Akane con voz débil señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de dormirse — hasta mañana Ranma.

— Buenas noches, te quiero — como respuesta recibió otro dulce ronquido que le hizo sonreír.

Iba a ser la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos y estaba más que emocionado. Pronto podría dormir con ella todas las noches.

Cabe decir que ese día durmió como un bebé.


	11. Capitulo XI

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escuchan las canciones "Lucky ones" (una pequeña parte) y "Million dollar man"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

— Japón es una gran nación, una nación con valores y tradiciones propias que no se pueden perder — hablaba Ranma a una gran multitud quien le escuchaba embelesado. Portaban pancartas con su cara y su nombre en ellas, banderitas con los colores de su partido que ondeaban según hablaba — por tanto si me eligen presidente en estas elecciones prometo que nuestro país no se verá relegado a...

Se encontraban en Okinawa dando uno de los meetings más importantes de la campaña. A su lado Genma le miraba con orgullo al igual que su madre. En su lado izquierdo estaba Ukyo mirándole también como si fuera un Dios en la tierra.

— Voten a Ranma Saotome si quieren un país decente, un país autosuficiente y un país moderno pero sin olvidarse de nuestra identidad.

La gente aplaudió encarecidamente al igual que sus padres y su prometida que se acercaron a él con grandes sonrisas. Ranma noto como Ukyo le tomaba del brazo y apoyaba su mejilla en el de forma cariñosa. Justo en ese momento el flash de una cámara le cegó — Primera plana señor Saotome — le dijo un periodista sonriente.

— Vaya que vergüenza — lloriqueó Ukyo con una vocecita aguda que le molestó. Sabía muy bien que su prometida estaba más que encantada de ocupar la primera página de los periódicosy que todo el mundo la viera.

— Saluda hijo — dijo su padre de manera disimulada. Ranma de manera casi robótica puso una falsa sonrisa y se inclinó un par de veces para luego saludar.

— Te adoran querido — murmuró Ukyo colocándole bien los cuellos de la camisa como una esposa cariñosa.

Ranma tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarla. Estaba siendo grabado para la televisión así como fotografiado para multitud de periódicos, si la apartaba daría una mala imagen que podría perjudicarle por eso debía tragar aquellos gesto con falsa alegría.

El cuerpo de Ranma estaba en Okinawa pero su mente estaba en Tokio donde una preciosa mujer le estaba esperando. Hacía días que no la veía y la echaba terriblemente de menos. Ojalá pudiera ser ella la que le acompañara en aquel momento, ojalá hubiera sido ella la que le daba semejantes muestras de afecto y no Ukyo. Pero por ahora no podía ser.

Una vez terminado el evento Ranma y su familia, parte de su gabinete y Ukyo estaban en una lujosa habitación de hotel comentando lo bien que había ido todo.

— Te los has metido en el bolsillo hijo — celebró Genma bebiendo un trago de champán.

— Has estado increíble amigo — dijo Ryoga dándole una palmada en la espalda — puede que haya sido tu mejor intervención hasta ahora.

— Felicidades hijo — su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza como cuando era un niño pero esta vez no opuso resistencia.

Tomó una copa de Brandy y dio un largo trago — Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy contento con cómo ha ido la intervención hoy.

— Has estado sublime querido — dijo Ukyo bebiendo un zumo. Ranma alzó la ceja al ver la copa de Ukyo ¿intentaba hacerse la modosita delante de sus colegas del partido? Como respuesta le dio una ligera sonrisa.

— Sois adorables — Nodoka le abrazó con cariño orgullosa de su pequeño — mañana seréis portada.

Ukyo se llevó las manos a las mejillas — Por Dios que vergüenza no sé si podré ver esa portada, todo el mundo nos verá querido.

Ranma rodó los ojos y dio otro sorbo de su bebida — Podemos llamar a un par de colegas para que utilicen otra imagen si tanta vergüenza te da.

— ¡No! — grito Ukyo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ranma alzó una ceja al ver como el rostro de Ukyo se ponía aún más rojo — Quiero decir yo...

— Deja a tu prometida muchacho — dijo Genma dándole una palmada en la espalda — no le hagas caso hija, a Ranma le encanta hacer bromas.

— Si Ukyo no te preocupes — habló Ranma fingiendo — era solo una broma. Ryoga le lanzó una mirada a su amigo pero este le ignoró. Se giró para servirse otra copa y beberla de un trago, no era prudente beber de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, pero lo necesitaba.

— Debes empezar a acostumbrarte querida — dijo Nodoka para acercarse a una apesadumbrada Ukyo y abrazarla de forma protectora — cuando te conviertas en la esposa de mi hijo las cámaras te perseguirán, serás la primera dama de Japón y os seguirán a todos lados. Debes estar cómoda.

— Está encantada — murmuró Ranma entre dientes para que nadie le escuchara.

— Pero me da mucho vergüenza — la voz de Ukyo era igual que el de una niña formando un berrinche. Le taladraba los oídos. Llevaba días de campaña electoral, su prometida debía acompañarle y no le hacía mucha gracia. No era lo mismo ver a Ukyo de vez en cuando que tenerla al rededor revoloteando 24 horas al día. Ese tiempo juntos le había mostrado partes de la personalidad de Ukyo que no le gustaban como la soberbia, el clasismo así como su clara falta de interés en cualquier cosa que no fuera la ropa. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabría decirle tres escritores ilustres de Japón.

— No la tengas querida. Debes sentirte orgullosa, la gente te adora.

Ryoga se acercó a su lado y frenó con su mano el vaso que volvía a llevarse a los labios — Ya está bien ¿no?

— No la soporto — bufo alejando la mano de su amigo — esa falsa modestia, esa falsa vergüenza... le encanta ser el centro de atención.

Ryoga soltó una leve risa al ver como Ranma azotaba el vaso en la mesa — Mañana miles de revistas y tertulias del corazón hablarán de su atuendo y su porte.

— Estará encantada...

— Deberías intentar ser más cercano con ella — hablo Ryoga mirando de forma disimulada a la prometida de su amigo quien charlaba con Nodoka — si os vais a casar no está bien que hables así de ella o que estés tan tenso a su lado.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

— Para quien no te conoce a lo mejor no, pero para mí salta a la vista — guardo silencio unos segundos y con la voz aún más baja dijo — y creo que para tu padre también - Ranma se tensó un momento y se giró levemente para mirar a su padre quien a simple vista hablaba con un hombre que formaba parte de su gabinete de prensa, pero él sabía bien que aunque no lo pareciera la atención de su padre estaba puesta en él.

— Tengo que ir al baño.

Camino hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta con seguro. Se apoyó en la pared y llevó las manos a su pelo revolviéndolo con rabia. Había notado los ojos de su padre en su nuca durante su recorrido al baño ¿podría estar notando algo? ¿Sabría su padre que escondía algo tan importante como su relación con Akane? Bufó molesto y abrió el grifo para mojarse la cara con agua helada intentando serenarse. No quería estar allí rodeado de esa gente, él quería estar con Akane, tirados en la cama desnudos y abrazados, sintiendo el relajante palpitar de su dulce corazón.

— Akane...

Hacía días que no la veía pero en su cuerpo se sentían como meses, extrañaba su calor y su olor, quería tenerla cerca. En cuanto pudiera la llamaría, esperaría a que todos se fueran de la habitación y cuando estuviera solo podría por fin ponerse en contacto con ella. Lo estaba deseando.

No fue, para su desgracia, hasta varias horas después que consiguió estar solo en la enorme suite que le había ofrecido aquel importante hotel. Estaba de mal humor pues tuvo que negarse varias veces a las descaradas insinuaciones de Ukyo sobre competir cama ¿cuantas veces tenía que rechazarla para que se diera cuenta de que no quería intimar con ella? ¿Cuántos NO tenía que recibir hasta que le entrara en esa cabeza hueca que tenía que nunca iba a compartir lecho con ella?

Exasperante.

Espero un par de minutos para asegurarse de que nadie iba a molestarle. Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y pulsó el número de la casa de Akane. Escuchaba ansioso los tonos deseando escuchar la dulce voz de su chica. Esperó impaciente moviendo su pierna hasta el tercer tono, fue ahí cuando pudo escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz diciendo — ¿Hogar de Akane Tendo?

— Mi amor, soy yo.

La escuchó suspirar a través del aparato — Ranma... que alegría oírte por fin.

— Perdóname, no me pude poner en contacto antes.

— Supongo.

Ranma se removió incómodo al notar que en el tono de voz de su chica había una extraña acidez nada típica de ella. Al menos para con el — ¿Estas bien?

— Perfectamente ¿tú qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Me va muy bien — dijo algo más animado — pero las horas se hacen eternas porque no estás conmigo.

Escuchó como del otro lado del aparato se escuchaba un bufido, un bufido cansado que mostraba indignación — Yo te veo muy a gusto.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— En la tele, sales muy contento y sonriente. Cualquiera diría que estás disfrutando tenerla pegada a tu brazo.

Ranma se quedó asombrado ante el veneno que desprendía la voz de la cantante. Se le veía terriblemente ofendida y él no entendía a qué venía aquel tonito que estaba usando con él.

— ¿Hablas de Ukyo?

— Vaya, eres todo un genio — dijo sarcástica.

Ranma noto como se empezaba a enfadar y no quería hacerlo, había llamado para poder escucharla y pasar un agradable rato al teléfono imaginándola a su lado hasta que pudiera tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, no para discutir.

— Akane, es mi trabajo ¿vale? No puedo alejarla de un manotazo frente a miles de personas porque para mí desgracia de puertas para fuera ella sigue siendo mi prometida.

Escuchó como Akane soltaba una amarga risa — ¿de puertas para afuera? Y de puertas para adentro porque hasta donde yo sé todavía no has reunido el valor de decirle a tu familia y a esa... esa... babosa arrastrada que con quien quieres estar es conmigo.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto — dijo furioso — es más fue idea tuya mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pasara todo esto.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero lo que menos pensé es que tendría que ver como mi novio se larga durante días con su prometida mientras yo me quedo en casa viendo por la televisión como esta se le pega como un pulpo y mi novio no mueve un dedo, es más parece disfrutarlo.

Ranma se quedó en silencio bastante sorprendido, pero de repente soltó un bufido y dijo — Estas loca.

Mala idea decir eso.

— ¡¿Que acabas de llamarme?!

— ¡Loca! — Grito también el — ¿acaso piensas que yo disfruto teniéndola pegada a mi brazo? ¿Piensas de verdad que quiero que esté aquí conmigo?

— ¡Yo ya no sé qué pensar Ranma! Veo muchas cosas en la televisión y en los periódicos. Veo tantas cosas que me duelen que ya no sé distinguir entre la realidad y la mentira.

— Tú eres la primera persona que dice que no debes fiarte de lo que dice un maldito periódico ¿y te atreves a juzgarme?

— ¡Ponte en mi maldito lugar! — le grito con rabia, incluso Ranma podría adivinar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas — ¿¡Que mierda sentirías tú!?

— Yo no...

— ¡Imagínate que yo me largo de gira y no te hago ni una triste llamada en días! Y lo que es peor ¡imagínate que me largo con mi familia y el estúpido con el que quieren que me case! ¡Imagínate tener que saber de mí solamente por la tele y que lo poco que te llega son imágenes mías con ese hombre pegado a mí! ¡¿Qué coño pensarías tú?!

Cerró los ojos con rabia y sintió ganas de azotar el teléfono lejos de él. En parte Akane tenía razón pero su orgullo era demasiado grande, nadie nunca le había hablado así y Akane no iba a ser la primera por mucho que la quisiera.

— Primero de todo te pediría que no me gritaras como si fuera una criada — la escuchó ahogar un grito — segundo te he dicho muchas veces que en cuanto pueda te daré el lugar que te corresponde pero sabes bien que por ahora no puedo.

— Siento que ese maldito día no va a llegar nunca — dijo Akane con rabia pero esta vez sin alzar la voz — ¿sabes cuantas amigas mías han esperado en casa a que el hombre que amaban dejara a su mujer para irse con ellas como siempre les prometían? ¿Y sabes cuantas lo consiguieron de verdad?

— Tercero — continuó Ranma sin tener en cuenta lo que le estaba exponiendo Akane, estaba muy cansado y muy enfadado porque la conversación perfecta que tenía en mente se había ido por el váter — desde el primer momento te expliqué mi posición, tú la aceptaste. Si quieres estar conmigo ese es el precio que debes pagar Akane.

Escuchó varios minutos la respiración de la mujer a través del teléfono. Aunque sabía que sus palabras habían sido equivocadas y dolorosas su orgullo no le permitía retractarse. Solo esperaba que Akane entendiera lo que le intentaba explicar, se tranquilizara y pudieran tener la amorosa, tranquila y perfecta conversación que deseaba tener con ella.

Pero entonces recordó que se había enamorado de Akane Tendo y no de alguna tonta muchacha sin amor propio.

— ¿El precio que tengo que pagar? — Murmuró Akane más para ella que para él — ¡¿el precio que tengo que pagar?!

— Akane...

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No te quiero ver más, maldito estúpido!

— ¡Akane! — pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más escuchó el pitido inconfundible de una llamada finalizada. Le había colgado.

Con rabia comenzó a golpear la bocina del teléfono con la base, estaba muy enfadado por cómo había acabado aquella conversación. Akane le había colgado y mandado a un sitio muy poco amable. ¿Quién se creía que era? Soltó el aparato con rabia y se sobo el pelo. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Dio unas profundas respiraciones y tras meditar unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

— ¿Que he dicho? — abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar las dolorosas palabras que le había dicho a Akane — ¡o no! Akane ¿qué he hecho? — tomó con rapidez de nuevo el teléfono y marcó pero el teléfono no dio tono, lo había desconectado.

Azoto con rabia el aparato al suelo y se golpeó con rabia la cara, sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado. Acababa de perder a la mujer de sus sueños en cuestión de segundos solo por su orgullo masculino herido.

— Soy idiota... Akane... perdóname por favor.

Sabía bien que el carácter de la cantante era explosivo pero también sabía que cuando se le hacía daño costaba recuperar su confianza ¿podría el recuperarla después del daño que le había hecho? La conocía bien como para saber que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila por un tiempo, dejarla a su aire pero no podía hacerlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se alejaba de su lado...

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Akane...

Con pesar se tumbó en la enorme cama y cero los ojos. Notó como se le caía una débil lágrima que limpió con rabia. Encima ahora era un llorón, otro duro golpe para su orgullo masculino.

— Akane, perdóname — murmuró al aire con la esperanza de que le llegara su mensaje. Lo mejor sería dormir y dejar que aquel horrible día terminara. Aún le quedaban varios días de interminables visitas y meetings. Lo mejor era descansar y mañana decidiría que hacer con Akane.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habían discutido y no tenía noticias de la cantante. Hacía dos días que había llegado a Tokio y se moría de ganas de verla pero lo mejor era dejarle tiempo para sí misma. Había intentado llamarla varias veces pero su teléfono seguía desconectado, señal inequívoca de que Akane no quería ni verle. No se pasó por su casa porque con lo voluble que era su chica le sacaría de allí con cajas destempladas... si es que quería seguir siendo su chica.

— Creo que deberíamos fechar la boda ya Ranma, lo hemos alargado demasiado — dijo Ukyo mostrándole varias fechas marcadas en un calendario y no se cuantas fotos de flores — lo ideal sería el 23 o el 24 de mayo, tenemos buen tiempo asegurado y...

— Ukyo ¿no podemos dejar eso para otro momento? — comentó Ranma sobándose las sienes. Su prometida llevaba días dándole la matraca con el tema de poner fecha a la boda y anunciar el día a la prensa ¿no era tan tímida? ¿Para qué quería que la gente supiera la fecha de su boda? Si lo supieran no la dejarían en paz.

— Por supuesto que no, ya lo hemos atrasado muchas veces ¡somos los eternos prometidos! Es hora de marcar una fecha y comenzar con los preparativos.

— No tengo tiempo Ukyo, estamos en la recta final de la campaña electoral, si me distraigo ahora tiraré a la basura el trabajo de meses.

— ¡Es solo un momento! — protestó poniéndose en pie y señalando el calendario — es simplemente decidir si prefieres un viernes o un sábado para nuestra boda, ya está.

— No es tan fácil ¿sabes? Es algo que hay que pensar.

— Pero Ranma, llevamos años prometidos ¿no me digas que en todo este tiempo no has pensando una fecha especial?

Ranma la miró con gesto frio — No.

En la cara de Ukyo se reflejó el dolor por unos segundos pero luego ese dolor se trasformó en rabia. Tomó todos los papeles que le había enseñado a Ranma y los guardo en su bolso de forma descuidada — ¡De verdad que últimamente estas inaguantable! Entiendo que las elecciones te tengan estresado pero no lo tienes que pagar conmigo ni con nuestra boda.

Si ella supiera los verdaderos motivos de su estado anímico… si supiera que la verdadera razón por la que estaba en ese bucle de pasividad y mal humor era debido a la preciosa señorita Tendo pondría el grito en el cielo y se armaría el mayor escándalo de su carrera, por eso prefirió no decir nada a su ofendida prometida.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó Ukyo mirándole desafiante — ¿No te vas a disculpar?

Ranma alzó una ceja y negó levemente. De su pitillera tomó un cigarro y lo encendió con parsimonia bajo la atenta mirada de su prometida quien arrugo el ceño — no me gusta que fumes.

— Y a mí no me gusta que malgasten mi tiempo Ukyo y lo sabes.

— Tu… eres un… ¡bobalicón! — gritó con rabia. Ranma no pudo evitar torcer el gesto en una burlona sonrisa ante el adjetivo que había usado Ukyo para referirse a él ¿bobalicón? ¿Qué era eso? Hasta un niño de pecho insultaría mejor.

— Si has terminado ya, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado — afirmó sacando unos papeles de una carpeta para señalarle levemente la puerta. Ukyo abrió la boca ofendida ante el trato que estaba recibiendo.

— Esto es inaudito ¡ojala pasen pronto las elecciones y vuelvas a ser el de antes! ¡De verdad no te soporto! — y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Ranma cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, odiaba que la gente saliera de forma brusca de las habitaciones.

Dio una larga calada a su cigarro y soltó el aire con calma ¿Qué volviera a ser el mismo le pedía? El nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. Desde que había conocido a su preciosa cantante no volvería a ver la vida como antes. Solo de pensar haberla perdido para siempre…

Se sobó el puente de la nariz intentando alejar la idea de que Akane no quisiera saber más de él, eso le partiría el corazón. Se levantó tranquilamente y se sirvió un buen vaso de whiskey para luego acercarse al gramófono que tenía en su despacho. De entre los discos sacó el que Akane le había regalado a él con su canción, estaba escondido de la vista de todos y solo se daba el lujo de ponerlo cuando no había nadie en casa que pudiera pillarlo, pero estaba tan triste, tan decaído que no le importo quien pudiera entrar y descubrirle… necesitaba oír su voz, necesitaba imaginarse que estaba junto a la mujer, abrazados y escuchando como ella le cantaba al oído su canción mientras le acariciaba la espalda, la necesitaba a ella.

Puso el disco en el aparato y bajo la voz, se sentó en su silla cuando los primeros acordes sonaron y abrió el cajón donde tenía las fotos de Akane guardadas. Estaban todas enmarcadas listas para ocupar su sitio en su mesa cuando pudieran hacer lo suyo oficial. Si es que podía recuperarla algún día.

— _Larguémonos de esta ciudad cariño, estamos ardiendo. Todo el mundo aquí parece estar derrotado_ — Ranma suspiró bebiendo de su copa azotado hacia atrás en su silla con el marco apretado en su pecho, como si fuera la propia Akane.

_— Si te quedas conmigo puedo llevarte más y más alto… es como si todos nuestros amigos estuvieran perdidos, nadie los encuentra._

Escuchar aquella hermosa voz le ponía los pelos de punta. Aquella canción era para él y solo para él. Esta vez no eran ideas de su cabeza, no eran películas que se montaba, sabía que Akane la había escrito para él, para mostrarle sus sentimientos… si es que seguía teniendo alguno.

— _Estaba tan asustada, pensaba que nadie podría salvarme_ — Ranma bebió otro trago — _apareciste tú y me recogiste como a un bebe_ — apretó con fuerza la foto contra su pecho mientras perdía su vista en el techo de su despacho, inundado por la melancolía, el olor alcohol y el humo del cigarro que se consumía en su dedo.

— _De vez en cuando las estrellas se alinean, un chico y una chica se conocen por obra del destino, ¿puede ser que tú y yo seamos los afortunados?_ — Ranma cerró los ojos soltando un leve sollozo — _todos me decían que el amor era ciego pero entonces vi tu rostro y me quedé sorprendida, finalmente tu y yo somos los afortunados… esta vez._

— Akane… perdóname Akane…

Mientras la canción seguía sonando Ranma dejaba salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, todo el malestar que le provocaba aquella situación. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no sería fácil. Akane era terriblemente cabezota y le costaba confiar en la gente. El metió la pata de la peor forma y sabía que no iba a ser fácil recuperar la confianza de aquella hermosa mujer.

Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, el trabajo y la música de Akane. Lo que no sabía Ranma es que tras su puerta Genma escuchaba muy atento la letra de aquella canción.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — murmuro para sí mismo el patriarca Saotome. Decidió no entrar, no quería formar un escándalo por nada, a lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones suyas… ¿o no? — Tengo que averiguarlo.

Con paso lento se alejó de la puerta del despacho de su hijo. Estaría muy atento a sus movimientos porque si las sospechas que tenía eran ciertas le despedazaría con sus propias manos. Dios los libre de que lo que el más temía no se convirtiera en realidad…

Al día siguiente los Saotome se encontraban en el salón tomando un té, todos a excepción de Ranko quien estaba encerrada en su habitación. Ranma no tenía ganas de estar allí, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo productivo para no pensar en su pequeño tormento pero su madre había insistido en que pasara un par de horas con ellos para alejarse del estrés del trabajo.

— Ukyo me ha comentado que últimamente estas muy irascible — habló Nodoka mirando la tele donde una señora regordeta daba clases de cocina sencilla para jóvenes recién casadas.

— Las elecciones me tienen un poco nervioso — soltó sin más. Genma le dio una leve mirada desde su butaca donde leía tranquilamente un periódico sobre economía.

Nodoka le miró de mala forma — es tu prometida hijo, la forma en la que la trataste el otro día no estuvo bien, ella solo quiere empezar con los preparativos de vuestra boda.

— Madre te lo suplico, no empieces tú también.

— Es un tema importante hijo, la trataste horrible y ni siquiera te disculpaste.

— Nodoka — habló Genma leyendo despreocupado el periódico — es normal que esté un poco tenso, Ukyo debería saber que ahora mismo las prioridades de Ranma son otras.

La matriarca Saotome se cruzó de brazos — Tu hijo se ha comportado como un simio con su futura mujer, entiendo que esté preocupado por las elecciones, todos estamos nerviosos ¡incluida ella! — Ranma rodó los ojos con aburrimiento — pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así de mal.

— Ya se le pasara — dijo Genma bajando el periódico para mirar a su hijo — cómprale algo caro, un collar, unos pendientes… algo que la deje contenta.

Ranma soltó una risita ante las palabras de su padre sobre la avaricia de Ukyo, pero para Nodoka mas que una broma fue un insulto cruel hacia su querida nuera — ¡Genma! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?

Antes de que pudiera explicarse se vio interrumpido por su hija pequeña quien, como no, entraba como un torbellino en el salón — Necesito la tele, necesito la tele.

— Ranko por dios… ¿Qué modales son esos? — riñó su madre viendo como su hija se sentaba en el suelo.

— ¿Y que llevas puesto? — Dijo su padre observando la corta falda rosa y la escotada blusa de su hija — pareces una chica de la calle, cámbiate.

Ranko soltó un sonido de burla y apretó los botones de la televisión haciendo callar a la señora para cambiar al canal donde un guapo joven presentaba un programa para adolescentes.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres ver? — preguntó su madre. Ranko se giró para mirarla con ojos de cordero degollado. Ranma se temió lo peor, cuando su hermana se comportaba de esa forma era debido a alguien. A una hermosa mujer que le traía de cabeza: Akane Tendo.

—_ Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial_ — habló el hombre en la tele — _apodada como la mujer diez, la bomba sexual de la última generación, una preciosa y talentosa estrella…_

— No puede ser — murmuró Nodoka — No será…

—_ ¡Con todos ustedes Akane Tendo!_ — el público en el programa así como Ranko comenzaron a chillar y a aplaudir cuando la joven entro en escena. Llevaba puesto una escotada blusa y unos pantalones cortos que le abrazaba las caderas de forma exquisita.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Ranko! ¡Quita eso!

— Pero mamá…

— ¡Ahora mismo! No pienso permitirte que veas semejantes marranadas — protestó la matriarca Saotome mirando con desprecio como Akane saludaba a todos con una sonrisa — es una descocada se le va a salir un pecho.

— Es un escote de barco mamá, tampoco es que lleve la gran cosa.

— ¡Como si es un escote de avioneta! ¡Quítalo ya!

— Espera — habló Genma cerrando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesa — yo quiero verlo — Tanto su mujer como sus hijos le miraron como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Tras encogerse de hombros dijo — quiero ver que es lo que tiene esta jovencita para volver locos a tanta gente.

— Pero Genma…

— Nodoka, se de lo que hablo, varios amigos míos que tú también conoces han perdido la cabeza por esa mujer, quiero saber por qué, que tiene de especial para levantar tantas pasiones — dijo para luego lanzar una mirada disimulada a su hijo quien tenía la vista en el suelo.

No es que no quisiera verla, es más se moría por verla pero no podía hacerlo ya que si sus ojos se posaban en ella no podría disimular sus sentimientos. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse e irse pero justo cuando hizo el amago su padre le frenó.

— ¿A dónde vas muchacho?

— Tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para esto.

Genma alzó una ceja y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara — No, quédate por favor, necesito que también veas esto.

Ranma miró a su padre asustado ¿Por qué aquella insistencia? ¿Acaso sabía algo de su relación como había insinuado Ryoga? Genma le escudriñaba con la vista, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos como si intentara mirarle hasta el alma. Como pudo cerró su gesto y ocultó cualquier emoción que su padre pudiera adivinar.

— ¿Crees que es de mi gusto ver a esa mujer?

— Sé que no es de tu gusto pero tu hermana está obsesionada con ella — dijo señalando a Ranko quien observaba a Akane siendo entrevistada — y tú deber como hermano mayor es velar por ella.

Ranma alzó una ceja — No entiendo tu punto.

— Que te quedes ¿es tan difícil de entender?.

Ranma bufó para después sentarse mirando a la pantalla de la televisión intentando disimular su alegría que le recorrió el cuerpo por volver a verla, aunque fuera a través de aquel endemoniado aparato. Genma fingía interés en la pantalla pero de cuando en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo como si buscara el más mínimo gesto que le delatara.

— _Y cuéntenos Akane ¿la puedo llamar así?_ — preguntó coqueto el presentador.

— _Sin duda_ — Ranma sintió que se le revolvían las tripas al ver aquello ¿es que todos los estúpidos presentadores que la entrevistaban tenían que intentar algo con ella? ¿No había uno que fuera profesional de verdad?

Nodoka soltó un bufido bebiendo indignada su te — Esto es pornografía en directo.

— No seas exagerada, sabes lo que opino y yo ahí no veo nada indecente, bueno, su ropa pero ya se le ha visto con cosas peores — dijo Genma mirando la pantalla. No podía negar que era exuberante, preciosa, pero ese descaro, esa sexualidad que exudaba por los poros era demasiado para él. No le gustaban las mujeres como Akane, tan independientes, tan libres… eso no era bueno por eso no podía permitir que su hijo tuviera sentimientos por ella.

_— Entonces esta tarde nos va a presentar su nueva canción_ — Akane asintió —_ he oído que ha tenido varios problemas a la hora de pasar la censura._

Akane soltó una leve risa — _La verdad es que si pero bueno lo importante es que gracias a un par de amigos he pasado la censura y mi canción puede ver la luz._

— _¿La va a cantar ahora en directo?_ — preguntó entusiasmado el presentador.

— _Ahora mismo_ — respondió Akane poniéndose. Ranma gruñó levemente al notar como los ojos del presentador viajaban por las curvas de su chica. Era increible la capacidad que tenía Akane para ser sensual sin siquiera intentarlo.

— Que par de descarados, seguro que se acuesta con el — el comentario ácido de su madre le molestó. Ver el descarado coqueteo de la mujer, ver como el presentador estaba más que receptivo… tenía ganas de patear algo.

Ranko suspiró al verla colocarse delante del micro con una gran sonrisa — Dios_ es perfecta, trae frescura, trae…_

— Vulgaridad — escupió Nodoka haciendo que su hija rodara los ojos.

El presentador se colocó al lado de Akane y dijo — A_hora el momento que tanto esperábamos, Akane Tendo nos trae una de sus nuevas creaciones, una canción que va a dar mucho de qué hablar y que va a llegar a lo más alto. Con todos ustedes Akane Tendo y su canción Million dollar man. _

Ranma observo embelesado como la chica tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos y se movía al ritmo de la suave música que comenzó a sonar.

— El poco ingles que se me dice que será alguna canción sobre esos hombres ricos a los que le gusta engatusar — comentó Nodoka mirando con desprecio la figura de Akane.

— Ella no necesita engatusar a nadie mamá, esos hombres ricos se tiran a sus pies según pasa sin que ella se lo pida —comentó con ironía Ranko haciendo que su madre frunciera el ceño.

Genma también observaba a Akane moverse al son de la música que sonaba para acompañarla — Hijo ¿tú no dices nada?

— Tengo poco que decir — murmuró viendo como de repente Akane paró de moverse y miró fijamente a la cámara, como si mirara a los ojos al receptor de esas imagines, como si le mirara a los ojos a él.

— _Dijiste que era la flor más exótica, abrazándome fuerte en nuestra hora final._ — Ranma sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerle, la voz de Akane era hipnótica podría calmar a la fiera más salvaje.

— _No se como los convences y los consigues, no sé cómo lo haces... es increíble _— Ranma abrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo tensarse en esa estrofa, una vez más parecía que Akane usaba su música para llegar a él y mandarle un mensaje.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Es necesario cantar así? Parece que está retozando con alguien en directo, qué barbaridad lo de esta chica no tiene límites— protestó Nodoka siendo reprendida por su hija quien le mando callar — no rechistes a tu madre.

— _No se como superar, no se como superar a alguien tan peligroso contaminando y defectuoso como tú_ — Ranma tuvo que disimular la temblorina que le estaba entrando. Aquella canción era un mensaje para él, un mensaje cargado de veneno que sabía iba a escuchar y a ver, si ceño se frunció ligeramente al escuchar los calificativos que usaba para dirigirse a él ¿Tanto le detestaba?

— _Uno por el dinero, dos por el espectáculo, te quiero cariño... estoy lista estoy lista para irme _—Definitivamente era un mensaje directo para él, en aquella canción Akane le estaba expresando lo que sentía tras aquella pelea, la voz de la chica era una mezcla de tristeza y sarcasmo que hacían una combinación mágica — _Como llegaste de esa manera... no lo sé, estás jodido y brillante y pareces un hombre de un millón de dólares... entonces ¿ entonces por que se rompió mi corazón?_ — cantó Akane bajando su tono de voz levemente.

— Canta precioso — murmuró Ranko viendo como Akane bajaba levemente la mirada para luego alzarla y clavarla directamente en la pantalla — que mirada parece que nos está mirando directamente a los ojos.

— Lo está haciendo — murmuro Ranma viendo como Akane fruncía levemente el ceño para seguir cantando.

— _Tienes el mundo pero cariño ¿a qué precio? __Es algo tan extraño difícil de definir _— Ranma se removió inquieto en su sitio ante esa estrofa y la cara de burla que puso la chica, sentía que Akane le estaba reprochando su forma de vivir, sus elecciones en la vida como hizo hace tiempo, Genma le dirigió una rápida mirada. Aquella canción le estaba doliendo como mil puñales pues veía el sarcasmo, la burla en los ojos de la chica, además de que entre las veladas palabras de amor había ataques directos hacia el, ataques que le estaban enfadando.

— Parece un mensaje para alguien — dijo Genma como quien no quiere la cosa notando como su hijo se volvía a tensar.

— Para algún amante que la habrá dejado tirada, ¿es lo que suele hacer no? Acostarse con hombres casados — Ranma sintió ganas de gritarle a su madre que Akane no estaba con ningún hombre casado, que estaba con él y solo con él, que sería su mujer a pesar del que pudieran decir o pensar.

Pero no hizo nada, simplemente siguió observando a la preciosa mujer cantar como si fuera una sirena. No podía negar que una parte de él estaba enfadado, le molestaba que Akane no tuviera el valor de decirle todo aquello a la cara ¿no era ella una abanderada de decir siempre lo que pensabas? ¿Por qué con él no lo hacía?

— _No es tan difícil que gustes o quererte, te seguiré hasta el final, eres increíble_ — cantó haciendo después un gesto de hartazgo que aumentó el enfado de Ranma ¿se estaba burlando de el? — _Te estás volviendo loco, solo agárrame y tómame te seguiría hasta el final... donde sea._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, era increíble la montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones que aquella menuda mujer le hacía sentir. Con ella no se podía tener estabilidad emocional, te llevaba de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos.

Akane Tendo tenía la capacidad de hacerte amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo y aquella canción era la prueba de ello. Pasó del arrepentimiento y la melancolía a la ofensa y el enfado para luego llegar al nerviosismo al ver las pequeñas miradas que le lanzaba de cuando en cuando su padre. Se olía algo seguro y todo por culpa de Akane que estaba en la televisión nacional aireando sus problemas en forma de canción.

— _Uno por el dinero, dos por el espectáculo, te quiero cariño... estoy lista estoy lista para irme _— canturreó Akane con una sonrisa burlona que sabía iba directamente para el — _Como llegaste de esa manera no lo sé, estás jodido y brillante y pareces un hombre de un millón de dólares... entonces ¿entonces por que se rompió mi corazón?_

Nodoka soltó un sonido burlón — No sé qué intenta expresar con esta estúpida canción, lo único que escucho son palabras soeces y un claro reproche a su conquista de turno, no entiendo porque la gente dice que es tan profunda, casi una poeta ¿una poeta de qué? ¿De la indecencia?

— A lo mejor el problema es que estamos mayores y somos de otros tiempos — habló Genma mirando la televisión — pero concuerdo contigo querida, es vergonzoso que permitan este tipo de espectáculos en la televisión.

Ranma observaba atento a la canción, cuando de repente el gesto burlón de Akane desapareció y sus ojos se pintaron de tristeza, como expresaba su canción — _te quiero cariño estoy lista para irme... _

— Pues yo pienso que es un mensaje para alguien a quien ama y le hizo mucho daño — explicó Ranko — es su forma de decirle: podrás tener mucho dinero y poder, podrás hacer creer a la gente que eres "el hombre del millón de dólares" pero a mi me has echo daño y no te lo pienso permitir.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó Ranma sin poder evitarlo consiguiendo miradas curiosas por parte de sus padres — es decir… yo no veo nada así es decir…

— Escuchadla de verdad — habló Ranko compungida — dejad a un lado los prejuicios y escuchad más allá de las palabras, leer entre líneas.

— _Como llegaste de esa manera no lo sé, estás jodido y brillante y pareces un hombre de un millón de dólares entonces... ¿entonces porque mi corazón se rompió?_ — cantaba Akane cerrando los ojos, cantaba la palabra tristeza con dolor en su voz. Al poco rato la canción termino y Akane sonrió al público quien aplaudía con ganas al igual que el presentador que se colocó junto a la cantante.

— _Eso ha sido precioso, maravilloso cuanta pasión cuanto sentimiento… ¡debió tardar mucho en escribirla! ¿Verdad?_

Akane sonrió mientras negaba levemente — _Fue escrita hace una semana y la grabe en dos días._

—_ ¡Eso es una barbaridad! Entonces debe de ser obra de algún mal de amores ¿o me equivoco?_

Akane se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando al presentador quien tenía los ojos clavados en una parte del cuerpo de Akane que no era la cara. La cantante rodó los ojos y carraspeó haciendo que el presentado mirara de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer.

Ranko rio ante lo que acababa de pasar — pillada.

— Que asquerosidad, aunque lo disimule le encanta que la miren con ojos depravados sino no se vestiría así.

Ranko se giró para mirar a su madre con enfado — ¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?

— _En realidad_ — resonó la voz de la cantante consiguiendo llamar la atención de los Saotome — _que esta canción nació gracias a un momento triste que ha ocurrido recientemente en mi vida. Aunque no lo parezca soy una persona muy sensible, estas cosas me inspiran… si alguien a quien quiero me hace daño lo más probable es que escriba una canción para dejar salir la rabia._

— _Fantástico, simplemente fantástico, permítame decirle que ese hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho es un idiota por perder una mujer como usted _— el presentador le lanzó una coqueta mirada y ladeando su sonrisa dijo — _me parece una mujer muy creativa, me da la sensación de que es una caja de sorpresas ¿hay mucho más escondido?_

Akane le miró de forma coqueta y dijo — _Mucho más_.

— Suficiente — exclamó Ranma levantándose furioso. Su hermana y su madre comenzaron una acalorada discusión en la que la matriarca intentaba apagar la televisión, su padre se quedó quieto en el asiento con las manos juntas frente a la cara mirando muy serio como su hijo salía echando chispas, empezando a unir cabos.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta encerrarse en su despacho. Estaba hecho una furia, solamente el recordar el descarado coqueteo de Akane le ponía de mal humor pero aquellas indirectas públicas sobre su relación ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Es que como venganza planeaba hundirle?

No lo iba a tolerar, le iba a cantar las cuarenta. Tomó con rabia su teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Akane. Espero tamborileando con los dedos la mesa a que la mujer lo cogiera — Por Dios juro de que como no contestes me presento en tu casa — murmuró al aparato como si Akane pudiera escucharle.

Tras varios tonos escuchó una burlona voz — ¿Hogar de Akane Tendo?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— ¿Perdón?

Ranma pegó un golpe seco en la mesa — Ven a mi despacho en una hora.

— Se dice por favor — espetó Akane con ironía crispando más los nervios de Ranma — No sé quién te crees tú que eres para darme órdenes.

— Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos y Akane soltó un bufido — Esta bien te veo en una hora en tu despacho.

— Bien — murmuró. Iba a colgarle sin más cuando la escuchó llamarle.

— Ranma... no vuelvas a darme órdenes o te enterarás de quien soy yo.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — preguntó asombrado ante las palabras tan duras de la cantante.

— No, te estoy advirtiendo — dijo muy seria — nunca más me trates de esa forma, yo no soy uno de tus subordinados y mucho menos soy la estúpida de tu prometida a la que tratas como un trapo y te sonríe. No juegues conmigo Saotome — la dureza de las palabras de la cantante le hicieron tensarse, sabía de buena tinta que Akane era una mujer de armas tomar y que no le temblaría el pulso en vengarse.

— Te veo en tu despacho — y colgó dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Dio un largo suspiro y estampó la bocina en el aparato con rabia. Esa mujer le volvía loco, era una testaruda y una vengativa. Se equivocó al pensar que estaría triste y que no tomaría represalias, Akane no era una damisela en apuros, era una guerrera, una mujer independiente que no se queda de brazos cruzados cuando un hombre le hace daño. A su manera contraataca y esta vez se había pasado.

Necesitaba verla y hablar las cosas y esperaba que pudieran hacerlo de forma civilizada, aunque dos sus temperamentos lo dudaba.

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, había dado órdenes específicas de que no quería que nadie molestara ya que tenía una reunión importante con "su prima" sobre su boda y no quería interrupciones. Que su secretaria fuera tan corta y despistada ayudaba bastante en momentos así.

Miró furioso su reloj y bufó molesto, como no Akane llegaba diez minutos tarde — Siempre es igual con esta mujer — se apresuró al mini bar y se sirvió una copa de lo que primero encontró, ni siquiera se molestó en leer la etiqueta simplemente vertió el líquido en el vaso de cristal y se lo bebió de un trago.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar el calor bajándole por la garganta.

Si antes de llamarla estaba furioso tras hacerlo echaba chispas, la prensa no había tardado ni una hora en empezar a especular sobre qué le pasaba a Akane Tendo, a quien le había escrito la canción tan llamativa y venenosa, quien sería ese hombre tan poderoso que la había dejado —_ Esa canción son las palabras de una mujer despechada clamando venganza_ — había dicho un hombre en la radio, lo había escuchado de camino al despacho y nada más escucharlo pidió a su chofer que lo apagara.

Se llevó las manos al pelo nervioso, con las declaraciones de Akane los periodistas comenzarían a investigar, posiblemente ya lo estaban haciendo y el inteligentemente le había pedido que fuera a su despacho a verlo ¿se puede ser más idiota?

No le dio tiempo a auto maldecirse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar la imponente figura de Akane con un gran chaquetón negro, un amplio sombrero y unas gafas iguales, nada más verla Ranma frunció el ceño ¿no había nada más llamativo? ¿Una luces en el cuello quizás?

— Llegas tarde — dijo Ranma con gesto duro mientras Akane cerraba la puerta y se quitaba todos los complementos dejando ver el bonito vestido veraniego amarillo y blanco que llevaba.

— Deberías estar acostumbrado.

Aunque estaba muy enfadado su corazón latió desbocado cuando sus ojos se encontraron después de tanto tiempo. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía aquella menuda mujer de llevarle del infierno al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque quería gritarle también quería abrazarla, la amaba y estaba conteniéndose muchísimo para no lanzarse a sus brazos y apresarla en su pecho.

Aunque por su cara Akane no deseaba lo mismo.

— Ahora me dirás qué diablos quieres hablar.

Ranma recordó entonces porque estaban ahí, de nuevo el enfado recorrió su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella de manera fiera para ver cómo reaccionaba pero solo consiguió que Akane alzara una ceja en señal de sarcasmo.

— Ahórrate los gestos de macho salvaje Saotome, te lo recuerdo no soy tu estúpida prometida, a mi no me das miedo.

Ranma chasco la lengua y se alejó de ella — No pretendo que me tengas miedo — Akane puso los ojos en blanco — lo que has hecho no tiene perdón.

— ¿Lo que yo he hecho? ¿Y qué he hecho si se puede saber?

— ¡Escribir esa maldita canción y cantarla delante de todo el país! Además de soltar toda esa basura de mujer doliente.

— ¿Y eso es malo? — Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó como un tigre hambriento sobre su presa — es mi trabajo ¡genio!

— Lo has hecho a posta ¿verdad? Esa estúpida canción no eran más que indirectas hacia mi persona.

Akane puso una torcida sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Apareció tu nombre en algún momento?

— No, pero no soy estúpido, que casualidad que después de nuestra discusión sueltes esas cosas en la televisión, por si no lo sabes tienes a toda la prensa especulando, no me extrañaría que te estuvieran siguiendo ahora mismo ¿es tu venganza por no darte tu lugar? ¿Tan retorcida eres?

— ¿Tan retorcida me ves? — preguntó con rabia la chica. Ranma no contestó, no sabía bien que decir. Ante su silencio Akane solo pudo acrecentar su sonrisa socarrona — Ya veo...

— No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

— Pero las piensas — le cortó apuntándole con el dedo — quiero que te quede clara una cosa Saotome — cada vez que ella le llamaba por su apellido de forma tan impersonal era como si le clavaran un puñal en la boca del estómago, y ella lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía — yo no soy la sombra de nadie, yo tengo mi propia vida, mi propio trabajo, mis propios intereses y mi propia mente.

— Lo sé bien, sé que no eres como el resto de las mujeres que conozco.

— ¿Entonces a que viene esto? ¿Por qué te sentiste aludido ante una de mis canciones? ¿Sabes la de chicas que sienten que mis letras son para ellas? Incluida tu hermana.

Ranma se sirvió otra copa sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, toda la valentía y mal humor que había acumulado se esfumó como humo cuando aquella peleona y menuda mujer entró en escena. Bebió dándose cuenta de que le tenía en sus manos de una forma casi humillante, Akane Tendo podía hacer que el imperturbable y frío Ranma Saotome temblara como una hoja.

Era simplemente increible.

— Nunca te pedí que me dieras un lugar a tu lado — la voz de la cantante había cambiado, ya no había resentimiento sino que se dejaba entre ver un deje de tristeza. Ranma se giró para observar cómo sus ojos ya no eran tan oscuros y opacos, ahora se veían brillantes producto de la tristeza que sentía, la misma que tenía el al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Quiero dártelo y te lo daré — aseguró Ranma — pero sabes bien que necesito tiempo y con esas declaraciones y esa canción no has hecho más que prender la curiosidad de la prensa ¡no te dejarán en paz!

— Se lidiar perfectamente con la prensa Ranma, con quien no se hacerlo a veces es contigo — los ojos del candidato a presidente se abrieron de par en par — Eres... como la luna, te veo siempre brillando muy cerca pero cuando intento atraparte es imposible.

— Akane... no entiendo.

La cantante suspiró y se apoyó derrotada en el escritorio de Ranma mirando intensamente al suelo — La canción... mis palabras... no pretendía hacerte sentir aludido aunque si la escribí para ti y mucho menos que la prensa especulara, sabes bien que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño o destrozar todo tu esfuerzo.

— Nunca pensé eso — se apresuró a aclarar — solo quería hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas y bueno... hacerte ver que lo que hiciste nos ha puesto en peligro.

— Lo que hice — murmuró Akane para luego soltar una triste sonrisa.

Ranma la observó quieto sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Estaba muy rara, metida en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que debían de ser muy confusos dadas las expresiones que iban mutando en su bonito rostro.

Ranma de nuevo bebió otro vaso de a saber qué y soltó el vaso con rabia, lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era una borrachera y si seguía así la cosa acabaría peor.

¿Por qué simplemente no podían aceptar ambos que se habían equivocado y arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué entre ellos tenía que haber tantas complicaciones y malos entendidos? Conocía bien lo cabezota que era Akane y sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer, a lo mejor quien debía dar el primer paso era él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Akane alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de el — Ranma, te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres... pero no me quieres bien.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.

— Esto, lo que sea que tenemos no es sano y lo sé bien, he estado en relaciones muy tóxicas — intento poner un toque de humor con aquel comentario pero de poco había servido al ver la cara de derrota que tenía Ranma, muy parecida a la que tenía ella — lo último que quiero es causarte algún problema, no sé qué quieras hacer con tu vida, si quieres casarte con ella o conmigo...

— ¿Que pregunta es esa? — preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella dando grandes zancadas. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de ella agarró su cara con las manos y la obligó a fijar sus ojos en los suyos — quiero casarme contigo ¡lo sabes!

— Yo ya no se nada, Ranma — murmuró ella retadora alejando sus manos de su rostro — después de lo que me dijiste por teléfono ya no sé que soy para ti.

— Eres la mujer que amo ¿es que a estas alturas te queda alguna duda de ello?

Akane puso un gesto de tristeza en su cara y asintió levemente destrozando el corazón del hombre frente a ella. Si había algo que le doliera más que discutir con Akane era saber que ya no tenía su confianza.

— Desde que me dijiste eso yo ya no sé qué pensar, y créeme he tenido tiempo para ello — se abrazó a sí misma y alejo levemente la mirada, como si se diera ánimos a sí misma — ya no sé si me quieres de verdad o solo soy una forma de rebeldía.

— Ya te dije una vez que no eres una forma de revelarme contra nadie, me he enamorado de ti de una forma que jamás pensé. ¡Eres mi mundo maldita sea!

Akane suspiro hondamente — Escúchame, creo que lo que necesitas es tiempo.

— ¡No necesito nada de tiempo! — gritó asustado al darse cuenta del camino que estaba llevando aquella conversación.

— Si, lo necesitas. Para aclararte. Yo ya he pensado y me he dado cuenta de que por ti estoy dispuesta a esperar pero... si tú al final te retractas y rompes todo esto, si ahora mismo quieres que me vaya y no verme nunca más lo haré y no te perseguiré más Ranma. Siempre he sido yo la que te he buscado, pero esta vez te dejo a ti la pelota en tu campo. Puedes dejarlo todo atrás y seguir con tu idílica vida.

Ranma notó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo al entender el mensaje que le acababa de dar Akane. No era un ultimátum de: o dices a todos que estamos juntos o me voy. No, era mucho peor y más doloroso, Akane le estaba diciendo: te quiero pero me quiero más a mí misma, si me tengo que ir me iré y no miraré nunca atrás.

Sintió pavor, sintió auténtico miedo al pensar que Akane no confiaba en él, que ya no le tenía como un proyecto de futuro... se aterró al pensar que aquella voluble mujer pudiera dejarle.

Notó como unas pequeñas y cálidas manos tomaban las suyas — Estas temblando...

— Lo estoy.

Akane puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro — Este es el problema de todo Ranma. Tienes miedo, tienes miedo a vivir, miedo de esta relación.

Una vez más impulsado por la rabia tomó entre sus manos el suave cuello de Akane para que alzara la mirada y le observara directamente a los ojos, era necesario que lo hiciera y así pudiera ver que hablaba muy en serio.

— Pues claro que tengo miedo — hablo con voz grave haciendo a la mujer estremecerse — me da terror todo esto, no soy tan valiente como tú.

— Yo no soy valiente.

— Si lo eres, mucho más que cualquier hombre. Tú eres una mujer hecha y derecha y yo un niño asustado, aterrado con la idea de no saber amarte como mereces, aterrado al pensar que algún día te canses y me mandes a la mierda como estás haciendo — Akane se estremeció ante sus palabras. Con cuidado acercó su frente a la suya, rozando sus narices con cariño — me da terror esta relación... maldita sea estoy muerto de miedo porque en mis veintisiete años de vida no he sentido lo que siento estando contigo, me aterra el cometer algún error y perderte para siempre.

— Ranma...

— Escúchame bien, mírame a los ojos — Akane intento esconder de nuevo su mirada pero Ranma alzó un poco más su rostro consiguiendo que sus miradas se conectaran — te quiero, te quiero de una manera enfermiza, de una manera egoísta que nos hace daño, pero es todo lo que tengo para darte por ahora, mi amor. Me duele en el alma ver que ya no confías en mí, en lo nuestro... pero si me das otra oportunidad te juro que te daré tu lugar, solo tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia.

— Me duele Ranma — murmuró sollozando — me duele ver como otra mujer está a tu lado. Me duele tener que fingir que no nos conocemos, entiendo que tiene que ser así pero me duele muchísimo.

— A mí también me duele pero juntos somos más fuertes, superaremos todo esto y cuando por fin digamos a todos que estamos juntos nadie nos podrá separar.

— Ranma... de verdad ¿me lo prometes?

— Te lo juro — murmuró cerrando los ojos notando como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la cercanía de aquella mujer, notando como su pelo se ponía de punta con cada choche de nariz, notando como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Dios mío la amaba, ¡como la amaba! No podía perderla. Si la perdía sería un muerto en vida, su Akane era su todo, se había convertido en su motor principal, en su musa e inspiración, era todo y más para él y no podía perderla, solo el pensarlo le cegaba de ira.

Con fuerza enredó sus labios en los de Akane sin poder aguantar más, necesitaba aquellos besos como agua en el desierto. Akane igual que el se aferró a su cuello desesperada por sentir aquellos besos que los hacían temblar.

Movían sus cabezas con frenesí, pegando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro notando un cosquilleo en sus estómagos. Ranma mordió el labio de la cantante y la levanto por la cintura para sentarla en el escritorio. Se posiciono frente a ella y volvieron a besarse enredándose en los brazos del otro.

Como se habían echado de menos. Como había añorado aquel diminuto cuerpo junto al suyo, no quería perderla ¡Akane era su mundo! Estaba disfrutando aquel añorado beso cuando notó como algo liquido le tocaba la mejilla así que se separó asombrado para ver como aun con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Akane lloraba amargamente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Akane negó con la cabeza y tomó el cuello de su amante entre sus manos para acercar su rostro al suyo de manera mimosa — Estoy bien, solo estoy feliz.

— Yo también estoy feliz de que todo se haya arreglado — murmuró Ranma besando su parpado.

— No lloro por eso, lloro porque tenía mucho miedo de que decidieras dejarme atrás, de volver a estar sola — murmuro soltando otro par de lágrimas que Ranma borró rápidamente — me hace feliz saber que aún conservo tu amor… aunque sea muy frágil.

Ranma se queda atónito ante las palabras de Akane pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar pues las femeninas manos le atrajeron hacia ella con rabia y pasión devorándole de nuevo en un ardiente beso que no pudo ni quiso cortar.

Allí en la soledad de su despacho Ranma tomó a Akane sobre la mesa de su escritorio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La amó como jamás lo había hecho y también notó algo diferente en Akane a la hora de entregarse, algo en su relación había cambiado. Minutos más tarde cuando quedaron satisfechos, se colocaron bien su ropa y se sentaron en el sillón de Ranma con ella en su regazo fumando tranquilamente del mismo cigarro.

— Eso ha sido increíble, hoy estabas muy inspirado — dijo Akane acariciando la nuca de Ranma y quitándole el cigarro de sus labios.

Sonrió con malicia y apretó ligeramente la cadera de su chica quien dio un leve respigo — No sabes el miedo que he pasado estos días, pensé que te perdía para siempre.

— Vaya— murmuró Akane dándole una larga calada al cigarro expulsando el aire con sensualidad mirándole de arriba abajo — deberíamos pelear más a menudo ¿no?

— Ni loco — soltó Ranma robando el esta vez el cigarro de las manos de la chica y llevándole a sus propios labios. Notó como Akane le miraba con burla — ¿Qué pasa?

— Sigues fumando muy raro.

Ranma soltó una ahogada risa y apretó el cuerpo de la cantante contra el suyo — Tu eres la rara.

Comenzaron un juego de achuchones y besos, entraron en una burbuja de felicidad que explotó al instante en el que la puerta del despacho de Ranma se abría de par en par.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Lo sabía! — gritó furioso Genma al ver como Akane se levantaba con rapidez del regazo de su hijo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber qué había ocurrido allí — No me lo creo ¿pero qué has hecho?

Ranma se levantó furioso por la interrupción — No he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo me explicas su presencia aquí? — dijo apuntando a Akane con el dedo.

— Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya — Akane comenzó a recoger sus cosas con gesto molesto — nos vemos — una vez se puso todo su disfraz salió por la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de desdén a Genma quien estaba rojo de ira.

Cuando Akane cerró la puerta padre e hijo se quedaron solos. Ranma estaba muy tenso, aquel día estaba siendo demasiado largo y agotador, no solo casi pierde al amor de su vida sino que además es pillado por su padre que seguro iba a montar un escándalo.

— ¿Estás loco? — Habló Genma acercándose a su hijo con gesto furioso — ¿Cómo se te ocurre enredarte con esa mujer?

— La quiero papá — dijo firme sorprendiendo a su padre quien se quedó blanco. Por fin, después de guardarlo dentro durante tanto tiempo había confesado a alguien más que amaba a Akane Tendo. Sintió un gran alivio sobre sus hombros pero no iba a ser nada fácil, el color rojo y la vena latiendo en la frente de su padre avecinaba tormenta, como era de esperar.

—Esto se ha acabado Ranma, vas a decirle a esa mujer que lo que sea que tenéis está muerto y enterrado ¡hoy mismo vas a terminar con esta locura!

— No pienso hacerlo, es la mujer con la que quiero casarme y nadie me va a separar de ella.

Genma apretó los puños con rabia — Ni hablar, tu prometida se llama Ukyo Kuonji, ella sí que es una mujer digna de ser la señora Saotome, te casaras con Ukyo y esa golfa de tres al cuarto desaparecerá de nuestras vidas.

— ¡No vuelvas a insultarla! — Gritó acercándose amenazador al rostro de su padre quien ni siquiera se inmuto — te prohíbo que la insultes.

Genma miró a su hijo de manera retadora, puso una sonrisa torcida y dijo — No la insulto, estoy describiendo lo que es.

— Te lo advierto papá…

— ¿Crees que vais a durar? Akane Tendo está jugando contigo como hace siempre ¿o no has visto lo que dice la prensa? — Ranma sabía que su padre estaba intentando jugar con él, meterle dudas en la cabeza y así conseguir que rompiera con ella, lo que Genma no sabía es que más que sembrar dudas en su mente estaba cabreándole. Mucho.

— Ukyo es una mujer de verdad, una mujer decente y de buena familia, con saber estar y elegante y es con quien te vas a casar. Akane Tendo es solo una zorra con ínfulas de cantante.

Ni siquiera pudo continuar con su parloteo. El puño de Ranma fue a parar a la mejilla derecha de su padre quien cayó hacia atrás debido a la potencia del golpe. El despacho Saotome se sumió en el silencio.

Genma desde el suelo se sujetaba la cara sin poder creerse que su hijo le haya golpeado, era la primera vez en veintisiete años que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él y todo por esa mujer. Frunció el ceño y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Ranma quien estaba más que dispuesto a darle otro puñetazo si su padre seguía hablando de más.

— No me puedo creer que acabes de darme un puñetazo.

Ranma arrugó la cara y gruñó — Te lo advertí papá, no voy a tolerar que insultéis más a Akane, no la conocéis, no sabéis como es realmente.

— ¿Y tú sí? ¿Verdad? — se acercó con lentitud al mini bar y se sirvió una copa. Ranma observaba a su padre sin moverse de su sitio — Entonces estas dispuesto a todo por ella ¿no?

— Sí papa, la quiero.

— La quieres — escupió con sarcasmo mirando a su hijo — ¿y a tu familia que les den no? Hemos dado todo por ti, nos hemos sacrificado por ti y tu futuro ¿y así nos lo pagas?

El ataque directo de Genma golpeó a Ranma en toda la cara. Si había algo que siempre agradecería a sus padres era todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho por él. El tiempo, el dinero y la energía invertidos para que el pudiera llegar a donde estaba. Genma sonrió ladino al ver como el rostro de su hijo pasaba de la ira a la consternación.

— ¿Tu sabes lo que pasará si la prensa descubre tu relación con Akane Tendo? Tu carrera política estará muerta.

— Nadie tiene que enterarse si tú no dices nada, nuestro plan es esperar a que pasen las elecciones y…

Genma soltó una profunda carcajada burlándose de su hijo — ¿De verdad piensas que si ganas las elecciones serás intocable? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? — Ranma sopesó un momento la idea ¿podría seguir siendo presidente si la gente se enteraba que estaba con Akane? Nunca se había parado a pensar en aquella posibilidad — No eres Dios hijo, aunque ganes las elecciones la gente pedirá tu dimisión por casarte con una mujer como ella. Echaras tu vida y tu futuro por la borda. Años de esfuerzo a la basura.

Ranma bajó la vista hacia el suelo, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de su padre ¿tendría el razón? ¿Tan estúpidos habían sido al pensar que cuando las elecciones pasaran podrían ser felices? Claro que no, seguían viviendo en Japón y Akane seguía teniendo la misma fama. El solo era un hombre más que quería ser el presidente, había miles más como el ¿Cómo pudo pensar que al tener la silla de presidente sería intocable?

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, no podía…no podía tirarlo todo por la borda así. Su padre tenía razón, si anunciaba a todos que estaba con Akane, tanto si ganaba como si perdía su carrera estaría muerta ya que la gran mayoría de sus votantes eran conservadores que no podían ver a Akane ni en pintura. Destrozaría en segundos todo el trabajado que sus padres y el habían hecho durante años.

Pero por otra parte no quería perder a Akane…

Genma observó cómo su hijo tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro para luego beberse el resto del contenido del vaso. Se acercó a su hijo con tranquilidad y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

Sintió lastima de lo que vio en los ojos de su hijo: tristeza, dudas… aunque no estaba de acuerdo con las últimas decisiones de Ranma, era su hijo y quería ayudarle.

— Hijo, te entiendo de verdad y quiero ayudarte... todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien — los ojos azules del candidato a presidente se alzaron para mirar con curiosidad a su padre — la única opción que puedo darte es que tengas a esa mujer como tu amante pero nada más, nunca podrá ser algo más.

Ranma sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. No podía hacer eso, Akane no se lo merecía. Ella era una mujer excepcional, inteligente, divertida, creativa… no merecía tener que vivir escondida, no merecía ser la otra… pero era la única forma de tenerla a su lado.

— Nuca lo aceptara.

— Según tú os queréis ¿no? — Ranma asintió levemente. Antes de continuar Genma camino hacia el mini bar de nuevo y le preparó una copa — explícale tu situación, lo entenderá, una mujer enamorada se sacrifica por el hombre que ama, está en su naturaleza.

— Tu no la conoces —murmuró bebiendo intentando ahogar sus preocupaciones en aquel vaso — ella es diferente a todas las demás.

— Pamplinas, miles de hombres poderosos desde presidentes a empresarios tienen a su esposa y a su amante, lo que hay que hacer es tenerlas contentas a ambas. Cómprale regalos caros, explícale la situación y no tendrá problema, si tanto te ama estará dispuesta a todo por ti.

Ranma se frotó con rabia la cara meditando las palabras de Genma. Si habían discutido era precisamente porque Akane sentía que nunca podría darle su lugar, si habían arreglado las cosas fue porque le aseguró que ella sería su esposa ¿Qué pasaría cuando le tuviera que decir que solo podían ser amantes? ¿Lo aceptaría ella?

Notó como su padre volvía a darle una palmadita de apoyo —Créeme hijo, lo aceptará, solo tienes que tenerla contenta como te he dicho, no te preocupes que yo estoy de tu lado, te ayudaré a cubrir este juego que os traéis doña sensualidad y tú.

— No es un juego papá…

— Perdóname hijo, es cierto. Os amáis — Ranma arrugó el ceño al notar el leve sarcasmo en las palabras de su padre — Todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien hijo, si quieres seguir con esa mujer hazlo, pero ya sabes bajo qué condiciones. Me tengo que ir.

— Adiós — dijo escuetamente. Cuando su padre salió por la puerta el mundo se le vino encima y fue consciente del lio en el que estaba metido. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia al ver lo injusta que era la vida, al darse cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa y que la vida no es un caminito de flores.

Azotó el vaso con brusquedad al darse de bruces con la realidad. Nunca podría ser feliz con Akane, nunca les dejarían serlo, su única opción si quería tenerla a su lado era tenerla como una sucia amante, una mujer que escondes porque es vergonzoso mostrarla, o renunciar a su puesto en la política para siempre y con ello destruir años de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Sentía ganas de romper cosas, de gritar, de patalear. No era justo. Con rabia azotó lo que había en su mesa, azotó las sillas, las lámparas, las botellas del mini bar, lo destrozó todo como un huracán. Siguió destrozando el despacho hasta que no quedó nada por romper o tirar, fue entonces cuando se apoyó en su escritorio e intentó tranquilizarse.

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la imagen de Akane sonreírle. No podía hacerle daño, no quería destrozar la sonrisa que tanto amaba… no quería dejarla... pero tampoco quería renunciar a su carrera y su futuro. Era un maldito egoísta siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Lo más honorable era romper con Akane, explicárselo todo y dejarla ir para que fuera feliz con un hombre que de verdad se la mereciera, un hombre que la presentara públicamente como su mujer sin miedo al rechazo. Un hombre de verdad.

Pero no podía hacerlo, solo de pensarla en brazos de otro le revolvía el estómago, por eso tomo una arriesgada decisión, una decisión que podría ser su ruina pero que estaba dispuesto a intentar. Si solo podía tenerla de amante que así fuera, por el momento seguiría como hasta ahora, como lo habían planeado, juntos y con la esperanza de que cuando le explicara a Akane su situación ella le comprendiera y le apoyara y sobretodo que quisiera quedarse a su lado.

Era la única forma. Era su única esperanza y rezaba a dios porque las cosas salieran bien esta vez.

— Perdóname Akane, pero tiene que ser así.


	12. Capítulo XII

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy. He tardado un poco mas de lo normal porque me he tomado unas vacaciones para ver a mi familia y amigos por fin pero ya he vuelto.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo se escucha la canción "Love song"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ranma entraba con gesto cabizbajo en la casa de Akane. Después de destrozar su despacho y llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor era tenerla de amante fue a su casa para comunicarle su decisión, pero a medida que iba avanzando la valentía que había juntado se fue evaporando.

Sabía que Akane era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte pero sobre todo era una mujer independiente que sabía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que el resto pensaba correcto si no era su deseo por eso cuando entró por la puerta y la vio bajando la escalera las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

— Ranma ¿Qué tal tu padre? — el candidato a presidente se rascó la nuca nervioso y alejó su mirada de la de ella. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos pues sabía que estaba a punto de hacerle muchísimo daño solo por mantener el estatus que tenía hasta aquel momento.

Era un jodido egoísta y ella no se merecía aquello.

— ¿Ha ido mal? — Volvió a preguntar preocupada al no recibir contestación — Lo siento, es mi culpa.

— No lo es — le cortó firme negando y mirándola por primera vez — es todo culpa mía, por no tener los pantalones bien puestos y decir la verdad.

Akane sonrió levemente y le acaricio la cara con ternura. Ranma sintió ganas de llorar, el corazón se le despedazaba al mirar aquellos orbes chocolate que le miraban enamorados. No tenía duda, Akane le amaba, le amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, sus ojos se lo decían pero ¿le amaría más que se amaba a si misma?

— Tenemos que hablar — dijo firme. Akane asintió y se dirigió al salón.

— ¿Quieres una taza de té o algo?

Ranma negó levemente. Se daba ánimos mentalmente y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo pues sabía que con aquella conversación todo su mundo podría derrumbarse en un segundo. Miró de reojo como su chica se acomodó a su lado mirándole preocupada y se sintió aún más miserable.

— Bueno, entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo ha ido?

Ranma dio un largo suspiro y frotó los ojos con rabia. Ya no había marcha atrás — Bueno… ha ido… — pensó cual era la mejor forma de abordar el tema, no quería que pensara que no era su prioridad o que no la amaba, debía dejar primero claro que ella era su mundo para que luego no se tomara muy mal su propuesta — Obviamente montó un escándalo monumental, no le hizo mucha gracia saber que tenemos una relación.

— Es entendible.

— Sí pero quiero que sepas que le he dejado claro mi postura para contigo — afirmó muy serio mirándola a los ojos — le he dejado claro que te amo y que eres el amor de mi vida.

Akane sonrió como una niña pequeña ante las palabras de Ranma. El pobre hombre sintió que su alma se le caía a los pies al saber que en un segundo destruiría aquella cara de felicidad — ¿entonces ha aceptado que nos casaremos en un futuro? ¿O te ha puesto trabas?

— No le ha hecho mucha gracia que nos casemos…

— ¡Pero es tu vida! Tienes veintisiete años, una carrera y un honor intachable si no puede aceptar que me amas allá el, cuando lo hagamos oficial no le quedará otra más que aguantarse.

Ranma tembló ante las palabras de la cantante. Akane lo tenía claro, le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de su relación y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. Aquella convicción fue como un baño de realidad para Ranma: Akane jamás aceptaría ser solo su amante, jamás sería "la otra" y estaba más que seguro de que en cuanto supiera que su plan era casarse con Ukyo y tenerla de amante le mandaría a paseo y no volvería a verla nunca más.

Y eso le aterraba.

— Ranma ¿estás bien?

Temblaba como una hoja, no podía perder a aquella menuda y cabezota mujer, era su mundo entero, la amaba pero no podía renunciar a todo lo que había conseguido todos esos años… ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decírselo ahora porque la perdería, su relación no estaba cien por cien afianzada como para que Akane aceptara tal cosa.

Se amaban sí, pero no lo suficiente. Por eso al ver aquella mirada tan dulce y curiosa decidió omitir el tema por el momento, en un futuro le diría cuál era su verdadero plan pero ahora no tenía valor, no podía perderla.

— Ranma — volvió a llamarle preocupada acercándose a él para tocarle la frente — ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas un médico? Te ves pálido.

Negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Akane para besarla con dulzura — No es nada, es solo el cansancio del día y el estrés. Mi padre me ha pedido que esto no se sepa, que por ahora sea un secreto y le he dicho vual era nuestro plan, no dijo mucho más después, no ha sido mala conversación pero tampoco buena y eso me tiene estresado.

— Te entiendo, pero tranquilo lo superaremos juntos.

— Lo haremos — con delicadeza tomó el rostro de Akane y la besó con amor. En aquel beso le pidió perdón y le juró amor eterno. Akane le correspondió con la misma dulzura y al separarse sonrieron.

— ¿Te quedas hoy conmigo o te tienes que ir?

— Me quedo contigo — murmuró Ranma apresándola entre sus brazos y enterrando su rostro entre su pelo — siempre estaré contigo.

— Eso espero — susurró ella besando su coronilla. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro pero cuando Akane escuchó un leve ronquido sonrió y apartó a su pareja de ella — Creo que lo mejor es irnos a la cama.

— Sí, opino igual, estoy muerto de sueño — se levantó con pesadez y abrazo a Akane por los hombros para dirigirse al dormitorio. Allí se desvistieron en silencio y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo derrotado mientras Akane se colocaba su delicado camisón.

Notó como la chica se acomodaba dentro de la cama y se giró para acomodarla sobre su pecho recibiendo un cálido beso en su pectoral — Buenas noches Ranma.

— Buenas noches amor — cerraron los ojos y a los pocos minutos Akane cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños pero Ranma no pudo. Estaba agotado pero el remordimiento que sentía no le dejaba descansar en paz.

Bajó la vista para mirar a su preciosa Akane y sonrió con tristeza. La apretó delicadamente entre sus brazos y besó su frente con devoción. Sintió el estómago comprimirse al ver como en el apacible rostro de Akane se pintaba una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto — murmuró acariciándole el pelo. Cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro lastimero e hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría. Mirando el bonito rostro de Akane y sin dejar de acariciar su pelo comenzó a susurrar aquella canción tan especial para ambos.

— De vez en cuando las estrellas se alinean, un chico y una chica se conocen por obra del destino… ¿puede ser que tú y yo seamos los afortunados? — no pudo seguir por que su voz se quebró ante el dolor que sentía.

No podía hacerle daño a Akane, no se merecía sufrir… era un maldito cobarde.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la actuación de Akane en la televisión donde se insinuó que a lo mejor la cantante tenía un romance con un importante hombre casado. Genma se encargó de alejar el foco de su hijo pagando a un importante boxeador para que fingiera ser el quien había tenido un rápido escarceo con Akane.

Ranma en su despacho leía con el ceño fruncido el titular del periódico "Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa, el amante del millón de dólares" — Que estupidez — gruñó al ver la foto de aquel joven deportista en primera plana junto a una de su chica unidas por un enorme corazón — Ya hasta la prensa seria publica estas mentiras.

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Akane donde no había tenido el valor de contarle la verdad, Ranma habló con su padre dejándole claro que se casaría con Ukyo pero que por ahora no podía decírselo a Akane.

— No lo alargues más hijo, luego será peor — le había aconsejado su padre cuando le comentó que había aplazado la confesión para más adelante — cuanto más tiempo pase más engañada se sentirá y será ahí cuando te de la patada.

Ranma se removió inquieto en su silla al recordar la advertencia de su padre, puede que tuviera razón pero no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con Akane todavía del tema. Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar aunque se sintiera como estar cavando su propia tumba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y por ella entró Ryoga con una montaña de documentos enorme — hola amigo.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — Preguntó anonadado ante la cantidad de papeles que su amigo y compañero habían posado en su mesa — ¿No será más trabajo?

— Yo estoy muy bien amigo muchas gracias por preguntar — dijo con sarcasmo — y si, lo siento por ti, pero sí.

Ranma bufó molesto y apartó con rabia el periódico para leer uno de los documentos que su amigo le había traído. Ryoga sonrió y tomó el periódico lanzando un silbido de admiración — No me esperaba esto de ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó sin despegar la vista de los papales y firmando algo de vez en cuando.

— De Akane Tendo — en cuanto el nombre de la cantante hizo aparición los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par y los clavó en los de su amigo quien leía la noticia del romance con interés — No me esperaba que se liara con alguien como el tal Ryugenzawa.

— ¿Y porque no? Es joven, guapo y rico muy de su estilo.

— Ya pero pensé que estaba interesada en ti — afirmó bajando el periódico para mirar a su amigo quien se había tensado — y juraría que tú estabas coladito por sus increíbles huesos.

Ranma carraspeó nervioso — No sé de qué hablas, que nos llevemos bien no significa que me liara con ella, sabes que no es el tipo de mujer que me atrae.

— No mientas, en mi boda se notaba a leguas que te derrites por sus huesos — Ranma se quedó helado ante las palabras de su amigo. Era cierto que tenía la leve sospecha de que Ryoga sabía algo pero como jamás le dijo nada decidió dejarlo pasar y actuar como si nada, pero tener la confirmación de su amigo fue algo que le descolocó completamente.

— Pues te equivocas — mintió descaradamente poniendo su mejor cara de póker — es cierto que me llevo con ella bastante bien, mi repulsa anterior quedó opacada cuando la conocí en la cena benéfica y descubrí que es una mujer culta y simpática, pero de ahí a liarme con ella hay un gran trecho, además estoy prometido.

— Con alguien a quien no soportas — dijo Ryoga para luego encogerse de hombros — bueno supongo que da igual, ella por lo visto esta entretenida con el desmemoriado.

— ¿El desmemoriado?

— Así le llaman — dijo mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico con parsimonia — por lo visto en un combate le dieron tantos golpes que ingresó en el hospital con graves contusiones en la cabeza, desde aquella tiene algunas secuelas que le afectan a la memoria y sufre como cortocircuitos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cortocircuitos? — preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

— Si, como que de vez en cuando se le va la cabeza y se olvida de su nombre, su edad, donde vive… es como si el cerebro se le borrara. Por suerte para él no es permanente.

Ranma sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies ante la información recibida — dios mío, que duro debe ser.

— Ya te digo, a lo mejor por eso se cabreo con el Akane, ya sabes un día se olvida de ella, conoce a una belleza y se acuesta con ella. Akane se entera y le escribe una canción para maldecirle públicamente. Que drama más bohemio… ¡estos artistas!

Ranma se rascó la barbilla y soltó una leve risa — puede ser, ni idea las mujeres son complicadas.

— La mía no, mi niña es una dulzura — dijo con tono meloso haciendo que Ranma rodara los ojos con cansancio — la tuya sí que es un dolor de cabeza. Madre mía que pesadez de mujer.

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? — Preguntó con cansancio Ranma cruzándose de brazos — no me deja en paz con la dichosa boda ya le he dicho que ahora estoy muy ocupado con la campaña, que estamos de trabajo hasta el cuello y que no tengo tiempo para tonterías de boda.

— ¿Y supongo que a ella no le sirve de excusa?

Ranma puso un gesto de cansancio en su rostro que hizo reír a su amigo — La princesita cree que ella debe ser mi prioridad número uno.

— Y la dos y la tres…

— Pero yo le he dejado claro que mi prioridad ahora mismo es ganar las elecciones, obviamente montó una escena dramática digna de un óscar pero como yo soy más listo que ella le dije que tras ganar las elecciones fecharíamos la maldita boda.

— ¿Y eso la ha dejado conforme?

— Parece que si — Ryoga soltó una sonrisa burlona — A veces me apetece quedarme sordo cuando estoy a su lado.

— No es mala chica, solo un poco caprichosa y consentida pero es normal toda la vida se lo han dado todo en bandeja, no ha tenido que pelear por nada y la gente no se cansa de halagarla continuamente aumentando así su de por si inflado ego — cerró el periódico y lo giró para que ranma viera la portada y apuntó con el dedo la cara de Akane — ella por el contrario sabe lo que es ganarse el pan. Es una descocada y bastante estrafalaria en cuanto a los coches y la forma de vestir pero por lo que me cuentan mis contactos dona más dinero que Ukyo y todas sus amiguitas juntas a las obras de caridad.

— Es una buena persona, la verdad es que mi forma de verla ha cambiado.

— Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, o eso dicen — dejó el periódico en el escritorio y se levantó estirando su espalda como un gato perezoso — te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

— No te sobre esfuerces — le animo su amigo retomando la lectura de los documentos.

— Tu tampoco — metió sus manos en el pantalón y sacó un sobre cuadrado y pequeño — se me olvidaba, esto es para ti.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó tomándolo con curiosidad y leyendo el nombre de un viejo conocido.

— Una invitación para una cena benéfica, es dentro de dos días.

Ranma miró a su amigo con pesadez — ¿otra?

— Eso parece pero no creo que a esta pongas pegas en ir, hay una invitada muy especial — la socarrona sonrisa que puso Ryoga en su rostro le hizo sospechar — nos vemos amigo.

Cuando Ryoga salió de su despacho bufó molesto rasgando el sobre y sacando una bonita y elegante invitación — Familia Saotome esta cordialmente invitada, bla, bla, bla como invitada de honor Aka…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el nombre de su chica escrito en la invitación. Akane era la invitada de honor de aquella cena a la que no solo él había sido invitado también toda su familia. Se frotó la frente con nerviosismo al pensar en tener a su madre y a su pareja en la misma sala.

Siempre podría alegar algún problema y no asistir pero estaba segura de que a su casa había llegado la misma invitación pero a nombre de Genma Saotome por lo que su madre no permitiría que faltara — Es un acto de caridad al que el futuro presidente de Japón debe asistir — resonó en su mente la voz de su madre.

No estaba preocupado por Akane ya que sabía que su chica sería discreta y fingiría no conocerle como habían planeado pero su madre era una mujer que no se callaba nada y si algo le desagradaba lo decía sin miramientos. Suspiro con cansancio y se dejó caer en su sillón derrotado. Solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún percance.

Se encontraba en una lujosa mansión rodeado de gente rica que fingía durante horas cordialidad con gente a la que posiblemente odiaran y con gesto cansado.

A su lado su madre le tomaba del brazo hablando con una mujer menuda, clamaba orgullosa a los cuatro vientos que su hijo pronto sería el presidente de Japón y que llevaría al país a un estado de bienestar y riqueza como nunca antes se había visto.

Ranma rodó los ojos aburrido por el parloteo incesante de su madre. A decir verdad agradecía que Ukyo tuviera planes aquella noche, unos familiares los habían invitado a su casa en el campo y se encontraría fuera un par de días.

— Menos mal — murmuró sin darse cuenta captando la atención de las mujeres.

— ¿Decías algo hijo? — preguntó su madre.

— No nada madre lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta.

Nodoka soltó una risita para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la mujer frente a ella — es que el pobre está tan ocupado con su campaña, estamos en la recta final ¿sabe? Todas las encuestas...

Ranma rodó los ojos y lanzó una mirada de Disculpa a la menuda mujer quien le devolvió el gesto con una risita centrando su atención de nuevo a su madre quien no cesaba el parloteo.

Recorrió la sala aburrido encontrándose en la lejanía a su padre hablando con unos hombres que le sonaban de vista. No le apetecía estar ahí pero debía hacer acto de presencia para conseguir posibles votantes, a sus padres les daba igual los actos benéficos si le obligaban a asistir a aquellas veladas era por hacer contactos en las altas esferas y de paso dar una imagen de familia compasiva que se preocupa por los pobres a pesar de su alto nivel de vida.

— Patético — Es patética — la voz de su madre retumbó en sus oídos como un eco. Miro a su progenitora sin entender que quería decir y la vio mirando con reproche hacia la puerta.

Al alzar sus ojos vio la sensual figura de Akane Tendo agarrada del brazo del anfitrión quien sonreía de forma orgullosa por tener a su lado una mujer así de hermosa.

Frunció el ceño al observar las lujuriosas miradas de los hombres sobre el cuerpo de su chica. Vestía un elegante y ajustado traje de terciopelo azul con una enorme abertura en su pierna que se abría al caminar. Su escote en barco pronunciado lo suficiente como para dejar ver los huesos de la clavícula y una porción del escote que por las miradas que recibía de las mujeres lo consideraban como menos vulgar.

Pero a sus ojos estaba echa una diosa.

— Es una desvergonzada fe primera, mira que pararse del brazo de ese hombre... ¡si podría ser su padre! — comentó la amiga de su madre recibiendo una muda aprobación por parte de Nodoka.

— Las mujeres así son una lacra y una vergüenza para este país.

— No exageres madre — murmuró Ranma sin poder apartar la mirada de las curvas de Akane — No hace daño a nadie.

Nodoka giró el cuello a la velocidad de la luz para fulminarle con la mirada — ¿Como que no hace daño a nadie? Hace daño a la ética y valores de los que Japón siempre ha presumido. Esa chica es un peligro para la sociedad y las mujeres de buena familia.

— Es cierto ¿habéis oído el escándalo que ha protagonizado con ese boxeador?

— No tiene vergüenza en presentarse aquí del brazo de otro cuando tiene una relación con ese muchacho — gruño Nodoka mirando a la cantante quien reía junto con el anfitrión — mírala, pavoneándose.

— Que poco recato.

Ranma rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su madre t su amiga. La manía que le tenían a Akane llegaba a rozar la obsesión, la atacan sin motivo alguno dejándose llevar por las malas lenguas, los rumores y la prensa.

Se notaba a leguas que todos aquellos que la criticaban no la conocían, no sabían que era una mujer dulce, cariñosa, romántica y muy leal. Además era trabajadora, muy hogareña y con un corazón de oro. Si solo hicieran el esfuerzo de conocerla como él lo hacía.

Noto de pronto una gran y pensada mano en su hombro, al girarse vio la cara de su padre más seria de lo normal mirando por encima de su hombro a la cantante — ¿qué tal hijo? ¿Te diviertes?

— Gemma querido, ¿has visto quien está aquí?

El patriarca Saotome asintió levemente — Ya sabíamos que haría acto de presencia así que no sé de qué se sorprende la gente.

— Bueno que viniera no sería una sorpresa pero al menos hacerlo del brazo de su pareja y no de un hombre cualquiera.

— Es el anfitrión de la fiesta mamá, la señorita Tendo es su invitada de honor.

— No sé porque hay que rendirle honores a una mujerzuela.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo que había usado Nodoka para referirse a Akane — Pues porque como bien se sabe, la señorita Tendo ha donado una pequeña fortuna para causas benéficas.

— Todo para limpiar esa imagen que tiene.

— No lo creo así — espeto serio — a lo mejor simplemente se preocupa por los demás.

Nodoka soltó un chasquido con la lengua — Las jóvenes así solo piensan en ellas mismas. Son unas coquetas egoístas que no dan puntada sin hilo. Seguro que todo lo que ha donado lo recuperará de otra forma poco decente como hace siempre.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea hoy es la invitada de honor y si no queremos que nuestro anfitrión se enfade debemos tratarla al menos con educación — dijo Genma serio intentando cortar la pequeña discusión madre e hijo.

— Tienes razón — afirmó Nodoka — pero eso no quiere decir que no le desagrade.

— Mientras disimules en tu mente puedes decirle lo que quieras querida — soltó Gemma con gracia — pero ahora será mejor que disimules, aquí vienen.

Ranma se tensó al ver a su anfitrión acercársele con una sonriente Akane de su brazo. Le molestaba de sobremanera que su preciosa chica se paseara de aquí para allá con otro pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad cuadró su gesto poniendo su mejor cara de póker, esa que usaba cuando trabajaba para que sus opositores no supieran que estaba pensando.

— ¡Familia Saotome! ¡Qué gran honor!

— Hola Himura-san — saludó Genma. El hombre que había organizado la fiesta era un viejo conocido de la familia. Cincuenta y tanto largos pero bastante atractivo, con un coqueto bigote que eran apenas cuatro pelos mal puestos y elegante, algo bajito y con una sonrisa bastante torcida y falsa. Tenía unos cuantos millones en el banco lo cual le hacía tremendamente popular.

— Señora Saotome está bellísima — le halagó. Nodoka puso una leve y falsa sonrisa en su cara que pronto desapareció al dirigir sus ojos a la cantante quien se mantenía callada al lado de Himura-san.

Este, al notar la mirada de Nodoka sobre su invitada de honor se dio un leve golpecito en la frente — Pero bueno ¿dónde están mis modales? No sé si conocen a la señorita Tendo. Señor Saotome — dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Ranma — debería comentarle su extenso programa y las renovaciones que piensa hacer seguro que...

— Ya nos conocemos — le corto Ranma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Se mordió la lengua por su descuido ya que no había podido evitar frenar el parloteo de aquel hombre que había posado su asquerosa mano sobre la cintura de su chica mientras hablaba. Ver aquella mano en esa fina y sexy cintura que tanto amaba apretar le daba ganas de arrancársela de un tirón. Nadie podía tocar a su chica, nadie...

— Oh... que sorpresa.

Akane le lanzó una rápida mirada y quitando hierro al asunto batió sus largas pestañas a Himura-san — nos conocimos hace tiempo en otra gala benéfica. Él y su linda prometida fueron muy amables ¿dónde la ha dejado señor Saotome?

Ranma la miro orgulloso. Supuestamente él era el político, el rey del engaño por así decirlo aunque sonara feo. Se suponía que él era el experto en el diálogo y en llevar las cosas a su terreno pero es que era verla en brazos de otro y su cerebro se volvía de mantequilla.

— No ha podido venir — dijo en tono más neutro posible — Pero le daré sus saludos.

— ¿Y dígame señorita Tendo? — hablo Genma de manera tensa — ¿y su novio? Se han escuchado algunos rumores sobre un romance con un deportista famoso.

— Bueno ya sabe cómo es la prensa.

— Ese chico no deberá estar muy contento — soltó con veneno Nodoka.

Akane alzó una ceja con curiosidad — No sé a qué se refiere.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo cree que le puede sentar a ese pobre muchacho ver a su prometida del brazo de otro?

Akane soltó una carcajada que aceleró el corazón de Ranma — ¿Quien ha dicho que estemos prometidos? Con todos mis respetos señora Saotome, se equivoca lo que hay entre ese chico y yo es una... amistad.

Ranma la observaba con ojo clínico. No sabía que aportar a la conversación que se tensaba por momentos y tampoco quería meterse porque entonces no podría disimular lo que sentía por aquella descomunal mujer.

La escaneo de arriba abajo, delineando todas y cada una de sus curvas con delirio, seguro que incluso babeaba. Aquel vestido le sentaba de muerte, casi como una segunda piel, no había mujer más hermosa que ella en toda la sala y las mujeres lo sabía pues la fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que pasaba a su lado. Nadie nunca podría compararse a sus ojos con Akane Tendo.

— Bonito collar — soltó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. De manera casi automática Akane se llevó las manos al cuello y sonrió con dulzura acariciando la joya.

— Gracias, es de alguien especial.

— Parece muy caro — soltó Nodoka con desdén — y demasiado fino para usted.

— ¡Madre!

Lejos de enfadarse Akane negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió — Sé que nunca seré de su agrado señora Saotome, pero no me importa tampoco.

— Pues deberías hacer más caso a lo que te dicen querida, es por tu bien.

— ¿Por mi bien?

— Nodoka querida — hablo Gemma con calma — la señorita no es nuestra hija así que no somos nadie...

— No está bien lo que hace señorita — continuó Nodoka ignorando a su marido quien frunció el ceño — Es usted una mala influencia, una clara muestra de la depravación y la perversión, un peligro para mi hija y su reputación.

— con todos mis respetos señora Saotome, su hija es dueña de su vida y ella decide cómo vivirla. No puede decidir por ella eternamente por mucho que lo intente.

Nodoka se quedó pasmada con las palabras de Akane. Ranma disimuladamente sonrió orgulloso con la contestación que su chica le había dado a la impertinente de su madre.

— Esto es inaudito, no tiene usted vergüenza.

— Madre por favor, estás montando un espectáculo innecesario — comentó Ranma — perdónela señorita Tendo, es que es muy tradicional.

— No hay problema — contestó de manera tranquila.

Himura-san se removió inquieto en su sitio y carraspeó — Es un placer como siempre hablar con ustedes, señor Saotome espero poder hablar con usted y su padre más tarde — Ranma asintió levemente con amabilidad — debemos saludar a unos amigos, si nos disculpan.

Akane dio una ligera inclinación y sonrió de manera retorcida mientras se alejaba del brazo del anfitrión. Ranma sintió sus tripas retorcerse al ver a la mujer que amaba pasearse del brazo de un estúpido que tenía el pecho hinchado en orgullo por tenerla a Akane Tendo a su lado.

— Bastardo...

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó su madre con intriga.

— No, nada — se apresuró a aclarar — vamos a beber algo madre.

La velada continuó con calma. Ranma charlo con varios hombres que estaban muy interesados en su política y su visión de hacer de Japón una nación autosuficiente.

El joven político se lució con aquella muchedumbre que le prometió su apoyo y voto para agrado de su padre que le miraba con orgullo. Ranma también estaba satisfecho pues era lo que andaba buscando, nuevos votantes, más su atención estaba puesta en la pequeña mujer que iba de aquí para allá siempre con una copa en la mano, moviendo su exuberante suero como un pavo real.

Ranma sabía que se estaba luciendo, le encantaba pavonearse y que la miraran, pero también sabía que en gran parte lo estaba haciendo para que él la mirara, quería tener su atención y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Vengativa — murmuró cuando la vio mirarle disimuladamente y guiñarle un ojo — me las vas a pagar.

Sin percatarse de que la atención de su invitado estaba puesta en la sensual cantante, el señor Himura parloteaba sin parar — Señor Saotome, quería saber su opinión sobre esa creencia de que...

— ¡Akane! — un agudo grito resonó incluso por encima de la música de orquesta que amenizaba la fiesta captando la atención de los presentes y cortando el discurso del anfitrión.

Akane pegó un grito de alegría y corrió hacia su amiga — ¡Shampoo! — las mujeres se fundieron en un exagerado abrazo. Se balancearon de un lado a otro y rieron como niñas pequeñas.

— Oh, ya han llegado — dijo Himura-san con alegría abriendo los brazos hacia su invitado — ¡Mousse amigo!

— Himura, que alegría verle tan bien — los hombres se estrecharon la mano con firmeza — sentimos la tardanza, espero no haberme perdido nada.

— En absoluto, lo mismo de siempre tertulias, cotilleos, algún que otro escarceo...

Varios hombres estallaron en risas y Ranma los miro sin entender las risas. Himura-san palmeó a Mousse en el hombre — ¿Conoces ya a Ranma Saotome verdad?

— Por supuesto, señor Saotome un placer volver a verle — Mousse le extendió la mano y Ranma la tomó un poco dudoso.

— El gusto es mío.

— Mousse querido — dijo Shampoo acercándose con Akane entre risas — no has saludado a Akane.

— Que poco tacto el mío discúlpame Akane — tomó con delicadeza la mano de la cantante y le dio un delicado beso — un placer verte de nuevo y tan hermosa querida.

— ¿Verdad que está guapa? Enamorarse le sienta bien — exclamó con burla Shampoo haciendo que Akane soltara una carcajada.

— Estas loca Shampoo, no le hagas caso Mousse.

Ranma observó atento la conversación, sorprendido de que la mujer del ministro chino soltara aquello.

¿Le habría contado Akane sobre su relación? Eran mejores amigas lo cual tenía sentido, pero ella había jurado y perjurado guardar el secreto ¿tal vez había leído sobre el montaje del boxeador?

— Hermosas ¿verdad? — preguntó un hombre con picardía.

— ¿Perdón?

El hombre soltó una risita pícara y señaló a las mujeres con la cabeza — He visto como las mira, no le culpo, esos cuerpos son de otro mundo.

— No sé de qué me habla — el tono de Ranma era amable pero dejaba entrever la seriedad propia de alguien que quiere zanjar un tema.

— Ranma amigo no disimules — Himura-san le palmeo la espalda con camaradería — todos las devoramos con la mirada, no es malo solo demuestra que tienes ojos en la cara.

— Se confunde Himura-san — contestó Ranma muy serio — yo estoy prometido.

— ¿Y eso que tendrá que ver? — Preguntó esta vez un joven hijo de un empresario — yo también y eso no me evita fantasear con esas dos mujeres en mi cama.

— Es algo inevitable Ranma, como hombres que somos.

Ranma negó levemente con la cabeza pero no añadió nada más, no quería discutir con aquellos hombres que minutos antes le habían prometido el voto en las próximas elecciones. Una vez más aquella noche posó sus ojos en Akane y un extraño amargor recorrió su pecho. El saber que todos los hombres en aquella sala fantaseaban con su chica le daba mucha rabia, y mucha más rabia le daba no poder golpear la cara de todos aquellos cerdos.

— Bueno, ahora que me he escapado de esas dos, cuéntenme que se cuece en las altas esferas japonesas.

— Lo mismo de siempre amigo mío, lo mismo de siempre.

— Vaya, que decepción, esperaba algún gran acuerdo entre empresas o algo así.

— Bueno, podemos hablar de la extraordinaria campaña que está haciendo aquí nuestro amigo Ranma — dijo Himura-san — usted podría darle algún consejo.

— el único consejo que puedo darle es: se fiel a ti mismo... y cásate con una buena mujer que te mantenga con los pies en la tierra.

— Su mujer le pondrá los pies en la tierra pero la imaginación por las nubes — bromeó el muchacho haciendo reír a Mousse — con todo el respeto se lo digo señor, su esposa es una mujer hermosa.

— Ambas los son — dijo el anfitrión.

— Señor Mousse, siempre me ha dado curiosidad ¿cómo consiguió enamorar a su esposa?

Mousse se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo y luego se echó a reír — no es una historia épica creedme, ¿cómo la conquiste? Pues como todos conquistamos a nuestras mujeres, con mucha paciencia.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ganándose una mirada alegre de Mousse.

— No creo que vuestra historia fuera normal, un político y una actriz...

— Espere, espere — le corto Ranma sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar — ¿actriz?

— Así es señor Saotome, Shampoo era una famosa actriz en China hasta que se casó aquí con este bastardo afortunado.

— ¿De verdad? Me sorprende escucharlo.

— ¿Y eso por qué amigo? — preguntó Mousse.

Ranma se removió en el sitio incómodo pues de repente todas las miradas estaban puestas en el — Bueno, no es que sea algo malo, a la vista está lo enamorados que están sino... lo digo por...

— Por el que dirán ¿cierto? Lo que da curiosidad es saber cómo afecto a mi carrera ¿no?

— Bueno dicho así... no pretendía ofenderle.

Mousse negó repetidamente con la cabeza — No me malinterpretes, no le ofende, de verdad es más estoy orgulloso de mi historia con mi Shampoo.

— Cuéntanosla amigo, nosotros también tenemos intriga.

— Bueno... sinceramente no fue nada de otro mundo, la conocí en una fiesta de año nuevo, las altas esferas chinas reunidas para celebrar un año más — Ranma le escuchó atento viendo como en los ojos del chino había un brillo especial — yo estaba hablando de aburridos temas políticos, como siempre, codeándome con gente que tenía mucho dinero pero muy poco interesante.

— ¿Y qué paso? — preguntó intrigado el muchacho.

Mousse soltó una leve risa mirando a su mujer que charlaba alegre con Akane — que apareció entre la multitud la mujer más hermosa de la tierra — el amor en la voz del chino era más que palpable y Ranma se sintió terriblemente identificado ya que a él le pasó exactamente lo mismo — nos la presentó un viejo conocido, cuando hable con ella por primera vez supe que sería mi mujer — hubo un pequeño silencio para luego decir — y lo demás es historia, como todos los demás supongo.

Los hombres soltaron comentarios jocosos que Ranma no escuchó, su mente seguía en aquella anécdota que el chino había contado. No podía creerse que hubiera sido tan fácil como lo pintaba, él estaba pasando las de Caín con aquella relación que tenía con Akane, ¿cómo pudo Mousse conseguir llevar su relación a buen puerto siendo el un político y su mujer una actriz? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Quería preguntarle pero temió levantar sospechas en todos aquellos hombres que le rodeaban. Simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar y bebió de su copa fingiendo interés aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en el menudo cuerpo de su cantante favorita quien parloteaba contenta ajena a las miradas lujuriosas que recibía de los hombres y las de rabia de las mujeres.

— ¿En qué piensa señor Saotome? — la voz de Mousse le hizo sobresaltarse. El chino estaba justo frente a él mirándole con una leve sonrisa en la cara — disculpe no quería asustarte.

— No tranquilo, estaba distraído.

Mousse alzó su ceja — ya lo he visto, supongo que debes estar con mil cosas en la cabeza, te entiendo cuando yo pase por eso tampoco fue fácil.

Ranma sintió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle ya que había sido el propio Mousse quien había sacado el tema y sus acompañantes estaban a lo suyo.

— Tuvo que ser duro, yo tengo mucho estrés encima...

— lo puedo entender, pero bueno no hay de qué preocuparse las encuentras te dan como ganador absoluto.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Mousse bebió de su copa y se encogió de hombros — Soy político también, me interesa saber que pasa en el gobierno de mis vecinos y saber dónde puedo tener un negocio en el futuro próspero para ambas naciones, solo eso.

— Ya — murmuró no muy convencido.

Mousse soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza — Y Akane me lo contó — Ranma sintió su saliva bloquearse en la garganta.

— ¿Como... como dice?

— La tiene fascinada — comentó Mousse mirando a su mujer y su amiga — es una gran chica, la tiene bastante ensimismada...

Ranma empezó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía que le había contado Akane al matrimonio chino, temió que su chica se hubiera ido de la lengua con sus mejores amigos y que las cosas se complicaran. Comenzó a temblar levemente y tuvo que hacer un par de respiraciones para calmarse.

— No sé de qué habla, entre la señorita Tendo y yo no hay nada.

— Nunca he dicho que lo hubiera — Ranma se mordió la lengua consciente del error que había cometido al ver la sonrisa burlona del chino — habla maravillas de usted dice que es el único político que parece sincero en sus meetings y que le da más confianza que tus opositores. Nada más.

— ¡oh! Bueno pues... creo que debo agradecerle — dirigió una rápida mirada a su chica y sonrió levemente al ver la complicidad entre las mujeres — ¿hace mucho que se conocen?

— ¿Perdón?

— Akane y tú mujer — dijo señalándolas con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Si años me atrevería a decir. Cuando Akane empezó en esto de la música fue a china a promocionarse, gracias a un director de cine amigo de su agente conoció q Shampoo en una cena y la conexión entre ellas fue inmediata. No hay más que verlas.

Ranma asintió observándolas — son muy parecidas ¿verdad?

— Lo son, increíblemente hermosas e inteligentes aunque el mundo se niegue a verlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mousse se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio observando a las mujeres con una triste mirada en sus ojos — La gente... solo ve el lado malo, ninguno es capaz de ver que son unas mujeres independientes e inteligentes, capaces de salvarse solas sin la necesidad de tener un hombre a su lado para sentirse completas.

— ¿Pensaban eso de la señorita Shampoo?

— Y cosas peores — gruño el chino — incluso me dijeron que si estaba con ella y nos casábamos sería mi ruina.

Ranma centro toda su atención en Mousse, tenía al chino donde quería y estaba más que dispuesto a sacar toda la información que quería.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hizo?

— ¡Los mande al cuerno obviamente! Shampoo era una gran actriz con un enorme talento y ellos solo podían ver a una farandulera sin oficio no beneficio, cuando ella tenía una fortuna mucho mayor que la mía...

— La gente Puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere — dijo Ranma recibiendo un leve asentimiento del chino — ¿le costó mucho llevar la carrera de su esposa?

— No — contestó con rapidez Mousse — me daba igual, siempre me dio igual. Cuando conocí a mi mujer lo que le enamoró fue su personalidad burbujeante, siempre alegre siempre brillante... mi Shampoo es todo lo que siempre soñé en una mujer.

— Pero algunos podían decir que tenía un pasado turbio ¿no?

— Muchos le advirtieron de ello, me dijeron que le gustaba la noche y las fiestas como a todos los artistas pero sinceramente, me daba igual — dijo Mousse con seriedad — A día de hoy me da igual el pasado de mi mujer, yo la amo por encima de todo, por eso hacia oídos sordos a los comentarios ruines de la gente y las opiniones de mi familia ¡Hasta me planteé dejar la política! Para mi Shampoo es mucho más importante pero al final todo se resolvió — Ranma se fijó que en los ojos del chino apareció una sombra de amargura — Mi esposa dejó su carrera por mí, después de hablarlo mucho ella renunció a todo por nuestro amor, a día de hoy me sabe terriblemente mal que lo dejara todo por mí pero fue su decisión y creo que le ha merecido la pena.

—Se le ve muy feliz — dijo Ranma. A lo lejos Akane y la china bebían entre risa y risa ¿podría hacer Akane lo mismo por él? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a su carrera por mantener su relación? ¿Sería justo eso? Él no estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda años de sacrificio ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ella?

Se quedó pensativo mirando con interés su copa, Mousse había demostrado tener los pantalones muy bien puesto por haberse planteado renunciar a su carrera por su mujer… él no era tan valiente como para poner el amor por encima del deber.

— Creo que es hora de nuestro espectáculo caballeros — dijo Himura-san poniendo una ladina sonrisa —voy a buscar a mi invitada de honor, si me disculpan.

— ¿Espectáculo? — preguntó Ranma.

— ¿No lo sabe señor Saotome? Akane Tendo va a actuar esta noche.

Ranma alzó una ceja con curiosas mirando al hombre — No lo sabía, en la invitación no ponía nada.

— Es una sorpresa solo unos pocos admiradores de la señorita Tendo recibimos la noticia — Ranma frunció levemente el ceño al ver el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de aquel vejestorio — estoy deseando escucharla, toda ella es un placer para vista y oído.

— Seguro que en otros ámbitos también es placentera — dijo el joven en tono jocoso haciendo reír a los presentes a excepción de Ranma y Mousse. El joven Saotome tenía ganas de partirles los dientes a todos por atreverse a soltar esos comentarios sobre su mujer, pero una vez más tuvo que aguantarse las ganas.

— Por favor, presten un poco de atención — dijo Himura-san encima del escenario. Su rostro mostraba orgullo y alegría — esta noche tan especial tenemos una invitada de honor que todos conocen y estoy seguro se mueren por ver — en el salón sonaron aplausos y silbidos y algún que otro comentario burlón — mi querida Akane Tendo nos deleitará esta noche con una pequeña actuación para todos los presentes.

Nodoka y Genma que se habían acercado a su hijo chascaron la lengua con fastidio — Ahora tendremos que escuchar a esa mujerzuela soltar vulgaridades — Ranma lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a su madre que no pasó desapercibida para Genma.

— Por favor, disfrútenlo. Con todos ustedes, la gran, la única ¡Akane Tendo! — los hombres explotaron en aplausos y silbidos cuando la imponente figura de Akane apareció en el escenario en aquel seductor traje de terciopelo azul. Shampoo y Mousse aplaudían con garbo e incluso el chino soltó algún silbido.

— Panda de pervertidos — murmuró Nodoka mirando con reproche a los hombres que vitoreaban a la joven cantante — si les gusta es porque se la quieren llevar a la cama.

— ¿Sirve acaso para algo más? — dijo burlón Genma mirando de forma retadora a su hijo. Ranma se tensó en el sitio pues sabía que su padre estaba lanzándole una clara advertencia. Se mordió la lengua con rabia y dirigió su mirada hacia Akane quien le buscó también.

Cuando le localizó colocó una sexy sonrisa en su bonito rostro y con voz aterciopelada dijo — Muchas gracias a todos los que han aplaudido y a las que han gruñido también — los hombres soltaron una carcajada ante la burla de Akane — esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que están enamorados, porque vuestro amor dure siempre y que no lo pueda destruir nada ni nadie, luchad por vuestro amor y la vida os compensara.

Ranma sintió su corazón estremecerse ante las palabras de Akane. Verla tan contenta, tan entusiasmada e ilusionada por algo que nunca iba a pasar… le destrozaba. Temía hacerle daño, no quería dañar a ese ser tan puro que se movía al compás de la suave música.

— _En el coche, en el asiento trasero de un coche soy tu chica… vamos rápido, vamos muy rápido, no nos movemos_ — la voz e Akane era dulce y melodiosa, no tenía ese toque ácido y juguetón sino que cantaba con todo el amor que su corazón tenía para Ranma y eso él lo sabía, sabía que en cada canción Akane se abría en canal para él, era su forma de mostrarle sus sentimientos más sinceros… y él iba a destruir eso.

— _Creo en el lugar donde me llevas, te hago sentir realmente orgulloso de tu chica, en tu coche soy una estrella y estoy ardiendo a través de ti…_

— Vaya, parece que ese boxeador realmente la ha conquistado — dijo con sorpresa Nodoka — casi parece sincera y enamorada.

— Es que lo está — soltó Genma sin despegar la vista de la joven.

— _Se mi única vez en la vida, acostada en tu pecho con mi vestido de fiesta soy tu maldito desastre pero yo…_ — Los ojos de Akane se toparon con los suyos y le regalo una dulce e incluso tímida sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón. Akane bajó la mirada y continuó cantando — _gracias por esta vida sin límites, cariño es lo mejor, pasaste la prueba y sí ahora estoy aquí contigo y yo…_

Alzó de nuevo sus marrones ojos y miró directamente a Ranma — _Me gustaría pensar que te quedarás, sabes que moriría por simplemente hacerte sentir orgulloso…_ — Ranma quería golpear algo, gritar de rabia, ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? ¿Por qué no podían amarse libremente? Debían esconderse como criminales, esconderla como si fuera alguien de que avergonzarse cuando ella era todo lo contrario… era un maldito cobarde — _el tacto, el gusto, la forma en que nos amamos todo se viene abajo para crear el sonido de nuestra canción de amor._

Ranma cerró los ojos con dolor, al escuchar esa dulce estrofa, unas líneas que eran casi poesía y que estaban dirigidas a él, un amor puro y verdadero que no se merecía.

— _Ten un sueño, aquí esta una escena, tócame en cualquier lugar porque soy tu chica_ — a la mente de Ranma llegaron los recuerdos de las veces que la había hecho su mujer, sus manos comenzaron a hormiguearle ante el recuerdo de la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos, de la forma en la que se estremecía cuando la tocaba en sitios que no quería que nadie más la tocara jamás — _agarra mi cintura, no desperdicies ninguna parte…_

Akane dio un leve suspiro y con voz dulce siguió cantando — _Creo que me ves por quien soy así que tira mi ropa al suelo de tu nuevo coche ¿es seguro? ¿Es seguro ser quien somos?_

— No — gritó la mente de Ranma con dolor. No era seguro ni correcto aquella locura que ellos llamaban amor. No era justo, no era justo amarla así y ser amado de igual forma y que la gente a su alrededor luchara por separarlos ¿Por qué no podían meterse en sus asuntos?

Llevándose una mano al corazón Akane volvió a cantar el estribillo, aquellas palabras de amor incondicional que solo tenían un dueño — _Se mi única vez en la vida, acostada en tu pecho con mi vestido de noche, soy un jodido desastre pero yo…_ — la pareja se miraba fijamente con amor, Ranma no podía evitarlo se sentía mareado por todos los sentimientos que le azotaban en aquel momento, rabia, miedo, incertidumbre, dolor, pasión, ilusión, amor… sobretodo amor, amor que le era devuelto en aquella dulce mirada chocolate.

— _Gracias por esta vida sin límite, cariño es lo mejor, pasaste la prueba y si ahora estoy aquí contigo y yo… me gustaría pensar que te quedarás… sabes que simplemente moriría por hacerte sentir orgulloso_.

Ya lo estaba, no era necesario que ella se lo preguntara directa o indirectamente, él estaba orgulloso de ella, aunque el mundo se negara a verla como lo que era, una mujer de los pies a la cabeza. Él estaba orgulloso y siempre lo estaría, por su forma de ver la vida, por su inteligencia, por sus principios y moral, por su gran corazón, su simpatía su inteligencia e independencia… por todo eso estaba orgulloso y siempre lo estaría.

— _El sabor, el tacto y la forma en la que nos amamos, todo se viene abajo para crear el sonido de nuestra canción de amor…_

Cuando Akane dejó de cantar la sala quedó en absoluto silencio. Las caras de los presentes estaban desencajadas y podía ver la incredulidad de algunos, la fascinación en otros incluso algunas mujeres que antes la miraban con repulsión la observaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de escuchar. Una sirena, una voz hipnótica y un canto al amor puro y sin reservas, ese que muchas de las presentes sueñan con tener algún día o que alguna vez quisieron tener.

La primera en reaccionar fue Shampoo quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a aplaudir con alegría, para luego ser seguida por el resto de los presentes incluido el matrimonio Saotome quien se veía algo trastocado.

Ranma miró a su madre y con una risa sorprendida murmuro — ¿aplaudes madre?

— Es por educación — contestó sin mirar a la cara a su hijo. Ranma sonrió levemente pues su madre no le engañaba, aquella actuación le había gustado pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para convencer a su madre y a la alta cuna de Japón que Akane era la mujer ideal para él, pero ver como Akane se había ganado a tanta gente solo con su voz le fascino.

La vio bajar del escenario con lentitud buscándole con la mirada de manera disimulada. En sus preciosos ojos había una llama de lujuria que estaba seguro que compartían, no podía ni quería despegar su mirada de las curvas de la cantante quien era rodeada por un grupo de admiradores.

— Mírala, está encantada de ser el centro de atención — dijo Genma con asco mirándola de reojo — se los ha metido en el bolsillo.

— Tiene talento — contestó Ranma dispuesto a defender a su chica a capa y espada. Genma alzó una ceja de forma burlona y negó con la cabeza.

— Contrólate hijo, recuerda que en un segundo todo puede cambiar y venirse abajo — Ranma arrugó el entrecejo ante la advertencia de su padre — tu madre y yo nos vamos a retirar ya, pero tú debes quedarte.

— Lo sé, tranquilo se lo que tengo que hacer.

Genma soltó un bufido — más te vale — se acercó a su mujer quien se despidió de su hijo y el matrimonio Saotome salió de allí dejando a Ranma solo. El joven político sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones ya que ahora tenía más libertad, con sus padres cerca tenía que andar recto como un palo, le ponía muy tenso estar con ellos cerca en este tipo de situaciones pero ahora que ya no estaban podía actuar de forma más natural.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a cierta peli azul e intentar hacer contacto visual con ella. La vio a lo lejos charlando con Himura-san y otro joven quienes la devoraban con la mirada. Su pecho comenzó a arder, él no era un hombre celoso, nunca lo había sido pero con Akane no podía evitarlo, odiaba que otros hombres la miraran o la desearan, ella era su mujer, solo él podía amarla y desearla como un loco, y se lo dejaría claro.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos Akane alzó la mirada topándose con los ojos azules de Ranma que la miraban con intensidad. La vio disimular un escalofrió cuando recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y le hizo una disimulada señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Salió apresurado del salón hacia el pasillo donde se alejó unos metros de la puerta pero no tanto como para que Akane no le viera cuando saliera. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el ruido de unos tacones caminó hasta la puerta de los baños de hombres. Se giró para mirarla y entró dentro.

Estaba ansioso mientras esperaba que entrara con él. Eso que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien, era inmoral, era una locura… pero no podía evitarlo, ella le llevaba a esa locura, a ese deseo irrefrenable de tenerla a su lado, solo para él.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y la vio un súbito calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Allí frente a él estaba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada y una seductora sonrisa que se moría por besar.

— ¿Alguien está juguetón señor Saotome? — murmuró Akane con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a el lentamente, como una tigresa acechando a una pobre presa, pero él no era la presa esa vez, esta vez era el cazador, un cazador ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos.

— No puedes ir por la vida tan hermosa y pretender que tenga las manos quietas — en un rápido movimiento la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hasta que sus labios chocaron con los suyos en un beso húmedo y demandante que Akane correspondió con gusto.

Se enredaron en un abrazo donde no quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos, la pasión les estaba comiendo vivos y no iban a parar, no querían parar, al cuerno el mundo al cuerno todos, allí solo importaban ellos dos.

Akane rozó con sensualidad su pierna contra la de Ranma y este la levanto en volandas para sentarla en el lavamanos mientras seguían devorándose mutuamente. Aquel baño fue testigo de la entrega mutua de dos amantes que se entregaban el uno al otro sin reservas, sin miedo a ser descubiertos ¿Qué importaba si alguien los encontraba? En aquel momento les daba completamente igual.

Allí Ranma y Akane se amaron como bestias salvajes, eran una bomba de relojería y lo que ellos no sabían es que aquello estaba a punto de explotar.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy. He tardado un poco mas de lo normal porque me he tomado unas vacaciones para ver a mi familia y amigos por fin pero ya he vuelto.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. **

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado pero tengo muy poco tiempo y me cuesta bastante actualizar. **

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Ranma caminaba por la casa de verano de Akane con un vaso de café cargado en sus manos y el periódico bajo su brazo. Estaba pasando unos días con la chica para aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba antes del gran día de las elecciones.

Después del evento donde tuvieron ese fortuito encuentro Ranma decidió que iba a disfrutar del tiempo que pudiera junto con Akane, por eso dos días después comentó a sus padres que haría una escapada con un amigo a las montañas a una casa rural a relajarse antes de las elecciones.

Le interrogaron durante horas pero el con paciencia y un estudiado guion (y siendo cubierto por su incondicional amigo Ryoga) pudo salir de la casa de los Saotome para encerrarse los siguientes tres días con su chica en su casa de verano en un pueblecito cerca de Tokio.

Sonrió al escuchar el sonido del piano por el pasillo pero noto como en algunos puntos la melodía se cortaba o alguna nota rechinaba por encima advirtiéndole que Akane se había equivocado.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el estudio de su chica donde tenía un enorme piano de cola blanco y un par de instrumentos más, era una sala amplia y luminosa decorada con discos de oro, alguna foto y cuadros varios. Le gustaba aquel sitio.

Cundo entro vio cómo su chica gimió frustrada y golpeó las teclas del piano con rabia haciendo que de él saliera un ruido estruendoso.

— Wow, relájate ese piano no te ha hecho nada — dijo Ranma apoyándose en el marco de la puerta bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

Akane suspiró y tomó unos papeles llenos de tachones que tenía encima del piano y los revisó con gesto ofuscado.

— Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, hoy no estoy muy inspirada que se diga.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y entró en la sala dejando el café y el periódico en el escritorio que había en una esquina. La observó frotarse los ojos en gesto cansado y luego bajo la cabeza apoyándola en la parte alta del piano con frustración.

— ¿Bloqueó de artistas? — preguntó para luego recibir un leve asentimiento como respuesta. Le pareció innecesario preguntar pues se notaba a la legua que su chica no estaba del todo concentrada aquel día. Normalmente Akane tocaba el piano con una destreza pasmosa, podía deleitar a la gente con piezas de lo más complejas con los ojos cerrados por eso al escuchar el chillido de las notas mal tocadas le ayudó a saber que Akane no tenía su mejor día.

— Tranquila cielo, todos pasamos por ello.

Akane levantó la cabeza y suspiró mirando a la pared con pena — No sé qué me pasa, últimamente no soy capaz de escribir como antes.

Ranma observó como la cantante movía el cuello hacia los lados y soltaba un quejido de dolor. Con cuidado se colocó tras de ella y llevó sus grandes manos al delicado cuello femenino apretándolo con cuidado, regalándole un ligero masaje que la hizo gemir — Estas muy tensa, deberías descansar un poco.

— No puedo — gimoteo bajando un poco el cuello para que Ranma tuviera más hueco que masajear — tengo que escribir en menos de un mes doce canciones, es mucha presión.

— Lo sé pero cuanto más te ofusques peor, tomate un par de días de descanso y todo pasará — con delicadeza beso el cuello expuesto — no me gusta verte así.

Akane sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma quien la rodeó con sus brazos — ¿A los políticos también os pasa esto? ¿O es solo cosa de artistas y faranduleros?

— También nos pasa pero de forma diferente — Akane subió su rostro para buscar los ojos de Ranma — es decir, hay días que siento que no soy capaz de plasmar en mi discurso mis pensamiento e ideas. Por más vueltas que le doy soy incapaz de hilar frases coherentes y convincentes.

— ¿y qué haces?

— Me tomó un descanso, no muy largo por supuesto pero intentó concentrarme en otras cosas — dijo mirándola con ternura — cuando vuelvo a la carga mi cerebro está tan relajado que las palabras salen solas y luego doy el mejor discurso de mi vida.

Akane acarició el antebrazo de su pareja y suspiró — a lo mejor es lo que debería hacer.

— Ya lo creo — soltándose de su agarre tomó los papeles del piano y los llevo hasta el escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de Akane. Luego se volvió a acercar para tomarla de la mano y levantarla atrayéndola hacia el — además estas de suerte ya que estoy dispuesto a distraerte, tengo muchos planes en mente cada uno más divertido que el anterior.

Akane soltó una risita coqueta ante el descaro de su chico — no me cabe duda señor Saotome — con su dedo jugo con el cuello de la camisa que llevaba — aunque creo recordar que para usted hacer cosas indecorosas fuera del matrimonio era una inmoralidad.

— No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa — dijo haciéndose el desentendido haciendo reír a Akane.

— Venga, vamos a ponernos el bañador y nos relajamos un rato en la piscina — tras darle un leve beso a su chica en sus labios se giró y tomó su café y el periódico de nuevo — tienes quince minutos si no estás en la piscina en ese tiempo sufrirás mi ira.

Akane soltó una risita — No le tengo miedo señor Saotome.

— Pues deberías señorita Tendo — dijo girándose levemente para guiñarle un ojo — no tardes.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que competía con Akane y se desvistió con rapidez para colocarse un bañador negro y una camisa de color verde y amarilla bastante vistosa con los botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho y sus abdominales. Se miró en el espejo unos segundos y se quedó algo flasheado por lo que veía, en el espejo estaba una versión de sí mismo que casi no conocía, una versión fresca y juvenil que nunca mostraba, una versión alegre en comparación a el hombre recto y con personalidad de viejo amargado que tenía cuando estaba en casa o en su gabinete.

¿Cuál era el verdadero Ranma? ¿Este que estaba pasando unos días de ensueño y pasión con la mujer que le volvía loco sin importarle nada más que su felicidad, o el político recto y tradicional que veía inconcebible la idea de acostarse con una mujer sin estar casados propiamente? ¿Que Ranma le gustaba más? ¿Que Ranma era él?

Decidió alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía ganas de comerse la cabeza por esas cosas, aquellos días los quería pasar disfrutando de la compañía de su chica, no quería pensar más de lo necesario, ya tendría tiempo para pensar después.

Tomando unas gafas de sol oscuras se las colocó y salió de la habitación camino a la piscina cuando el teléfono resonó a lo lejos en el pasillo.

Escucho a lo lejos como Akane contestaba con amabilidad pero se tensó al notar el gesto serio que se había pintado en su cara.

— Si, está aquí — la voz de Akane se notaba dura, era consciente del desagrado que le producía la persona tras el teléfono y al buscar su mirada y ver la clara advertencia en los ojos de su chica su sexto sentido le aviso de quien era aquella persona tras el teléfono — sí, se lo paso.

Cuando Akane le pasó el auricular no le hizo falta preguntarle nada, sabía que era su padre. Suspiró y le hizo un gesto tranquilizador a la cantante quien salió de la sala para darle intimidad.

Apretando con rabia el aparato dijo — ¿Si?

— ¿Es que eres idiota? — fueron las primeras palabras que recibió de su amoroso padre.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

La risa burlona de Genma resonó en el auricular — a veces te olvidas de quien es tu padre muchacho, tengo muchos contactos en este mundo.

— ¿qué diablos quieres? — preguntó harto.

— Encima no te hagas el ofendido muchacho insolente, quien debería estar furioso soy yo, ¿cómo se te ocurre mentirnos así para ir a retozar con esa golfa de tres al cuarto? ¿Qué pasa si la gente se entera? ¿Y si os sigue un periodista que le dirás a tu prometida y tus votantes?

— No nos ha seguido nadie, hemos sido cuidadosos además de que Akane tiene seguridad por toda la finca.

— Ranma, escúchame bien sale de esa casa ahora mismo

— No pienso hacer eso — dijo Ranma con rabia — voy a pasar estos días con Akane antes de que sean las elecciones, luego no voy a tener casi tiempo para verla y estar con ella.

— si es que quiere seguir contigo muchacho, recuerda cuál es el plan.

Ranma apretó los dientes con fuerza ante las plantas de su padre — Si, lo sé por eso no quiero perder ni un minuto.

— que romántico te has vuelto hijo, cualquiera dirías que esa chica te gusta de verdad.

— Ya sabes lo que siento papá, la quiero y ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella, si nos alejamos será por su decisión no porque vosotros lo queráis.

Tras las palabras de Ranma entre los hombres Saotome reino el silencio. A través del auricular solo se escuchaba la pesada respiración de Genma hasta que el patriarca soltó una risa ahogada — Como Ukyo se entere de esto...

— No se tiene que enterar, lo he dejado todo bien atado, mientras tú no te metas no habrá problema.

— Eres un cabezota — gruño Gemma — no te puedo obligar a volver y en cierta parte te entiendo, yo también soy un hombre — Ranma sintió sus tripas encogerse ante la indecente insinuación de su padre — está bien quédate ahí pero recuerda nuestro plan Ranma, tu deber es ser el presidente de este país y casarte con Ukyo.

— Ya lo sé — murmuró — te tengo que colgar.

— Si, si... diviértete pero no la dejes embarazada porque entonces tendría que matarte.

— Adiós — y con rabia colgó el auricular. Su respiración se agitó con rabia y golpeó la mesa con el puño. No podía creer que su magnífico día se había estropeado por la simple llamada de su padre en apenas dos segundos. Había decidido que no quería pensar, que solo se dedicaría a disfrutar pero el estúpido de su padre lo había estropeado todo.

Gimió frustrado y se llevó las manos a la cara con rabia. Quería gritar y romper cosas pero debía controlarse ya que aquella no era su casa. Estaba a punto de maldecir cuando noto unos pequeños brazos rodearle por la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien?

La suave voz de Akane le puso los pelos de punta, sentir su cálido aliento sobre su espalda fue como un calmante ya que de un segundo a otro todo el mal humor desapareció.

Se giró levemente y la abrazó con cariño besando su frente con dulzura — Sí.

Akane le miro con la ceja arqueada — ¿de verdad? Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

— Lo sé, pero estoy bien — dijo con una sonrisa — solo me molesta que haya llamado a tu casa, no quiero que se meta en tu vida.

— Tranquilo, no importa, apenas estoy en esta casa así que...

Poniéndose de puntillas beso con sensualidad los labios de Ranma. Como respuesta los brazos del futuro presidente la rodearon con fuerza levantándola levemente del suelo haciendo a Akane reír en el beso.

Cuando se separaron y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo se fijó en el sexy bikini blanco que llevaba su chica. Notó un súbito calor recorrerle cuando en los ojos de Akane apareció un brillo juguetón que conocía bien.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?

— No tienes ni idea — la giró con rapidez para que le diera la espalda y tras darle una leve nalgada que la hizo gritar levemente por la impresión pero complacida por el coqueteo le dijo con voz grave — ¿qué hacemos todavía aquí? El agua nos espera.

* * *

Ranma caminaba nervioso por su despacho, ya casi era el gran día quedaban escasamente 72 horas para las elecciones y aunque las encuestas ya le daban por ganador no quería lanzarse a la emoción y luego llevar un fiasco.

Se sentía alegre y abrumado a partes iguales. Ser presidente era aquello por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, era eso que había perseguido y por lo que tanto él como sus padres tuvieron que sacrificarse. Un momento que parecía tan lejano y que cada vez estaba más cerca.

— Necesito algo fuerte — se acercó al mini bar y relleno una copa con Brandy bebiéndola de un trago. Iba a servirse otra cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par.

— Ranma hijo ¿estás listo para el gran día?

— No — respondió escuetamente sirviéndose otra copa.

Antes de que llegara a sus labios Genma se la arrebató con una sonrisa socarrona y bebió — No tienes por qué estar nervioso hijo, estás más que preparado para esto, llevas años preparándote para ello.

— Estamos vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo papá.

— Va tonterías — dijo Genma haciendo aspavientos con las manos — lo harás bien muchacho en dos días serás el presidente más joven de todo Japón, tu nombre saldrá en los libros de historia hijo, todos sabrán tu nombre — Ranma se removió inquieto y suspiró caminando hacia su sofá donde se dejó caer sobándose con delicadeza la frente con la punta de los dedos.

Genma le miro con la ceja alzada, conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que detrás de ese malestar había algo mucho más grande que los típicos nervios pre elecciones.

— ¿Le has comentado ya a esa mujer tus planes?

Ranma alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de su padre que le miraban con dureza. Frunció el ceño y negó levemente.

— No he podido.

Genma soltó un chasquido con la lengua y dejó la copa en la mesa con rudeza — ¿Y por qué diablos no lo has hecho? Has estado no se cuanto tiempo encerrado con ella, ¿es que entre revolcón y revolcón no has tenido tiempo para comentarle algo tan importante?

— No puedo hacerle daño.

— Cuanto más lo alargues más daño le harás porque se sentirá más engañada — argumento Genma captando la atención de su hijo — Ranma tienes que ser sincero con ella, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, mientras puedas llenarla de lujos y caprichos aceptará todo lo que le propongas.

— No la conoces papá — murmuró derrotado Ranma sabiendo que Akane no era como esas mujeres de la alta sociedad con las que se mezclaba su familia. Para Akane los lujos y los regalos no eran importantes...

— No, pero se cómo son las mujeres hijo, toda mujer joven cae rendida ante las joyas y los regalos caros.

— Ella no es como las demás papá — protestó Ranma — A Akane le importa un bledo el dinero y el poder, no necesita que un hombre la llene de regalos porque ella misma puede comprarse lo que quiere, es una mujer independiente.

Genma le miro unos segundos en silencio para luego colocar una sonrisa burlona — ¿Con que Akane Tendo es diferente? Seguro... — Ranma estaba dispuesto a cantarle al cuarenta por el sarcástico tono que había empleado al hablar de su chica pero antes de que pudiera soltar todo lo que deseaba soltarle a su progenitor Genma se adelantó soltando una risa burlona — Por eso no apea ese carísimo collar que le regalaste.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par preguntándose cómo diablos sabía su padre que ese había sido un regalo que le había hecho a su mujer. Genma soltó una risita burlona — ¿de verdad pensaste que no me iba a enterar? Ranma hijo no seas idiota y escúchame — su padre se acercó a él con paso lento y se colocó a su lado poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ranma en señal de apoyo — soy tu padre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso te aconsejo que le digas cuanto antes que te vas a casar con Ukyo, quedan tres días para las elecciones no puedes alargarlo más.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero perderla.

— No lo harás confía en mi — insistió Genma — sabes bien lo mucho que esa mujer te ama, tú mismo me lo has repetido en miles de ocasiones, ella te ama igual que tú a ella así que no tendrás problema, a lo mejor se enfada al principio es natural... pero volverá, siempre vuelven.

— ¿Y qué hago? No puedo llegar y soltar la bomba.

— Mándale algo bonito, unas rosas, un reloj... vete dándole pequeños regalos ni muy caros ni excesivamente baratos, detalles... para ir allanando terreno.

Ranma suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz. Su padre le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y camino hacia la salida — es por el bien de ambos hijo. Luego te veo.

Su padre salió por la puerta dejándole solo en el despacho. Con furia pegó un golpe en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos en señal de nerviosismo. No sabía que hacer pero su padre tenía razón, cuanto más alargara la situación peor sería y no quedaría ni una pequeña posibilidad de que Akane siguiera con él.

Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Con rapidez tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la floristería que llevaba frecuentando un tiempo. Espero a que le contestaran — quiero que envíe dos docenas de rosas a la siguiente dirección — dijo una vez que una amable chica le tomó el teléfono — si mande una tarjeta ponga simplemente R.S, si nada más ella y yo nos entendemos así. Vale perfecto, me pasaré a pagar esta tarde, hasta luego.

Colgó con rapidez y se recostó sobre el sillón, no tenía muy claro cómo saldría la jugada pero haría todo lo posible para que Akane estuviera a su lado porque aunque el mundo se negaba a aceptarlo ella era su mujer y no pensaba perderla.

* * *

Akane Tendo se encontraba en su casa mirando el último objeto que le había enviado Ranma eran unos preciosos pendientes de coral que parecían tremendamente caros.

La cantante al principio estaba muy contenta con las atenciones que le otorgaba Ranma pues las elecciones estaban cerca y el candidato a presidente se escapaba siempre que podía para estar juntos, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y ya faltaban apenas tres días para las elecciones Ranma empezó a llenarla de regalos caros e innecesarios en vez de pasarse a visitarla aunque fuera cinco minutos.

Ella no iba a rechazar algún que otro regalo pero tantos... y tan seguidos... empezó a sospechar que Ranma intentaba ganársela con aquellos objetos,como si tarde o temprano fuer a hacer algo que pudiera enfadarla y estuviera intentando aligerar la tensión con joyas y flores.

— Son tonterías tuyas — murmuró intentando convencerse a sí misma de que en realidad estaba paranoica. Con rapidez cerró el estuche y lo colocó en su tocador junto al collar y la pulsera que le había enviado Ranma aquella mañana junto a un ramo enorme de rosas.

Se mordió el labio con intranquilidad pues no era la primera vez que los hombres la colmaban de regalos cuando la estaban engañando o intentaban ganarse su favor, no era normal aquello pero una parte de ella, la enamorada se negaba a ver las banderas rojas.

— Ranma no es así, no haría eso simplemente me quiere — decía alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Si los pendientes y las rosas le parecieron demasiado exagerados, esa misma tarde llegó a su puerta, un enorme y bonito abrigo de visón. Akane abrió los ojos fascinada ante la belleza de aquel abrigo. En apenas unas horas Ranma le había hecho más regalos que nunca además de las constantes llamadas que le hacía para decirle lo mucho que la adoraba.

No era normal aquello, pero tenía que tener una explicación lógica — a lo mejor está nervioso por las elecciones — ¿pero eso que tenía que ver? ¿Cómo iba a tranquilizarle inundarla de regalos caros? Más bien parecía una distracción — quizás quiere tapar con regalos el no poder estar juntos estos días — sí, eso tenía que ser.

Su Ranma estaba intentado suplir de aquella ridículaforma el no poder pasar tiempo juntos. Ella entendía que él tenía un trabajo que le absorbía mucho tiempo y más aquellas 72 horas que eran cruciales para el: charlas, viajes relámpago, entrevistas... era entendible que no pudieran estar juntos aquellos días, no iba a protestar por ello ¿es que el muy idiota no entendía que aquel circo no hacía falta?

— Bobo, cuando vuelvas a casa te vas a enterar — murmuró con cariño imaginándose el reencuentro que tendrían. Se imaginó cómo sería el momento en el que Ranma por fin dijera a toda la nación que estaban enamorados y que se iban a casar.

Sonrió como una colegiala enamorada ante la imagen que surcó en su cabeza, nada podría empañar aquella felicidad o eso pensaba.

24 horas después esa burbuja de fantasía en la que vivía explotó. Cuando estaba desayunando tomó el periódico para ver cómo iba Ranma, faltaba solo un día para las elecciones y su chico estaría muy ocupado así que no podría hablar con él ni verse. La noche anterior se habían pasado horas hablando por teléfono y él le prometió que cuando pasara todo se verían y por fin dejarían las cosas claras.

Tomó un sorbo del café y sonrió al ver como la portada era una foto de Ranma y junto a él el titular: _Las encuestas anticipan una victoria aplastante para el candidato Saotome._

Akane suspiró al ver a su chico en el periódico, estaba feliz por él ya que Ranma había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba, en menos de un día podría ser el presidente más joven de la nación japonesa y eso la enorgullecía. Le parecía admirable lo trabajador y serio que era, la de sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para lograr su cometido.

— Ojalá tengas suerte — murmuró mirando a la fotografía como si pudiera oírle. Ojeo otro rato el periódico leyendo por encima alguna noticia pero lo aparto rápidamente para luego tomar la revista de cotilleos por excelencia.

Iba a dar otro sorbo al café cuando vio la portada. En ella Ukyo posaba junto con Nodoka Saotome en el jardín de la familia vestidas elegantemente con kimonos tomando un té. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer el titular: _"Ya hemos puesto fecha a la boda. En un mes seré la señora Saotome"_

Akane dejó a un lado la taza y abrió la revista a toda velocidad buscando la entrevista de Ukyo. Cuando la encontró comenzó a leer a toda prisa algunas frases que estaban remarcadas — _Ranma y yo estamos muy bien cada día nos amamos más_ — _Decidimos hace unas semanas la fecha de la boda pero preferimos esperar para publicarlo_ — _hemos hablado de tener hijos pronto, al menos dos_ — _es oficial, nos casaremos en un mes_ — _Nodoka Saotome está más que contenta con la unión: es la mujer que mi hijo se merece._

Akane lanzó la revista y comenzó a respirar con fuerza — No puede ser... tiene que mentir — si eso era verdad significaba que Ranma le había mentido, que no planeaba casarse con ella, que solo era un juego para él, por eso todos los regalos, por eso todas las atenciones... — No, esa mujer no puede decir la verdad. Él me quiere. Nos vamos a casar.

Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al saberse traicionada pero su parte enamorada se negaba a ver la realidad, por eso tomó con rapidez el teléfono y marcó el teléfono del despacho de Ranma esperando que lo cogiera.

— Vamos, Ranma contesta...

Espero un par de tonos cuando la grave voz del candidato a presidente resonó en el auricular.

— ¿Despacho Saotome?

— Tienes que venir a mi casa.

— ¿Akane? — Preguntó Ranma extrañado — te he dicho que hoy no puedo mañana son las elecciones y...

— ¡Necesito que vengas ahora! — grito furiosa.

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos segundos que a la cantante se le hicieron eternos — Estoy allí en quince minutos.

— Bien — y sin esperar más respuesta colgó el teléfono.

Dio un par de respiraciones intentando tranquilizarse, con pasos lentos camino hacia el salón sobándose las sienes, de repente le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Cuando llegó al salón se sentó de forma pesada en el cómodo sofá y junto sus manos frente a ella apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas en un gesto involuntario de súplica, esperando y rezando porque sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

Ranma aparcó el coche donde siempre. Con gesto tembloroso cogió el enorme ramo de rosas que había comprado para Akane y salió del coche con el corazón en la garganta.

Cuando entro por la puerta se encontró la furiosa mirada de Akane quien sujetaba una revista.

— Akane, puedo explicarlo — murmuró asustado al ver lo que llevaba entre sus pequeñas manos. Sabía que Ukyo había dado una entrevista pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho hasta esa mañana que su madre le regaló el número en el que salía su prometida. Rezo a todo lo que conocía para que Akane no lo leyera pero por lo visto los dioses no estaban de su parte aquel día.

— Ya puedes empezar — dijo con rabia caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar en la cocina donde había dejado un té olvidado lanzando la revista sobre la mesa.

— No sabía que Ukyo iba a tener una entrevista — intento explicarse — yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

— No has hablado con ella ¿cierto? No has roto con ella ni le has dicho que estas conmigo.

Ranma tembló ante la rabia que asomaba en la voz de su chica. Su bonito rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de enfado. Suspiró agotado, debía terminar con aquello de inmediato porque de esa forma sólo le haría más daño y eso no lo quería, prefería la muerte a hacer sufrir a su preciosa Akane.

— Creo que deberíamos sentarnos.

— Estoy bien así, gracias.

Ranma le tendió las rosas y Akane arrugó la frente, parecía que la chica sabía el significado de aquellas flores, cada una era una mentira piadosa que le había dicho, una excusa y una disculpa. Solo podía rezar para que después de decirle toda la verdad estuviera dispuesta a seguir a su lado.

— Tómalas. Son tuyas.

— Gracias — murmuró aceptando el regalo — Ahora habla, ¿porque no le has dicho a Ukyo la verdad?

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego bajar la vista avergonzado — Porque no puedo hacerlo.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par y sus manos empezaron a temblar — ¿cómo dices?

— No puedo seguir mintiéndote más Akane, ya no puedo — murmuró con pesar alzando su rostro y fijando sus ojos en los de Akane los cuales brillaban de angustia.

— ¿Que me intentas decir Ranma? — preguntó con temblorosa aferrándose a las flores como si fueran un salvavidas.

Ranma apretó con fuerza los puños y de nuevo bajo la vista avergonzado, no podía mirarla a la cara, no era digno de hacerlo. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas intentando calmar el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho, dandose valor tomo aire y soltó aquello que tanto tiempo había callado — No me puedo casar contigo Akane, lo perdería todo...

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Ranma. El chico al no recibir respuesta de la cantante siguió hablando con la voz quebrada. A él también le dolía — Me voy a casar con Ukyo, Akane, debo hacerlo es lo que se espera de mi — escucho como su chica ahogaba un gemido de dolor — sé que esto que te voy a pedir es ruin y egoísta pero solo hay una manera de que estemos juntos Akane y es siendo mi amante.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Akane entre sorprendida y enfadada.

Ranma alzó la vista y chocó su mirada con la de Akane quien estaba en estado de shock ante la propuesta de Ranma.

— Es la única manera de seguir juntos Akane, prometo que no te faltará de nada, te pondré una casa y te mantendré, no habrá nada que no me pidas que no te dé, sabes que te amo con locura pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Ranma no sabía si sus palabras habían sido del todo acertadas pues en su cabeza no habían sonado del todo bien pero cuando los preciosos ojos de Akane se volvieron opacos y su rostro se puso rojo por la furia supo que había metido la pata. De repente Akane le estampo las flores en la cabeza haciendo que varios pétalos salieran volando.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Un Cabron mentiroso! — gritaba encolerizada mientras le golpeaba con el ramo el cual cada vez perdía más pétalos.

— Akane, por favor escúchame no quería decir...

— ¡Se muy bien lo que querías decir! — Grito con rabia dejando de golpearle — ¿Quieres que sea tu puta? ¿Eh? ¿La chica de al lado cuando tú mujer no está?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero que estemos juntos.

— ¡Pero en secreto! ¡Vas a casarte con otra mujer porque te avergüenzas de mí!

— Eso no es cierto, sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida.

Los ojos de Akane se aguaron y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla destrozando el corazón de Ranma. Su mayor miedo se había materializado frente a él, había dañado a Akane.

— Pero no tan importante como para darme mi lugar — murmuró bajando la vista dejando lo que quedaba del ramo caer al suelo.

— Es mi deber Akane. Sabes que te amo pero no puedo tirar años de lucha y esfuerzos a la basura. Podemos seguir juntos, tú y yo como hasta ahora.

— Tú deber — esculpió con rabia Akane limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia — tú y tú deber me dais asco.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡No soy tu juguete Ranma! ¡No soy un desahogo sexual y mucho menos un acto de rebeldía por tu parte! ¡Te lo advertí Ranma, muchas veces! ¡Yo no dependo de ningún hombre para vivir y mucho menos de ti, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a aceptar semejante humillación! ¡Yo soy Akane Tendo no una puta cualquiera!

— Nunca he querido que pensaras eso, jamás te trataría como una cualquiera.

— ¡Pero lo has hecho! ¡Y todo por ese estúpido honor que tu familia te ha inculcado! ¿Pues sabes qué? Quédate con tu honor y tu deber y que seas muy feliz ¡maldito egoista!

Ranma tembló al entender el mensaje que le acaba de dar Akane. Le estaba echando de su vida para siempre, acababa de perderla en un segundo y todo por su estupidez.

— Akane por favor yo...

— ¡No! Quiero que te vayas Ranma.

— No pienso irme, no hasta que me escuches — reclamo terco intentando acercarse a ella. No podía perderla así.

Como respuesta recibió una sonora bofetada que le dejó fuera de juego durante unos instantes, instantes que aprovechó Akane para empujarle — ¡He dicho que te largues! — Grito Akane entre empujones — ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Lárgate!

Ranma intentaba convencerla mientras le empujaba, suplicando por unos minutos para hacerla entender su punto de vista pero la chica era terca y estaba dolida, Ranma sabía que por más que lo intentara Akane no le daría más oportunidad para hablar.

Frenó en seco logrando que Akane dejara de empujarle, estaba al lado de la puerta pero no se iría de allí hasta decirle lo mucho que la quería, aunque ella ya no confiara nunca en el. La miró a los ojos con gesto triste y con voz firme dijo — Te amo con toda mi alma Akane quiero que recuerdes eso siempre.

Lejos de enternecerla esas palabras enfadaron más a la cantante quien arrugó el cejó y le dio otro certero empujón para luego señalar la puerta con gesto firme — ¡Largo!

Ranma obedeció sin rechistar. Lanzándole una última triste mirada salió de la casa de Akane en dirección a su coche. Una vez dentro se llevó las manos a la cara y se la frotó con rabia echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. Quería llorar, quería gritar y quería golpearse por imbécil, por haber pensado que soltar aquel improvisado discurso le ayudaría a mantener a Akane a su lado.

Río con tristeza negando levemente — Maldito idiota, ¡soy un idiota! — poco a poco la tristeza se transformó en rabia, pero no hacia Akane, hacia sí mismo por haberla tratado así, por haber sido un insensible con ella y presuponer que Akane se arrastraría por el barro solo por estar con el... que poco parecía conocerla, su chica no era una mujer que se dejaba comprar y hacía todo lo que los hombres le pedían, ella era una mujer fuerte que no dependía de nadie para sentirse valida.

Cometió el error de pensar que Akane lo amaba más que se amaba a sí misma, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le diera la razón, que pisara el suelo por el que pasaba, estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería y a tener el beneplacito y la sumisión de la gente, pero Akane no ¡y lo peor de todo es que el lo sabía!

El sabía que por mucho que le quisiera Akane no iba a renunciar a todo lo que tenía y era por él, no iba a renunciar a sus valores, a sus principios por tenerle a su lado... eso era lo que le fascinaba de ella, lo que lo hizo enamorarse como un loco y ahora no quedaba nada, él lo había destrozado todo con su egoísmo, su estupidez y su cobardía.

Ranma gruñó furioso y comenzó a golpear el volante con rabia mientras gritaba frustrado. Era un maldito cobarde, un poco hombre sin los pantalones en su sitio que no era capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres, de luchar por lo que amaba. Era un imbécil y había perdido a la que él consideraba el amor de su vida por ello, Dios sabía que iba a arrepentirse de ello toda su vida pero el maldito honor y el maldito deber que le habían inculcado desde niño ganaba terriblemente aquella partida condenándolo a vivir en la más absoluta tristeza el resto de sus días.

Y aunque sonara muy triste lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Tras dar otro par de golpes al volante suspiró y arrancó el coche para salir de la propiedad de la cantante. A medida que se alejaba sentía que el dolor y la opresión en su pecho crecían. Miró por el espejo retrovisor como la enorme casa iba alejandose cada vez mas siendo una terrible metafora de como Akane se alejaba también de su vida, o mas bien de como el por su egoismo la había alejado. Con rabia aparto con la mano una traicionera lágrima y siguió conduciendo hasta su casa sintiendose el ser mas ruin de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Akane, la cantante estaba sentada en su cama llorando amargamente, pues nunca, en toda su vida había sentido un dolor tan grande como el que sentía en aquel momento.

— ¿Por qué? — Murmuró entre suspiros y sollozos — ¿por qué Ranma?

Minutos después la chica cayó rendida con los rastros de las lágrimas en sus bonitas mejillas. Aquella noche Akane durmió soñando que Ranma seguía a su lado.


	14. Capitulo XIV

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy. He tardado un poco mas de lo normal porque me he tomado unas vacaciones para ver a mi familia y amigos por fin pero ya he vuelto.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo aparece la canción "The other women" y "In my feelings" y una pequeña parte de "Hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pues tengo el capítulo nuevo casi terminado pero tengo muy poco tiempo y me cuesta bastante actualizar. **

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Ranma escuchaba la radio junto con su gabinete y su familia. Los vítores llenaban la sala cada vez que salía una zona de Japón dando su nombre como ganador, estaban prácticamente terminando ya con el recuento de votos y podía decirse que Ranma Saotome era el presidente de Japón, aunque él no estaba para nada contento.

_— Sapporo también le ha dado el más alto porcentaje al candidato Saotome, con un 85%..._

— ¡Eso es fabuloso! — grito Nodoka quien se abrazó a Ukyo contenta mientras los hombres descorchaban botellas de sake.

— ¡Ranma hijo, estamos a un paso de lograrlo! — gritaba Genma eufórico con un puro en las manos.

Ranma le miro de reojo pero no dijo nada, aunque debería tener toda su atención en lo que aquel hombre decía por la radio ya que su futuro político estaba en juego, su mente no podía alejarse de ella, de su dulce Akane.

El día anterior la había alejado de su lado por egoísta y cobarde, había perdido a su más grande amor por una silla de cuero que solo le traería obligaciones y problemas.

— _Estamos terminando con el recuento de votos pero por ahora tenemos una victoria clara del candidato Saotome..._

— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Casi es el momento! — Gritaba Ryoga con su copa en la mano — ¡Ranma! ¡Ya casi está amigo!

— Si... recemos — murmuró poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ay me va a dar algo — gimió Ukyo llevándose la mano al corazón — querido no entiendo cómo estás tan tranquilo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y dio un leve trago a su copa de sake — no ganó nada estando nervioso.

— De verdad que poca sangre tienes — dijo Ukyo chasqueando su lengua — que suerte tienes de que te quiera tanto.

Ranma rodó los ojos dispuesto a ignorar a su prometida cuando la voz del hombre dio la noticia que todos en aquella sala esperaban — _Victoria aplastante señoras y señores, ya es oficial el candidato Saotome es el nuevo presidente de Japón con el porcentaje más alto en los últimos..._

No pudo escuchar más ya que los gritos y vítores de sus acompañantes opacaron el discurso de aquel hombre. De repente una lluvia de confeti y cintas de colores le rodeo y todos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y felicitarle.

— ¡Ranma hijo! ¡Lo logramos! — gritaba Genma con alegría.

— Muchas felicidades señor — dijeron sus ayudantes y miembros de su equipo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

— Gracias, no lo habría conseguido sin vosotros.

— Nada de eso querido — interrumpió Ukyo lanzándose a sus brazos — el mérito es tuyo, eres un gran orador y un hombre maravilloso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y muy honrada en ser tu primera dama — se acercó a su rostro para besarlo pero cuando Ranma se dio cuenta giró su cara y la alejo de él evitando así el contacto.

— Ukyo por favor, no es momento ni lugar.

— ¡Pero soy tu prometida! ¡Nos casamos en un mes!

Ranma iba a contestarle de forma brusca pero gracias al cielo Ryoga apareció como un ser salvador — Ukyo ya sabes cómo es, un tradicional y tímido chiquillo, apiádate de él, ya tendréis tiempo de quereros en privado.

Ukyo se sonrojó ante las palabras de Ryoga — Tienes razón, discúlpame querido.

— No pasa nada — dijo con seriedad — vete con mi madre por favor antes de que se desmaye.

Ukyo asintió levemente y obedeció sin rechistar a su prometido. Ranma bufo molesto haciendo que su amigo soltara una risita.

— ¿No deberías estar feliz? Lo has conseguido Ranma, ya eres el presidente más joven de Japón.

— Estoy contento — espetó brusco haciendo que su amigo alzara una ceja.

— Se te nota — dio un leve sorbo a su copa de sake y dirigió su mirada hacia Ukyo quien parloteaba alegremente con Nodoka quien se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad — ¿sabes? A veces es necesario equivocarse para aprender.

Ranma miro a su amigo sin entender a qué se refería pero Ryoga solo se encogió de hombros — Nada cosas mías — luego dio otro largo trago de la copa — lo que sí te recomiendo es que disimules un poco más, eres político debería dársete bien enredar y mentir y permíteme decirte que tú falsa sonrisa no engaña a nadie.

Ranma soltó un largo suspiro sabiéndose derrotado. Ryoga era su amigo de toda la vida, le conocía bien y sabia cuando mentía.

Tenía razón, no estaba contento más bien estaba triste y amargado pero él solito se había buscado estar así. Si hubiera seguido a su corazón en vez de a su cabeza en aquellos momentos estaría celebrando su victoria en los delicados brazos de Akane Tendo y no en aquella sala que olía a tabaco y alcohol barato aguantando el griterío de todos.

Debería estar eufórico de haber conseguido aquello por lo que tanto había peleado, debería estar dando saltos de alegría al ver los frutos de su esfuerzo, sacrificio y dedicación, debería... en cambio allí estaba como un muerto en vida lamentándose por haber perdido a su hermosa Akane, por haber sido un estúpido y haber renunciado a ella tan fácilmente.

Debería estar dando saltos de alegría y no fingiéndola. Todo por la ausencia de esa pequeña mujer en su vida. Era tan importante para él como el aire que respiraba y la había perdido para siempre.

— Ranma — le llamó uno de sus encargados de prensa — los periodistas están aquí, debes dar ya tu primer discurso como presidente.

Ranma asintió levemente acercándose al hombre quien se giró para mirar a Ukyo — Señorita Kuonji, venga usted también.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Si, es bueno que la prometida del presidente salga con él, así la gente verá que se apoyan mutuamente y dará una gran imagen.

— Todo sea por ayudar a mi amor — Ranma frunció el ceño cuando Ukyo se colgó de su brazo — vamos querido, la nación nos espera.

Ranma suspiró frustrado y echó a andar con Ukyo agarrada a él como un pulpo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que la prensa le fotografiara con su prometida e inventaran cosas que pudieran llegar a Akane para terminar de alejarla de él.

¿Terminar de alejarla? Tú mismo te has encargado de ello — le grito su conciencia con burla. Apretó con rabia la mandíbula pero cuando se acercó a los periodistas puso de nuevo esa coraza fría y sin sentimientos que ponía siempre que debía hablar en público.

Ukyo se soltó de su agarre y se colocó dos pasos detrás de él, impecable con una enorme y exagerada sonrisa en su rostro, encantada de tener todos esos focos y micrófonos apuntando hacia ella, aunque en realidad el protagonista fuera él.

Había llegado el momento de cumplir con su deber. Lo había conseguido, era el presidente y debía actual como tal.

Cogiendo aire dijo — Muchas gracias a todos, quiero agradecer de corazón la confianza que el pueblo japonés ha depositado en mí, soy un hombre sencillo que ha trabajado mucho para llegar a donde he llegado pero vuestro apoyo ha sido el motivo principal por el que ahora estoy aquí y no pienso defraudaros.

Mientras soltaba el discurso Ranma observaban la nada pensando en cierta cantante que llenaba sus días de luz, aquella que debía estar justo a su lado y a la que nunca olvidaría — He cometido muchos errores, pero pienso seguir trabajando duro para mejorar y convertirme en el líder que merece un pueblo tan grande como es el pueblo japonés.

Seguramente Akane no estaría viéndole u escuchándole, lo más probable es que no quisiera verle ni en pintura pero en su mente él se la imaginaba escuchándole en casa orgullosa de él — Prometo que trabajaré día a día por cumplir todas y cada una de vuestras exigencias y juro también llevar a este país a la prosperidad, no descansaré hasta ver a Japón recuperada de esta crisis que nos asola y juro que todos y cada uno de mis votantes no se arrepentirá de haberme elegido como su presidente, como así también juro que los que no me han votado terminarán alegrados de que yo gobierne ya que intentaré ganarme día a día con mucho esfuerzo su confianza. Una vez más muchas gracias y espero poder ser un gran presidente. Buenas noches.

Los periodistas y su prometida aplaudieron de forma escandalosa mientras los fotógrafos inmortalizaban el momento. Ranma se retiró con paso apresurado siendo seguido de cerca por Ukyo.

Deseaba salir de allí, encerrarse en su cuarto y beber hasta desmayarse escuchando la voz de Akane en el disco que tenía. Así podría evocarla a su lado, feliz y orgullosa de estar con él. Intentando borrar la cara de tristeza y decepción que puso la última vez que la vio. Seguramente en aquellos momentos Akane estaría componiendo y odiándole como merecía por cobarde... no la culpaba de ello.

Lo que Ranma no sabía es que las elecciones habían sido seguidas muy de cerca por la bella cantante quien sentada en su sofá con una taza de té en las manos se sonreía con tristeza a la nada — Felicidades Ranma...

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había sido nombrado presidente y la vida no era como Ranma siempre se la había imaginado.

Los primeros días fueron agotadores, sobre todo cuando tuvo que conocer al emperador y jurar su cargo. Su familia y Ryoga le acompañaban siempre por lo que nunca tenía un momento a solas y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Para Ranma ser el presidente consistía en ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, en trabajar codo con codo con su gabinete para mejorar la economía del país y sacarlo de la crisis, de hablar con los países vecinos y entablar jugosos acuerdos comerciales... ¡cosas así! Pero no, desde que había sido nombrado presidente lo único que hacía era firmar algunos papeles y pasearse por el país exhibiéndose como un pavo.

Ukyo estaba más que encantada con su papel de primera dama ocupando las portadas y siendo el centro de atención, pero él lo odiaba. No le gustaba ese mundo en el que tenía que moverse.

— Tú te lo has buscado — le dijo su conciencia. Aquel día no era del todo malo pues estaba de visita en un orfanato local donde miles de niños se agolpaban en catres compartidos. Aquel orfanato necesitaba ayuda pues se caía a pedazos por eso Ranma decidió visitarlo, para observar de cerca la condición de los huérfanos y de las personas que les cuidaba.

Observó horrorizado como la suciedad y la humedad estaban presentes en el edificio y como los niños mal vivían. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando termino la visita y la prensa les fotografío, Ranma y Ukyo volvieron al coche que les esperaba a la puerta. Ranma observó cómo su prometida agarraba un pequeño ramo de flores con su mano y decía adiós con la otra a los animados niños.

Una vez dentro del coche cuando las puertas se cerraron la sonrisa de Ukyo desapareció y soltó un bufido tirando las flores con mala gana al asiento.

— Por Dios pensaba que no saldríamos de ahí nunca.

— No deberías tirar así el regalo de esos niños — Dijo Ranma mirando por la ventana.

Ukyo chasqueó la lengua alisando su bonito kimono azul — esas flores estaban secas, incluso pinchaban he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande en sujetarlas con una sonrisa ¡mira mis manos!

— Oh vaya que desfachatez la de esos pequeños huérfanos, ¿cómo no pueden tener el jardín arreglado? A lo mejor lo que se ahorran en comida lo podrían gastar en un bonito ramo de flores que si sea de tu agrado — escupió con veneno mirando a Ukyo quien bajo la vista avergonzada — da gracias que al menos tienen unas flores secas para alegrar esa... cosa a la que ellos llaman casa.

— Dales una ayuda económica y listo — dijo Ukyo encogiéndose de hombros — tampoco estaba tan mal.

— ¿tampoco estaba tan mal? ¿Has visto las paredes? ¿Y las ventanas rotas? — Ukyo abrió la boca pero no le dio tiempo a contestar — o la pequeña cama que compartían esas trillizas cuyos padres murieron en la guerra ¿eso no lo has visto? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupada en mirar a los estúpidos periodistas que te fotografiaban?

— ¿Me estás acusando de ególatra? — preguntó Ukyo enfadada.

— No, te estoy acusando de hipócrita y consentida.

Ukyo miro a su prometido con el rostro enfadado pero no le replicó, había sido educada para callar y servir a su marido, por mucho que discrepara nunca le llevaría la contraria. Era algo que Ranma sabía y agradecía.

— Makoto, pon la radio por favor — dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana. No soportaba un segundo más de conversación con Ukyo.

El chofer no contestó, simplemente encendió la radio y busco un dial que se escuchara de forma correcta. Cuando escucho la voz que salía por la radio el corazón de Ranma bombeo con fuerza en su pecho.

— No me lo puedo creer ¿es que esta mujer está en todas partes? — gimió ofuscada Ukyo.

Ranma la ignoro completamente hipnotizado por la triste voz que salía de la radio — _escribiendo con sangre en las paredes porque la tinta de mi pluma no funciona en mi libreta_ — desde que se había ido de su casa no la había vuelto a ver, es más apenas alguien la había visto. Cuando salía su imagen era en las portadas de las revistas en algún desfase nocturno pero por lo demás no había ni una noticia suya.

_— No me preguntes si soy feliz sabes que no lo soy pero al menos puedo decir que no estoy triste _— cantaba Akane en la radio. Ranma se auto flagelo mentalmente al saberse el culpable de aquella tristeza en su voz — _porque la esperanza es algo peligroso para una mujer como yo..._

— Maldita sea ¡quita esa basura! — bramó furiosa Ukyo. El chofer miró apurado a Ranma por el retrovisor y este le hizo una señal afirmativa para que quitara la radio. Le había dolido de sobremanera aquella corta parte de la canción. Seguramente era nueva pues se sabía todo el repertorio de Akane de memoria y esa no le era conocida.

No había tenido noticias suyas ni las esperaba, tampoco las iba a buscar porque no se las merecía. Le había hecho mucho daño y aquella triste letra se lo dejo claro, ella había puesto sus esperanzas y sueños en él y una vez más solo se llevó una terrible decepción. Si solo pudiera dar atrás en el tiempo...

— que pesadilla de mujer por favor, parecía que había desaparecido pero por lo visto no — bufo Ukyo tomando una revista que había en el respaldo del asiento — ¿ves lo que te digo? ¡Mírala!

Ranma observó la portada de la revista que le mostraba Ukyo, en ella su preciosa Akane vestida en un escotado traje de color rosa palo sonreía a un tipo alto quien la miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Bajo la foto se leía el titular _"Akane Tendo ha vuelto al juego"_

Ranma apretó los dientes furioso ante la imagen de la revista. Quiso retorcerla y romperla en mil pedazos — Que descaro el suyo ¿sabes con cuántos hombres se le ha relacionado en los últimos diez días? ¡Con al menos cinco! Siempre borracha y de fiesta ¿pero qué tipo de mujer se cree que es? ¿Cómo va a casarse alguien con ella? Es vergonzoso.

— Esas portadas muestran que la señorita Tendo es muy popular entre los hombres — soltó con voz grave intentando disimular el enfado. Cierto era que las pocas veces que sabía de ella era por las revistas donde mostraban a la Akane de antes, la libertina y fiestera joven que se acostaba con hombres diferentes todos los días. La Akane que no se dejaba ver desde que se habían conocido.

— Solo la quieren para acostarse con ella, al final todos terminan casándose con chicas de buena familia, como tú hermana o como yo — dijo orgullosa — nunca conseguirá que la amen de verdad ¿tú serías capaz de estar con alguien así? Seme sincero, por muy hermosa que sea ¿podrías casarte con ella? ¿Sería la chica que le presentarías a tú madre? — Ranma sintió su sangre hervir ante las palabras de Ukyo las cuales a pesar de ser inocentes habían dado en un punto muy sensible de Ranma.

No pudo contestarle porque claramente no era el más indicado para hacerlo. Se mordió la lengua deseando gritarle que él la amaba como un loco, que era la mujer ideal y que nunca podría compararse con ella. Con su silencio Ukyo sintió que salía victoriosa — No hace falta ni que contestes.

Con una radiante sonrisa abrió la revista y comenzó a leer interesada un artículo sobre consejos en el matrimonio. Ranma suspiró y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al exterior.

Echaba de menos a Akane, la añoraba muchísimo y se moría de celos al saber que había estado con algún idiota la noche anterior, pero no podía hacer o decir nada porque su Akane ya no era suya.

Apretó con rabia los puños y suspiró. Esa sería su triste condena el resto de su vida, ser espectador de los amoríos de Akane, un simple desconocido para ella durante el resto de su vida. Y solo Dios sabía cuánto dolía en su pecho aquello.

Dos días después se encontraba en su despacho charlando con algunos ministros sobre los nuevos presupuestos cuando su padre entró en la sala cortando la reunión.

— Disculpen caballeros pero debo hablar con mi hijo.

— Papá, no es buen momento esta reunión es importante.

Genma le lanzó una dura mirada — Seguro que los presupuestos pueden esperar, además si el emperador no da el visto bueno no pueden ir para adelante así que puedes posponerlo cinco minutos más.

Ranma suspiró aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle el cenicero a su padre. Miro a sus ministros disculpándose con la mirada.

— Espero que no les moleste que lo dejemos un momento.

— Por supuesto que no señor — dijo el más anciano de todos recogiendo los papeles — además vamos con tiempo de sobra.

— Es cierto señor — hablo otro haciendo una inclinación — no se preocupe esperaremos fuera.

— Gracias — dijo viéndolos salir de su despacho no sin antes despedirse de su padre con una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando salieron Genma cerró con seguro la puerta para así asegurarse de que nadie les molestaba. Al girarse enseño a Ranma un sobre color azul celeste.

Se lo tendió a su hijo el cual lo sujetó con curiosidad. Al leer lo que era su ceño se frunció — ¿Has cortado una reunión sobre los presupuestos anuales para darme una estúpida invitación a una de las tantas galas benéficas a la que nos invitan todos los días? ¿En serio papa?

— No es una simple cena, es la cena de mi amigo Sanjiro.

— ¿y qué más da? En serio papá esto que has hecho roza lo ridículo...

— Tú no sabes quién está invitada ¿verdad?

Ante el tono de voz de su padre Ranma se supuso que una vez más Akane estaba metida en el ajo. Se sobo con rabia el puente de la nariz.

— Déjame adivinarlo... Akane.

— Bingo

Ranma chasco la lengua con rabia. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que pasaba un tiempo sin verla volvía a aparecer en su vida en alguna cena o gala benéfica. Parecía que esta vez no era la excepción.

— Siempre puedo no ir si así lo deseas.

— ¿estás loco? — Preguntó Genma exageradamente — tienes que ir, Sanjiro es nuestro amigo y tu patrocinador sin él no habrías podido hacer tantas campañas ni tendrías tanta buena publicidad así que no ir no es una opción.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos quieres que haga?

— No acercarte a ella esa noche.

Ranma soltó una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza — Será ella quien no se acerque a mi papá, por si no lo recuerdas no quiere verme ni en pintura.

— Ese es el problema Ranma, que por tu torpeza esa mujer está despechada y muy cabreada — dijo con rabia.

— Akane no dirá nada sobre nuestra relación — se adelantó Ranma sabiendo lo que insinuaba su padre — puede estar enfadada pero no me haría eso.

— No seas iluso Ranma, ¿es que no has escuchado esa nueva estúpida canción?

Ranma alzó una ceja confundido sin entender a qué se refería su padre — ¿qué canción?

— Esa mierda lastimera que suena en todas las malditas radios de este país — dio un fuerte golpe con su puño en la mesa pero Ranma ni se inmutó — No me digas que no la has escuchado.

— Estoy muy liado papá, por si no te acuerdas Japón entero depende de mí por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar la radio.

— Pues en esa cancioncita deja implícitas muchas cosas, yo soy tú y me pondría la radio cuanto antes.

— Si tengo tiempo la escuchare — dijo haciéndose el aburrido aunque ambos sabían que en cuanto Genma saliera por la puerta sintonizaría la radio y esperaría paciente por la canción de Akane.

No quería leer ni escuchar nada sobre ella, era doloroso saber sobre ella y no tenerla a su lado. Las únicas noticias que tenía de la menuda y bonita mujer era sobre sus amoríos pasajeros que eran como mil estacas en el corazón, por eso decidió no leer prensa ni escuchar la radio o ver la televisión, prefería vivir en la ignorancia por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver su bonito rostro.

— Ten cuidado Ranma, como esa mujer se vaya de la lengua estamos perdidos.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo hará! — grito Ranma harto de su padre. Solo quería que se largara y él dejara en paz.

Genma le miro unos segundos en silencio pero luego se enderezó y se giró para salir — Ya te dejo hijo, le diré a tus ministros que vuelvan más tarde — Ranma asintió levemente — más te vale que tengas razón Ranma. Ahora mismo estamos en las pequeñas manos de esa mujerzuela.

— Adiós papá — dijo con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia que sentía al escuchar los apelativos de su padre hacia la que él consideraba el amor de su vida.

Genma no contestó, abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Ranma solo. Se levantó de su silla con rabia y fue hacia la radio que había en el despacho. Sabía perfectamente que cadena sintonizar para escuchar rápido la nueva canción de Akane.

Esa estúpida cadena juvenil que escuchaba Ranko repetía una y otra vez las canciones de la chica por lo que no tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo.

— _Hoy en radio..._

Cuando escucho la voz de aquel estúpido presentador se sirvió una copa de whisky y se volvió a sentar en su silla. Tuvo que esperar un par de canciones para poder escuchar aquello que quería oír.

— _Estamos recibiendo miles de llamadas pidiendo la nueva canción de Akane_ Tendo — Ranma sonrió acercando su vaso a su cara pero sin beber — _nuestra artista favorita lleva un tiempo creando y está joya nos muestra que está en un momento muy bueno. Como a nosotros nos encanta escuchar su talento aquí lo tienen, una vez más y para deleite de todos la nueva canción de Akane Tendo._

Ranma se acomodó en su silla y cerró los ojos para sentir y escuchar bien la melodía. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar la voz de su chica a través de la radio.

Los pelos se le erizaron cuando aquella dulce y triste voz llegó a sus oídos, como la había echado de menos.

— _La otra mujer tiene tiempo para hacerse la manicura, la otra mujer es perfecta donde su rival falla... nunca ha sido vista con rulos en el pelo._

Ranma abrió los ojos y suspiró con tristeza. Esa canción le dolía como mil demonios y apenas estaba empezando. En ella su chica estaba comparándose con Ukyo siendo relegada a una amante cualquiera... así es como ella se sentía.

_— La otra mujer encanta su ropa con perfume francés, la otra mujer pone flores frescas en cada habitación... nunca hay juguetes tirados por todas partes y cuando su hombre viene a llamarla la encuentra esperando como una Reina solitaria_ — en ese momento de la canción la voz de Akane se quebró levemente y Ranma sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago.

Akane se sentía una basura, alguien a quien no tomabas en serio, alguien con quien nunca se puede tener una familia... algo bonito que te gusta mirar y con la que quieres divertirte pero no formar una familia... que equivocada estaba y que estúpido el por hacerla sentir así.

— _Porque estar es su lado es un cambio a la vieja rutina_ — Ranma bebió con rabia lo que quedaba de su copa al escucharla cantar con tanto dolor. Ella pensaba que para él no significaba nada más que una forma de rebeldía ¡pero no era así!

— _La otra mujer, siempre llorará hasta dormirse... la otra mujer nunca tendrá su amor — _no es cierto — murmuró Ranma con dolor, si lo tenía lo tendría siempre — _y mientras pasen los años la otra mujer pasará su vida sola... sola..._ — cantaba con tristeza una Akane que le desgarró el alma al presidente.

Cuando la canción termino la voz del presentador volvió a resonar elogiando la voz y el talento de la cantante especulando sobre cuán real era la canción de Akane y quien sería ese hombre casado con el que mantenía una relación.

Idiotas, idiotas todos y el el primero por dañar a semejante ángel. Aquella canción era una declaración abierta de todo el dolor que le había causado con unas pocas palabras y acciones, de lo engañada y sola que se sentía por su culpa, por no ser suficiente para él como ella sentía que sí lo era Ukyo...

Quiso golpearse por estúpido, y luego quiso llorar por haberle hecho tanto daño. Un daño que no se merecía. Apago la radio con cansancio y se volvió a sentar en su sillón tirándose hacia atrás suspirando.

— Perdóname Akane, por favor — murmuró al aire — perdóname.

Aquella canción le había dejado claro de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Akane, no sabía si ella esperaba que él la escuchara, si quería que lo hiciera pero una cosa era segura, en ella había plasmado todos los sentimientos y pensamientos dolorosos que le había producido aquella situación y todo por su culpa.

Se restregó la cara agobiado por volver a verla, a lo mejor si sabía que es estaba allí no aparecía simplemente por no verle la cara... pero si lo hacía... no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

Si ella iba del brazo de otro hombre no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o como aguantaría las ganas de darle un puñetazo al cabrón que la acompañara.

Tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella pero una cosa era segura, no iba a verse débil frente a él, seguramente sería altanera y orgullosa por el simple hecho de que él no la viera sufrir por su culpa, eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, que no se dejaba humillar ni que la vieran derrotada.

Esa cena iba a ser un infierno porque no sólo estaría su querida Akane, también su madre y su prometida lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Obviamente eso no pasó.

El día de la cena había discutido con Ukyo debido a la dichosa boda. Tras pedirle que lo atrasaran de nuevo su prometida explotó como una loca, gritando incoherencias y echándole en cara que no quería casarse con ella.

Su madre intentó echarle un cable alegando que ahora que era presidente tenía muchos compromisos y que si ella quería ser una buena esposa para él debía hacer sacrificios.

— Sabes que os casareis querida, todos lo saben ¿Qué importa en unas semanas o en unos meses?

Por suerte para el las palabras de su madre calmaron a la muchacha pero Ranma sabía que ahí no terminaría la cosa, la cara de Ukyo y las enfadadas miradas que le lanzaba así se lo decían. Cuando llegaron al hogar de su amigo y patrocinador Ukyo se acercó a sus amigas, todas engalanadas en exagerados kimonos y vestidos que les tapaban hasta el cuello y por debajo de las rodillas. Todo muy puritano, muy correcto.

Él se acercó a varios conocidos que le comenzaron a bombardear con temas económicos y de política exterior y aunque en todo momento parecía interesado y dentro de la conversación en su cabeza solo tenía un propósito, encontrar a Akane entre la multitud.

Por más que sus ojos se paseaban por la sala no lograba dar con ella, ni sola ni acompañada. Parecía que su querida cantante no había hecho acto de presencia aquella noche. Eso escamó a Ranma ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría con algún hombre? Ese último pensamiento le revolvió las tripas y bebió su copa con fuerza

— Tiene una prometida hermosa señor presidente — le dijo un jovencito de apenas veinte años con timidez sacándole de sus pensamientos — ojala pueda encontrar yo una mujer así algún día.

Ranma sonrió cordial — seguro que cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá.

— Su prometida es todo lo que uno desea — dijo otro de los hombres — es hermosa, muy elegante y se le ve una mujer recatada y habilidosa, seguro que será una gran madre y ama de casa.

— Sí que lo será — contestó mirando de reojo a su prometida quien sonreía falsamente a una jovencita que llevaba un vestido amarillo. Ranma la conocía bien y sabía que aunque en aquel momento Ukyo estuviera siendo amable con la muchacha dentro de su cabeza estaba acumulando información para criticarla más tarde con su círculo más cercano, aquella mirada reprobatoria no le daba ninguna duda.

— Una mujer debe ser discreta y callada — dijo Hiro un hombre que se dedicaba al negocio del bambú — debe ir dos pasos por detrás de su marido y siempre debe apoyarle, en cada uno de su discurso siempre se ve a su prometida muy entregada a usted señor Saotome.

— Lo está —contestó sin mirar al hombre mientras rechazaba con elegancia una copa — es capaz de poner mis necesidades y deseos sobre los suyos.

— Así debe ser, una mujer que piense por sí misma es peligrosa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Preguntó el jovencito — yo tengo una hermana menor y me gustaría que estudiara le apasionan las matemáticas.

—Bueno siempre puede ser enfermera o no se… profesora de infantil, pero cuando se case obviamente no deberá seguir trabajando, el deber de una mujer es cuidar su hogar, están hechas para eso, no conozco a ninguna mujer que no desee casarse y engendra hijos.

Varios hombres asintieron levemente dándole la razón a aquel charlatán que cada vez le caía peor ¿Qué el deber de una mujer es casarse? Estaba loco. Hace un par de meses pensaba igual que el pero desde que su pequeño tormento había aparecido en su vida su visión del mundo había cambiado por completo y en especial sobre las mujeres.

Aquel estúpido no tenía idea de nada, era un hombre que necesitaba sentirse superior de alguna forma y la forma más fácil es dominando a lo que él consideraba el sexo débil, las mujeres. Ranma sonrió con burla al imaginarse un encuentro entre Hiro Yamada y Akane Tendo. Su chica le destrozaría en dos segundos.

— No creo que todas piensen así —habló uno de los hombres que no había asentido.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

El hombre sonrió con malicia y señalo la puerta — Porque aquel monumento de mujer que acaba de entrar no parece muy sumisa y mucho menos con deseos de ser ama de casa y madre.

Ranma se giró al igual que el resto de los hombres y su boca casi se desencaja al observar a su preciosa chica entrar por la puesta con altanería y sensualidad.

— Es... es… ¡es Akane Tendo! — Chillo nervioso el muchacho peinándose el pelo con ansia — ¿estoy bien? ¿Estoy presentable?

Los hombres rieron al ver el estado de nervios que tenía el jovencito por la presencia de la cantante en la sala — eres muy joven para ella.

— me da igual, es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

— Es una descarada y una vulgar fulana — dijo con desagrado Hiro poniendo gesto de asco en su cara mirando como Akane saludaba con coquetería al anfitrión y a sus acompañantes los cuales la devoraban con la mirada.

Y no era para menos, su menudo cuerpo estaba enfundado en un sexy y escotado vestido negro de lentejuelas que la hacían brillar aún más. El vestido tenía una larga abertura que dejaba ver su exquisita y larga pierna al caminar, los tirantes eran tan finos que apenas eran visibles y su espalda quedaba prácticamente al descubierto.

Ranma sintió que su boca se secaba ante el espectáculo, esa mujer era un pecado andante y le encantaba serlo. Akane Tendo no daba puntada sin hilo, Ranma la conocía bien y sabía que si se había puesto ese traje era para que todos los presentes hablaran de ella, para bien o para mal.

— Es un bombón Hiro, no puedes negarlo.

El hombre gruñó y negó varias veces — Su hermosura se ve eclipsado por su vulgaridad, prefiero mil veces una mujer como la señorita Kuonji que a esa mujerzuela que se exhibe ante todos.

— Hablando del diablo — murmuró el jovencito momentos antes de que una descolocada Ukyo se agarrara con fuerza de su brazo.

— Ranma mírala, mírala que falta de vergüenza.

— bueno, nunca ha sido muy discreta.

Ukyo bufó y le miró con rabia — No quiero que te separes de mi ¿entendido?

Ranma sintió una vena marcarse en su frente ¿Quién se creía Ukyo que era? ¿Su madre? No iba a tolerar que le hablara así delante de nadie por lo que mirándola con firmeza dijo — No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, estaré donde quiera ¿entendido?

— Pero… pero querido yo…

— señor Saotome por favor, es entendible que su mujer este preocupada, mire al resto de las mujeres — Ranma echó un vistazo a la sala y vio como varias mujeres estaban agarradas a sus esposos fulminando con la mirada a la cantante quien ignoraba a todos por estar muy entretenida hablando con un simpático chico que a ojos de Ranma estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto — cuando una mujer como Akane Tendo entra en la sala todas las mujeres atan en corto a sus maridos.

— No entiendo el por qué — bufó Ranma molesto soltándose del agarre de Ukyo quien cabezota le agarro de nuevo.

Hiro chasqueó la lengua — como se nota que ha estado ocupado señor Saotome, la señorita Tendo es famosa por enredarse con todo tipo de hombres incluidos los casados, es lógico que las mujeres tengan que hacerse notar para que sus maridos no caigan en sus garras.

— Los maridos caen en sus garras porque ellos así lo quieren — dijo Ranma con firmeza mirando a los ojos de aquel hombre que cada vez le caía peor — ella no les obliga a meterse en su cama.

—La carne es débil señor Saotome, los hombres somos hombres al final, por eso lo que una buena mujer debe hacer es…

— Sí, si lo sabemos ya nos lo ha explicado — le cortó con rapidez el presidente harto de aquel discurso rancio — Debo ir con mis padres, mi madre no es muy fan de esa mujer y debo controlarla — dio una leve inclinación y se alejó del grupo arrastrando a ukyo con él.

— Ranma, espera me haces daño — protesto la joven siendo ignorada por Ranma el cual caminaba hacia sus padres quienes hablaban con un matrimonio de ancianos.

Nodoka sonrió ampliamente al verles — Ranma cariño, mira ellos son los Yamaguchi, te han votado.

Ranma dio una gran inclinación — les agradezco su confianza en mí, espero no decepcionarles.

El hombre le devolvió la inclinación — No es nada señor Saotome, estamos seguro de que usted será el líder que necesitamos para que este país vuelva a ser la gran nación que era antes, esta guerra nos ha dividido pero estoy seguro de que usted podrá volver a traer la armonía a Japón.

— Es mucha presión la que me da señor Yamaguchi pero me esforzare para conseguirlo.

— Su hijo es muy guapo señora Saotome — dijo la señora Yamaguchi a Nodoka quien sonrió orgullosa — y su prometida toda una dama, se nota que está muy bien educada.

Ukyo se sonrojo enormemente ante el halago de la señora, Ranma rodó los ojos ante el gesto de su prometida — por favor señora Yamaguchi, me hará sonrojar.

— No hay por qué querida, se merece tales halagos, se le ve una joven centrada, elegante, refinada y que sabe muy bien que puesto ocupar junto a su futuro marido — de repente el ceño de la mujer se frunció ligeramente — a diferencia de otras mujerzuelas de por aquí, por cierto ahí viene una.

— Kaori por favor — le riño su marido ganándose una mirada reprobatoria — es una invitada de lujo, íntima amiga de nuestro anfitrión no puedes insultarla.

— es lo menos que merece — murmuró por lo bajo Nodoka observando como la joven se acercaba del brazo del anfitrión.

—Mejor cerráis la boca queridas, porque se están acercando — murmuró Genma mirando de reojo a su hijo quien de repente se había puesto muy tenso. Ukyo se agarró a su brazo con fuerza marcando su territorio.

— Por favor que descaro — murmuró la señora Yamaguchi tomando también del brazo a su marido quien la mando callar.

— Amigos míos que gusto volver a verles reunidos ¿Qué tal les trata la vida?

El señor Yamaguchi sonrió con amabilidad y dio una leve inclinación, a duras penas ya que su mujer seguía agarrada fuertemente a el — Buenas noches gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta.

— De nada, hoy es un día para celebrar que este campeón de aquí — dijo golpeando amistosamente a Ranma en el brazo — ha ganado las elecciones. Es un momento de alegría por cierto mucho gusto de verla señora Saotome, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Nodoka sonrió falsamente — Sí, bastante tiempo —casi de inmediato lanzo una leve mirada a la bella cantante quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

El anfitrión se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a la joven cantante — Oh, perdón mis modales ¿conocen a la señorita Tendo? Seguro que sí.

— Nos la hemos topado un par de veces si — dijo Genma muy serio mirando a la cantante quien amplió su sonrisa burlona — un placer verla de nuevo señorita.

— Igualmente señores, hacía mucho que el destino no nos cruzaba — de repente los ojos de la chica se posaron en Ranma quien la observaba como si fuera una deidad caída en la tierra. Akane se percató del tenso rostro del presidente y de forma coqueta le guiñó el ojo para luego decir — Muchas felicidades señor Saotome debe de estar muy contento.

Antes de que Ranma, el cual estaba boqueando cual pez fuera del agua, pudiera contestar su prometida gruño y le contestó de mala manera — si lo estamos.

Akane posó sus ojos en los de Ukyo y los presentes pudieron ver un duelo de miradas asesinas en la cual ninguna de las dos tenía pensado rendirse. Ukyo estaba como un perro guardián de su futuro marido su lenguaje corporal así lo decía pero Akane… Akane estaba tranquila pero burlona, riéndose mentalmente de los celos enfermizos que tenía la mujer.

— ¿Es que su prometido no tiene boca para contestar? Que yo sepa las jovencitas finas les enseñan a cerrar la bocaza en conversaciones privadas.

— Señorita Tendo le ruego que respete a mi nuera — dijo Nodoka llamando la atención de la cantante quien seguía con los ojos posados en Ukyo — Ranma hijo, dile algo.

Ranma se tensó ante las palabras de su madre maldiciendo su suerte. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a la disputa, sus ojos y su mente estaban posados únicamente en la mujer frente a él, en los momentos que vivieron juntos y que se moría por recuperar.

Dio un carraspeo y se enderezó, no podía seguir siendo tan obvio o todo se iría al garete y la habría perdido para nada. Con la mandíbula tensa y la burlona mirada de la mujer de su vida sobre el Ranma dijo — le pido por favor que respete a mi prometida.

Akane permaneció callada unos segundos — si señor saotome, discúlpeme por mi desafortunado comentario — luego se giró hacia el anfitrión quien estaba anonadado pro la pequeña disputa — creo que lo mejor será que vaya al bar, creo que aquí ya he visto bastante.

Ranma sintió sus tripas arder al ver la coqueta sonría que akane le regalaba a ese viejo verde que la miraba devorándola con la vista. Además su chica había acariciado con lentitud el pecho del hombre de manera sensual antes de irse sin siquiera decir adiós, bamboleando sus caderas de forma hipnótica.

— Con todos mis respetos Sanjiro no sé porque demonios está invitada esa mujer — habló Nodoka con enfado observando el descarado coqueteo de Akane con el camarero — no representa ninguno de los valores que defiende mi hijo al cual estamos honrando esta noche.

Sanjiro puso un gesto nervioso en su rostro — Sí, sé que sus actitudes distan mucho de lo que la mayoría de los presentes aceptarían como correcto, pero es una gran artista, la más grande ahora mismo y eso no me lo puede negar.

— Pero no pinta nada aquí — reclamó la matriarca Saotome — incomoda a muchas mujeres y…

— Y pervierte a los hombres — dijo la señora Yamaguchi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las mujeres presentes — no es correcto que esté aquí.

— Es la invitada de Sanjiro — dijo esta vez Genma — aunque no estén conformes no deberías despreciar así a una invitada del hombre que es nuestro anfitrión — Genma se giró a Sanjiro con un falso gesto de disculpa que Ranma no compraba, sabía de sobra que el mayor de los Saotome estaba tan disgustado o más que su madre y prometida pero también sabía que Sanjiro era un pez gordo al que tenían comiendo de su mano, perder su apoyo sería perder donaciones e ingresos que necesitaban — perdónalas Sanjiro.

El anfitrión negó con la cabeza restándole importancia — Tranquilo amigo, es entendible que algunas mujeres les moleste la presencia de Akane, pero créanme sus matrimonios no corren peligro.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó interesado Ranma. Quiso morderse la lengua al instante pues su voz había sonado desesperada pero es que necesitaba saber porque Sanjiro había dicho aquello de forma tan segura.

— Por lo visto acaba de pasar por una difícil ruptura, su próximo disco saldrá pronto y le ha costado mucho trabajo terminarlo, ahora está centrada en su carrera y no quiere más líos con hombres…

— Comprometidos — terminó Ukyo la frase con asco recibiendo una mirada afirmativa del anfitrión — eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con hombres casados, al final sales escaldada. Se merece ese dolor.

— No es su culpa señorita Kuonji — la defendió Sanjiro — él le prometió matrimonio a ella pero al final no tuvo valor para dejar a su esposa —Ranma se tensó ante las palabras del anfitrión, tanto el cómo Genma se lanzaron una rápida mirada llenar de terror ¿Qué había contado Akane? ¿Cuánto sabría Sanjiro? Sintió que un enorme agujero se abría bajo sus pies. Si Akane había contado por ahí su relación sería su ruina…

— ¿Y usted como sabe eso? — preguntó Nodoka con curiosidad.

— ¿Y quién es ese hombre casado? — preguntó esta vez la señora Yamaguchi con un intenso brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Sanjiro se encogió de hombros levemente — Desconozco el nombre de su ex pareja, Akane no me ha contado mucho más pero sé que le dolió mucho, la conozco desde hace años, prácticamente desde que empezó y nunca la había visto tan triste tras romper con alguno de sus amantes — Ranma sintió que su corazón se quebraba ante el tono de tristeza que usaba Sanjiro al hablar de Akane, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos la buscaron encontrándola sentada en un taburete bebiendo una copa sin hablar con nadie.

— Entonces ¿es usted amigo de la señorita Tendo? — preguntó Genma interesado.

— Yo financie su primer disco — afirmó —la escuche en un bar una noche, estaba empezando su carrera y cuando escuche esa voz… era como una sirena que hipnotizaba a toda la sala — Ranma no pudo evitar darle la razón internamente — cuando la vi supe que sería una estrella, no solo es preciosa sino también tiene talento, Akane Tendo nació para triunfar no para cantar en bares de mala muerte por cuatro monedas.

— Tampoco canta tan bien — gruñó Ukyo — y sus letras son altamente reprobables, la hermana de Ranma la adora y aunque su hermano y yo le aconsejamos deja de escuchar tales perversiones no nos hace ningún caso.

Sanjiro abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿Qué no canta bien? Con todos mis respetos señorita ¿es acaso usted sorda? — ukyo ahogó un grito ante el comentario de Sanjiro quien se giró a mirar a Ranma — Señor Saotome, podemos estar de acuerdo en que la señorita Tendo no sea de su agrado y que sus letras sean algo…. Picantes para usted y las creencias y ética que tiene, pero sé que aprecia el talento de lejos ¿usted piensa que Akane Tendo es una cantante mediocre?

De repente Ranma notó sobre el las miradas de todos los presentes, todas le miraban con curiosidad pero había una más afilada de lo normal, la de Ukyo. Su prometida le miraba ceñuda como esperando que le diera la razón y dispuesta a darle guerra si no lo hacía. Suspiró con cansancio ante el comportamiento infantil de todos esos adultos que la rodeaban ¿Qué Akane no cantaba bien? Tonterías, claro que entendía que no le gustara, que la odiara o que no quisiera verla cerca de el pues era bien sabido que las mujeres se ponen paranoicas cada vez que una mujer bonita se acerca a su pareja, pero como Sanjiro dijo tenía que ser sorda o imbécil para no apreciar el talento de Akane.

Sabía que Ukyo con esa mirada le advertía que le diera la razón pero no pensaba hacerlo, no iba a arrastrar por el suelo el trabajo y talento de Akane, total nunca le importó mucho lo que Ukyo dijera, hiciera o pensara. Pero debía defenderla de forma disimulada, no podía sacar las garras de forma agresiva pues podría ponerse en evidencia, debía usar todo su arsenal político para dar una respuesta clara, rápida y que no tuviera opción a replica.

— No puedo negar —comenzó con tono sereno — que es una mujer con una gran voz, sino no estaría en donde está ahora — Sanjiro asintió — pero tampoco puedo negar que sus letras no me parecen adecuadas.

— Bueno a menos es capaz de admitir que tiene talento.

— Si la chica tener tiene talento — dijo Nodoka — pero desperdicia ese talento siendo una coqueta y una descarada.

Sanjiro soltó una risita — Bueno, cada uno vive su vida como más le gusta ¿no? Su hijo es presidente, usted se ha casado y es feliz con su vida marital y yo he decidido no casarme porque me da mucha pereza la vida marital.

— Es diferente, usted es un hombre.

Sanjiro miró fijamente a Nodoka y sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza. Ranma sabía lo que significaba ese gesto, su anfitrión no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con paredes. El bien sabía lo que era eso y le entendía pues muchas veces había discutido con su madre y su prometida y se había desesperado porque era igual que chocarse contra un muro de contención.

— Se ha hecho tarde — dijo Sanjiro mirando su reloj y luego sonrió ampliamente — es hora de la cena, por favor amigos podéis ir a vuestra mesa — Cuando Ranma se iba a girar el señor Sanjiro le tomó del brazo alejándole levemente del resto, con voz baja y gesto pícaro dijo — sé que la señorita Tendo no es de tu agrado hijo, pero sé que en el fondo eres hombre y aprecias la belleza.

— No sé de qué habla.

— Yo creo que si — murmuró con coquetería desviando la vista hacia la joven cantante sentada en un mesa llena de jovencitos que la miraban como si fuera una diosa — la has devorado con la vista hijo — Ranma se puso tenso cosa que Sanjiro notó — pero no te asustes, es natural cualquiera lo haría.

Ranma necesitaba salir de aquel apuro en el que estaba metido, su cerebro iba a mil por hora pero la imagen de su Akane rodeada de babosos le tenía al límite y su cerebro apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera retorcer cuellos — Es una mujer hermosa sí, pero jamás tendría nada con ella.

— Nunca he dicho eso hijo — dijo Sanjiro de forma picara — luego después de cenar te he preparado una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa? — preguntó con curiosidad. El anfitrión no dijo nada más, le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y le guio a la mesa principal donde cenarían todos juntos.

Aunque la velada paso de forma educada y cómoda para los presentes Ranma estaba inquieto por varias razones. Una de ellas era que justo enfrente de su mesa estaba la de Akane, quien coqueteaba y sonreía a todo aquel que le prestara un mínimo de atención cosa que le revolvía las tripas. Otra era debido a lo que le comentó Sanjiro, eso acerca de la sorpresa, no entendía que sorpresa podía ser y no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

Pasó toda la cena metido en su mundo respondiendo monosílabos y fingiendo prestar atención, por lo menos hasta que Sanjiro se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de Akane, tras susurrarle unas palabras la muchacha se levantó y salieron del salón de forma apresurada.

— ¿Qué se traen esos dos entre manos? — preguntó Genma al aire.

— Seguro que van a… hacer algo inapropiado — mascullo Ukyo — Ranma deberías ir a ponerles en su sitio.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Que hagan lo que quieran —dijo Ranma con un mal disimulado enfado ante las palabras de su prometida ¿podría ser verdad? ¿Se habrían escapado para tener un encuentro rápido en el baño? Podría ser, él lo había hecho una vez con Akane… sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el apasionado encuentro.

— No creo que hayan hecho nada — dijo Genma — ahí vienen de nuevo.

Los ojos de los presentes s encentraron en la pareja que subió a un escenario donde una pequeña banda ponía un agradable hilo musical. Sanjiro tomó el micrófono y el silencio inundo la sala.

— Amigos, buenas noches. Si les he reunido a todos aquí hoy es para celebrar el triunfo de Ranma Saotome en las elecciones, yo siempre supe que ese joven apuesto y seguro de sí mismo ganaría sin dudarlo y no me equivoque ¡Felicidades hijo, te lo mereces! — la gente aplaudió y felicito a Ranma quien agradeció de manera educada en general a los presentes con un leve gesto de cabeza.

— Ranma te conozco desde hace años, desde que empezaste tu carrera en la política vi en ti a alguien que iba a triunfar, lo mismo que vi en ella — dijo mirando a Akane quien estaba a su lado — por eso, como ambos estáis unidos por el éxito le he pedido a mi querida y preciosa Akane que nos deleite esta noche y cante algo en tu honor.

Los hombres aplaudieron y silbaron felices pues podrían ver una actuación en directo de Akane Tendo. Ranma por el contrario se quedó quieto mirando de forma seria a Akane quien le miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. No era el toque burlón o malicioso de antes, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca que era difícil de explicar, en sus bonitos ojos solo veía resentimiento y venganza y eso le asusto y entristeció a partes iguales.

Sanjiro pasó el micro a Akane y esta mutó su rostro poniendo un coqueto gesto — Bueno, esto es un poco precipitado, no había preparado nada pero por suerte siempre tengo un as bajo la manga — los hombres silbaron y aplaudieron de nuevo — Esta noche homenajeamos a un gran hombre, un gran político que con esfuerzo y dedicación a conseguido lo que quería, espero que sea muy feliz señor Saotome y espero que le guste esta canción que compuse hace poco.

Ranma sintió como sus tripas se revolvían y se removió inquieto en la silla. La voz de Akane era neutra, amable pero falsa, aunque para el resto de la sala hubiera sido un intento de la cantante por dar un toque serio a su típica forma de ser, pero él sabía la verdad tras ese tono: el odio, el resentimiento y el dolor. Todo eso lo había causado el.

Akane miró a los músicos y con un gesto de mano les indico que empezaran a tocar. Ranma la observó sujetar levemente el micro sin sacarlo de la base y sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y empezar a cantar.

— _Estoy fumando mientras corro, pero todo está en orden ¿puede ser que me he enamorado de otro perdedor?_ — Akane soltó la palabra "perdedor" con burla como juguetonamente a la par que abría los ojos y miraba a Ranma con asco — _estoy llorando mientras me corro, haciendo el amor mientras hago dinero me lamento en mi taza de café porque me he enamorado de otro perdedor._

Ukyo soltó un grito ahogado cuando escucho la letra de la canción y miró a su suegra indignada quien miraba estupefacta a la mujer que se pavoneaba de forma sensual en el sitio sobre el escenario. De repente el balanceo frenó en seco y Akane se cuadro de forma brusca pero sin quitar el gesto de altanería y la sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

— _Quita ese humo de cigarrillo de mi cara, has estado malgastando mi tiempo tomando lo que es mío con las cosas que estás haciendo_ — Ranma apretó sus manos de manera disimulada al escuchar que Akane sentía que le había hecho perder el tiempo — _comienza la charla, bueno, ahora todos saben tu nombre y ya no hay vuelta atrás al lugar del que viniste, cariño no lo hagas…_

Ranma apartó su mirada de ella no quería seguir viendo esa mirada que le despedazaba sin compasión cantándole, escupiéndole en la cara aquellas palabras llenas de resentimiento — _Porque me tienes llena de sentimientos, hablando en mis sueños otra vez… ahogando todos nuestros gritos… ¿quién es más fuerte que esta perra?_ — Ukyo de nuevo ahogó un grito y Ranma volvió a posar sus ojos en Akane quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido dándole más rabia a esa parte de la canción — _¿Quién es más libre que yo? ¿Quieres hacer un cambio? Estás invitado cariño... estoy sintiendo... todos mis putos sentimientos..._

Ranma sintió su garganta secarse, no debía pero tampoco podía apartar los ojos de aquella mirada chocolate que le fulminaba y burlaba a partes iguales.

— _Estoy fumando mientras corro, esta ciudad y tú deberíais creerme cariño, me rio mientras tomo mis prisioneros y anoto los nombres_ — la sonrisa cínica es aquel hermoso rostro fue como una bofetada en la cara. En aquella canción Akane le estaba demostrando que a pesar del dolor ella siempre se sobrepone, que no le necesita que sigue siendo una mujer libre que hace lo que quiere... con quien quiere.

Sintió su estómago contraerse ante la imagen de su chica en brazos de algún imbécil pero él se lo había buscado ¿no? No podía esperar que Akane Tendo le guardara el luto, tenía una personalidad que no le permitía humillarse de esa forma ante nadie y menos ante un hombre como el, que le destrozó el corazón.

— _Estoy llorando mientras abro fuego, en el humo pueden escucharme acercarme. Si tú fuera yo y yo fuera tú me saldría de mi camino_ — no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante aquella velada amenaza que bien podía ser una simple metáfora de que no le quería ver más en la vida o que si se le ocurría acercarse a ella le cortaría esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto ama, y conociéndola seguramente era la segunda.

— _Quita ese humo de cigarrillo de mi cara, has estado malgastando mi tiempo tomando lo que es mío, bueno, tú sabes lo que haces_ — Akane se apartó el pelo de forma brusca de la cara mientras afianzaba más el micro entre sus dedos — _comienza la charla, bueno ahora todos saben tu nombre, ya no hay vuelta atrás al lugar del que viniste, cariño no lo hagas..._

Akane cerró los ojos y tomando aire en sus pulmones cantó con rabia la parte del estribillo — _porque me tienes llena de sentimientos, hablando en mis sueños otra vez, ahogando nuestros gritos... ¿quién es más fuerte que esta perra?_ — Nadie — pensó Ranma con rabia — _¿quién es más libre que yo?_ — Nadie — repitió su mente, Nadir era más fuerte y más libre que ella, Akane a pesar del daño que le hizo estaba ahí frente a él demostrándole que aunque tenía el corazón roto seguía con su vida igual que antes y eso le enamoraba cada vez más de ella porque Akane no era una mujer cualquiera como Ukyo o su madre que se hundiría en la depresión y se haría la víctima frente a su grupo de amistades dejando claro a todos que un hombre jugó con ellas y su inocencia, ella no, ella tomaba fuerzas y se levantaba, juntando todas sus armas y dando un ataque certero al ego de aquel que le rompió el corazón demostrando que no necesita a nadie más que a ella misma para vivir la vida y ser feliz... era digna de admiración aunque saberla perdida le dolía.

— _¿quieres hacer un cambio? Estás invitado cariño... estoy sintiendo todos esos putos sentimientos._

De repente noto que la mirada de Akane se endurecía, sus bonitos ojos marrones se oscurecieron y se afilaron como los de un gato listo para atacar clavando sus pupilas en las suyas y agudizando la voz como una sirena — _me tienes en este lugar justo ahora y no tiene sentido, me tienes en este llagar justo ahora contra la pared... me tienes sintiéndome tan triste... ¡y no tiene sentido! Tengo que irme ahora mismo._

Ranma una vez más tuvo deseos de apartar sus ojos de ella, no se sentía digno de mirar a aquella mujer pero sentía que era lo que ella buscaba, mirarle a los ojos y decirle a su manera, la manera artística, que era un cerdo y un cabron, que él había tenido la culpa de todo lo que estaban pasando y que no era justo que solo ella lo estuviera pasando mal, pero también le estaba diciendo que aún había mucha Akane Tendo por ver y que él no iba a apagarla que seguiría brillando incluso sola.

— _Porque me tienes llena de sentimientos... hablando en mis sueños otra vez..._ — Ranma tomó su copa y bebió de un trago el contenido mientras Akane terminaba de cantar aun fijando su vista en él. Por las caras de la mesa y las miradas que le lanzaban de vez en cuando juraría que más de uno allí presente se había dado cuenta de las miradas cargadas de odio que le lanzaban la bonita cantante al presidente.

Su padre era el peor de todos sus ojos estaban clavados con fiereza en la cantante quien al terminar sonrió ladina y lanzó un beso al público quien aplaudía con fuerza a excepción de algún que otro detractor moralista.

Ranma rezó mentalmente para que su padre no reventara la copa que tenía en sus manos, la apretaba con tanta rabia que en cualquier momento el cristal volaría en mil pedazos. No podía permitir eso así que le dio una ligera patada bajo a la mesa a su progenitor que pilló la indirecta ante la mirada de su hijo.

Una vez más giró su vista hacia la cantante quien agradeció al público y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en el presidente — Espero que le haya gustado señor Saotome, mi arte es lo único que tengo para entregar el mundo así que espero que esta pequeña parte de mí le haya sido de su agrado, no puedo darle más — Ranma asintió levemente con la cabeza pero su cuerpo tembló por la tristeza que sintió ante las duras palabras de la cantante. Aquella calma, educación y a la vez frialdad con la que habló dolió mil veces más que cuando le grito en su casa. No le había pasado desapercibida la indirecta y sintió unas terribles ganas de sollozar como un niño pequeño — Espero de todo corazón que le vaya bien la vida señor Saotome, por favor todos denle un aplauso al presidente Saotome.

La gente se animó y aplaudió de nuevo a Ranma quien cohibido bajo la mirada hasta que los aplausos cesaron, cuando levantó la vista de nuevo buscando la figura de Akane ya no estaba en el escenario.

Genma se levantó de la mesa y se excusó diciendo que iba al baño pero Ranma le conocía bien, sabía perfectamente que su padre planeaba algo, esa mirada oscura le delataba. Espero prudentemente que su padre se alejara y cuando salió por la puerta dijo — creo que yo también debo ir al baño.

Antes de recibir respuesta Ranma se levantó rápido de la mesa y siguió a su padre. Cuando salió al pasillo miro a ambos lados intentando adivinar el camino que había tomado su padre. Sin saber muy bien porque se dirigió a la derecha, camino por el largo pasillo encontrándose de vez en cuando a un camarero pasar a toda prisa sin mirarle siquiera.

Iba a doblar la esquina cuando escucho la voz de Akane protestar por algo. Se escondió cual ladrón y escuchó atento la conversación de la cantante. Se sorprendió cuando escucho a su padre confrontarla.

— Lo has hecho a propósito, quieres hundir a mi hijo.

— Y yo le repito que no tengo que darle ninguna explicación — dijo Akane con rabia — pero créame a diferencia de su hijo conmigo lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.

— No te creo.

— No me importa — contrataco Akane — y ahora si me disculpa debo volver a la sala.

Ranma se preparó para encararla cuando escucho el repiqueteo de los tacones de akane en el suelo de mármol pero entonces la voz de su padre la hizo frenar en seco.

— ¿Cuanto?

Tras un leve silencio Akane preguntó — ¿cuánto qué?

— Cuanto quieres para alejarte de mi hijo.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Jamás se esperó que su padre le ofreciera dinero a la cantante para alejarla de su vida.

— ¿Que insinúa?

— ¿Es lo que las mujeres como tú quieren no? A mí no me engañas.

— ¡No se atreva a insultarme!

Genma soltó un bufido — un millón — Ranma se sintió ofendido ante la charla, no por él sino porque su padre tratara a akane como una caza fortunas cualquiera.

— No — respondió tajante.

— ¿Quieres más? Está bien un millón quinientos mil pero aléjate para siempre de la vida de mi hijo.

Akane se acercó a Genma de manera lenta con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro — No quiero su sucio dinero, no lo necesito, no sé qué clase de mujeres está acostumbrado a tratar aunque me lo imagino solo con ver la nuera que tiene.

— Respete a la prometida de mi hijo, ella es mil veces más mujer que usted.

— No me cabe duda — musitó Akane con rabia — pero quiero que le quede claro una cosa, yo no tengo intención en acercarme a su hijo, no me arrastro ante nadie y tampoco le debo nada a nadie, guarde su dinero y la poca dignidad que le queda y lárguese de mi vista.

Genma se quedó callado sorprendido por la reacción de la cantante. Ranma sintió que era momento de entrar en la disputa, no iba a permitir que su padre le faltara así el respeto a la mujer que amaba pero sobretodo necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba volver a sentirla cerca.

Cuando apareció por la esquina su padre y Akane le miraron sorprendido.

— Hijo... ¿desde cuando estás ahí?

— Suficiente para avergonzarme de ti — dijo con rabia — ya te lo dije mil veces papá Akane no es como las demás, ella no necesita nada de nosotros.

Luego miro a la chica quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par — Lo siento mucho Akane.

El bonito rostro de la mujer se tensó de nuevo y bajo la vista molesta — No hay problema pero solo le advierto que si me vuelve a molestar tomare medidas.

— No hará falta Akane — la cantante asintió y paso por su lado pero Ranma no la dejó escaparse, la tomó con rapidez del brazo haciendo que frenara su huida — espera Akane por favor quiero hablar contigo.

— Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar — dijo con rabia apartando su mano de su brazo — ya dijiste lo que tenías que decirme así que ya no queda ninguna conversación pendiente.

Ranma, cabezota como era no se dio por vencido. Ignorando a su padre camino tras Akane hasta que se colocó frente a ella para frenar su paso

— Solo espera un momento, escúchame durante un segundo...

— ¡No! No quiero escucharte más Ranma Saotome, ya no hay nada que decir, se acabó — dijo con firmeza mirándole a los ojos — no quiero hablar más contigo Ranma, la última vez fue suficiente dolor.

— Lo siento muchísimo Akane, nunca quise dañarte pero tenía tanto miedo a perderlo todo que...

— Pero no tenías miedo a perderme a mí — dijo Akane con l voz quebrada pero sin llegar a llorar. Ranma sintió su pecho apretarse ante la voz dolida de su chica favorita, él estaba igual, tan herido como ella — eres el hombre al que más he amado en mi vida... y al que más he odiado también...

— No me digas eso por favor Akane — intento tomar su rostro entre sus manos sin importarle que alguien les viera pero Akane se escabulló fe su toque.

— Solo déjalo estar Ranma —hablo Akane con pesadez — Se feliz con la vida que has elegido, que yo lo seré también.

Sin darle opción a nada más paso a su lado caminando con paso firme lejos de él quien solo podía mirar impotente como al mujer que amaba se alejaba de nuevo. Quería gritar, correr tras ella abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y no alejarse nunca más de ella, pero sabía que era imposible.

Dio un suspiro y se giró para mirar a su padre con reproche y volvió a la sala con gesto enfadado en su rostro. Al entrar a la sala no encontró a la chica pero tampoco iba a buscarla, seguramente Akane no se cortaría ni un pelo en partirle la cara de una bofetada si la volvía a molestar. Se dirigió a su mesa puso su mejor cara de político y fingió que nada había pasado. Poco después llegó su padre y siguió charlando con sus acompañantes.

Paso cerca de quince minutos cuando Ranma no aguanto más. Necesitaba verla, aunque fuera a lo lejos. Escaneo rápidamente la sala y la encontró charlando con un joven mientras se colocaba un largo abrigo de pelo blanco. Observó atento como ante la insistencia del muchacho Akane solo sonreía coquetamente y negaba con la cabeza. Tras una breve conversación el chico se inclinó ante ella y desapareció para alivio del presidente.

Akane se acercó a su mesa con calma mientras que el corazón de Ranma se aceleraba con cada paso que daba la chica. Si akane tenía algo es que era una caja de sorpresas, tenerla cerca no era algo seguro para él ni para ella y mucho menos después de la escena del pasillo. Akane enfadada era peligrosa y no sabía si tomaría represalias contra ellos por eso aunque adoraba poder verla y tenerla cerca le ponía terriblemente nervioso la situación.

Cuando llegó a su mesa el anfitrión se levantó — Akane querida ¿ya te vas?

— Así es, mañana debo levantarme temprano a terminar unas cosas del nuevo disco por eso no me puedo quedar más tiempo.

— Mejor — murmuró Ukyo tomando la mano de Ranma sobre la mesa. El presidente miró a Akane con nerviosismo pero la chica no se inmutó.

— Es una pena querida pero es entendible, seguro que será un gran disco.

— Es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero confío en que a la gente le guste — de repente miro a Ukyo con un deje de burla — al menos a la gente con buen gusto musical.

Ukyo abrió la boca para replicar pero Ranma apretó la mano de su prometida para que se callara. Aunque la cara de Ukyo demostraba no estar conforme obedeció la muda orden de su prometido.

Ranma fijo sus ojos en los de Akane y entristeció aún más si podía al notar que Akane a pesar de notar aquel apretón de manos no mudó su rostro, seguía sereno imposible como si le diera igual lo que había presenciado.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, disfruten la velada.

— Muchas gracias querida cuídate y nos veremos pronto.

Akane sonrió y luego se dirigió a Ranma — Señor Saotome, una vez más... mucha suerte en la vida.

— Lo mismo digo señorita Tendo y gracias.

Akane no respondió tomó con descaro la copa de Sanjiro y la bebió de un trago antes de irse. Los presentes en la mesa la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las puertas del salón.

— Es una mujer... imponente — dijo la señora Yamaguchi.

— Aunque no me guste admitirlo tiene toda la razón — hablo Nodoka mirando a su hijo — suerte que no se dedica a la política hijo, con esa seguridad que tiene te habría vapuleado.

— No diga tonterías suegra — protestó Ukyo.

— Es la verdad — dijo Ranma sin poder evitarlo — Tiene una presencia que impone. Tiene la habilidad de atraer miradas aunque esté rodeada de personas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Genma de mirar de forma reprobatoria a su hijo quien al darse cuenta de su error carraspeó levemente — Es decir, con esa personalidad alocada y esa extravagante forma de vestir y comportarse...

— Sin duda alguna — dijo la señora Yamaguchi dándole la razón.

— ¿habéis escuchado que los americanos...?

Por suerte para Ranma su padre cambio de forma radical el tema de la conversación intentando dispersar él aura que había dejado Akane Tendo en el ambiente cosa que agradeció enormemente pues no tenía el cerebro preparado para inventar excusas para posibles meteduras de pata que pudiera cometer.

Mientras ellos hablaban de los americanos, su política y su economía las mujeres de la mesa se enfrascaron en una banal conversación sobre un famoso diseñador francés. Así entre charlas amenas y alguna copa la velada termino. Cuando estaban en la lujosa limusina Ukyo decidió soltar la bomba que Ranma sabía se llevaba guardando desde la cena.

— Querido, ¿qué te traes entre manos con Akane Tendo?

Ranma y si padre se tensaron en el asiento y se miraron con miedo ¿es que Ukyo sabía algo? Genma le ordenó con la mirada que contestara algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

— ¿a qué te refieres querida? — preguntó su madre sacándolo sin saberlo siquiera del aprieto.

— Bueno, es que esa canción era muy extraña y no paraba de mirarte... parecía que te la cantaba a ti.

— Es que se la cantaba a él — dijo con fiereza Genma ganándose la mirada curiosa de su mujer y su nuera — es decir, Sanjiro le pidió que cantara para él así que es lógico que le mirara.

— Ya pero no se...

— Déjate de tonterías Ukyo — hablo Nodoka — ¿que puede haber entre mi hijo y esa mujer si apenas se conocen? ¿Verdad hijo?

Ranma que seguía tenso asintió levemente — La he visto en un par de ocasiones pero nada demasiado amistoso, charlas por educación.

— ¿lo ves querida?

— Ukyo no deberías de ser tan celosa — dijo Genma — si sigues viendo a todas las mujeres que se acercan a mi hijo como una amenaza no podrás dormir tranquila nunca.

Ukyo bajo la vista avergonzada y abrazó el brazo de Ranma como una colegiala tímida, gesto que enervó al presidente deseando alejarla de él de un manotazo.

— No puedo evitarlo, es que es tan... tan desvergonzada. No le importa que un hombre esté prometido o casado para meterse con él, me da miedo que pueda interesarse en Ranma.

— Te entiendo querida pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — dijo Nodoka tiernamente con tono maternal — mi hijo a diferencia de los demás no tiene ningún interés en esa mujer, sabes que su forma de ser no le gusta para nada ¿verdad?

Ukyo miro a Ranma con curiosidad, como si esperara que afirmara las palabras de ay madre. Ranma respiró hondamente y asintió con la cabeza plasmando con ese simple gesto una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Akane.

— Me quedó más tranquila así mi amor.

El resto del trayecto quedó algo borroso en la mente de Ranma pues en su cabeza solo había una persona, Akane Tendo. Su rostro, su cuero, su voz, su burbujeante forma de ser que le atrapaba... necesitaba verla de nuevo, necesitaba besarla y sentirla junto a él... la amaba.

Tras dejar a Ukyo en su casa y llegar al hogar Saotome Ranma se encerró en su cuarto intentando dormir algo pero no podía. En su cuerpo ardía la necesidad que sentía de tenerla junto a él de nuevo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se levantó y caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho. Encendió la luz y tomó el teléfono marcando el número de Akane, ese que ya se sabía de memoria a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Escucho con ansiedad los tonos del teléfono, notando como su mano temblaba por la ansiedad. Quería hablar con ella, quería verla y suplicarle perdón mil veces si era necesario.

Para su mala suerte Akane no contestó. Ranma suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Se mantuvo sentado y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa en un gesto desesperado.

Sabía que todo era su culpa, que se lo merecía, se merecía su odio e indiferencia pero le dolía tanto. Le dolía como mil demonios saber que Akane Tendo ya no le esperaba, que ya no quería verle, que a pesar de amarle también le odiaba y no quería tener nada que ver con él nunca más.

Soltó un gemido lastimero seguido de un sollozo que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma. Allí, en su despacho Ranma tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida de manera definitiva y no porque él así lo deseaba sino porque Akane así lo quería.

Ya no había esperanza para él, ya no había ese pequeño atisbo de luz al final del túnel, aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que a lo mejor algún día akane volvería a sus brazos porque le amaba tanto como el a ella, pero se acabó del todo. Akane no quería volver a verle nunca más y estaba bien sin él. No le necesitaba para ser feliz.

Akane ya había pasado página y eso le había destrozado.


	15. Capítulo XV

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo aparece la canción "Big eyes"**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Confirmo que pronto actualizaré Protectora pero ultimamente esta pagina está dando muchos problemas (casi me vuelvo loca) pero espero poder actualizar rápido todas mis historias y poder empezar a subir las que estoy escribiendo (tanto de este fandom como de otros) pido un poquito de paciencia porque prometo que las historias no serán abandonadas. **

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Ranma se encontraba en su despacho preparando la reunión que tendría con el emperador. Era una reunión bastante importante pues necesitaba que el monarca aprobara su propuesta para los presupuestos anuales por lo que debía ser totalmente convincente.

Para su desgracia su mente no estaba en los presupuestos, desde hacía semanas su cerebro solo podía pensar en una cosa y esa cosa tenía por nombre Akane Tendo.

Le costó entenderlo pero la noche de la cena de Sanjiro le abrió los ojos completamente. Él estaba buscando que Akane cediera en todo sin el ofrecer nada a cambio, una parte de él, la machista que su familia había alimentado durante años le decía que Akane le amaba tanto que lo normal sería que renunciara a todo por estar con él, así ambos serían felices. Pero luego la parte racional le escupía la verdad en la cara, él no era nadie especial, no era un Dios sino una persona más en la vida de la cantante que podía llegar a ser prescindible.

No era justo para ella, no podía pedirle que renunciara a su vida solo por él, no era una relación sana si no había un 50/50 por eso decidió dejarla ir, no insistiría más no tendría más esperanza en recuperar algo a lo que él renunció.

Por más que le doliera.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ranma miro descolocado a su hermana, la pelirroja se acercó a él con seriedad y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

— No es justo.

Ranma parpadeo sorprendido sin entender a que venía aquel reclamo de su hermana. Desde que era presidente apenas la veía, no entendía que había hecho esa vez para enfadarla.

— ¿y que no es justo según tú?

— Que todos en esta cada conozcan a Akane Tendo menos yo que soy la verdadera fan.

Ranma resoplo frustrado ante las palabras de su hermana menor. Como no, Akane estaba en el ajo... ¿es que algún dios ahí arriba estaba empeñado en fastidiarle la vida?

Ahora que se había empecinado en dejarla atrás venía su hermana a sacarle el tema de la chica, como si él no pensara en ella lo suficiente...

— No es mi culpa Ranko, la señorita Tendo y yo nos encontramos en cenas o galas benéficas a las que aún no puedes ir porque eres demasiado joven.

— Pues no es justo, yo quiero conocerla me dijiste que me la presentarías.

Ranma se sobo el puente de la nariz con cansancio — Ranko, la señorita Tendo y yo no somos amigos.

Ranko puso una cara de cordero degollado que siempre ponía cuando quería sacarle algo a su hermano mayor. Ranma torció el gesto sabiendo que vendría un largo chantaje emocional.

— Hermano, nunca te he pedido nada...

— Eso no es del todo cierto... — apuntó Ranma haciendo memoria de los innumerables favores y préstamos que le hizo a la joven.

— Por eso — continuó haciendo caso omiso a su hermano — solo te pido que me presentes a la señorita Tendo. No es necesario que estés presente pero concertar una cita aunque sea en un café, por favor Ranma por favor.

Ranma suspiró y de verdad deseo poder cumplir los caprichos de su hermana pero no podía ser — Lo siento Ranko, pero no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Porque no se puede — dijo perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

Ranko frunció el ceño y dio un golpe en la mesa sacando todo su carácter — es por la boba de tu prometida ¿verdad?

— No es por eso Ranko.

— ¡No me mientas! Esa cabeza hueca siempre se tiene que meter en todo — gritó enfadada — ¿es que no sabes pensar por ti mismo? Ranma por favor Akane Tendo es la única persona a quien admiro y tú puedes...

— ¡He dicho que no! — Gritó Ranma asustando a su hermana — ¡No se puede conseguir todo en esta vida Ranko! ¡Hay veces que por mucho que desees algo simplemente no puede ser, y no es culpa de nadie!

Ranko se quedó en silencio mirando acongojada a su hermano, se habían peleado muchas veces en la vida, tantas que no podía ni contarlas pero aquella vez en la voz del mayor de los Saotome no había solo enfado, también había un tono de dolor que le quebró la voz.

La joven se levantó lentamente con gesto triste y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla con voz triste dijo — siento haberte molestado hermano, sé que ahora tienes cosas más importantes en las que centrarte.

— Ranko no es...

— No, si te entiendo — le corto con tristeza — es lo que has decidido ¿no? Pero siento decirte que no soy la única que vendrá a molestar hoy.

Ranma alzó una ceja con curiosidad — ¿a qué te refieres?

— Pronto lo sabrás, adiós hermano.

Cuando la joven salió por la puerta con gesto cabizbajo Ranma se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla con pesadez, siempre que se peleaba con su hermana le quedaba un sabor agridulce en el pecho pero esa vez había sido diferente, no había podido evitar pagar su frustración con ella.

Suspiró largamente y apuntó en su agenda comprarle algo para alegrarla. Luego volvió a centrarse en sus papeles pero de nuevo alguien entró para perturbar su paz y concentración.

— Querido, hoy no te he visto.

El presidente cerró los ojos con cansancio — Ukyo.

La castaña se sentó donde minutos antes estuvo su hermana y sonrió ampliamente — Cariño, necesitamos hablar.

— ¿tiene que ser ahora? — preguntó sin mirarla.

— Ahora — Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la mirada para toparse con el sonriente rostro de su prometida. Algo tramaba — tú me dirás.

Ukyo se colocó un mechón tras su oreja de forma coqueta y sacó de su bolso un papel — Mira que he encontrado.

— ¿qué es esto? — Preguntó tomando el folleto de una gran casa de campo donde se celebraban fiestas — ¿para qué quiero ver yo esto? Ukyo tengo trabajo.

— Ranma, debemos empezar con los preparativos de nuestra boda ya.

— por favor no empieces — gruño con gesto hosco mientras azotaba el papel — ¿para esto me molestas? No tengo tiempo para tonterías Ukyo, en dos horas tengo una reunión muy impórtate con el emperador.

— ¡Nuestra boda no es una tontería Ranma! — Gritó enfadada Ukyo — ¡ya lo hemos pospuesto demasiado!

— Y más que lo vanos a posponer.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par — ¿qué quieres decir Ranma?

El presidente miró a la chica con gesto duro haciendo que Ukyo se encogiera en su sitio — Ukyo, sabes bien que tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo para organizar una maldita boda, además no pienso organizar nada porque yo no he decidido aún la fecha.

— ¿Cómo que no? Tú madre y yo quedamos en que nos casaríamos en un mes después de las elecciones.

— ¡Pues cásate con mi madre! — Gritó con ironía — no pienso aceptar que me organicéis la vida ni un minuto más, ya soy un hombre adulto y yo decido cuando casarme u cuando no.

— ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? — preguntó acongojada la joven tragándose las lágrimas en un estúpido intento de ablandar a Ranma.

— Créeme Ukyo que si pudiera...

Ukyo frunció el ceño y se levantó con rabia apuntándole con el dedo — ¡No puedes romper nuestro compromiso Ranma! ¡Es un trato que tenemos desde que nacimos!

— Trato que yo no hice.

— ¡Yo te quiero Ranma!

— ¡Basta! — gritó fuera de sus casillas poniéndose también en pie haciendo que Ukyo diera dos pasos hacia atrás y le mirara asustada.

Ranma se vio reflejado en los asustados ojos de la chica, respirando con rudeza y temblando de rabia. Una vez más la culpa le carcomió por dentro, Ukyo no tenía culpa de nada y no tenía derecho a tratarla así. Ella al igual que él era una marioneta en manos de unos padres egoístas y controladores, no era culpa suya y no debía tratarla así.

Suspiró un momento y se sobo las sienes — Perdóname Ukyo, no debí hablarte así.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mirándole con congoja — Ranma, si aun no quieres casarte lo entiendo, pero es algo que haremos tarde o temprano.

— ¿estás dispuesta a casarte con alguien que elegiste?

— Si ese alguien eres tú sí, no me importa porque sé que con el tiempo seremos felices, muy felices.

Ranma negó con la cabeza varías veces agotando. Cada vez tenía más claro que Ukyo era una pobre víctima. Si era así de egoísta y controladora no era culpa suya, así la habían criado. Si no tenía amor propio no era culpa suya, pues siempre le habían dicho que debía obedecer a su futuro marido y que no era un igual a él... le dio mucha pena verla arrastrarse así ante él, humillándose ante él por una pizca de su atención.

— No puedes dejarme Ranma, lo prometiste y si me dejas perderás todo tu honor y palabra, además eres mi amigo desde niños, me quieres y no quieres hacerme daño ¿o si?

Un golpe bajo, eso es lo que acababa de hacerle Ukyo. Esa compasión que sintió por ella desapareció al ver esos ojos azules mirarle con rabia — No lo haré, sabes que ante todo tengo honor, los Saotome tenemos honor — tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que le costaba hasta hablar, la chica sabía qué punto tocar para que Ranma bajara las orejas — pero no será cuando tú lo decidas, será cosa de los dos y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para una estúpida boda.

— ya hemos dado la fecha a la prensa.

— De nuevo té digo que eso fue cosa tuya y de mi madre, yo nunca dije nada — Ukyo frunció el ceño y Ranma sonrió altivo — vosotras lo decís vosotras lo desmentir.

— ¡Ranma! ¡No puedo esperarte eternamente! Seré la eterna prometida.

El presidente se sentó tranquilamente de nuevo y volvió a apartar su vista fe ella, tomando sus papeles de forma despreocupada.

— Pues si estas desconforme... ya sabes que hacer.

Ukyo abrió varias veces la boca para replicar pero en vez de eso dio un ligero zapatazo en el suelo como una niña cuando pilla un berrinche y tomó su bolso con rabia.

— ¡está bien Ranma, hablaré con tu madre! Pero de que nos casamos ¡nos casamos!

— Haz lo que te dé la gana — dijo despreocupado atendiendo sus papeles. Ukyo gruñó y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Ranma tomó aire con fuerza en sus pulmones y lo soltó con calma intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar.

Aquella mujer le sacaba de sus casillas. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia pero ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña dulce que había conocido, atrás quedó la inocencia ahora Ukyo era otra mujer snob más, otra muchacha desesperada por casarse antes de que la gente pudiera tener una excusa para criticarla.

Sus padres y la maldita sociedad en la que había crecido habían transformado a su amiga de tal forma que ya no la conocía. La forma en la que le había suplicado prácticamente que se casara con ella, suplicándole amor, aferrándose a la idea de que aunque fuera por aburrimiento se acabara encariñando de ella... le había dado tanta tristeza.

Akane al contrario que ella no había dudado ni un segundo en mandarle a freír espárragos antes de suplicarle. Esa diferencia hacía que a sus ojos Akane fuera admirable, era lo que más le gustaba de ella con diferencia.

Los hombres solo la veían como un cuerpo bonito, como un objeto de deseo sexual pero ninguno era capaz de ver más allá de ello, nadie veía que Akane tenía tanto que ofrecer que nadie era digno de ella.

A diferencia de las jovencitas a las que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar antes de conocerla Akane era una mujer que disfrutaba la vida y que no se conformaba con nada ni nadie. Cuantas chicas jóvenes conoció que por no ajustarse al papel de "chica hermosa" se habían conformado a casarse con algún mediocre sin talento ni futuro al que no amaban o cuantas eran tan bellas que eran asediadas por viejos millonarios y se casaron con hombres hasta treinta años mayores solo por la comodidad de tener un marido rico.

Era muy triste ver aquello y no quería eso para su hermana. No iba a mentir no quería que su hermana tuviera la vida de desenfreno que tenía antes Akane, pero no porque lo viera mal sino porque como era lógico no le gustaba pensar que su hermanita menor hacía esas cosas.

Gracias a Akane entendió que las mujeres no son un complemento al que llevar a las cenas el cual presumir, que ellas eran tan capaces de alcanzar el éxito como ellos, que no todas quieren casarse y depender de su marido, que no todas son vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y eso no las hace menos validas... con Akane aprendió y entendió tantas cosas...

Por eso ella era fascinante, porque era capaz de cambiar mentes. Con su talento y su encanto natural conseguía que un moderado chapado a la antigua como él cambiara su perspectiva de la vida. Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella...

— estoy pensando en ella de nuevo ¡maldita sea! — Gimió frustrado golpeándose la frente con la Palma de la mano varias veces — ¡tienes que dejarla ir, tienes que dejarla ir!

Soltando un bufido tomó sus papeles y los guardó en el maletín, debía pasarse a ver a Ryoga antes de su reunión con el emperador. Sería una buena forma de ocupar su mente y así podría alcanzar su meta de olvidarla con mayor rapidez.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

_— ¿Dónde está Akane Tendo?_ — Leyó ranma en el periódico mientras viajaba en el coche hacia la casa de Ryoga.

Tenía el día libre, su reunión hace unos días con el emperador había ido redonda y no solo había aprobado los presupuestos anuales sino que le había dado carta blanca en cuanto a un jugoso trato con los chinos que podría traer una mejora considerable en la economía y el comercio del país.

Llevaba un par de días de descanso, su agenda estaba ligeramente vacía por lo que aprovechó ese día para visitar a su amigo. Ryoga siempre era un gran apoyo para él, desde que se había casado ya casi no le veía si no estaba en el trabajo por lo que ambos quedaron en verse esa semana que tenían tiempo libre.

La alegría que sentía por volver a ver a su amigo quedó en el olvido en el momento que leyó aquel titular con la foto de Akane en la portada. Llevaba días sin ser vista y Ranma se sentía intranquilo ¿Dónde se había metido?

No sabía si ponerse en contacto con ella, era consciente de que Akane no le cogería el teléfono ni aceptaría llamadas de su parte, no quería verle ni en pintura y en cierta parte era comprensible pero no podía culparle de preocuparse por ella.

Abrió el periódico y busco la página dedicada a la cantante — _La última vez que fue vista la hermosa señorita Tendo lucía terriblemente triste, los ojos siempre burlones y pícaros se veían apagados haciéndola ver terriblemente hermosa pero ¿a qué se debe esta tristeza? Hemos intentando ponernos en contacto con ella y distintos amigos pero nadie ha abierto la boca sobre el paradero de la joven cantante, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra._

Cerró el periódico con rabia, Akane estaba desaparecida por su culpa, quería alejarse de los focos y de él, no quería que la encontraran y seguramente estaría encerrada en alguna de sus casas de campo creando algo… era lo que siempre hacía.

La conocía bien y sabía que los sentimientos y sensibilidad de la chica era lo que la hacían una mujer con tanto talento, una artista del calibre que era. Cuando Akane estaba alegre sus canciones eran movidas, con ritmo y alegres, picaras incluso pero cuando estaba triste o furiosa… simplemente eran obras maestras.

— Al menos con tu estupidez contribuirás a que su imaginación se desborde — se auto consoló.

Cuando llegó a casa de su amigo Akari le recibió con una gran sonrisa, le indico donde estaba su mejor amigo y se dio la vuelta entrando de nuevo en el jardín. Akari era una gran mujer, una muy dulce.

Cuando llegó al despacho de su amigo este le saludo alegre desde su mesa — Ranma, ya estás aquí que alegría verte amigo.

— Yo también me alegro — dijo con tristeza, sus ojos azules estaban apagados y gachos. El pensar en Akane le había desanimado.

— Pues no lo parece — comentó Ryoga siendo consciente del aura depresiva que cubría a su amigo. Le dio una palmada en el hombre y le sirvió una copa — ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Ranma negó levemente jugando con su copa — Nada especial.

— No te creo — Ranma se removió inquieto en su sitio y Ryoga decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Tenía una breve sospecha del humor alicaído que tenía su mejor amigo y pensaba averiguar si estaba en lo cierto o no, solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia — Akari me ha dicho que has vuelto a posponer la boda.

— No puedo casarme con ella, no la quiero — dijo Ranma mirando al techo con desesperación — he intentado acostumbrarme a ella, incluso una vez intente amarla pero nunca la he visto como una mujer.

Ryoga se apoyó en su escritorio mirando a su amigo con tristeza. Ranma se recolocó bien en su sitio y dio un largo trago a su vaso — Pues rompe con ella, eres un adulto Ranma, eres el maldito presidente de este país ¿no es hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones? No eres peor hijo por querer vivir tu vida.

Ranma miró sorprendido a Ryoga quien estaba más serio de lo que nunca había estado. Aquella simple frase dicha por su mano derecha y mejor amigo fue como un derechazo en la mandíbula, un golpe seco en el estómago que le doblo y le sacó el aire. Se sintió abrumado por la situación una sensación de falta de aire le inundo, necesitaba una copa… y nicotina.

Sacó con rapidez un cigarro de la pitillera que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para llevarlo a los labios. Cuando se puso a buscar el mechero resoplo frustrado al no encontrarlo — toma — le dijo Ryoga pasándole el suyo.

— Gracias — una vez encendido se levantó y lleno de nuevo su copa en silencio, siendo seguido con la mirada por Ryoga — no es un buen momento.

— Ya lo veo.

Ranma suspiró sacando por la nariz el humo del cigarrillo. Debía sincerarse con alguien, quería contarle a su mejor amigo que su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y que y nunca más seria feliz, que había perdido al amor de su vida por miedo, Ryoga era el único que lo entendería.

— Te tengo que confesar algo — dijo levemente mirando a su amigo quien alzo una ceja para hacerle ver que le escuchaba — estoy enamorado de otra mujer, estoy enamorado de…

— Akane Tendo — completó Ryoga ganándose una sorprendida mirada de su amigo — vamos, ¿no creerás que no me había dado cuenta? Te conozco desde que somos unos críos, nunca habías mirado a ninguna mujer como miras a Akane Tendo, por dios si el día de mi boda pensaba que te ibas a lanzarte encima de ella como un lobo hambriento… para ser político no sabes disimular.

— ¿Y por qué no dijiste nunca nada? — preguntó sorprendido.

Ryoga soltó una débil risa y negó con la cabeza — Porque habría destruido tu felicidad amigo, nunca desde que te conozco te había visto tan feliz que cuando estabas con ella. Eras otro amigo, mas despreocupado, más amable incluso eras más gracioso — Ranma soltó un bufido — no te enfades, es la verdad.

— No puedo negarlo, ella me ha cambiado, ha hecho que mi forma de ver la vida diera un giro de 180 grados.

— Pero ya no estáis juntos ¿Verdad?

— ¿Es que eres adivino? — preguntó con sarcasmo el presidente.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y le miró con burla — Repito, para tu desgracia te conozco bien — Ranma rodó los ojos — ¿Qué ha pasado? Parecías feliz.

— Y lo era, con un demonio que lo era — gimió frustrado revolviéndose el pelo — pero estar con ella significaría perderlo todo, mi padre nos encontró y me hizo entender que a pesar de amarla si seguía a su lado todo mi esfuerzo estos años se iría a la basura.

— ¿Rompiste con ella por la presidencia y el que dirán? — preguntó sorprendido Ryoga consiguiendo que Ranma asintiera levemente con gesto avergonzado.

Ryoga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirándole como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Ranma se movió intranquilo en su sitio, la mirada de su amigo era terriblemente inquietante.

Segundos después Ryoga soltó un chasquido con la lengua y negó varias veces — eres idiota.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó Ranma sin creerse del todo lo que le había aparecido escuchar.

— Que eres idiota — dijo de nuevo esta vez más fuerte. Ranma frunció el ceño y Ryoga alzo su mano apuntándole con el dedo — no me mires así porque idiota es lo más fino que se me ocurre llamarte.

— Gracias, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti y tu forma de darme ánimos — dijo con sarcasmo Ranma.

— Es que no te voy a animar, no te lo mereces — explico con simpleza Ryoga — eres un idiota, no entiendo cómo has podido preferir un sillón de cuero a una mujer como es Akane Tendo.

Ranma se quedó perplejo mirando a su amigo. Ryoga vio la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que pensaba por lo que tomo aire y comenzó a soltar todo aquello que llevaba años callando — Ranma esto te lo digo porque eres mi mejor amigo y solo busco la felicidad, pero debes empezar a pensar por ti mismo, tus padres no son tus dueños, no les debes nada.

— Ellos han sacrificado mucho por mí.

— Y tú se lo has devuelto con creces — replicó Ryoga enfadado — llevas años devolviéndoles todos sus sacrificios, tienen dinero, poder y están en una posición privilegiada en la sociedad japonesa y todo eso gracias a ti y tu trabajo, llevan casi diez años cobrando esos sacrificios, ¿no es hora de que te toque ser feliz?

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la cabeza como un perro regañado. Ryoga sintió lastima al ver a su amigo así de triste pero tenía que abrirle los ojos de una vez a aquel cabezota — Ranma, por fin después de años de verte trabajar como una mula de carga sin ser feliz de verdad he visto como volvía a ti la ilusión, como tus ojos brillaban cada vez que coincidías con Akane Tendo en una sala. Esa mujer era la oportunidad que necesitabas para cortar el cordón umbilical y empezar a vivir tu vida como tú quisieras vivirla. No sé qué ha pasado con vosotros dos pero algo muy gordo ha debido ser porque Akane Tendo no aparece desde hace días y tú vas como un alma en pena ¿ha merecido la pena ser presidente de Japón si para ello la has perdido? — Ranma negó con la cabeza — ¿es tan satisfactorio ser presidente? ¿Que tenía esa silla que te hizo dejar a un lado la mujer de la que estabas enamorado?

—Nada, no me da nada — respondió Ranma — pero mi miedo y cobardía me motivó a hacerlo, fui un idiota.

— Lo sé — Dijo Ryoga cruzándose de brazos — pero aun estás a tiempo de arreglarlo. Ella también te ama, se nota, ve por ella y pídele perdón, demuéstrale que la quieres en tu vida y si para ello tienes que enfrentarte a tu familia hazlo, no les durara el enfado para siempre.

— Ella ya no quiere estar conmigo — murmuró con pesadumbre Ranma — le mentí, le dije que me casaría con ella y esperé hasta el último momento para decirle que no y no contento con eso además le propuse ser mi amante.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja sin poder creerse lo que su amigo le acababa de decir — ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Le propuse que fuera mi amante, la humille de una forma terriblemente cruel Ryoga — dijo Ranma con pesar — tuve la poca vergüenza de decirle a la cara que me casaría con otra pero que la quería tener a mi lado como si fuera una sucia amante…

El silencio inundo la habitación durante unos largos minutos. Uno no podía dejar de lamentarse el haber perdido al amor de su vida por idiota, el otro no entendía como su amigo había sido tan estúpido y cruel con la única persona que le amaba de forma desinteresada.

— No me extraña que no quiera verte nunca más amigo — Ranma se encogió en su sitio pero Ryoga no se amilanó, debía darle una lección a su amigo — aunque quiero verte feliz, lo que has hecho no tiene lógica ni justificación alguna, la has tratado como a una cualquiera por egoísmo.

— Soy consciente de ello Ryoga.

— Pues te lo repetiré para que te quede claro, no te mereces una mujer como ella — dijo Ryoga con firmeza — no la conozco mucho pero puedo decir que Akane Tendo tienes los huevos que tú no tienes, ojalá no te perdone nunca amigo.

Ranma alzó los ojos para clavarlos en los de su amigo con rabia, pero Ryoga no trastabillo siguió sermoneándole como si fuera un niño pequeño — Ranma, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti pero no te mereces su perdón, has sido muy egoísta y tu penitencia el resto de tu vida será verla ser feliz lejos de ti porque créeme amigo, por muy triste que esté ahora Akane Tendo tarde o temprano volverá a ser feliz, cosa que tu no harás.

Las duras palabras sumadas a la gélida mirada que le dio Ryoga bastaron para que el corazón de Ranma se hiciera añicos. No solo sentía tristeza, también vergüenza.

— Me lo merezco — murmuró débil el presidente.

Ryoga aunque quería darle la lección de su vida a su mejor amigo sintió pena al verle tan triste y deprimido. Ranma era consciente de su error y pagaría por el toda su vida, el ya no podía hacer más, le había dicho todo lo que pensaba por su bien, ahora solo podía apoyarle y ayudarle.

— Amigo, si te digo esto es porque quiero que te des cuenta de la realidad.

— Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, creo que debo irme a casa, quiero descansar.

Ryoga sonrió con amabilidad y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo en señal de camaradería — siento haber sido tan duro contigo amigo pero quiero que abras los ojos.

— Te agradezco que seas duro conmigo, eres el único con pelotas para hacerlo —agradeció Ranma devolviéndole el golpecito.

— Para eso están los amigos.

Ranma salió de casa de su amigo meditando las palabras que le había regalado. Ryoga tenía razón, no se merecía una mujer como Akane, debería dejar pasar el tiempo y que ambos sanaran las heridas que aquella relación había producido en sus corazones y en su alma.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la visita a casa de su amigo y Ranma cada vez estaba más preocupado por la cantante, apenas se sabía de ella estaba completamente desaparecida — Ni siquiera se deja ver por las fiestas que tanto le gusta frecuentar — había dicho una mujer en la radio.

¿Dónde estaba Akane? ¿Por qué esa forma de desaparecer de la nada? Estaba metido en sus pensamientos de tal forma que la voz de su madre y su prometida sonaban como ecos lejanos. No le interesaba nada más que saber dónde estaba Akane, aunque ella no quisiera verle, aunque se escondiera de él y del mundo… necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

— ¡Ranma! — gritó Ukyo haciéndole saltar en el sitio. Al levantar la vista su madre y su prometida le miraban con gesto confuso y su padre a un lado le observaba sobre el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Aclaro su garganta intentando disimular — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? Llevamos hablándote un buen rato y nos ignoras — dijo Ukyo con reproche — ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

— En nada — contesto escuetamente levantándose para servirse una copa. Le daba igual de que.

Ukyo frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada a su suegra, buscando en ella el apoyo necesario para que Ranma le dijera que pasaba con él. Nodoka, captando la muda petición de la que pronto sería su nuera dijo:

— Ranma, te vemos muy distraído últimamente y nos preocupas.

Ranma rodó los ojos con aburrimiento — siento no estar tranquilo y sosegado cuando un país entero depende de mí y de las decisiones que tomo.

— Nuestra boda también es importante — dijo Ukyo con reproche — y no estás ayudando en nada, es más la has pospuesto mil veces haciéndome incluso quedar de tonta en la prensa.

— Eso lo haces tú sola — murmuró Ranma recordando cómo la prensa comenzaba a ser terriblemente mordaz y acida con Ukyo comentando en diferentes titulares la falsa sonrisa que siempre portaba.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada — respondió hosco bebiendo de un golpe su copa.

Nodoka observó preocupada a su hijo. Ranma siempre había sido un hombre serio y tranquilo, amable y educado pero este Ranma que tenía delante no era su hijo. Estaba arisco, pensativo y bebía cada vez más… eso la preocupaba enormemente.

— Hijo algo te pasa, soy tu madre y te conozco — la voz de Nodoka se escuchaba triste — habla con nosotras, cuéntanos que te pasa y podremos ayudarte.

Ranma soltó una risa amarga volviendo a servirse otra copa. ¿Qué hablara con ellas? ¿De qué? Nunca le entendería, es más, se lanzarían como fieras salvajes a su yugular en el momento que soltara la lengua.

— Dejad al chico en paz — dijo Genma — vosotras no entendéis la carga que debe soportar ahora mismo Ranma. Es el líder más joven de un país devastado por la guerra, tiene que crear alianzas y volver a levantar la economía… mientras que no seáis economistas o expertas en… no se… sociología no creo que seáis de mucha ayuda.

Las mujeres bajaron la mirada avergonzadas de sí mismas después del rapapolvo que les había echado el patriarca Saotome. Ranma negó con la cabeza con gesto aburrido. Aunque su padre intentó ayudarle no le gustó la forma en la que habló a su madre, como si esta fuera un ser inservible que no podía aconsejar en otra cosa que no fuera economía doméstica…

— Lo siento hijo — habló Nodoka — tu padre tiene razón, es entendible que estés con la cabeza en otro mundo, tienes muchas responsabilidades sobre tu espalda.

— No es tan así — dijo Ranma intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

— Lo siento mucho querido, no volveremos a molestarte más.

Rana suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá incomodo por el aura que había en el salón. Era un aura incomoda, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Ranma pensó que nada podía empeorar más la situación aquella tarde.

Pero como siempre se equivocó.

— ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? — preguntó sorprendida Ranko que había entrado en el salón de forma estrepitosa.

Nodoka enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de su hija — por si no lo recuerdas hija, vivimos aquí.

— No todos — habló entre dientes lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Ukyo quien la miraba de igual forma — pero bueno, ya que más da… lo veré igualmente.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Ukyo.

Ranko encendió la televisión sin contestar a su cuñada. Apretó el botón y la pantalla en blanco y negro mostró el juvenil rostro del presentador ese que tanto le gustaba a su hermana. La joven se sentó en el suelo con pose de indio para desagrado de su madre.

— Ranko, por dios, siéntate como es debido.

La menor de los Saotome se giró para mirar a su madre con aburrimiento — no se me ve nada, el vestido es lo suficientemente larga para que no se me vea nada.

— Esta niña necesita una larga temporada en un colegio interno para señoritas Nodoka — gruñó Ukyo.

— y tú necesitas cerrar esa estúpida boca que tienes — dijo Ranko lanzándole una fea mirada a Ukyo — cuando alguien te pida tu opinión la das, mientras tanto cierra el pico y lámele el culo a mi hermano y a esas viejas con las que te codeas, es lo único que sabes hacer bien.

— ¡Ranko! — gritaron sus padres a la vez.

La joven bufó ignorando el regaño de sus padres y puso su atención en la tele. Ranma que se había mantenido al margen observó la espalda de su hermana fijamente. No le gustaba que le faltara así al respeto a Ukyo, aunque no se cayeran bien lo menos que podían hacer era tener educación la una con la otra.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres ver? — preguntó su padre.

Ranko pegó un gritito cuando el presentador dio paso a su flamante invitada.

— No puede ser — murmuró Ranma al ver la imponente figura de Akane entrando al plato de televisión. Debía haberlo imaginado, Ranko solo estaba pendiente de ese aparato si salía Akane.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No pienso ver a esa mujerzuela! — gritó Ukyo apuntando la televisión donde Akane saludaba al público y al presentador.

— Pues lárgate a tu casa — le dijo Ranko sin mirarla siquiera.

Ukyo frunció el ceño y miró a Ranma con enfado — ¡querido, haz algo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — pregunto Ranma fingiendo desinterés — digamos lo que digamos lo va a ver igual.

— Pues apagadle la tele, mandarla a su cuarto.

— No tiene diez años Ukyo — dijo Ranma — dejadla, que mal puede hacerle.

—Que acabe siendo como ella — dijo señalando de nuevo la imagen de Akane quien se había sentado y hablaba con el presentador.

Ranko pegó un golpe en el suelo y se levantó de forma brusca encarándose con Ukyo — prefiero ser como ella y tener talento para algo que ser como tú que no vales para más que para dar sombra — Ukyo abrió los ojos de par en par pues nunca antes Ranko se le había encarado así — ¡si tanto te molesta lárgate, pero no voy a tolerar que quieras mandar en mi casa! ¡Y ahora cállate la boca para que pueda escuchar! ¡Pesada!

No solo Ukyo se había sorprendido. El resto de los Saotome observaron atónitos como la menor de la familia había explotado como un volcán en erupción. Ranma observó sin meterse como su pequeña hermana era levemente reprendida por sus padre pero era tal la sorpresa en el rostro del matrimonio Saotome que más que una riña fue un leve reproche sobre su conducta y malos modales.

Ranko bufó y giró la rueda de la tele para subir el volumen en el momento en el que aquel entrevistador charlaba con la joven cantante sobre su ausencia.

— _Bueno, no he tenido un buen momento_ — aclaró Akane — _he estado encerrada creando sin parar, por suerte el pequeño bloqueó que tenía ha desaparecido y puedo anunciar que en unas semanas saldrá mi nuevo vinilo con nuevas canciones._

— _Esa es una gran noticia para los fans_ — celebró el presentador recibiendo una leve sonrisa de Akane — _¿Qué puedes contarnos sobre ese nuevo disco?_

Akane se quedó unos segundos callada, su rostro reflejó una mueca de desesperanza. Ranma sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho al ver el estado anímico de la cantante. Si de algo podía presumir era de conocer a esa hermosa mujer por eso sabía de primera mano que Akane estaba destrozada, esas falsas sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos y su postura tensa le delataba.

— _Es un disco… diferente a lo que suelo crear, no puedo dar muchos detalles pero no tengo duda de que muchas chicas jóvenes se van a sentir identificadas con ellas._

— _¿Hablan sobre amores?_ — preguntó con picardía el presentador.

Akane se removió incomoda en su asiento — _y de desamores también._

El presidente la observaba con pena, a sus ojos Akane estaba preciosa, más guapa que nunca. Ese aire melancólico y triste le daba un toque especial, aquellos preciosos ojos marrones que le gritaban desde la televisión que fuera a por ella y la abrazara… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse de aquel sofá e ir a buscarla para apresarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más. La echaba terriblemente de menos.

— _¿Le han roto el corazón últimamente?_ — preguntó con malicia el presentador ganándose un leve reproche de Ranko y seguramente de las miles de adolescentes que estaban viendo aquella entrevista.

Akane miró fijamente al presentador y con el rostro y el tono de voz más tenso y frio que pudo poner dijo — _a todos nos han roto el corazón alguna vez en la vida._

El presentador carraspeó levemente, totalmente incomodo al darse cuenta de lo inapropiado que había sido el comentario anterior. Levemente avergonzado se disculpó con la joven quien le quitó hierro al asunto.

— Se le ve triste — dijo Ranko con preocupación.

Ukyo quien estaba de brazos cruzados bufó — Seguramente se haya dado cuenta de que por su forma de ser ningún hombre la querrá nunca, será una vieja solterona por promiscua.

Ranko se giró para reprocharle pero una leve mirada de su hermano mayor la frenó. Ranma al igual que su hermana deseó soltarle las diez mil barbaridades pero una vez más se tuvo que contener.

— _Muchos han estado especulando por qué desaparecí y creo que es el momento para poner fin a las habladurías, al menos por ahora_ — dijo Akane con seriedad captando la atención de todos los presentes — _si desaparecí es porque alguien a quien amaba con todo mi corazón me hizo muchísimo daño, nunca nadie me había hecho un daño igual_ — Ranma se removió inquieto hundiéndose en el sillón — por eso desaparecí, para intentar sanar.

— _¿Es este nuevo disco el reflejo de ese dolor?_

— _Así es _— contestó la chica — _además es parte de la cura del alma, en cada canción dejo salir un poco ese dolor transformándolo en arte. Es gratificante._

El presentador siguió haciendo preguntas pero Ranma apenas escuchaba. Su corazón sangraba de dolor al ver el abatido rostro de Akane cuando hablaba. Él había sido el culpable, él había sido quien la había roto por dentro… no se merecía respirar ni llamarse hombre. Había pintado aquel hermoso rostro de dolor y tristeza ¿todo para qué? ¿Había merecido la pena?

— _Entonces hoy nos cantará algo ¿verdad?_

Akane de nuevo sonrió falsamente — _siempre lo hago, cada vez que vengo conseguís sacarme una actuación_ — soltó una risita para afianzar aquella pequeña broma — _pero que conste que para mí es un placer._

— _No creo que más que para nosotros querida_ — coqueteó descaradamente el presentador — _además así los fans podrán saborear un poquito de lo que sin duda será otro nuevo éxito en su carrera musical._

Tras varios comentarios Akane se levantó del sillón y camino hasta un micro que habían colocado en el centro del plató. Ranma la observaba hipnotizado.

— _Esta canción es mi canción principal de mi nuevo disco, una canción que escribí en ese encierro y que espero que les guste. Se titula Big eyes._

La cantante lanzó una leve mirada a los músicos y asintió para que empezaran a tocar — _Con tus grandes ojos… y tus grandes mentiras _— cantó Akane con potencia y rabia a la vez que el sonido de una trompeta la acompañaba — _con tus grandes ojos… y tus grandes mentiras…_

Ranma se acomodó en el sofá para prestar atención a la joven cantante. Sabía que aquel disco estaría plagado de mensajes subliminales para él, porque así es como ellos se comunicaban, como ella se expresaba mejor, a través de la música.

— _Te vi arrastrándote por el jardín ¿Qué estas escondiendo? Te ruego que me perdones pero no me digas nada _— Su padre le lanzó una mirada rápida a su hijo quien apenas parpadeaba — _solía pensar que podía confiar en ti, yo era tu mujer… tú eras mi caballero con brillante armadura _— la voz de Akane era aguda como la de una sirena, con sus ojos cerrados cantaba con dolor y melancolía consiguiendo transmitir a los que la veían lo que ella sentía en su pecho.

Akane abrió los ojos y tomó el micro con sus dos manos bajando la mirada con tristeza _— para mi sorpresa la muerte de mi amor fue por su avaricia y su propia canción de cuna_ — Ranma cerró los ojos y se apoyó en sus rodillas en un gesto de desolación bajando la cabeza completamente derrotado.

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo? — preguntó su madre sorprendida pero no recibió más que una negación por parte de su hijo quien apretó los puños con rabia cuando Akane cantó de nuevo el estribillo.

— _Con tus grandes ojos… y tus grandes mentiras_ — los ojos de la cantante se fijaron directamente en la cámara — _con tus grandes ojos y tus grandes mentiras…_

— Esta canción es deprimente — murmuró Nodoka viendo como la cantante apretaba con fuerza el micrófono entre sus manos mientras la música seguía sonando, una melodía triste que le calo los huesos.

Ella no era fan de la chica, es más, reprobaba su comportamiento pero aquella canción le estaba afectando, su letra, la música la forma de cantar que tenía la mujer además de ese aura de tristeza que emanaba… eso ojos vacíos… incluso Nodoka Saotome sintió ganas de llorar.

— _Me di cuenta de que en verano tenías calor, no estabas cómodo. Tu camisa era de algodón y tu rostro estaba quemado por el sol… caminabas como si estuvieras esperando, esperando por algo… tu mundo estaba en llamas y me quede mirando_ — de repente los tristes ojos de Akane se tornaron oscuros y violentos, en su mirada se asomó la sombra de la rabia que sentía — _mientras miraba las llamas crecían, me viste fruncir el ceño, dije adiós._

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo, de repente le dolía terriblemente la cabeza _— Con tus grandes ojos… y tus grandes mentiras… con tus grandes ojos y tus grandes mentiras_ — verla allí cantándole que era un mentiroso le estaba afectando y era precisamente porque Akane tenía razón, era un mentiroso y un cobarde que no tuvo lo que había que tener para luchar por ella, solo supo hacerle daño y ella se lo demostraba con su arte y su talento, con ese idioma que solo ella sabía usar tan bien… la música.

— ¿_Soy yo? ¿Me equivoque al confiar en ti? ¿Vi lo que quería ver? ¿Lo que no era verdad? ¿Me equivoque al seguir adelante como una pequeña tonta? Es asombroso lo que las mujeres enamoradas llegan a hacer…_

Ranko soltó un sollozo y se limpió la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla — ¿Quién fue el cerdo que daño a alguien tan bueno? No es justo.

Ranma se encogió aún más en su asiento, si tan solo Ranko supiera que el culpable de aquella tristeza estaba a unos pasos de ella seguramente le estrangularía. A lo mejor era lo que se merecía. Apretó sus parpados con rabia mientras Akane terminaba la canción y se despedía rápidamente dando por finalizada la canción.

En la sala solo se escuchaba el parloteo de aquel hombre que presentaba ese estúpido programa para adolescentes pero en la mente del presidente solo se escuchaba la voz de Akane una y otra vez llamándole mentiroso. No sabía porque le había afectado tanto verla ahí cantando, desde que la conoció esa escena se repitió miles de veces, ella cantándole en la televisión o en la radio todo lo que pensaba del ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?

— Ranma, ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó preocupado su padre, pero el no pudo contestar, solo pudo negar con la cabeza una y otra vez — ¡Ranma!

No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie, no quería la presidencia… la quería a ella, a ella y solo a ella y la había perdido para siempre ¡él se había encargado de alejarla! Akane le había amado, fue la única mujer que le quiso de verdad y el destrozó todo por miedo.

— Ranma querido por favor di algo — dijo su madre preocupada.

Ukyo miró con reproche a Ranko — mira lo que has provocado.

— ¿Yo?

— si tu — dijo con desprecio poniendo su mano en la espalda de su prometido — tu hermano se ha puesto enfermo al ver a semejante aberración de mujer.

Ranko abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?

Genma miro a Ukyo con seriedad — No es momento querida.

— Por favor miradle — dijo con tono dramático — mi pobre Ranma esta así por tener que escuchar a semejante mujerzuela y todo es por culpa de ella — señaló a Ranko con rabia — sabe bien que su hermano está estresado, que su trabajo está llevándole al límite y ella en vez de ayudar encima le hace ver a esa mujer que bien sabe que Ranma no soporta.

— Cállate — murmuró Ranma harto de escuchar a Ukyo insultar a la que él consideraba el amor de su vida.

— No querido, debo defenderte — dijo orgullosa — cuando nos casemos y yo viva aquí no pienso permitir que escuches a esa vulgar zorra, no quiero verla ni oír hablar de ella es más, creo que debería hablar con la señora Musumi que es muy amiga de la emperatriz para terminar de una vez con su carrera musical si es que se le puede llamar así — Ranma apretó más los ojos notando como la rabia crecía — No tiene ética ni moral y no pienso permitir que una generación de jovencitas se eche a perder por su culpa. Ahora que Ranma es presidente tengo los contactos necesarios para destruirla y llevarla a la ruina.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Ranma poniéndose en pie asustando a Ukyo — ¡No hables así de ella! ¡Ninguno de vosotros! — bramó apuntando con el dedo a su prometida y a sus padres.

— Pero hijo…

— ¡No! — Gritó cortando a su madre — ¡Antes de hablar de ella deberías lavaros la boca con agua ras!

Todos en la sala le miraban como si hubiera perdido el sentido, y en cierta forma lo había hecho. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, no podía guardar más aquel secreto que le consumía el alma… necesitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Akane.

— Nunca más vuelvas a insultar a Akane Tendo en mi presencia — dijo con voz gruesa señalando a Ukyo con el dedo índice — nunca.

Ukyo abrió la boca un par de veces sin conseguir soltar una frase coherente. Para su suerte su suegra salió en su defensa — pero hijo ¿a qué diablos viene esto? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Tú mismo la has criticado por su forma de actuar…

— ¡Mentí! ¿Vale? ¡Mentí! ¡Porque soy un puto cobarde de mierda incapaz de tener los pantalones bien puestos y de admitir que en realidad esa mujer me tiene completamente loco!

Las mujeres ahogaron un grito de sorpresa — ¿Qué estás diciendo Ranma? — gritó Ukyo sin querer creerse lo que su prometido acababa de confesar.

— ¡Que la quiero! ¡Quiero a Akane Tendo y estoy harto de ocultarlo!

— ¡Pero si solo la has visto dos veces! ¿Cómo puedes quererla?

— Eso es lo que tú crees — espetó Ranma viendo como Ukyo sollozaba al enterarse de todo — Akane y yo hemos coincidido muchas veces y cada vez que la veía más claro me quedaba que es la mujer más maravillosa que hay en el mundo — dijo con amargura dejando salir todo lo que su pecho guardaba — es inteligente, educada y tiene una visión del mundo que te dejaría atónita si la escucharas. Es buena persona, se preocupa más por los demás que por sí misma y a diferencia de ti y todas esas mujeres de la que te rodeas no le importa mezclarse con la gente y ayudarles sin esperar nada a cambio…

Ranko miraba a su hermano con orgullo, dentro de si no cabía en gozo al enterarse de que su hermano mayor y la que ella consideraba su ídolo tuvieran una relación íntima. Siempre supo que su hermano no era como la gente creía, ella le conocía bien y se moría de pena al ver como otros dominaban su vida, pero gracias al cielo Akane Tendo se cruzó en su camino y le salvó, así como hizo con ella.

— Estoy enamorado de ella — dijo muy serio mirando a su prometida y su madre — y ella está enamorada de mí… o al menos lo estaba.

Nodoka se llevó las manos a la boca y Ukyo empezó a llorar con amargura pero Ranma no se dejó conmover, ya estaba harto de esa mentira que era su vida — Es a ti a quien te cantaba esa canción…

— Sí, Akane y yo estuvimos juntos, tuvimos una relación — otro sollozo más fuerte retumbó en la sala — y por cobarde la perdí, porque este estúpido honor que me habéis inculcado desde la cuna me hizo perderla posiblemente para siempre pero no me daré por vencido, no sin pelear.

Nodoka quien consolaba a su nuera le miró con los ojos llenos de ira — eres un desagradecido.

— ¡No me llames desagradecido cuando fue precisamente por vosotros por lo que la deje escapar! — eran escasas las veces que Ranma gritaba a su madre pero cuando lo hacía se arrepentía y bajaba las orejas como un cachorro asustado, pero esta vez no — la quiero y no podéis hacer nada para que cambie de parecer.

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¡Y más con ella! ¡Con esa golfa barata!

— ¡No vuelvas a insultarla! No te atrevas a culparla de algo porque aquí la única víctima es ella — dijo con la mandíbula tensa — es la única víctima de esta mentira a la que llamamos vida.

Ukyo se levantó furiosa y le miró con rabia — ¡Mi vida no es una mentira! ¡Yo te quiero!

— ¡Pero yo a ti no! — Exclamó Ranma harto — y nunca lo hare porque mi corazón le pertenece a ella. Siempre será suyo, aunque nos casemos nunca podre enamorarme de ti.

Ukyo le miró con los ojos plagados de lágrimas intentando ablandar a aquel hombre que ahora parecía una piedra. Frente a sus ojos ya no estaba aquel niño asustado y fácilmente manipulable, el Ranma frente a ella era un hombre completamente diferente. Uno que sabía lo que quería.

— Voy a luchar por ella, aunque me cueste siglos conseguir su perdón no descansare hasta tenerla de nuevo a mi lado.

— ¿Y de que te va a servir? — Preguntó Genma que se había mantenido al margen captando la atención de su hijo — ya lo has visto chico, ella no quiere verte ni en pintura.

— Si me tengo que arrastrar como el gusano que soy lo haré.

Genma soltó una risa burlona que solo crispo aún más los nervios de su hijo — eso no servirá de nada hijo, lo siento pero ya has perdido completamente el juego — con toda la calma que su hijo no tenía se sirvió una copa de Brandy — tú mismo lo comprobaste la otra noche, no quiere verte, no quiere escucharte ni estar cerca de ti, incluso le ofrecí dinero y lo rechazo porque ella misma por su voluntad quiere estar lejos de ti.

Las palabras de su padre y la calma con la que hablaba se sintieron como una patada en la boca del estómago, la realidad le golpeaba sin tregua — Pudiste elegir Ranma y elegiste el camino fácil.

— Tú me obligaste.

— No — le cortó su padre — yo te aconseje lo que a mi parecer era mejor para ti pero siempre te di la opción de elegir y decidiste la presidencia — Ranma bajó la vista avergonzado — pudiste renunciar a ello y quedarte con la chica pero preferiste tu profesión lo cual a mi parecer es lo más sensato. Con tu elección sabías que esa chica se alejaría, tú mismo me lo dijiste mil veces "ella no es como las demás" — se burló imitando malamente la voz de su hijo — ¿de qué te sirve ir a buscarla ahora? Antes perderías la presidencia pero tendrías a tu chica, si vas ahora y montas un escándalo sí que lo perderás todo porque la presidencia se te escaparía de las manos y seguirías sin tener a la chica porque ambos sabemos que Akane Tendo no te va a perdonar.

Ranma sintió de repente unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Dicen que la verdad duele y su padre acababa de demostrar que aquel dicho era terriblemente real. La valentía que sintió minutos antes se evaporo por completo, quizás sí que seguía siendo un estúpido cobarde.

— Si esto queda aquí — dijo mirando con severidad a su hija y nuera — y nadie más se entera de tu pequeño desliz todo habrá quedado en una pequeña disputa, tu seguirás con tu vida y ella también — Ranma se veía abatido por lo que su padre se acercó y palmeo la espalda de su primogénito para darle animo — Ranma hijo, ahora está dolida pero tarde o temprano lo superara y volverá a ser feliz y eso es lo que debería importante si la quieres como presumes.

Luego se acercó con igual calma a su nuera que seguía sollozando en silencio — y tu querida si hablas lo perderás todo además de que la gente hablara de ti — dijo con acidez sabiendo que para su nuera no había nada peor que perder su estatus social — esas mujeres a las que llamas amigas te miraran con lastima y dirán que no fuiste lo suficientemente buena como para mantener a tu hombre a tu lado — Ukyo se encogió en su sitio —perdona a Ranma y sigue con tu vida, casaos, tened hijos y dejemos esto atrás. No tienes nada que perder si lo dejas ir pero si te vas de la lengua, os querida Ukyo… ahí sí que estas perdida.

Ukyo alzo los ojos y miró a Genma con rabia. Ranma sabía que Ukyo estaba herida en su orgullo de mujer pero que su padre había logrado convencerla, porque a diferencia de Akane para Ukyo el poder y el estatus lo eran todo y no estaba dispuesta a ser el centro de las críticas de aquellas viejas cotorras que decían ser sus amigas.

— Te perdono Ranma — murmuró Ukyo sin mirarle — pero debes prometerme que no la veras nunca más.

— Eso es más que un hecho Ukyo, la propia Akane nos dejó muy claro que para ella Ranma es parte del pasado.

— Puede que para ella sí, pero el… el la ama — dijo con amargura la castaña mirándole llorosa — y va a ir a buscarla.

— No lo hará — hablo Genma mirando a su hijo — ¿verdad Ranma?

El presidente no sabía que decir, su mente era un torbellino, un volcán a punto de explotar. No sabía lo que quería, no sabía lo que sentía, por una parte tenía miedo a perderlo todo, por otra estaba desesperado por tener Akane a su lado… quería ser presidente pero también quería a la cantante.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué no hacer? ¿Podía prometer no volver a verla? Posiblemente no porque él sabía que tarde o temprano sus sentimientos le haría mandarlo todo a volar e ir a buscarla, aunque ella no quisiera verle. La amaba tanto que dolía el pecho, pero su padre tenía razón en que ella no le perdonaría jamás… ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Dime que no vas a verla más — insistió Ukyo mirándole enfadada.

— Eso no va a poder ser — habló de repente Ranko captando la atención de los presentes. La pequeña Saotome que se había mantenido al margen estaba clavada frente a ellos con las manos echas puños, dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes a su hermano mayor, aunque en aquella situación la mayor parecía ella.

— No te metas en esto Ranko, es un tema muy serio — dijo Nodoka.

— Pero es que hay una cosa que aún no sabéis.

— Pues empieza a hablar jovencita.

Ranko puso una ladeada sonrisa en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos. Sus padres quería separar a su hermano de Akane Tendo, Ukyo quería separar a su hermano de Akane Tendo, pero ella no, ella quería que se casaran y así poder ser la cuñada de una estrella como era la joven cantante. Ella solo quería la felicidad de su hermano además de que le encantaba fastidiar a la boba de Ukyo por lo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Por si no lo sabéis cumplo dieciséis años pronto — su madre asintió levemente — papa lleva organizando mi fiesta varios días pero el grupo que tenía contratado es un auténtico coñazo así que me tome la libertad de buscar la dirección de Akane e invitarla a mi fiesta

— ¿¡Que has hecho que!? — gritó Nodoka fuera de sí.

Ranko a diferencia de su hermano no temía la ira de su madre, ella había saco mucho más carácter que el por lo que en vez de amilanarse se plantó frente a la imponente figura de su madre y alzando la cabeza dijo — es mi fiesta y yo elijo quien va a ir. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocer a esa mujer y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Ukyo miró a sus suegros — No podéis permitirlo, no podéis dejar que esa mujer vaya al cumpleaños de Ranko y lo arruine.

— Tranquila Ukyo, no creo que acepte, no quiere ver a Ranma — dijo con calma Genma.

Lo que el patriarca Saotome no esperaba es que la ladeada sonrisa Ranko aumentara — pues ya ha aceptado. No quiere ver a Ranma pero yo soy su fan devota, me ha regalado varios objetos y siempre tiene palabras amables hacia mí — Dijo retando con la mirada a su padre — es un hecho, Akane Tendo estará en mi cumpleaños — lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano quien la miraba con los ojos de par en par — y tú, por una vez en la vida ten lo que hay que tener para hacer las cosas bien ¡por dios!

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar la menor de los Saotome salió de la sala dejándola en silencio. Fue Ukyo la primera que reacciono — Genma, no quiero a esa golfa cerca de mi prometido o de mí, no la quiero en el cumpleaños de Ranko, tienes que hacer algo.

— Tranquila querida, me pondré en contacto con ella y…

— No — le cortó Nodoka sorprendiendo a todos — esa chica ira a la fiesta.

Ukyo la miró sin entender — pero… pero suegra.

— Quiero saber que tiene para que mis hijos estén tan abducidos por ella. La he visto varias veces pero nunca he intercambiado más de cuatro palabras con ella, quiero saber qué es lo que ven en ella y que la hace tan especial — sus ojos se posaron en los de su hijo — quiero saber quién es la mujer que casi consigue que mi hijo lo perdiera todo.

Sin poder aguantar un minuto más allí, Nodoka salió de la sala azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que esto es una sorpresa, empezar una historia sin terminar otra... pero, he de decir en mi defensa que esta ya la tengo escrita hace tiempo y estaba guardada en una carpeta en el olvido por lo que solo es revisar y reescribir alguna escena que no me convence. El otro día la encontré y me dije ¿por qué no subirla? y aquí estoy. **

**Esta historia está inspirada en una famosa historia de amor entre una sexy cantante y un famoso presidente con la banda sonora de mi querida "Lana del Rey" a la que amo y admiro. En este capítulo aparecen varios fragmentos de las canciones "Young and beautiful", "Pretty when you cry", "Blue jeans" "Videogames", "Sad girl", "Dark Paradise", "Born to die" y "Nathional Anthem" parte del discurso de Akane pertenece al monologo de Nathional Anthem.**

**Mil perdones si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y agradecer todo el cariño que recibe esta historia. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan día a día a mejorar. Estamos llegando a la recta final, este es el penúltimo capítulo y pronto veremos que pasa con la relación del presidente y la joven cantante.**

**Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto con el único fin de divertirme y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**Espero que me dejéis un review y me comentéis que os parece, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Ranma suspiró por quinta vez en el día mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Ranko. Su hermana estaba histérica por dos simples razones:

Cumplía dieciséis años y por fin sería presentada en sociedad.

Y la segunda razón de su histeria y la más importante era que Akane Tendo estaba invitada y asistiría a la celebración.

Una vez más suspiró con pesar encerrado en su siempre fiel y pacifico despacho. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que aquellas cuatro paredes eran su refugio y oasis, aquel sitio donde iba a encerrarse cuando quería estar solo.

— Quizás es hora de que te independices —le había dicho su hermana a la vez que le dejaba en la mesa un disco de vinilo — eres un hombre adulto ¿sabes?

Rio al recordad la cara de su hermana cuando le dijo esas palabras, casi regañándole como si fuera ella la mayor. Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones tomo el disco entre sus manos y lo giro un par de veces.

Allí frente a él hace dos días su hermana le había dejado el nuevo disco de Akane Tendo. Aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera organizando el cumpleaños de su hermana aprovecho los momentos a solas para escuchar aquella voz que le volvía loco.

Una mueca de tristeza se pintó en su cara de repente al recordar las tristes letras que llenaban aquel disco. Normalmente Akane escribía canciones movidas y divertidas, con mensajes cargados de picardía y alegría… pero esta vez el disco era muy diferente. Era un disco gris, triste… un disco escrito por y para él.

Con mucho cuidado lo coloco en el gramófono y se dispuso, por quinta o sexta vez a escucharlo. Cualquiera que lo viera era la viva imagen de la tristeza. Allí encerrado, con la camisa arrugada, fumando tabaco como un camionero y tirado en su silla bebiendo brandy con la única compañía de la melancólica voz de Akane Tendo. Si la nación viera el despojo humano en la que se había convertido su presidente perfecto…

— _¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando ya no sea joven ni bella?_ — cantaba con tristeza Akane.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro. Esta era su poco sana pero mejor manera de calmarse pues aunque quisiera negarlo él también estaba histérico ese día, por fin después de sufrir por su ausencia al fin la tendría a su lado de nuevo. Y esta vez quería que no se volviera a ir.

— _Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás, yo sé que lo harás_ — cantaba Akane con voz aguda — _¿me seguirás amando cuando ya no se joven y bella?_ — Ranma sonrió con amargura, pues claro que lo haría, toda la maldita vida.

— _Querido señor cuando llegue al cielo, por favor déjame traer a mi hombre… cuando el venga dime que le dejaras pasar, padre dígame si usted puede_ — cantaba la chica. El presidente se encontró a si mismo tarareando por encima la letra — _¡oh esa gracia! ¡Oh ese cuerpo! oh esa cara que me hace querer festejar… él es mi sol me hace brillar como diamantes…_

— Tu brillas por ti misma — murmuro para luego suspirar y escuchar a Akane seguir con su canto.

Llevaba un par de días pensando y pensando que hacer cuando la viera ¿arriesgarse a ser feliz o rendirse del todo y ser un amargado toda la vida?

— Hermano — la voz tímida de Ranko le asusto. Con rapidez se incorporó e intento parar el disco pero al ver que era su hermana suspiro — siento haberte asustado…

— Tranquila no es nada — con la mano le hizo un gesto para que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Ranko miro a su hermano con tristeza, ya no quedaba nada de su hermano mayor, aquel con el que jugaba y reía… había ido marchitándose según se hacía mayor y las ambiciones de sus padres crecían con él.

Le daba mucha tristeza verle así.

— Esta es muy buena — murmuró Ranko consiguiendo que su hermano le mirara — la canción… es buena pero muy triste…

Ranma se quedó en silencio escuchando atentamente aquella deprimente canción. La primera vez que la escucho se le encogió el corazón pues aquella letra y su triste voz eran por su culpa…

— _Todas las hermosas estrellas brillan por ti esta noche mi amor, ¿soy la chica de tus sueños?_ — Ranma cerró los ojos y se volvió a inclinar en su sitio rendido ante el dolor. Ranko le miraba aguantándose las lágrimas, le dolía en el alma ver a su hermano así, tan derrotado, tan abatido… — _todos esos momentos en los que dijiste que era tu chica me hiciste sentir como tu mundo entero._

Ranma se tapó los ojos con los antebrazos mientras ponía una mueca en su boca. Ranko se acercó a él con cuidado escuchando y dejándose llenar ella también de la tristeza.

— _Esperare por ti cariño _— canto Akane con fuerza pero con la voz quebrada — _es todo lo que hago cariño_ — Ranko puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor cuando le vio apretar los dientes con furia —_pero no apareces cariño… nunca lo haces, porque estoy guapa cuando lloro…_

Ranma sintió un puñal en el pecho, cada vez que escuchaba esa canción el corazón le ardía. Ella le estaba esperando, a pesar del dolor a pesar de estar herida le esperaba, pero tampoco tenía la esperanza de que el fuera por ella, por eso le dolía tanto esa canción porque en ella Akane le dejaba claro que él era un cobarde y que sabía que no iba a ir a buscarla.

— Hermano…

Para su sorpresa su hermano mayor la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo como cuando era pequeña y se hacía daño. Él siempre la tomaba en brazos y le curaba para luego reconfortarla en sus brazos como buen hermano mayor, pero esta vez era diferente, el que necesitaba apoyo y ser reconfortado era él.

— Tranquilo hermano, esto se arreglara — le susurraba Ranko acariciándole la espalda en el momento en el que Ranma se abrazó a ella — Todo se arreglará…

De repente notó como su hermano se tensaba y el sonido de la canción se hacía más fuerte, Ranko sabía que llegaba a una parte de la canción muy triste, en ella Akane no pudo evitar disimular la voz quebrada por el llanto además de la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

— _No digas que me necesitas cuando te vas una y otra vez, soy más fuerte que todos mis hombres, excepto por ti…_ — Ranma escuchaba la canción donde Akane le escupía en la cara que por él había dejado de ser ella misma, había hecho cosas que por ningún hombre había hecho y todo para nada — _no digas que me necesitas si me dejas atrás, me estas abandonando_ — cantó Akane con la voz rota de dolor — _no puedo hacerlo… yo no podría hacerlo pero tú lo haces bien porque soy guapa cuando lloro._

Ranma suspiro y se apartó de su hermana que seguía sentada en su regazo — No se arreglara nada Ranko, ya lo has oído — dijo señalando el condenado aparato que seguía reproduciendo las ultimas notas de la canción.

Ranko suspiró con pena y acaricio una vez más la cara de su hermano — ¿Sabes? Mi favorita es la siguiente…

Ranma la miró alzando una ceja, abrió la boca para protestar pero su hermana alzo el dedo para que se callara. Una lenta música empezó a sonar y Ranko sonrió mientras que cantaba a la par que Akane mirando a su hermano.

— _Pantalones azules, camisa blanca, entras en la habitación y sabes que haces mis ojos arder_ — Ranma se sonrojo ante la mirada juguetona que le lanzo su hermana — _Eras como James Dean, seguro que eres tan descarado como la muerte…_

Ranko soltó una risita cuando su hermano bebió lo que le quedaba de Brandy en la copa — ¿te da vergüenza la canción?

— No, solo que… no se…

— Te avergüenza que la cante yo ahora que sé que va dedicada a ti y las marranadas que hacíais juntos ¿verdad? — Ranma apartó la mirada sonrojado y se sirvió otra copa, gracias a Dios había dejado la botella cerca — a mí me encanta esta canción y que te compare con James Dean… aunque más quisieras ser tan guapo — bromeo intentando quitar la tensión y la tristeza que reinaba en aquel despacho.

Ranma bufó y Ranko con una sonrisa siguió cantando — _Y sé que el amor es cruel, el amor duele pero todavía recuerdo aquel día que nos conocimos_ — Ranma suspiró y Ranko le abrazó con fuerza — _te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos, esperare un millón de años por ti._

– Ojalá — pensó Ranma desesperado.

_— Prométeme que recordaras que eres mío, cariño ¿puedes ver a través de las lágrimas? Te amo más que esas perras que estuvieron antes di que lo recordaras_ — Ranma sonrió levemente negando, a pesar de estar triste Akane seguiría siendo Akane y su vocabulario no cambiaría nunca, menos mal — _te amare hasta el final de los tiempos._

— ¿Por qué te gusta esta canción más que las otras? — preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

Ranko puso una sonrisa torcida — porque no es tan triste como las otras, en ella veo resquicios de la Akane que amo, la Akane que te pone a parir con talento y disimulo aunque esté triste te deja claro que fuiste un idiota y que aunque te quiere te puedes ir a la mierda.

Ranma frunció las cejas y Ranko se tocó la oreja para que escuchara — _Dijiste que tenías que marcharte para empezar de nuevo tu vida, yo estaba como: no por favor, quédate aquí… no necesitamos dinero podemos hacer que esto funcione._

Ranma de nuevo dio un trago a su bebida sintiendo el ardor de su garganta dándole tregua al que sentía en el pecho al escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de su chica favorita — _Pero él se marchó un domingo, dijo que regresaría a casa el lunes, yo me quede despierta y preocupada esperando pero él estaba persiguiendo dinero, "atrapado en el juego" fue lo último que escuche._

— Que manera tan disimulada de explicar que la dejaste tirada por un sillón de cuero y ambición, sillón que no querías y ambición que no tenías — comentó Ranko ganándose un reproche de su hermano.

—_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperaría un millón de años por_ ti — recitó Ranko a la par que Akane — no entiendo porque te quiere tanto pero lo hace hermano, te quiere tanto como tú a ella no entiendo que haces aquí encerrado y deprimido cuando podrías ser feliz.

— _Te dije que no importa lo que hicieras, que yo estaría siempre a tu lado, porque voy a estar a morir si caes o si vuelas ¡que mierda! Por lo menos lo intentaste_ — Ranma escuchaba atento la canción de Akane ignorando el parloteo de su hermana quien le regañaba por ser un cobarde — _pero cuando saliste por aquella puerta una parte de mi murió, te dije que quería mas pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente: yo solo quiero que sea como antes, bailábamos toda la noche pero entonces ellos te llevaron lejos, te robaron de mi vida, solo necesitas recordar… que te querré hasta el final de los tiempos…_

El parloteo de Ranko había finalizado, ahora observaba atenta a su hermano mirar con seriedad aquel aparato para luego callarlo antes de que la siguiente canción sonara. Ranko frunció el ceño, la siguiente canción también era muy buena y ayudaría a su hermano a reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué lo quitas?

— Porque ya no quiero escuchar más — respondió con simpleza.

— La siguiente canción era de mis favoritas también.

Ranma miró a su hermana alzando una ceja — ¿hay alguna que no lo sea?

— No, la verdad es que pienso que la genialidad de Akane Tendo es tan grande que no tiene ni una canción mala, pero en la siguiente también te lanzaba unas perlitas buenas.

— ¿Tu de qué lado estas? — preguntó Ranma cabreado.

Ranko se cruzó de brazos con fastidio — del vuestro por supuesto por eso quiero que abras los malditos ojos de una vez hermano, me duele en el alma verte así.

— Tú no sabes nada Ranko…

Su hermana puso un gesto enfadado y tomo el cartón que guardaba el disco de Akane y leyó los nombres de las canciones que obviamente ya se sabía de memoria.

— Pista cuatro en esa canción dice un par de frases como: _por ti, por ti es todo por ti todo lo que hago te lo digo a menudo el cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo, dime todas las cosas que quieres hacer, he oído que te gustan las chicas malas, cariño, ¿es cierto?_

Ranma buco bebiendo sin entender a donde quería llegar su hermana — ¿quieres que siga? Muy bien, en la canción 6_ Sad girl_ en esta la verdad es que te manda advertencias claras — se aclaró la garganta y recitó las frases que Akane le dedicaba a su hermano.

— _Estar a su lado como su amante es algo puede que no sea algo atractivo para idiotas como tú... y arrastrarse a su alrededor no sería algo que tú harías pero no has visto a mi hombre._

Se dio una pausa para ver la reacción de Ranma quien frunció el ceño. Ranko bufo y siguió recitando las letras de las canciones — _Con su Bonny a su lado_ — Ranma todos sabemos a quién se refiere — _soy una chica triste, con su dinero a su lado soy una chica triste, soy una chica mala y triste._

— He escuchado esa canción Ranko, no hace falta que me la repitas entera — dijo Ranma con tono afligido.

Ranko no hizo caso a sus palabras — No, porque te quiero recordar mi parte favorita — Ranma frunció las cejas, sabía la parte a la que se refería su hermana — _ten cuidado con lo que me dices, cuidado con quien estás hablando, ¡estoy en llamas cariño!_

— ¿a qué juegas Ranko? — Explotó el mayor haciéndola levantarse de su regazo — ya sé que me odia no necesito que me lo recuerdes tú también.

— No entiendes nada, eres un obtuso — se quejó Ranko — ¿no entiendes que te intento hacer ver que aunque esté enfadada y quiere matarte en todas sus malditas canciones te dice que te quiere y te echa de menos? ¿Que nada ha cambiado cuánto a sus sentimientos? ¿Qué te esperara toda la vida?

Ranma se quedó callado un momento y respiro con fuerza. Ranko lo conocía y sabía que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo su propósito — Pista ocho: _amarte para siempre no puede estar mal, aunque no estés aquí no seguiré adelante... y no hay remedio para la memoria, tu rostro es como una melodía, no saldrá jamás de mi mente_ — Ranma se restregó las manos por la cara con ansiedad, Ranko decidió seguir presionando — Pista nueve: _mi corazón se rompe con cada paso que doy pero estoy esperando a las puertas a que me digan que eres mío... no me pongas triste, no me hagas llorar, a veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se pone difícil. Ven y demos una vuelta por el lado salvaje déjame besarte con fuerza bajo la lluvia como las chicas locas_ — se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos — _escoge tus últimas palabras esta es tu última oportunidad, porque tú y yo hemos nacido para morir._

— ¿no lo ves Ranma? — Preguntó Ranko con lástima viendo a su hermano — ¡esta dolida pero quiere que vuelvas!

Ranma se quedó en silencio unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza. Ranko sonrió con alivio al ver a su hermano por primera vez entrar en razón ¡era un cabezota!

— Tengo miedo Ranko, pero...

— No temas Ranma, ¡por dios! Te quiere tanto que le duele ¡te ha escrito un disco entero diciéndote que te mataría pero que te adora! — Ranma sonrió levemente — ¿quién hace eso?

— Voy a luchar por ella Ranko — dijo Ranma seguro de sí mismo por primera vez en la vida. Su hermana le había ayudado a abrir los ojos, tenía razón, Akane había sido muy valiente poniendo su alma y corazón en ese disco, dándole la última oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Ranko le miró con ojos brillantes — ¿de verdad?

— Sí, quiero estar con ella y si tengo que dejar a un lado y renunciar a la presidencia lo haré — dijo firme — no aguanto un día más sin estar a su lado, sé que me costará es la mujer más cabezota del mundo, pero no me importa estar días, meses o años suplicando, la tendré de nuevo a mi lado.

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar hermano — aplaudió Ranko contenta — lo mejor es que te prepares y te pongas guapo, en unas horas te encontrarás con Akane y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

— Gracias hermana, a veces parecer tú la mayor — comentó Ranma algo avergonzado.

La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicias — es cierto que me preocupo por ti es decir... eres mi hermano pero lo que más gana tengo es de ver la cara que pondrá la tonta de ukyo ¡no puedo esperar!

Ranma rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza — Eres de lo peor.

— Tampoco es para tanto — con alegría se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo — prepárate y arregla las cosas ¡lento!

Sin darle tiempo a responder Ranko desapareció por la puerta. El joven presidente soltó una risita y se recargó en la silla.

Su corazón iba muy rápido pues los nervios estaban comiéndole. Había tomado la determinación de recuperar a la mujer de sus sueños. Ranko tenía razón, ella le seguía queriendo, por alguna extraña y absurda razón y sobre todo por suerte para el Akane le quería tanto como el a ella a pesar de todo, así que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Inspiró profundamente dándose ánimos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, por fin sería un hombre y tomaría las riendas de su vida, si tenía que dejar la presidencia lo haría y no le temblaría el pulso lo más mínimo porque Akane lo valía.

— Solo espero que me acepte...

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse, debía verse bien para su chica.

Ranko caminaba de arriba abajo ignorando a los invitados que llegaban a su fiesta. Muchos de ellos habían sido invitados por sus padres, viejos conocidos y amigos con los que entablar negocios o con hijos jóvenes y casaderos que podían interesarse por su hija y así llevarla al buen camino... ¡pamplinas!

— Ranko... ¡Ranko ven aquí! — Le riñó su madre cogiéndola del brazo acercándola — Saluda a los señores Sakamoto.

Ranko rodó los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente — Gracias por venir a mi fiesta.

— Un honor para nosotros que nos invitara señorita — hablo la señora Sakamoto — este es mi hijo Tetsuya.

— Un placer — contestó Ranko sin mirar al pobre muchacho que temblaba nervioso. Nodoka miró con gesto enfadado a su hija.

— Ranko por dios — murmuró al oído de su hija quien bufo.

— ¿qué más queréis? Ya les he saludado.

Ranma rio por lo bajo ante la cara que ponían los Sakamoto y como sus padres intentaban disculparse ante la "mala educación" de su hija.

— Que vergüenza — murmuró Ukyo por lo bajo. La castaña estaba a su lado y por primera vez no estaba agarrada como un pulpo.

El joven presidente se encogió de hombros y saludó a los invitados quienes le halagaron y se deshicieron en piropos para su prometida quien puso esa mueca de falsa modestia que siempre ponía.

— Enhorabuena Saotome, tiene una prometida preciosa — le dijo el señor Sakamoto — realmente bonita.

Ranma sonrió falsamente agradeciéndolo. Ukyo sonrió ampliamente fingiendo estar avergonzada. Al igual que su hermana Ranma desconectó sus oídos de su cerebro y buscó con la mirada la puerta de aquel enorme salón que sus padres habían alquilado.

Estaba impaciente por verla, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, que quería casarse con ella y que le daba igual todo, la presidencia, el qué dirán... todo, solo ella.

Era consciente de que no sería fácil, que esa mujercita se haría de rogar, que pelearía con uñas y dientes y que no le perdonaría con facilidad, que tendría que rogar y suplicar pero no se rendiría.

— ¡Akane! ¡Hola! — escuchó el grito de su hermana y sus ojos se alzaron con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Allí parada en un precioso vestido negro de lentejuelas estaba Akane Tendo. A diferencia de las mujeres allí presentes enfundadas en kimonos caros o coquetos vestidos occidentales que cubrían todo lo que había que cubrir allí estaba ella, enfundada en aquel pedazo de tela que abrazaba todas sus curvas, los diminutos tirantes, el amplio escote que marcaba aquellos montes... el cuello de la cantante estaba adornado por el collar que una vez le regaló. Era preciosa, Akane Tendo no era de este planeta.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que le removieron el alma, su cuerpo era algo que volvía a todos loco pero a él lo que siempre le pareció su arma más letal eran sus ojos y su sonrisa, siempre brillantes siempre pícaros... aquellos ojos que veía ahora estaban oscuros, tristes...

— Siempre llamando la atención de la peor forma — murmuró su padre en su oído viendo como su hermana saludaba a la cantante — ese vestido no es casualidad hijo — Sin pronunciar palabra Ranma miró a su padre preguntándole con la mirada que quería decir — es una forma de darte en la boca, se sabe hermosa ¿qué mejor forma de hacerte ver lo que has perdido que apareciendo con esas pintas?

— Siempre se vistió así — murmuró el también.

— Siempre lleva conjuntos... demasiado sensuales — Genma enarcó una ceja y apuntó a la cantante con la cabeza — pero ese vestido... es diferente, es el vestido de la venganza... y el acompañante de la venganza.

Ranma sin entender a qué se refería su padre miró de nuevo la puerta y sintió su bilis subir por su pecho y acumularse en su garganta.

Al lado de Akane estaba un hombre moreno y alto, con buen porte pero no tanto como él. Frunció el ceño al ver como la tomaba de la cintura mientras hablaba con su hermana.

Quiso ir y arrancar aquella mano del pequeño cuerpo de su chica pero la mano de Ukyo se aferró a su brazo — No vayas — le susurró con tensión — ni se te ocurra Ranma Saotome.

— No puedes prohibirme nada Ukyo — dijo con rabia — no eres la dueña de mi vida.

— Basta los dos — riño por lo bajo Nodoka — comportaos.

Ranma se mordió la lengua y soltó con furia el agarre de su prometida quien gruñó molesta. Vio como Akane se acercaba con su hermana a ellos con aquel idiota aun tocando su cintura creyéndose su dueño... si puedo era le rompería la cara.

— Madre, madre mira esta es Akane Tendo la cantante que tanto me gusta.

Nodoka miró a la cantante de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera analizando, buscando ese algo que la hacía tan irresistible para todos.

— Nodoka Saotome un placer.

Akane se inclinó levemente — Akane Tendo — Ranma miraba a la mujer esperando que ella le lanzara aunque fuera una leve mirada, pero los ojos de Akane estaban puestos en su madre, enzarzada en una muda pelea.

— Este es mi marido Genma y mi hijo Ranma, creo que ya los conoce a ambos.

Ranma sintió su estómago saltar cuando los ojos de Akane se cruzaron con los suyos al fin — sí, ya he coincidido con ellos alguna vez — la voz de la chica se notaba tensa y sería igual que su mirada — un gusto verles de nuevo.

— Ella es mi nuera — se apresuró a decir Nodoka antes de que pudiera contestar el saludo de Akane — Ukyo Kuonji, la futura esposa de mi hijo. Creo que también la conoce.

No paso por alto a nadie la forma en la que Nodoka resaltó la palabra nuera y futura esposa para que a la cantante le quedara claro cuál era su postura. Ukyo quien sonreía con soberbia se inclinó levemente.

Akane la miró con una mueca de asco pero un apretón en su cintura regalo de aquel fulano que la acompañaba la freno. Ranma la conocía tan bien que pudo jurar que Akane estaba a punto de soltarle algún comentario muy, muy feo a su madre y a su prometida pero se controló.

— si sé muy bien quien es, nos hemos visto un par de veces, además los periódicos no se cansan de hablar del interminable noviazgo de su hijo y la señorita kuonji.

— ¿a qué se refiere señorita Tendo? — preguntó Nodoka.

En la cara de la chica apareció una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa cruel que le puso la piel de gallina — La prensa cada poco habla de ella, la eterna novia, la primera dama alegre... ya sabe por eso de la falsa sonrisa que siempre lleva cuando ve a los paparazis...

— La prensa le aprecia — dijo Ukyo con voz tensa.

— ¿y quién es su acompañante? — preguntó de repente Genma para quitar la tensión del momento.

Akane miró a su acompañante y le dio una ligera sonrisa que revolvió las tripas de Ranma — Este es Takeo, es un viejo amigo.

— ¿y nada más? — preguntó con curiosidad Ranko haciendo reír a Akane y su acompañante.

— Nada más, por ahora — contestó el hombre con simpatía y tono coqueto.

Ranma gruñó jurándose a sí mismo que antes muerto que dejar que aquel don nadie le robara a su chica. Sabía que no estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, aquella mirada fiera le gritaba que no quería verle ni tenerle cerca.

Pero no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

— Venga señorita Tendo, le presentaré a mis amigas — dijo Ranko tomándola del brazo arrastrándola hasta donde un grupito de niñas les miraba expectantes.

Ranma la observó alejarse con los ojos llenos de pena. Akane no quería estar cerca de él.

— Ranma, no quiero verte cerca de ella — le dijo Ukyo poniéndose frente a él tapándole por un momento la visión de la hermosa cantante — no le hables ni la mires.

— ¿estás loca?

— He visto las miradas que le lanzas y no estoy dispuesta a ser el hazmerreír de esta fiesta.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y con gesto tosco dijo — Pues tú cierra la bocaza y deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

Su prometida abrió la boca para confrontarle pero Nodoka alzó la mano frenando aquella disputa de forma firme — Ya está bien los dos. Hoy es el día de Ranko, no quiero ningún escándalo en el cumpleaños de mi hija — apuntó a Ranma con el dedo — tanto tú — luego se giró a mirar a Ukyo — como tú, más os vale cerrar la bocaza y controlaros ¿queda claro?

— Si suegra — respondió Ukyo avergonzada bajando la mirada.

Ranma por el contrario no contestó, bufó y se giró para ir a la barra y pedirse la copa más cargada que el camarero pudiera hacer. No era sorpresa para el que Akane le ignoraba, es más lo raro sería que no lo hiciera, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que doliera como mil demonios.

Durante la velada Akane no habló ni hizo contacto visual con algún Saotome que no fuera Ranko la cual estaba más que encantada con tener la atención de su ídolo solo para ella. Ranma gruñó — y eso que quería ayudarme…

Intentó varias veces acercarse a ella pero cuando sus ojos marrones le veían tomaba del brazo a su hermana y la arrastraba lejos de él molestando al presidente. Necesitaba hablar con ella, borrar todo rastro de tristeza que había en su bonito rostro, decirle que quería estar con ella, que la amaba y que renunciaría a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado.

Suspiró y tomo una copa de la bandeja que llevaba un camarero, bebiendo su contenido sin fijarse siquiera en que bebía. La veía en la distancia sonriendo con falsedad a las amigas de su hermana, intentando ser cordial.

Soltó una risa torcida, la conocía tan bien… Akane no deseaba estar allí pero su amor por sus fans era tal que no su ética le impedía ser descortés con ellos y más si eran seguidores incondicionales como era Ranko.

Por eso estaba allí, por su hermana, por la felicidad de Ranko y para agradecerle el apoyo que ella le llevaba otorgando desde que prácticamente comenzó su carrera, no por el…

— Maldita sea Akane… — una vez más decidido intentó acercarse a ella pero esta vez no le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando una voz masculina le frenó.

— Déjela en paz señor Saotome, ya lo ha pasado lo suficientemente mal.

Ranma se giró para mirar al acompañante de Akane ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tanuki o Tekuchi… tampoco es que le importara.

— Métase en sus asuntos.

— Akane es mi amiga — insistió el hombre que empezaba a colmar la paciencia de Ranma — y soy su acompañante esta noche así que lo que concierne a ella me importa.

— Mire, no tengo tiempo si lo que quiere es pelear por ella lo hare — dijo con rabia encarándose a aquel mindundi que a sus ojos intentaba robarle el amor de su amada Akane.

El hombre soltó una risita y miró hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie se había percatado del pequeño ataque de ira del presidente — No creo que quiera hacer un escándalo señor Saotome, su amada carrera se verá manchada y no quiere eso.

— Me importa una mierda mi carrera — dijo Ranma con la mandíbula tensa acercándose un paso más de manera amenazante — llevo deseando partirle la cara desde que entro con ella así que no tiente a su suerte.

— ¿Ahora no le importa su carrera? — Preguntó con sarcasmo el hombre — creí que era lo más importante para usted, más incluso que ella — lanzó una mirada tras la espalda de Ranma y este supo muy bien a quien se refería.

Ranma apretó los puños con rabia y su cara se tensó con rabia — Usted no sabe nada de ella ni de mi…

— Permítame no estar de acuerdo con usted, yo se muchas cosas señor Saotome — explicó con calma — se bien lo mucho que ha hecho sufrir a Akane, lo mucho que lloró por su culpa — por primera vez desde que se enfrentaron en los ojos de Takeo no había burla sino seriedad, como si quisiera dejarle claro al presidente que le importaba muy poco quien era el, que no le permitiría hacer sufrir a Akane otra vez — estuve a su lado todo este tiempo y nunca la vi tan destrozada y ella no se lo merece.

— Que honorable por su parte intentar seducir a una mujer en su momento más bajo — escupió con rabia. La sola imagen de Akane siendo consolada por aquel hombre le revolvía las tripas.

El hombre negó con la cabeza — Akane es solo una buena amiga, no le mentiré me sentí terriblemente atraído por ella hace tiempo, incluso tuvimos un par de encuentros, antes de que se conocieran — aclaró con rapidez al ver que esta vez Ranma Saotome si estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

– Esta colmando mi paciencia — amenazó — si intenta alejarme de ella no lo va a conseguir.

— Créame que se lo merece pero esa no es mi intención — habló con calma el hombre — Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella, más bien nunca la tuve… por eso me da tanta rabia verla así, tan apagada por su culpa — Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió el peso de la vergüenza y la culpa caer estrepitosamente sobre sus hombros — me pidió que la acompañara para no enfrentarse sola a usted, por alguna extraña razón aunque le odie aun le ama y por eso me veo en la obligación de decirle que si no está seguro de sus sentimientos y de lo que acarreará su relación, si no va a poder llevar el peso sobre sus hombros… no la vuelva a ilusionar, no se lo merece.

Ranma meditó un segundo las palabras de aquel tal Takeko o cómo diablos se llamara. No veía burla veía sinceridad y preocupación por la menuda mujer que danzaba por la sala ajena a su conversación.

— No quiero hacerle más daño — explicó Ranma sin saber porque estaba expresando sus pensamientos a aquel desconocido — ya la perdí una vez, no voy a perderla de nuevo… y si tengo que renunciar a todo por ella… no me importa.

El acompañante de Akane le sonrió con sinceridad — no sé si te costara un día o un año, quizás un milenio pero estate seguro de que ella te ama, solo… está muy dañada y lo que más desea es arrancarte la piel a tirar por eso debes andar con pies de plomo pero tarde o temprano si tus ideas y sentimientos son firmes volverá — la voz de Takeo era suave y con un deje de nostalgia. Ranma intuyó que tal vez aquel hombre estuvo enamorado de Akane — eres un cabrón con suerte, Akane Tendo es una mujer que no da segundas oportunidades, debes tener algo muy especial para haber conseguido su esquivo corazón.

— Lo único que hice fue… amarla, mal eso sí, pero amarla intensamente — murmuró volteándose para mirar en la dirección que se encontraba la cantante quien asentía distraídamente ante lo que su hermana le contaba — pero esta vez la amare como se merece, si ella me lo permite claro.

Noto como el hombre le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo — tiene todo mi apoyo Saotome, y agradecimiento también — Ranma enarcó una ceja y Takeo soltó una carcajada — Soy el dueño del estudio donde Akane graba sus discos y permítame decirle que gracias a usted Akane ha creado una obra maestra que nos hará ganar mucho dinero.

— ¿Usted trabaja con Akane? — El hombre asintió — ¿alguna vez Akane le contó algo sobre… nosotros?

—Al principio no pero recuerdo un día que llegó un carísimo collar y solo traía su inicial, luego vino todo y Akane en un arranque de tristeza me lo confesó, también me pidió guardar el secreto.

— No me importa que lo sepan, no ahora…

— ¿Entonces va a luchar por ella?

Ranma de nuevo la observó en la distancia sonreír y hablar con ternura mirando a su hermana como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida y pensó ¿estaría dispuesto a dejar la presidencia por ella? Esa pregunta se la hizo muchas veces y siempre era la misma respuesta "si" una y mil veces sí, pero luego llegaba su padre y le metía ideas en la cabeza que se mezclaban con su miedo e indecisión y siempre le hacían dudar, pero esta vez no había dudas, no había miedo, quería a Akane Tendo a su lado para siempre.

Aquel viejo sillón de cuero por el que había luchado y perdido a su amor no le había dado ni una cuarta parte de la felicidad que ella le daba, por eso deseaba enmendar su error y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Akane se lo merecía todo y más y él estaba dispuesto a darle el cielo si ella se lo pedía.

— Sí — contestó firme — la amo.

Takeo sonrió ampliamente — me alegro de oír eso, solo espero que ella le perdone pronto.

Ranma suspiró y afirmó mirándola con amor. Aquella menuda mujer era su maldito mundo y nadie le separaría de ella de nuevo, jamás.

— Ranma hijo, debemos ir sentándonos, servirán la comida pronto — habló Nodoka acercándose a ellos — señor, la señorita Tendo y usted van en nuestra mesa, Ranko así lo ha querido.

— Me siento halagado señora Saotome — Nodoka le miró con los ojos entrecerrados — será mejor que vaya a buscar a Akane para sentarnos.

Nodoka y Ranma le vieron alejarse entre la multitud, Nodoka se aferró al brazo de su hijo y tiró de el para llamar su atención — ¿De qué hablabais?

— No es tu asunto madre.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi asunto.

— ¡Soy un hombre adulto madre! — gritó Ranma en un susurro saltándose del agarre de su madre — ya está bien de querer controlar mi vida.

Ranma caminó con rabia por el salón hasta localizar su mesa donde Genma y Ukyo esperaban sentados. La mesa redonda estaba adornada con un mantel blanco y un bonito centro floral. Se sentó con rabia y bufó al ver como Ukyo y Nodoka se mandaban miradas que no traerían nada bueno.

— Buenas noches de nuevo — dijo Takeo cuando llegó a la mesa acompañado de Ranko y Akane.

— Buenas noches, espero que esté disfrutando de la fiesta — habló Genma jugando con su servilleta levemente incómodo.

Ranma estaba sentado en una posición privilegiada, justo enfrente de la mujer de sus sueños. A la izquierda de Ranma estaba Ukyo mirando a Akane con rabia, junto a esta Genma, el acompañante de Akane, la cantante y junto a esta Ranko seguida de su madre.

Akane se veía inquieta, como si no estuviera cómoda. Sus ojos estaban opacos y su gesto era aburrido a no ser que se dirigiera a su hermana que entonces Akane sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero esa sonrisa no era real, no como las que ella le regalaba antaño.

— Y dígame señorita Tendo — preguntó su madre cuando trajeron el primer plato — ¿Qué tal va la venta de su disco?

— Va muy bien, no esperaba tal acogida.

— ¿No? Es raro teniendo en cuenta lo popular que es usted entre las jóvenes.

Akane soltó una risita amarga — Para desgracia de la gente como usted ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Nodoka se llenaron de llamas ardientes, Ranma conocía a su madre y estaba seguro de que estaba deseando lanzarle la copa en la cara a Akane — debe entenderme señorita Tendo, estoy criada de otra forma y en otro ambiente, mi forma de ver la vida es…

— Opresora para las mujeres — terminó Akane — no digo que esté mal su forma de pensar es decir, yo apoyo a las mujeres que se casan y tienen hijos porque así lo desean, pero no me gusta cuando esa es la meta que tienen sus padres para ellas, hacerlas vivir la vida que ellos desean que tengan… no es justo.

— Libertad y libertinaje son cosas muy distintas señorita Tendo.

Akane bebió largamente de su copa de champan — sin duda.

Ranma la veía con tristeza, el rostro de Akane era la viva imagen de la pena y desolación, nunca antes vio aquella sombra en esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, parecían tan opacos…. Tan faltos de vida ¿tanto daño le había hecho?

— Y dígame señorita Tendo — habló Genma aclarándose la garganta — ¿es su acompañante su nueva pareja?

— Eso es lo que usted más desearía ¿verdad? — preguntó con rabia Akane poniendo un gesto altanero.

— No sé de habla — dijo Genma quitando hierro al asunto.

Ranko carraspeó y llamó la atención de Akane contándole como ella la había descubierto y como había conseguido su primer disco intentando borrar aquella incomodidad que se había creado en el ambiente.

Ranma suspiró al darse cuenta de que Akane estaba evitando mirarle, si no observaba a su hermana o padres miraba el mantel o la copa que tenía entre las manos. Se sintió frustrado y agobiado por no poder soltar por la boca todo lo que quería soltar.

Poco a poco llegaron al postre sin que Ranko dejara de parlotear. Nodoka se aclaró la garganta y dijo — Pero señorita Tendo, de verdad me intriga mucho saber qué es lo que le pasó para que se volviera tan…

— ¿Puta? — la voz de Akane era una mezcla de hastío e ironía. Su madre ahogó un grito y Akane sonrió de manera torcida.

— No es lo que quería decir.

— Pero es lo que estaba pensando — le dijo Akane terminando su copa.

Ranma la observo con pena intentando llamar su atención observándola fijamente. No le importaba quedar como un loco acosador, necesitaba que Akane le mirara a los ojos una vez, solo una y así podría dejarle claro lo que sentía por ella.

Por desgracia alguien se le adelantó.

— Pues claro que es lo que estamos pensando — dijo Ukyo con voz chillona, harta de la miradas que su prometido le lanzaba a aquella mujer que a sus ojos no era digna de merecer el amor de un hombre como Ranma — sus acciones es lo que la convierten en eso.

— Mis acciones — murmuró con calma Akane encendiendo un cigarro que saco de su bolso con calma aspirando levemente el humo y sacándolo más tarde.

Ukyo frunció el ceño y movió la mano intentando alejar el humo de su cara — Pues sí, no hay más que verla, fumando y bebiendo como un hombre y… y… seduciendo a hombres casados o prometidos — Akane lanzo una risita cruel y por primera vez miró a Ranma a los ojos haciéndole temblar.

— No sé de qué me habla — dijo con calma Akane cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en ellos para mirar fijamente a Ukyo quien se removió inquieta.

— Sí que lo sabe — aunque Ukyo intentaba ser discreta para no montar un escándalo no podía evitar soltarle a aquella mujer frente a ella todo lo que pensaba de ella, era algo superior a sus fuerzas — ¿no le da vergüenza juntarse con un hombre prometido?

Akane se quedó mirándola unos segundos pero luego bajo la vista negando levemente con la cabeza. Al alzar la mirada de nuevo poso sus ojos sobre Ranma quien tembló, no de miedo o incomodidad no, no sentía nada eso, simplemente tembló.

— Yo no soy una mujer comprometida señorita Kuonji, en todo caso el que debe fidelidad a su esposa o prometida o lo que sea es él, no yo — aunque el mensaje iba directo para Ukyo, Akane tenía sus ojos clavados en Ranma.

La mesa se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ranko soltó un ruido de admiración por la mujer a su lado. Akane miró a sus acompañantes y noto como algunos estaban ligeramente incomodos pero le importó muy poco, tomo lo que quedaba de su copa y lo bebió con ansia.

— No… no sé cómo no le da vergüenza — dijo Nodoka cuando salió de su asombro — Akane clavo sus ojos en ella y dio otra calada a su cigarro con el rostro bañado en el hastío, estaba harta de tener que defenderse de esas víboras y de intentar simular que estaba bien que nada le hacía daño… estaba harta de ser perfecta y de que esas mujeres fingieran serlo también — no entiendo cómo puede hablar tan tranquila de su comportamiento inmoral.

Akane muy seria y con su cigarro en la mano pregunta — ¿Con cuántos hombres se ha acostado señora Saotome?

— Por dios — murmuró Genma incómodo.

Nodoka que tenía la boca abierta de par en par y un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas comenzó a balbucear — Como… como se le ocurre… yo solo…. ¡Con mi marido por supuesto!

— Señorita Tendo preguntarle eso a mi mujer es de muy mal gusto — habló enfadado Genma.

— Y falto de educación — corroboro Ukyo.

Akane ignorando los comentarios de Ukyo y Genma seguía con la mirada fija en la matriarca Saotome quien se removió incomoda en su asiento pero no alejó sus ojos de ella — Señorita Tendo, preguntarme sobre esos temas en la mesa me parece cuanto menos indecente.

— ¿Sabe que es indecente señora Nodoka? — preguntó Akane con la voz más cansada y triste que Ranma le había escuchado jamás. Nodoka negó levemente y Akane dijo en el mismo tono — *_La castración de los deseos, del amor, del sexo… eso si es indecencia*_

La mesa se queda en un completo silencio, las palabras de Akane dejaron perplejos a todos en la mesa pero sobre todo a Nodoka quien parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Akane buscó con la mirada a Ranma quien estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto.

La cantante suspiro y apago el cigarro en el cenicero para levantarse — Si me disculpan tengo que cantar.

Ranma la sigue con la mirada y la ve subirse al escenario, comenta algo con los músicos y estos asienten, tras comprobar el micrófono Akane da las buenas noches consiguiendo que los invitados se callen.

Akane en medio del escenario toma el micro y dice — Primero de todo quiero agradecer a la señorita Saotome su invitación, es para mí un honor estar aquí y quiero agradecerle frente a todos su apoyo incondicional todos estos años. Hoy quiero darle como regalo lo único valioso que tengo, mi voz y mi arte… la música.

— Es genial, creo que voy a explotar de felicidad — murmuró Ranko.

— Algo no anda bien — murmuró Genma desconfiado.

— Esta noche, quiero regalarle a Ranko una canción, una canción muy especial que a última hora decidí sacar de mi disco y que no ha visto la luz… hasta hoy — los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en los de Ranma — esta canción la escribí al hombre que más ame y amaré en el mundo, a mi gran amor imposible pues pronto se casara con otra pero siempre estará en mi corazón, aunque su recuerdo sea agridulce — se quedó callada intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, tomo aire por la boca y miro al techo para luego sonreír levemente — _¿Saben? Recuero el día que lo conocí, quedo tan claro que era el indicado para mí... ambos lo supimos de inmediato y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas se ponían más difíciles y nos enfrentamos a más desafíos._

Ranma sintió su corazón frenarse al escuchar las palabras que Akane le estaba regalando, aunque nadie supiera que eran para él.

Akane trago con dificultad y se mordió el labio para luego asentir varias veces para dar veracidad a sus palabras — _Le rogué que se quedara... y yo trato de recordar lo que tuvimos al principio_ — Ranma quería subir y abrazarla escuchando como de tanto en tanto la voz de la chica se entrecortaba por el dolor y la rabia.

— _Él era carismático, magnético, eléctrico... y todo el mundo lo sabía. Cuando él llegaba todas las cabezas de las mujeres se volteaban, todos se volteaban para hablar con él... ¿saben? Es como un híbrido, una especie de hombre que no puede contenerse a sí mismo_ — Ranko lanzó una leve mirada a su hermano quien estaba embelesado ante la triste imagen de Akane Tendo abriendo su corazón en canal.

— _Siempre tuve la sensación de que se debatía entre ser buena persona o hacer a un lado todas aquellas oportunidades que la vida le podría ofrecer a un hombre tan magnifico como el... y así es como... me tocó entenderle_ — Ranma veía que a pesar de que el tono y las palabras de Akane mostraban dolor sus ojos seguían opacos y enfadados a pesar de estar plagados de lágrimas.

— _y lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba... madre mía como lo amaba_ — repita Akane riendo y negando con la cabeza como si se negara a aceptar lo mucho que había sentido por ese hombre. De repente miró al suelo y suspiro para luego alzar la mirada y morder su labio — _y todavía le amo, le amo..._

El corazón de Ranma empezó a latir furioso, como si hubiera recorrido Tokio de punta a punta corriendo. Ella le seguía amando, estaba dolida sí, pero le quería aun había una oportunidad para ellos ¿verdad?

— Pero es un imposible... un doloroso y amargo imposible...

El público estaba boquiabierto, pues todos conocían bien a la joven Tendo gracias a los chismorreos de las revistas, una mujer sin corazón que vivía su vida enredada en amores poco duraderos y llena de vicios, pero ante ellos había otra Akane, una vulnerable y dolida pero también orgullosa, no dispuesta a dejarse humillar por un hombre.

Akane dio una leve mirada a los músicos que comenzaron a tocar, Akane cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar con voz fina — _el dinero es el himno del éxito, entonces antes de salir ¿Cuál es tu dirección?_ — Ranma la miraba fijamente y notaba como poco a poco la tristeza de Akane se transformaba en rabia ¿Por qué había sacado esa canción del disco? ¿Qué decía aquella letra que decidió en el último momento que nunca viera la luz? _— yo soy tu himno nacional ¡dios! Eres tan guapo._

— ¿Qué ha dicho de un himno nacional? — escucho a un hombre murmurar. La cabeza de su padre se giró para mirarle con angustia.

— _Le encanta enamorarme sin remordimientos, teniéndome raptada entre la alta sociedad — _Akane abrió los ojos y le miró con unos ojos cargados de rabia — _me dice que esté a la altura, pero no sé cómo, el viento en mi pelo y sus manos detrás de mi cuello_ — Akane se tocó el cuello levemente acariciando aquel collar que le había regalado hace tiempo — _le dije: ¿crees que podamos ir a la fiesta más tarde? Y él me dijo si, si, si, si…_

Ranma tragó saliva cuando Akane tomo el micro con rabia y cantó — _Dime que soy tu himno nacional ¡oh si cariño! El arrodillarme me hace tan increíble ahora_ — escupió con veneno — _dime que soy tu himno nacional, amorcito, amorcito como ahora que te hago sexo oral._

Algunos invitados gritaron y taparon los oídos a sus hijos, incluida Ukyo quien fingió estar asqueada. Akane sonrió ante las caras de todos aquellos puritanos idiotas, como si ellos no hubieran hecho eso nunca.

—_ Rojo, blanco y azul en el cielo, el verano está en el aire y el paraíso en tus ojos, ¡yo soy tu himno nacional!_

— Ranma para esto ahora — dijo Genma entre dientes sacando de su ensoñación a Ranma.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Genma abrió los ojos y los oídos de Ranma se enfocaron en varios comentarios a su alrededor — parece que se la canta al presidente — decían unos — a lo mejor es coincidencia decían otros intentando no creerlo — ella dijo que se iba a casar pronto y el presidente se casara pronto además el lleva toda la noche mirándola, le he observado y no apartaba sus ojos de ella —murmuraban otros — ella también le está mirando.

Ranma cayó en la cuenta de que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros de la canción de Akane, y más que sentir angustia sintió alivio de que por fin la bomba explotara.

Mientras Akane ajena a todos los murmullos seguía cantando todo lo que llevaba dentro — _el dinero es la razón de nuestra existencia, todo el mundo lo sabe, es un hecho_ — cantó mirando esta vez con rabia a Genma quien prácticamente la asesinaba con la mirada.

— _Canto el himno nacional mientras estoy sobre tu cuerpo agarrándolo como una pitón_ — Ranma se estremeció ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo, cuando era feliz, cuando se sentía libre _— y no puedes quitarme las manos de encima, ni dejar tus pantalones puestos ¡mira en lo que me has convertido!_

— Mira como está mirando al presidente — dijo una mujer — sin duda es una indirecta, han tenido algo, él es el hombre de quien hablaban los periódicos — comento otra — es solo una canción, pura coincidencia — aclaró otra.

— La mataré — murmuraba Genma mientras su mujer miraba a todos los lados escuchando también los comentarios.

_— Me dijo que estuviera a la altura, ya lo estoy y más _— dijo Akane mirándole con furia — _le dije: para ser sinceros ¿no sabes con quien estas tratando? ¿Crees que puedes comprarme muchos diamantes?_ — la última pregunta la cantó con sorna, una burla clara haciéndole recordar las veces que la llenó de regalos intentando tenerla contenta o la vez que su padre intentó comprar su silencio con dinero.

El estribillo volvió a sonar de nuevo y Akane cantó con furia — _Dime que soy tu himno nacional_ — Ranma no paraba de mirarla mientras cantaba. Notaba como Ukyo a su lado apretaba con furia su brazo aguantándose las ganas de levantarse y montar un escándalo, pero Ranma sabía que no lo haría, a diferencia de Akane, Ukyo se moriría si esas arpías allí presentes hablaran mal de ella.

Akane de repente soltó una risita que hizo eco en toda la sala — _Esta es una historia de amor para la nueva era, para la página de chismes, estamos en una rápida y enferma destrucción… restaurantes caros, bebiendo y conduciendo, comprando en exceso, una sobredosis y agonizando_ — cantaba Akane con pasión _— el alcohol, el amor, nuestros sueños y nuestra ira borran la línea entre lo real y lo falso, triste y sola necesito que alguien me abrace_ — Ranma notó que al cantar la última estrofa se le entrecorto la voz — _y él lo hará, él lo hará muy bien._

Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos que no quería dejar de ver jamás poco a poco se iban relajando, perdiendo la rabia a medida que la canción seguía y su corazón se aceleraba más ante la idea de tenerla de nuevo pronto entre sus brazos.

— _Puedo decirlo, puedo decirlo… el me mantiene a salvo en su aislado y escondido cuarto de hotel._

— Ranma, Ranma para esto ya — murmuraba Ukyo al borde del llanto al saberse observada por todos con lastima — me está humillando, nos está humillando.

Pero la castaña no recibió respuesta, el presidente estaba totalmente hipnotizado por aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado la primera vez que la vio luciendo aquel despampanante vestido rojo, coqueteando con todo el mundo, teniéndola alegría y valentía que él no tenía… la amaba.

— _El dinero es el himno del éxito así que ponte rímel y tu vestido de fiesta_ — susurro Akane con una torcida sonrisa en su cara — _Yo soy tu himno nacional, chico levanta las manos y hazme una ovación de pie._

Ranma sonrió también al darse cuenta de que Akane le estaba pidiendo que si quería volver debía arrastrarse todo lo que ella se arrastró por él, que debía pelear y humillarse si quería su perdón ¿justo? Sin duda ¿lo haría? Sin pensarlo.

Akane se retiró el pelo de la cara con fuerza haciendo de un gesto banal algo tremendamente sexy — _Chico has aterrizado en la tierra de la dulzura y el peligro de la reina de la nada_ — Ranma suspiró y Akane volvió a cantar aquellas frases que habían dinamitado todo.

— _Dime que soy tu himno nacional ¡oh cariño! El arrodillarme me hace tan increíble ahora… dime que soy tu himno nacional, amorcito, amorcito… como ahora que te hago sexo oral_ — La gente empezó a murmurar y mirarle, algunos intrigados otros reprobatoriamente como si esperaran una explicación pero el… ni caso, solo veía a Akane, su Akane.

— _El rojo, el blanco, el azul en el cielo, el verano está en el aire y el paraíso en tus ojos cariño — cuando cantó eso se tocó la cara levemente señalando sus ojos ¡yo soy tu himno nacional!_

La gente se removía en su sitio — sin duda es para el presidente, hablando de ojos como el cielo… — sin duda él los tiene azules — Ukyo gruñó ante las palabras a su alrededor — ¿entonces el amante de la señorita Tendo fue siempre el señor Saotome?— era de esperar que cayera en sus redes — no te puedes fiar de ningún hombre.

Genma Saotome estaba rojo de rabia buscando la manera de acallar a aquella mujer que estaba destrozando su secreto mejor guardado. Se dispuso a levantarse para sacarla a rastras pero su mujer le frenó.

— Genma… espera — el hombre miro con curiosidad a su mujer pero esta le advirtió con la mirada que no se moviera.

Poco a poco la música fue disminuyendo y con ella los murmullos de la gente. Akane estaba en medio del escenario mirando fijamente a Ranma quien a su vez la observaba a ella, ignorando los ojos de los invitados quienes apenas pestañeaban, esperando que alguno de los dos aclarara o hiciera algo.

Akane entonces reacciono. Ante los ojos de Ranma la cantante salió de una especie de trance vengativo y desesperado, la observo respirar con dificultad y vio como sus ojo se aguaban. Con gesto tambaleante y para sorpresa de todos Akane bajo del escenario con rapidez y desapareció de la sala dejando a todos los invitados y los Saotome pasmados.

Ranma sintió de repente como si alguien le hubiera puesto unos cables eléctricos en las piernas, se levantó como un resorte llamando la atención de los invitados que murmuraron entre susurros.

— Ranma… ni se te ocurra — murmuró Ukyo mirándole con ojos asesinos.

El presidente miró a los presentes y luego a su prometida. Negó levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirando la mesa donde estaba su familia — tengo que ir.

— ¡Ranma! Siéntate estas avergonzando a Ukyo — gruñó Genma — y a nosotros también.

— No puedo dejarla sola de nuevo — murmuro mirando a sus padres.

— ¡Lo que no puedes es renunciar a todo por un lio con esa mujer! — gritó Genma corroborado lo que el resto estaba pensando. Por fin la bomba había estallado liberándole de todas las cadenas que le ataban — ese amor que sientes es algo pasajero, lo superaras.

Ranma se quedó quieto mirando a su padre — ¿has dicho amor?

Genma al darse cuenta de sus palabras puso un gesto descompuesto en su cara — No…

— Lo has dicho.

— Ranma…

— ¡Por fin admites que la quiero! — Dijo Ranma sonriendo pues era la primera vez que su padre no se refería a Akane como un capricho pasajero — ¡Maldita sea la quiero! ¡La amo! — Dio dos pasos más y mirando a sus padres repitió con voz queda — la amo — y salió corriendo del salón persiguiendo a la mujer que él sabía era el amor de su vida.

Ukyo soltó un grito agónico ante la burlesca mirada de Ranko quien aplaudía y daba salto tos sobre su silla. Genma miró al rededor encontrándose con las miradas curiosas y reprobatorias de sus invitados.

— Ranma... ¡Ranma! — Al ver que su hijo ya estaba muy lejos miró a su mujer con gesto de pánico — ¡Nodoka haz algo!

— No hay nada que hacer Genma — dijo Nodoka demasiado tranquila, como si la alta sociedad de Japón no se hubiera enterado que su hijo tuvo un romance clandestino con una mujer que se consideraba la bomba sexual de la época y cuya forma de vivir era altamente reprobable a los ojos de todos los presentes.

— Pero... pero Nodoka...

— ¡Basta Genma! ¡Basta todos de cuchichear! ¡Aquí nadie es un santo! — Los invitados abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la brusquedad de la siempre correcta Nodoka Saotome — y tú deja de llorar — le hablo a Ukyo, demonios ¡esta es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija! ¡Vamos todos! ¡A divertirse maldita sea!

La banda se puso a tocar música animada mientras que los invitados se removían en su sitio y hablaban entre ellos. Algunas, las más jóvenes, encantadas con la hermosa escena que habían presenciado ¿había algo más romántico para una adolescente que una historia de amor prohibido?

Entre los mayores había opiniones dispares, algunos apoyando el buen juicio del presidente, otros criticando a la joven tachándola de seductora caza fortunas, había diversidad de opiniones que fueron aplacadas por la mirada asesina de Nodoka Saotome.

— Creo que yo ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí — dijo con una sonrisa el acompañante de Akane — muchas gracias por la velada, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Ranko asintió al hombre agradeciéndole sin palabras pues había visto como se había acercado a su hermano y hablado con él, estaba segura que aquel chico había dado un pequeño empujoncito a su hermano quien por fin había ido detrás de su felicidad.

— Buena suerte hermano...

* * *

*_La castración de los deseos, del amor, del sexo… eso si es indecencia: Esta frase pertenece a la serie "Arde Madrid" la cual recomiendo enormemente._


End file.
